Camino a la gloria
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Un niño golpeado y abusado pero con un pedigri de alcance. Todos lo quieren controlar y el solo quiere llegar a lo mas alto ¿habra alguien que lo pueda dominar? ¿o sera el mundo ver como de lejos llegara?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi intento definitivo de una historia de Harry Potter. Esta historia sera de Un Harry Lord. Es decir que viene de dos familias nobles: los Black y los Potter. Antes de que nadie diga que Harry no es nieto de Dorea Black dejarme recordar que esto es fanfiction y aqui todo cuenta asique por favor no trateis de imponer vuestras opiniones solo porque estais pensando que sabeis mejor que yo**

 **Bien Harry es un heredero de dos familias. Aqui no hay nada de eso de magia familiar que te vuelve invencible pero si que hay lo que es la magia privada y realizada por ambas familias. los Black son experto en el uso de maldiciones de caracter violento (me niego a llamarlas artes oscuras porque casi cualquier hechizo de las artes oscuras es calificado ahi porque es una forma ofensiva de magia y es en mi opinion una completa gilipollez) mientras que los Potter se especializaban en la magia de transfiguracion que requeria imaginacion y no emociones como las maldiciones ofensivas**

 **Esta historia tendra puntos de negocios y de politica por lo que es logico que algunos de los enemigos de Harry no slgan como el tipico enemigo tonto (es decir Draco Malfoy. Nunca entendere como semejante imbecil acabo en la casa de la astucia y la ambicion cuando todo lo que sabe decir es que sabran de su padre) y no siempre sera de las tipicas familias llamadas ocuras (lo que llamo tradicional en exceso ya que ¿que es una familia oscura sino una familia que apoya la supremacia de los nacidos magicos durante mas de un siglo y que no quieren que les quiten el poder? Al menos esa es una parte de las cosas que pienso son los tradicionales) y bien podrian ser expuestos por los pro luz (es decir los que se piensan que la violencia nunca es una solucion viable. Una estupidez de mi parte porque hay ocasiones en que la violencia es el unico medio)**

 **Dumbledore sera un claro enemigo de Harry. Por decirlo suavemente Dumbledore si algo ha demostrado ser un hombre que tiene planes para guiar a las personas por un camino que el ha elegido eliminando de esta manera el libre albedrio o al menos asi es en mi opinion. Aemas en los capitulos se explicara mas detalladamente porque Dumbledore es manipulador**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **El Escape de Durzkaban**

 **-Little Whinging-**

Hadrian james Potter también llamado Harry por sus maestros (al parecer llamarlo Hadrian no estaba bien porque se destacaba por encima de los demás alumnos como si fuera una especie de marques o conde) o Freak por sus familiares (al parecer sus familiares tenían la pequeña costumbre de considerarse como perfectos ciudadanos) estaba en ese mismo momento siendo perseguido por la pandilla de acosadores de su primo Dudley Dursley porque ellos al parecer habían diseñado un juego en perseguirlo y luego golpearlo hasta que estaba en el suelo derribado y muy dolorido

Tenia seis años y sin embargo Hadrian era mucho mas de lo que los tontos de sus familiares jamás podrían desear de su hijo. Era inteligente, muy inteligente. Con una capacidad increible para aprender y con un fuerte deseo de superarse a si mismo y sin importarle por nada y para nada como los demás le trataban. Para el las personas eran simples y sencillas: envidiosas de lo que otros son mejores. Sus familiares siempre habían pensado mal de el a causa de ser muy listo y habían intentado por todos los medios de atrofiar esta inteligencia

No es como si lo que intentasen tuviera mucho éxito. Hadrian aprendía por ir a la biblioteca que era su hogar. Era curioso como un niño de cuatro años había ido a la biblioteca y allí la mujer que se encargaba de todo le enseñaba. La bibliotecaria no creía que la gente debía ser ignorante y estúpida y cuando un niño de cuatro años de edad llego con problemas para leer o escribir ella lo tomo bajo su cuidado para enseñarle acerca de esas cosas. Hadrian aprendió a través de ella por un año entero antes de que ella decidió que ya sabia bastante bien por si mismo

Tras aprender todo lo posible de ella Hadrian demostró crecer a un ritmo descomunal aprendiendo todo lo posible de los libros. No por el afán de conocimiento en si mismo. Sino porque no quería ser atrapado en la misma regla de estupidez que sus llamados tios. Para Hadrian ambos no eran mas que patéticas bolsas de carne con menos valor que un trozo putrefacto de vaca. No solo no tenían ni idea de cómo era el mundo en realidad pero es que además los muy tontos se pensaban que sus apariencias engañaban a la gente (a la gente inteligente porque el resto de la gente en Whinging eran increíblemente estúpidos)

Con las grandes demostraciones de ingenio y habilidad de Hadrian sin embargo llegaron los problemas. Despues de todo no puedes esperar que un chico listo e inteligente se quede tras de los demás alumnos de clase. Los profesores especialmente estuvieron encantados con Hadrian ya que era el niño mas destacado de la escuela. Pero por desgracia cuando uno se destaca por encima de los demás llegan los celos. La envidia es una cosa muy mala que puede llevar a la gente a cometer algunos actos mas bien insensatos pero cuando la persona que los comete es completamente estúpida no es algo que se pueda evitar

 _´´Estas notas son una falsedad. Me niego a creerme que seas mejor que nuestro Dudy y el resto de la buena gente de esta comunidad pequeño engendro asique ya estas diciéndome como engañaste para que se lo diga a tus profesores. No tolerare en esta casa temerosa de Dios un pequeño rufian y mentiroso``._ Vernon nunca había querido a su sobrino, diablos había odiado a los padres de hadrian por el simple hecho de que parecían mejores que el por lo que en la mente del hombre morsa su hijo tenia que ser superior al niño en todos los aspectos posibles después de todo su hijo era normal mientras que Hadrian no lo era

 _´´No pienso rebajarme de ninguna manera solo porque un estúpido e imbécil completo como un niño que además no hace nada de nada. Soy un buen estudiante, todos los profesores me dicen lo mismo y no voy a dejar de ser un buen estudiante solo para que tu y la cara de caballo se sientan mejor``._ Incluso como un niño Hadrian era obstinado y no dejaría que nada ni que nadie le dijera como tenia que hacer las cosas. Tuvo una alegría de ver la mirada llena de horror de Petunia cuando el la insulto y fue aun mas satisfactorio cuando vio ponerse morada la cara de Vernon pero para cada acción siempre hay una reacción

 _´´Maldito mocoso desagradecido y poco respetuoso. Petunia y yo te hemos dado un lugar donde refugiarte de los malos días del tiempo. Te damos comida y tratamos de darte una vida adecuada pero en vez de aceptarlo como un buen hijo de Dios solo nos escupes a la cara``._ Vernon no reacciono muy bien a las palabras de Hadrian y le dio una paliza. Fue un duro recordatorio para Hadrian de que aunque era inteligente el estaba sujeto a los caprichos de los que eran inferiores a el (en la mente de Hadrian aunque un niño el vio como inferiores a los que preferían permanecer como incultos)

Vernon había disfrutado de golpear a Hadrian cada vez que se le había dado la oportunidad y el esperaba que eso fuera bastante para hacerlo perder el desafio. Pero para Hadrian las palizas no eran mas que una firme forma de tratar de ponerlo a prueba con respecto a ser un joven de verdad merecedor de lo que era. Hadrian tomo las palizas pero se negó a rendir menos que su patético de un primo. Cuando trataron de obligarlo a hacer las tareas se negó en rotundo. Hadrian era muchas cosas pero alguien fácil de asustar no era una de ellas algo que pareció molestar mucho a los Dursley

Por eso Petunia se había esforzado mucho en destruir su imagen en el vecindario. Al parecer era en la mente de la mujer estúpida que ella podía decir cualquier cosa de su sobrino como sino pasase nada. Lo peor es que la gente no tenia ningún problema con creerla. Es decir a quien creer ¿un niño que te decían que venia de mala familia? ¿O a una ama de casa que lucha por tener la casa lo mejor posible asi como educar a su hijo y darle un techo a su sobrino? Nadie defendia a Hadrian porque en la mente de todo el mundo Hadrian era el malo bueno para nada que los Dursley pintaban

Y eso es lo que traia la situación actual con los niños de algunas de las familias del lugar persiguiendo a Hadrian. Siempre que tenían una oportunidad lo hacían. Solo los profesores lo defendían pero cuando estaban fuera de la clase el no podía defenderse de ninguna manera y ellos buscaban sacar provecho de ello. Persiguiendo a un niño indefenso que no tenia la mas minima oportunidad de hacer nada contra los que lo atormentaban (no ayudaba a que todos ellos tuvieran las notas mas inferiores y fueran solo una panda de mocosos malcriados que no eran capaces de nada por si mismos)

´´¿y que va a ser ahora eh Harry? Nadie te va a defender ahora que estamos fuera del colegio y nadie va a venir en tu ayuda para defenderte porque todo el mundo sabe que solo eres un bicho raro bueno para nada``. Dudley se estaba divirtiendo viendo al niño que tanto odiaba estar arrinconado. Les había costado un poco pero entre los neuve de ellos lo habían acorralado y ahora lo tenían controlado por completo sin la oportunidad siquiera de escaparse de el. Sin embargo molesto a Dudley que Harry no parecía lo mas minimo asustado

´´¿Es esto por que te sientes tan inferior con respecto a mi? Me haces feliz Dudley, es sinceramente increíble de lo que como un primo celoso eres capaz de llegar cuando te das cuenta de que no eres mas que una bola de grasa que vale menos que nada``. Harry tuvo el placer de reírse al ver a su primo retorcerse por sus palabras. La mente de Hadrian era mas madura que la de cualquier niño de su edad y eso había significado saber insultar y meterse con la gente de mejor manera de lo que podría haber hecho un niño pequeño

Dudley no fue feliz por las palabras de su primo y se lanzo hacia delante mientras los amigos de este lo apoyaban sujetando a Hadrian y empezó a golpearlo. Pese a ser un niño Dudley ya parecía una pequeña ballena y tenia bastante fuerza en sus puños de niño pequeño. Empezo a golpear a Hadrian con saña en la cara y se rio de la cara de dolor que Hadrian ponía con cada golpe. Sin embargo en su mente loca eso no era bastante y por tanto agarro a Hadrian con fuerza y lo lanzo hacia la carretera sin tener ni idea de que en ese mismo momento estaba pasando un coche

El pobre conductor del coche no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de esquivar al pobre niño que fue lanzado hacia la carretera y lo golpeo con bastante fuerza. Los niños que habian estado disfrutando de golpear al niño pequeño se quedaron paralizados por lo que acababa de pasar y el conductor salió para ver que había pasado. Cuando vio al niño que había golpeado con el coche de inmediato se puso histérico: era la bibliotecaria de la escuela. Cuando vio al pobre Hadrian enseguida se puso a mirar para ver si había alguien ahí y fue entonces cuando vio a los demás niños que siempre habían sido unos matones

´´Chicos corred es la vieja bruja de la escuela``. Todos los niños estaban a punto de salir corriendo cuando la escucharon coger uno de los nuevos aparatos de teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Dudley tuvo que ocultar una mueca como el sabia que sus padres no serian felices con el monstruo ser hospitalizado ya que plantearía muchas preguntas de lo que le pasaba al niño pero lo mas importante es que saliera de allí lo antes posible antes de que la bibliotecaria tratase de impedir que salieran de allí

La bibliotecaria estaba asustada. No había visto al niño por nada y sabia que no era culpa suya ya que al parecer el niño había sido empujado por los matones de la escuela. Ella siempre había escuchado como Hadrian se protegía de ellos en la escuela ocultándose en la biblioteca. Ella solo había pensado que los niños eran niños y ya esta pero esto solo mostraba un nuevo nivel de agresividad. Un nivel que demostraba con sinceridad que los niños estaban dispuestos a hacer daño de cualquier manera

´´Disculpe ¿emergencias? Tengo un niño herido. Ha sido golpeado severamente y arrojado a la carretera y necesita atención medica urgente``. La pobre bibliotecaria estaba histérica y no sabia que mas hacer salvo escuchar tranquilamente como los de urgencias estaban enviando una ambulancia a su lugar. Suspiro aliviada sabiendo que ahora el niño al menos recibiría ayuda de manera adecuada. Pero ella no tenia ni idea de ninguna manera de las consecuencias que las acciones del joven Dursley iban a tener en el resto de los habitantes de la zona pero en su mente esos se lo merecían con muchas ganas

Hadrian era un buen niño en su mente. Un niño del que ella estaba mas que segura que mas de un padre habría dado todo lo que tenia para ocuparse de el. Le había contado mas o menos como lo trataban y ella había intentado por todos los medios para hacer que las autoridades se ocuparan de ello. Pero no importaban todas las medidas que ella tomase porque nada pasaba. Nadie hacia caso a las peticiones de ayuda que este niño estaba enviando y ahora esto había pasado. No solo estaa muy golpeado pero además de eso el coche podía haberlo herido mucho peor

Y ajeno a ella no tenia ni idea de cómo esto le estaba afectando. Un niño repudiado y tratado mal de la forma en que el estaba siendo era una cosa mala, pero en el caso de un niño mágico era mucho peor ya que podían convertirse en un Obscurus y eso significaría el final de su vida. Los Dursley no tenían ni idea de que se habían metido en un problema del mas grande calibre ya que después de todo uno no se mete con el ultimo miembro de una familia ancestral y sale de ello con impunidad

 **-Londres. Ministerio de Magia. Sede Principal del Director del DMLE-**

Amelia Bones era una de las mujeres mas temidas de toda Gran Bretaña y toda Europa. Como la señora y jefa del DMLE británico eso de por si solo la hacia un peso pesado. Pero para respaldar su posición ella era una de las brujas mas temidas y poderosas del ultimo siglo. Su poder era tal que podía fácilmente ponerse en contra de una pareja mortal como era la de Sirius Black y James Potter y salir adelante. Era temida y respetada por muchos y muy pocos por no decir casi ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella solo por ese simple y sencillo asunto

Ademas ella actuaba como Lady Regente de la cámara mas antigua y ancestral de Bones. Una de las siete familias progenitoras del sistema de de Gran Bretaña junto con las familias de Longbotton, Potter, Black, Greengrass, Nott y Ollivander. Ella ocupaba una posición de poder por ello y esta era una de las razones por las que nadie se atrevía a pisar su terreno que era el DMLE. Nadie se había atrevido a decir ni mu a ella con respecto a como se hacían las cosas en su departamento y en los departamentos adjuntos aunque Fudge había tratado de tener un intento

Era de lo mas curioso como los hombres pensaban que porque habían sido elegidos para el gobierno tenían un poco de poder en ello. Es cierto que Fudge controlaba la financiación de los diferentes ministerios pero ella tuvo a muy bien de recordarle a dicho hombre que ella como la Regente de una casa ancestral y asociada con la mayoría de las otras podía tener su culo fuera de lugar. El mayor intento de Fudge de asegurarse de que eso no pasaba fue cuando intento que Lucius Malfoy su mayor confidente fuera nombrado como regente de la casa de Black. El resultado no había sido de lo mas agradable y había sido un asunto de diversión para ella

Las casas ancestrales no dejaban jamás que alguien se ocupe de sus posiciones sino han sido aclarados por ellos. Un ejemplo fue cuando Dumbledore trato de nombrar a un representante en nombre de casa Potter porque el era el guardian mágico del niño. El resultado había sido igual de desastroso que el de Malfoy y había asegurado de que nadie pudiera tomar ni nombrarse a si mismo como regente de ninguna de dichas casas. Y aunque Fudge contaba con el respaldo de Nott de nada servia contra las demás casas por lo que la financiación de los Aurores y de los miembros del departamento de Obliadores no se tocaba de ninguna manera

Fudge había sido de lo mas molesto por esto mismo pero a ella le daba igual lo que en su mente era un patético hombre que valia menos que nada. Fudge no hacia un buen trabajo y además por su culpa la política de exteriores estaba hecha una mierda. Habia colocado a muchos antiguos partidarios de Voldemort en posiciones de alto prestigio (la única razón por la que no los pudo colocar en su puesto era porque sencillamente no había ninguno con suficiente fuerza física como para empujarla) y estos eran despreciados en el extranjero

Mientras que en Gran Bretaña a los que estaban sujetos a la Imperius Maldicion (o al menos asi decían ellos) se les había perdonado sin mucho mas que un buen golpe (aunque muchas de las familias habían visto una considerable multa por simplemente tener miembros demostrados como los Lestrange) los extranjeros no lo vieron de la misma manera. Francia y Alemania especialmente que habían sentido el poder de Gindelwald en sus carnes no tomaron nada bien que los Mortifagos salieron sin casi ningún castigo y tomaron cartas en el asunto de manera agresiva dando orden de que ningún dignatario extranjero británico podía entrar en sus países sin pasar un juicio por Verisaterum y haber pasado previamente cuarenta y ocho horas bajo vigilancia

Voldemort había secuestrado al parecer a figuras prominentes del gobierno francés (femeninas a ser exacto) para asegurarse de que los franceses no tomaban cartas en el asunto de ninguna manera. Por desgracia esa estrategia volvió a morder en el culo a los Britanicos cuando la guerra termino. De las mujeres secuestradas solo una volvió a Francia y conto como había sido pasada en cada uno de los hogares Mortifagos (violada y torturada también) y cuando el gobierno Frances exigió castigo se solto a los Mortifagos porque decían que estaban bajo la Imperius. Eso se cargo las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambas naciones y había una política de matar a la vista cualquier mortifago (y los francés tenían una lista de lo mas adecuada acerca de los miembros cortesía de una Lily Potter)

Alemania tampoco era feliz con la política de tolerancia a los miembros de dicha fuerza racista. Mas que nada porque cuando Grindewald trato de hacerse con el poder los británicos golpearon con saña a los alemanes castigando tanto a inocentes como a culpables. Saber que los Britanicos no hicieron lo mismo en su país era de hipócritas y muchos pensaron que los Britanicos solo se aprovecharon de los alemanes por lo que los Alemanes después de un interrogatorio en profundidad de Igor Karkarov y muchos otros miembros de dicho grupo tenían una lista de nombres y los declararon enemigos del estado con una autorización de captura para interrogatorio

Fudge y su política de si a los Sangre pura no vieron con buenos ojos que ambas naciones mirasen de mala manera a los que en su opinión eran perfectos miembros de la sociedad (perfectos porque daban grandes cantidades de dinero para sus arcas) y decidió que no quería tener nada que ver con franceses o alemanes. Por desgracia eso era solo su política ya que muchas de las casas tenían negocios en toda Europa y no se habían podido permitir ese tipo de dolores. Era también por eso que el fanatismo sangre pura estaba en Gran Bretaña tan arraigado y era porque no los dejaban salir de ninguna manera

´´Señora Amelia uno de nuestros agentes en el mundo muggle ha avisado de un acto de muggles contra un joven mágico señora. El caso es un duro golpe contra dicho niño como el ha terminado en urgencias y temen por su vida``. Su secretario era una de las personas mas competentes que ella conocía. No había nadie mejor para el trabajo que el en la mente de Amelia ya que no solo se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo sino que no temia de ninguna manera a los representantes que venían a quejarse del trato injusto de la ley. Diablos se había enfrentado al propio Fudge en uno de sus ataques de ira

´´Gracias Janus ¿Cuál es la información acerca del niño en cuestión? Siempre es mejor tener la máxima información acerca del niño en cuestión``. Amelia siempre era la de encargarse de estos asuntos. No por nada pero siempre era mejor enviar una mano dura y severa a tener una charla civilizada con los padres o tutores del niño mágico. El abuso de niños no era tolerado de ninguna manera entre los mágicos ya que los niños eran un bien escaso. Eran pocas las familias como la Weasley que llegaban a tener tantos niños (aunque a cambio tenían unas vidas muy largas)

´´He dejado toda la información acerca del incidente en su oficina señora como de costumbre. El caso sin embargo no es de lo mas normal. Fue un asunto de agresión por parte de niños contra el tercero que es un niño mágico. No figura el nombre ya que no aparece en los registros muggles``. Janus era verdaderamente molesto por no haber obtenido toda la información y algunos podrían llegar a pensar que temia una reacción negativa de su jefa. No es que el temiera la reacción ser a por el sino que ella se enfureciera por no poder cubrir adecuadamente las cosas

´´Esta bien Janus voy a informarme con toda la información que has obtenido y después de eso me ire a asegurarme de que el niño esta recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado para su estado de salud``. Amelia entonces termino de hablar con su secretario y empezó a ver acerca de la información del niño en cuestión. No venia ningún informe acerca de sus tutores o padres pero cuando vio la descripción del niño física sintió que el corazón se escapaba de su pecho pero sobre todo por un importante dato: el niño tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Y ella sabia muy bien en ese mismo momento quien era el niño

 **-Escocia. Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts. Sala Del Director-**

Hogwarts era un gran castillo que había sido una de las mayores fortalezas mágicas conocidas. Nadie seria jamás tan estúpido como para atacar a Hogwarts por varios motivos: calidad, defensas y muros de sortilegios. Hogwarts había sido la creación de cuatro de los magos mas poderosos y temidos jamás conocidos. Magos que se decía podían nivelar todo el terreno de una batalla muggle por si mismos. Solo por eso uno debería ser bastante tonto o bastante de un loco como para atacar dicho castillo en cuestión

Hogwarts había sido construido en un punto donde cinco líneas ley se cruzaban. Para el amante de las defensas mágicas naturales construir un lugar en una protección asi era de lo mas impresionante. Un lugar con defensas de dicho estilo naturales era posiblemente un lugar inexpugnable que nadie se podía atrever a intentar conquistar porque las líneas ley eran las líneas por las que circulaba la energía del planeta. Los magos han desde tiempos inmemoriales tratado de construir sus asentamientos en ubicaciones con dichas líneas cruzándose porque serian mas fáciles de proteger con respecto a solo poner un asentamiento en un sencillo lugar con ninguna línea pasando

Luego estaban las defensas que eran los propios profesores. Se sabia que los profesores de la escuela de magia en cuestión eran considerados de lo mejor en asuntos y habilidades. Rara vez uno podía decir que se había encontrado con maestros tan hábiles en sus diferentes dominios pero Hogwarts solo aceptaba lo mejor de lo mejor en la calidad de maestros y eso había sido un impulso bastante bueno para la educación asi como para la defensa del lugar en cuestión. Por lo que atacar un lugar que siempre contaba con seis profesores o maestros de habilidades singulares era algo asi como una completa estupidez

Por ultimo pero no menos importante estaban los muros de sortilegios. Es decir las defensas colocadas además de las defensas de barrio creadas y suministradas por las líneas ley. Eran unas defensas de lo que se podía decir bastante únicas con el objetivo de evitar que cualquier cosa mal intencionada entrase en la escuela como un caballo de Troya. Con todas estas defensas colocadas alrededor de la escuela uno solo podía decir que seria una completa perdid de tiempo y una soberana estupidez hacer algo asi por lo que de ahí que Hogwarts fuera la ultima fortaleza de Europa

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que en Hogwarts hubiera peleas o conflictos de cualquier tipo. Ya ves los jóvenes son jóvenes y siempre que pones a gente de diferentes ideologías juntas esta muy abierta la posibilidad de que haya un conflicto de interés. Por desgracia la suavidad de los directores de resolver los asuntos como bien debían había hecho que muchos de los jóvenes se volvieran muy agresivos. Y asi había acabado la situación dando lugar a una de las cuatro casas de la escuela convirtiéndose en la marginada de la escuela

Y por culpa de esas peleas un monstruo había nacido. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Descendiente de la casa de Gaunt. Un joven prometedor como ningún otro a excepción de algunos como fueron Arcturus Black y Charlus Potter. Pero donde estos dos se quedaron en el centro del poder el joven Tom descendió a lo mas oscuro de las artes de la magia metiéndose en la magia del alma. Había una razón por la que la magia del alma estaba totalmente prohibida y nadie quería tener nada que ver con esa magia: caotica. Era incontrolable en el mejo de los casos y en el peor un arma de doble filo

Tom o como mas tarde se presento como Voldemort no se dio cuenta de que caia en la locura hasta que era demasiado tarde. Y el director de la escuela se consideraba potencialmente responsable de lo que fue ese acontecimiento. Albus Dumbledore, un hombre de mucho poder, un hombre de mucha influencia que pensaba en si mismo como un fracaso del mas alto nivel por no haber detenido a Tom cuando tuvo la oportunidad y que ahora estaba lamentando no haberlo hecho cuando pudo hacerlo. Ese era el director de la mayor fortaleza europea del mundo mágico

Dumbledore se había culpado a si mismo desde que comenzó la guerra entre las facciones. La facción de Tom que se escondia en el dogma de sangre y la facción de la luz que el mismo formo. Uno pensaba en ganar a cualquier precio y el otro temblaba solo de pensar en las posibles acciones a tomar. Donde uno no temia eliminar a sus enemigos el otro no quería perder sangre porque en su opinión como mejores que ellos tenían que guiarlos por un camino de luz y adecuado. Dumbledore había sentenciado la supervivencia de su lado desde el principio al no estar dispuesto a eliminar a los diferentes mortifagos y solo pensando en la contención

Y eso es lo que mas atormentaba a Dumbledore. Un mundo en el que los que ven amenazas las eliminan sin duda alguna. Una esperanza había llegado a su mente cuando el joven Potter había salvado a todos ellos de la muerte a manos de Tom y les había comprado un tiempo mas que adecuado ya que aunque Tom era esencialmente inmortal mientras los Horrocruxes existieran ahora mismo estaba muy debilitado y sin forma física. En pocas palabras el tenia la ventaja ahora y tenia que sacar el máximo provecho de ello para asegurar un bien mayor triunfar

James Potter no se había parecido en nada a sus padres tanto de la línea de Potter como de Black. Era jugueton, era divertido y tenia una vena de bromista. Sus padres por otro lado no habían sido asi. Dorea Black era mortal en el mejor de los momentos y un monstruo cuando la enfurecían. No temia de ninguna manera hacer uso de la fuerza pura para eliminar a las amenazas que ella se encontraba. Y Charlus al igual que su bella esposa era letal y un monstruo contra sus enemigos. Tenian ambos muy arraigado que la supervivencia de la familia era lo mas importante de todo

James había sido fácil de manejar, de manipular y de enviar por un lado que le beneficiaba pero los padres de dicho niño lo vieron venir de millas de distancia. Ninguno de los dos fue feliz con su hijo ser su marioneta pero no podían hacer nada. Si había una creencia firme y arraigada en los Potter es que cada uno se hacia su cama. Sin embargo tomaron precauciones para asegurarse de que ninguna cosa Potter fuera dada a el (algo que en secreto le molesto, los Potter tenían una de las mayores colecciones de artefactos y tomos mágicos) al declarar a James como solo posible regente de la casa de Potter hasta que un verdadero señor adecuado se levantase

Ironicamente ellos esperaban que Lily Potter elevase adecuadamente a su hijo. Habian tenido una muy buena impresión de la niña de ojos verde esmeralda. Al parecer ella solo les había mostrado mas que cosas buenas y esperaban sinceramente que ella trajese honor a su familia. Fue una verdadera pena que los dos jóvenes Potter fallecieran pero al mismo tiempo le vendría bien. Un niño nacido Potter con gran poder es mejor tenerlo siempre controlado. Y mientras James tenia poder carecia de control, pero Lily era una mezcla perfecta de ambos: control y poder

Un niño nacido de semejante unión prometia un niño increíblemente poderoso y seguramente con un gran control de su magia. Lo había dejado en el cuidado de Petunia esperando dos cosas a suceder con respecto al niño: la primera no tener ni idea de la magia y la segunda crear una necesidad por alguien ofrecerle amor. Eran jugadas sucias pero del niño dependía por completo Gran Bretaña Magica y posiblemente Europa y no podía permitirse un Potter o Black como lo eran sus abuelos ni un niño engreído por sus habilidades mágicas. Necesitaba un niño humilde que dudase de si mismo para poder ser controlado adecuadamente cuando llegase el momento

Habia habido peleas por esta decisión. Muchas familias que estaban en deuda con los Potter habían pedido ser los que se encargasen del cuidado del niño pero el había dicho que no de todas las maneras posibles. El niño estaría mejor protegido en el mundo muggle o al menos eso el había dicho a la gente ya que ninguno de los seguidores de Voldemort los buscaría en el mundo muggle y que todos ellos pensaban por debajo de eso. Nadie mas lo buscaría porque nadie sabia nada de la familia de Lily, el se había asegurado de que fuera asi para que nadie vigilara a Petunia que lo mas seguro es que abusase del niño (era terrible pero por el bien mayor en la mente de Albus era algo que tenia que hacerse)

Pero en el momento siguiente las alarmas de su oficina salieron disparadas cuando uno de sus utensilios de plata le aviso de algo que en realidad no había esperado a pasar por nada en el mundo: un aviso de aproximación mágica a la casa de Petunia. Albus supo en ese mismo momento que algo no iba de acuerdo con sus planes por lo que de inmediato llamo a Fawkes y salió como una llama disparado a ver que estaba pasando en la casa de Ptunia. Sin darse cuenta poco después de que se marcho de que uno por uno los utensilios de plata de su oficina se iban fundiendo uno tras otro

 **-Limbo-**

Calidez. Hadrian jamás había conocido tanta calidez en toda su vida y mira que había estado en muchas ocasiones esperando estar en un poco de dicho sentimiento. Pero ya sea por la razón que sea nunca se había sentido calido ni querido. Los Dursley se habían asegurado de destruir cualquier momento de felicidad que hubiera tenido en su vida porque en sus mentes un monstruo no se merecía nada de eso. Sin embargo en ese momento no había ninguna mejor descripción para definir como se sentía con lo que había alrededor suyo aunque no podía ver nada porque tenia los ojos cerrados

Hadrian trato de moverse pero se sintió inmóvil. Incapaz de hacer el mas minimo movimiento. Su cuerpo no se lo permitia de ninguna manera. Casi se sentía como si su cuerpo dijera que no había ninguna necesidad de hacer nada y eso por un momento lo asusto ¿estaba muerto? Era una posibilidad ahora que pensaba en ello. Dudley le había golpeado y lo había lanzado contra un vehiculo en funcionamiento y a menos que fuera una especie de mutante con poderes de regeneración el dudaba mucho que uno se pudiera levantar de una cosa asi como asi por lo que tenia que ser la opción de estar muerto lo que sentía

Y fue en ese mismo momento que lo escucho. Un sonido musical. Tan dulce, tan agradable. Era en verdad una cosa maravillosa de oir para Hadrian y si alguien le preguntase si había algún sonido que se le pudiera parecer de ninguna manera el diría que no había nada que le sonase de la misma manera. Era un sonido tan dulce, tan tranquilo que le hacia querer desear estar aun mas tumbado y escuchar con tranquilidad el sonido. Y en ese mismo instante el sonido se convirtió en una risa dule

´´Mi lindo niño. Creo que puedes abrir los ojos. Nada malo te va a suceder, estoy aquí para protegerte, para cuidarte y no dejar que nada malo te pase. Por lo que abre los ojos mi dulce niño``. Una voz suave y amable susurro al oído de Hadrian. No sabia de quien era pero la voz transmitia tantas emociones amorosas y adecuadas que Hadrian no pudo evitar cumplir con lo que la voz decía. Y se encontró mirando a una bella mujer de ojos verdes y un cabello de rojo fuego que seguramente haría a mas de una chica celosa. Era una mujer hermosa, mucho mas hermosa que las estúpidas modelos de las revistas de Petunia sin embargo aunque su sonrisa transmitia una considerable cantidad de bondad también mostraba un profundo dolor

´´¿Eres tu mi madre? ¿estoy en el cielo? ¿o solo eres una ilusión que me esta mostrando el infierno para torturarme un poco mas en esto que llamamos vida?``. Hadrian podía jurar que la persona delante suya estaba relacionada de alguna manera con el. Sus ojos eran un claro indicativo. Pero el no sabia si creerse lo que estaba viendo o si solo eres una bella ilusión que el mundo le estaba mostrando para torturarlo un poco mas

´´Soy muy real para que lo sepas mi querido hijo. Pero esto no es el cielo. Esto se podría calificar como el Limbo. Un espacio entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando has salido tan golpeado como tu lo fuiste por ese maldito de tu primo y el vehiculo junto con la falta de alimentos no había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitarlo``. Lily tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que su cólera saliera para transmitir lo que sentía hacia Petunia, su hijo y su marido. Si por ella fuera volveria al mundo de los vivos solo para darle una buena demostración a esa perra de una mujer de quien era la persona con la que se metia

´´El limbo eh. Un estado entre la vida y la muerte. Por supuesto que no seria tan afortunado de morir. Seguramente me voy a quedar en este estado por el resto de mis días. Demasiado inadecuado para entrar en la otra vida y poder reunirme con mi padre y mi madre``. Hadrian estaba pensando mas para si mismo pero el estaba pensando que con toda la mala suerte que había tenido a lo largo de su vida lo mas lógico es que se quedara allí atascado. Por supuesto conforme dijo esas palabras su rostro fue arrastrado por una Lily que obviamente no era feliz con sus palabras

´´Primero y para que lo sepas. Soy tu madre ¿me entiendes? TU MADRE. Eso quiere decir que he podido venir a ti en este estado y por tanto no tienes que preocuparte de verme en uno u otro momento ya que en este mismo momento puedes hablarme y preguntarme lo que quieras``. Lily era furiosa. Su protección remanente en Harry le había dejado saber que Dumbledore era responsable de todo esto. Normalmente no podría haber venido a ver a su hijo pero gracias a la protección que le dio tenia una conexión única con su hijo

´´Es posible que tu suerte haya sido muy mala hasta este punto en tu vida pero no es por nada que tu hayas hecho sino porque los hay que tienen un interés nefasto en ti. No es tu responsabilidad ni nada por el estilo sino de aquellos que tienen ambiciones de controlarte``. Dumbledore nunca le había gustado a ella, como una nacida Muggle había levantado la vista al hombre que se consideraba un guardian para ellos pero después de verlo no hacer nada esa visión que tenia de el como un guardian se convirtió en una visión de un hombre que en verdad no los veía como individuos ni a ella ni a sus congéneres

´´¿controlarme? ¿Por qué alguien querria controlarme? ¿Y como tu puedes ser mi madre?``. Hadrian no sabia que pensar de todo esto. No tenia la mas minima idea de lo que le rodeaba y eso lo molestaba considerablemente. Ya era bastante malo con tener una familia como la que el tenia pero además esta extraña persona estaba diciendo que era su madre ¿podia confiar en ella de verdad al respecto de ser su madre? Después de todo su madre estaba muerta y ella nunca la dejaría seguramente en manos de gentuza como sus familiares

´´Bien voy a empezar por explicarme. Estoy muerta. Mori el diez de octubre de 1981 a manos de un ser oscuro conocido como Voldemort. Pero no mori solo por su mano. Di mi vida por ti. Cualquier idiota pensaría que el amor que sentía por ti seria el arma y escudo usado para protegerte pero en verdad es mas complejo que eso. Sacrifique mi vida para alimentar un ritual que te protegería de cualquier amenaza contra tu alma``. Esa era la verdad sencilla de lo que ella había hecho. No era tan tonta como para pensar que por si misma tenia una oportunidad contra Voldemort pero mediante el diseño de dicho ritual ella pudo asegurar la supervivencia de su hijo

´´Pero nada ha salido como debía ser. Se suponía que seria Sirius Black el que se ocuparía de ti en caso de que a mi o a tu padre nos pasase algo. Sinceramente hubiera preferido a alguien mas maduro pero en tiempos como estos que no nos dan nada de seguridad mejor el que cualquier escoria. Pero en vez de ser cuidado por el te enviaron a Petunia algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo en absoluto``. Tras su boda con james su hermana solo se había referido a ella como un engendro ¿Por qué entonces tendría que haberle dejado su mayor tesoro a su cuidado?

´´Sin embargo aunque hice este ritual para salvar tu alma algo no salió como debía y una parte del señor oscuro se adhirió a ti. Durante estos seis años he tratado por todos los medios o mas bien mi protección ha tratado de destruirlo pero el problema con los Horrocruxes es que no se pueden destruir asi como asi. Pero hoy en dia todo eso ha cambiado``. La idea de su hijo ser infestado por esa pieza vil de magia la hizo no solo estremecerse sino enfurecerse. Al menos ahora no estaba atrapado su hijo con esa cosa y seria completamente libre de ello

´´¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? No entiendo nada ¿horrocruxes? ¿señor oscuro? ¿proteccion de mi alma? Por favor explicame todo esto para que lo pueda entender porque sino voy a estar completamente perdido en todo este caos``. Harry no entendía nada de lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. No entendía que estaba pasando por nada y eso solo le hacia sentirse aun mas vulnerable. Como una persona que se sentía orgullosa de su mente el no saber acerca de algo era una cosa inaceptable en ningún sentido

´´…un Horrocruxes es un pedazo de alma. Imaginate el alma como una sustancia física. Un Horrocruxe es quitar una parte de tu alma para almacenarla en un recipiente físico inanimado normalmente. Voldemort ha creado un total de cinco de estos Horrocruxes y accidentalmente coloco uno en ti mismo. Ese pedazo de alma al estar en un sujeto vivo y no uno sin vida ha intentado por todos los medios de hacerse con el control de tu ser. Algo que la protección creada por mi evito de todas las formas posibles``. Era la forma mas simple y sencilla de decirle a Hadrian lo que era un Horrocruxe, no iba a explicarle todo el proceso porque era asqueroso

´´Un señor oscuro son aquellos magos, brujas o hechiceros que han caído en lo profundo del abismo. En pocas palabras son los magos que buscan la dominación por medio del uso de la violencia. Siempre hay magos oscuros porque la gente puede ser ya sea de una u otra forma. Pero Voldemort era especialmente terrible. No creía en la palabra compasión era o con el o contra el y si estabas contra el el destino era la absoluta aniquilación de no solo tu persona sino además de tu familia``. La teoría detrás de magos oscuos era un debate filosófico que no iba a discutir con su hijo

En esencia al menos en su mente cualquier persona era a ojos de la sociedad siempre que tuviera una pizca de poder y habilidad un potencial mago oscuro. Solo se les consideraba como ligeros si o bien eran extremadamente de perdonar y no utilizar la violencia en ningún acto posible o si bien eran personas que seguían unas destacadas guias morales. Ella jamás habría caído como una maga o bruja de luz porque tenia muy claro que el fin justifica los medios y si para matar a los que son una amenaza a sus seres queridos tenia que matar ella lo haría sin ninguna duda

´´La protección de tu alma es un asunto un tanto mas serio. Ya ves cuando matas haces daño al alma por medio de la eliminación de la atadura del alma al plano físico. Con mi protección me asegure de que nadie con intenciones hostiles pudiera atacar a tu alma de manera directa ¿puedes morir? Si, de venenos muy fuertes o de una caída a miles de metros de altura. Pero por medios mágicos no hay forma de que se ponga fin a tu vida gracias a la protección que cree``. Era un motivo de orgullo para ella el haber creado un ritual que usaba una sombra de ella misma como un guardian y protector para su hijo en esta vida hasta los diecisiete años de edad

´´Pero ¿Cómo todo esto es posible? No quiero sonar maleducado ni nada asi pero el simple hecho de lo que mencionas me suena a muy mágico y se que la magia no existe de ninguna manera``. Hadrian no podía entender que es lo que estaba diciendo la que se llamaba su madre por nada, era imposible en su mente porque la magia no existía. Es decir que si la magia existe entonces todo el mundo debería de saberlo ya que algo tan monumental no podría ser mantenido en secreto de ninguna manera

´´Eso es porque es mágico. La magia es una energía que se presenta en determinados seres vivos. Normalmente un niño nacido de padres mágicos es mágico también. El poder y la energía del niño dependen de la propia fuerza de los padres asi como se combinan los genes del niño. Ni que decir tiene Hadrian que eres muy poderoso``. Ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa de lo poderoso que era su hijo. Su niño era mas que increíble y capaz cuando tenia solo unos meses de edad y ella estaba mas que segura de que con la adecuada enseñanza llegaría aun mas lejos de lo que estaba

´´Dejame que te lo explique de forma que lo entiendas ¿alguna vez ha pasado algo a lo que no tienes explicación alguna? ¿nunca te has preguntado por que en tu ira las cosas parecen temblar o retorerse? ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque hay días normales y cambian completo para convertirse en días de tormenta? ¿o la vez que hiciste volver a crecer a tu pelo? ¿o la vez que te apareciste cuando eras perseguido? Eso es la magia. Magia accidental porque esta controlada por tus emociones primarias``. Y ella tenia que decir que era muy sorprendente. Aparecerse, conjurar, desvanecer, transfigurar y moldear el clima eran algunas magias muy increíbles a decir verdad

´´Asique todo este tiempo era un monstruo como ellos decían``. Hadrian no pudo evitar un poco de la crueldad que había recibido toda su vida llegase a el. No era su intención. Estaba seguro de que la magia era un increíble don que muchos estaban mas que deseosos de tener pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tenia una vida familiar a causa de ello y eso lo molestaba verdaderamente. Pero todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintió el contacto de su madre, un contacto calido y cariñoso

´´Nunca fuiste un monstruo mi querido. Eres especial. Eres único. Eres mas de lo que nadie se podría jamás atreverse a soñar. Y seguramente eres mas de lo que muchos son en el mundo mágico. Cuando uno es tocado de esa manera despierta celos. La gente siempre será celosa por los que otros tienen y eso no lo podras evitar ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarlos e ir por tu camino es asi de sencillo``. Lily odiaba con una pasión a su hermana por haberle metido a su hijo la idea de ser un bicho raro y si por ella fuera le estaría dando mas de un problema por esto. Pero sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano su hermana seria castigada

´´¿puedes decirme mas? Quiero decir ¿puedes hablarme de ti? ¿de mi familia? ¿de la magia? Quiero saberlo todo por favor``. Hadrian miro a su madre con sus ojos verdes queriendo saber todo lo posible. Y su madre se perdió en la misma mirada que ella una vez tuvo. Una mirada llena de curiosidad por saber mas de un mundo que podía ser tanto magnifico como terrible. Ella solo realizo un gesto queriendo decir que si y Hadrian se puso muy feliz porque por fin iba a saber mas de su familia y de donde venia

 **-Surrey. Little Whinging. Nº4 de Privet Drive-**

Karma. Si alguien tuviera que definir al Karma lo definiría como la justicia por los actos. Cuando una persona hace una cosa mala es castigada al debido momento y tiempo siempre de la manera mas adecuada. Los hay que no creen en el Karma pero en el mundo mágico Karma es aglo asi como una cosa que todo el mundo conocía y respetaba por lo que podía significar en pocas palabras. Nadie era jamás tan tonto como para desafiar el karma porque siempre acababa de volver a morderte en el trasero

No es que no hubiera los típicos estúpidos que pensaban que estaban por encima de ello. Los Mortifagos eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Habian pensado en actuar como si fueran los amos del mundo. Y luego en un determinado momento fueron golpeados por el karma. No solo por la perdida de su señor de manera vergonzosa (en serio que tu señor sea derroatado por un niño de un año de edad es bastante vergonzoso) pero además porque muchos perdieron considerables fortunas, otros fueron condenados a prisión. Y los que se libraron fueron marcados como débiles al no ser capaces de resistir la maldición imperius manchándose de esta manera sus reputaciones

En pocas palabras Karma es real. Karma existe. Y Karma siempre obtiene justa retribución por tus acciones. Y a todo el mundo le acaba pasando la factura. No importa tu posición en la vida ni tampoco importa lo muy bien que te consideres y colocado que estes. Y eso es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo. Y eso es lo que le estaba a punto de pasar a la familia Dursley. No solo habían abusado de un niño que era de su sangre sino que habían tratado de hacerle mucho mas. Ellos iban a ser castigados de forma justa y adecuada

Amelia se apareció con un conjunto de tres Aurores con ella. Eran de la elite de la elite. Y estaban aquí porque eran de la gente que mas confiaba. Ellos eran jóvenes no por encima de los veinte años de edad y sin embargo habían llevado la guerra de Voldemort y destacado a lo largo de esta matando a Mortifagos. Una persona normal podría pensar que matar Mortifagos seria inadecuado pero con la situación en la que estuvieron estos tres especialmente se destacaron y eliminaron a muchos mortifagos. Habían trabajado muy bien para ella y a cambio los recompenso nombrándolos protegidos de la familia Bones haciendo de esta manera que estuvieran protegidos de aquellos que quisieran tener repercusiones contra ellos (nadie seria tan estúpido como para atacarlos políticamente y defensivamente en magia eran muy buenos)

Amelia llego hasta la puerta y con su monunculo especializado vio las salas de protección de la casa. Eran patéticas en el mejor de los casos con la finalidad de verse alimentadas por el único mágico dentro que ese seria Hadrain Potter. Le debía mucho a Lily como para dejar que su hijo se quedara en lo que sin duda alguna era mas una prisión que un lugar seguro. Pero si ella descubria que estos muggles sucios habían abusado del niño que dios se apiade de sus almas porque ella claro que no lo haría por nada en el mundo

Petunia abrió la puerta y cuando se encontró con la mujer de cabellos rojos delante de su puerta se tenso considerablemente. No era una mujer del barrio y emitia un aura de poder que daba sin ninguna duda que ella no era de las de simple y únicamente obedecer. Un poco la hacia sentirse envidiosa y nerviosa. Cualquier persona que parecía mas que ella nunca era en su mente una buena cosa pero aun tenia que averiguar que hacia aquí y por las apariencias de los de detrás de ella tenia que ser algo verdaderamente serio solo esperaba que no fuera contra su familia

´´¿Petunia Dusley? Soy Amelia Bones y estoy aquí por la investigación en el caso de la agresión llevada contra su sobrino Hadrian James Potter ¿podemos pasar?``. Aunque la voz de Amelia sonaba amable cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría sido capaz de ver que ella no era por nada en el mundo una persona amable con la que simple y únicamente podias charlas. Petunia estuvo por un momento tentada de decirle que no y que se pierdan pero no lo hizo porque sabia que si era una investigación había poco que ella pudiera hacer por evitarlo

´´Adelante usted y sus acompañantes son permitidos a entrar en esta casa``. Petunia como una mujer tonta no se había dado cuenta de que les había dado permiso para entrar. Las defensas de Dumbledore estaban diseñadas para evitar que nadie entrase siempre y cuando no tuvieran permiso y ella les concedió permiso sin ninguna duda algo que ella no sabia. La ignorancia y odio de Petunia por el mundo mágico en realidad le iba a costar muy caro aunque ella no lo sabia en absoluto

Amelia entro en la casa y con su monunculo empezó a registrar la casa en busca de los rastros de magia del joven Hadrian. Ella quería saber donde vivía y cuando vio que los rastros la llevaban a un armario debajo de las escaleras sintió su ira crecer ¿en serio estos muggles no podían caer mas bajo? Ella no era una que odiase a los muggles pero con la cantidad de casos de niños abusados por muggles en orfanatos un poco como que se lo esperaba y había empezado a no tener mucha tolerancia por los muggles que obviamente se estaban pensando que se podían salir con la suya asi como asi

´´Señora Dursley espero que sea consciente de que su sobrino esta hospitalizado en el hospital de la zona. Según los análisis preliminares su sobrino fue sujeto de una brutal paliza. Sus huesos son frágiles y tiene cicatrices por su cuerpo de marca de latigazos asi como muestras de mordiscos de perro ¿tiene usted una idea de lo que ha podido pasarle a su sobrino?``. Le iba a dar la oportunidad de decir la verdad, si lo hacia la sentencia seria posiblemente menos centrada en ella y mas en los responsables pero si ella trataba de ocultar a quien sea que habían golpeado a su sobrino entonces nada la iba a salvar de una estancia en Azkaban. Las familias ancestrales no eran muy tolerantes con los agresores

´´No. Mi sobrino es un niño problematico que siempre se mete en problemas por lo que espero que me disculpe si le digo que no tengo la mas absoluta idea de lo que ese tonto de un niño hace cuando no lo estoy vigilando. Es igual que su madre, un bueno para nada que no sabia mas que meterse en problemas``. La ira de Petunia estaba sacando lo mejor de ella misma y no sabia en los problemas que se estaba metiendo. De haberlo sabido ella se habría dado cuenta de que la mujer delante suya era posiblemente detrás de ella en ese mismo momento y sabia que su familia era la responsable

Amelia decidió que tenia que comprobar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Petunia y decidió enviar una sonda de Legeremancia. Los muggles no estaban protegidos por la ley en este sentido después de todo y si ella decía que era para saber acerca del responsable de la agresión contra Hadrian Potter entonces lo mas lógico es que ni siquiera la corona pusiera nada en ello. Y cuando ella entro en la mente de Petunia en realidad deseo no haberlo hecho por nada en el mundo ya que la mujer que estaba ahí era de lo mas desagradable que se había encontrado solo comparable al nivel de algunos mortifagos

La mujer y su familia en forma de Vernon y Marge Dursley eran unos fanáticos de la normalidad. Y cualquier cosa fuera de lo que calificaban como normal era una afrenta para ellos. Petunia odiaba a Hadrian porque el niño era antinatural en su mente y se merecía todo lo malo a pasarle. Ella despreciaba a los magos porque ella no lo era, despreciaba a Hadrian porque al parecer ella sabia que los Potter eran mas bien tan ricos que harian ver a las familias muggles mas ricas del mundo como familias de nivel decente. Ella lo despreciaba fuertemente por eso

Vernon había golpeado en cada oportunidad que tenia al niño mientras que Petunia lo había estado agobiando con tareas. Y cada vez que Marge venia pondría uno de sus perros a morder al niño. Amelia salió de la mente de Petunia en un segundo y miro a la mujer delante suya por un momento antes de hacer un gesto a uno de sus acompañantes. Que de inmediato apareció detrás de la mujer muggle y empezó a ponerle unas esposas mucho a los gritos de protesta de la mujer en cuestión. Ni que decir tiene que Amelia estaba mas que contenta con esta acción

´´Petunia Dursley. Por el ataque, el abuso y el maltrato contra el heredero de la noble y casa ancestral de Potter quedas detenida. Seras sometida a juicio por la corte de la ICW y sentenciada de acuerdo a las leyes del cuidado y protección de menores``. Amelia sintió una satisfacción muy grande por decir esto a una mujer que en su mente era de lo peor posible. Luego miro hacia los otros dos agentes y les dio información acerca de los otros dos adultos que tenían que ser detenidos también debido a sus acciones. Aunque antes de que se llevaran a Petunia ella se acerco a ella, iba a darle un ultimo golpe

´´Mira lo patética que eres. No eres nada mas que basura. Y ahora gracias a tu forma de tratar a tu sobrino te vas a quedar encarcelada en una prisión mientras que tu querido niño va a ser enviado a un orfanato. Se acabaron los días de mimo de tu hijo``. Amelia envio a fuera al auror justo antes de que en la puerta apareciera en una llama Albus Dumbledore. El hombre miro la escena delante suya y trato de moverse hacia los aurores solo para encontrarse en su camino a una Amelia Bones que francamente no quería nada mas que despedazar al hombre delante suya por haber tenido que ver con la crianza de Hadrian

´´Tus acciones con respecto al heredero de una casa como la de Potter te van a poner en una posición precaria sino débil por tus actos contra el Dumbledore ya que la gente se va a preguntar en que estabas pensando al dejar a dicho niño con unos muggles que claramente eran abusadores de niños``. Amelia disfruto de ver al hombre marchito delante suya estremecerse ¿Por qué no lo haría cuando ella pensaba que el era parcialmente responsable de la muerte de su hermano?

´´Amelia deten esto de inmediato. Creo que los Dursley pueden aprender de sus errores. Es posible que hayan sido un poco duros con el niño en cuestión pero creo que es comprensible en una relación en la que el no esta relacionado muy bien con los dos adultos en cuestión``. Dumbledore tenia que detener esto. Sin los Dursley Hadrian podría terminar en cualquier lugar una cosa que el no esperaba de ninguna manera ya que si lo quería tener lo mas controlado posible esta era la mejor opción de todas

´´Dumbledore este par de cabrones que estas defendiendo junto con la hermana del hombre han cometido abuso y han golpeado psicológicamente y fiscamente a un niño. Por el amor de dios no hay forma humana en que se pueda evitar esto y mas con una casa ancestral. Puede que si hubiera sido solo una casa noble o una antigua entonces la reina podría haber hecho algo pero estamos hablando de una ancestral. A ojos de todas las demás familias esta basura deberá ser juzgada``. Habia una razón por la que nadie se metia con las casas ancestrales después de todo

Ya ves el mundo mágico funcionaba si bien dividido por países tenia una cosa muy clara: había determinados grupos especiales. Estos grupos especiales eran las casas ancestrales. Eran las casas mas antiguas de todas y las que habían levantado desde cero el orden en el mundo mágico. Ninguna de estas casas debía cumplir con las leyes de los países pero si con las leyes de la ICW. Tenian un asiento de veto en los órganos de aprobación de gobierno y leyes en los países que habían elevado el sistema en cuestión. Por ejemplo los Potter lo tenían en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda mientras que los Zabini lo tenían en Italia

Amelia no solo estaba haciendo esto porque era un niño que era hijo de una buena amiga de ella. Lo estaba haciendo también porque si se dejaba que un grupo simplemente golpease a un niño de estas cámaras entonces también se dejaría y daría permiso a los demás para tomar el mismo tipo de acciones contra los demás ancestrales. Debian tomarse acciones y realizar un acto que sirviera para demostrar que con las casas ancestrales uno no se metia y aunque estos eran Muggles ellos servirían bien como ejemplo y les recordaría a todo el mundo que con las casas ancestrales uno tenia que tener cuidado con las acciones

´´Pero son su única familia Amelia. Sin su familia con el podría haber cualquier persona que tratase de obtener la tutoria de Harry y se que hay muchos miembros de la nobleza de Gran Bretaña que darían un pie y una mano para asegurarse el control de una familia como la Potter``. Esperaba sinceramente que con esto Amelia diera marcha atrás porque de lo contrario Dumbledore no sabia ya que mas hacer porque sabia que ella lo tenia cubierto en todos los sentidos

´´Ese puente se cruzara una vez estemos en el Dumbledore. Quizas si hubieras dejado claro a estos animales que debían tratar a Harry con el minimo del respeto humano esto no pasaría. Debes darte gracias. Una vez que Hadrian se recupere lo suficiente será trasladado a una casa segura y después de eso en la ICW se discutirá su destino``. Amelia se alejo de un Dumbledore obviamente derrotado sin saber que cualquier cosa que ella podía haber pensado para Hadrian ya seria demasiado tarde

Porque si no te encuentras a la vista es muy difícil que tomen decisiones en tu nombre


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunas. He visto que hay gente con preguntas y a las que le ha gustado esta historia. Voy a responder a sus preguntas en un momento pero antes que nada me gustaria dar un poco de una charla que siempre me ha molestado en la historia de Harry Potter: la estupidez humana. Se que hay gente que se pregunta a donde voy con esto por lo que solo hare unos pocos ejemplos y ya esta en vez de lanzar todo lo que he visto**

 **Primero: Ron. En el primer libro con el espejo de Eresid se ve a Ron como un niño materialista que quiere ser mejor que todo el mundo ¿no le parecio entonces a la gente extraño que se hiciera amigo de Harry Potter? desde mi punto de vista Ron es uno de esos casos que como niños no vemos pero que fue un poco de un error estupido de la autora. Era un niño que a la mas minima de problemas se daba la vuelta y el claro ejemplo estaba en el libro de la reliquias de la muerte donde se quiso alejar porque no comia bien. Ron es en mi opinion un error de la autora ¿quien quiere amigos como el cuando al menos los enemigos son mas visibles?**

 **Segundo: las casas. Si alguien se ha fijado nunca se menciona bien a la casa de Slytherin. Siempre se habla un poco demasiado bien de las demas y de vez en cuando se menciona a claros ejemplos desastrosos de las casas pero siempre se poner a los Slytherin como malos. No me gusta eso es casi como decir a todos los niños que por ser de una manera eres malo y tienes que evitarlo por todos los medios. Francamente es estupido por completo. Por eso en esta historia se va a ver personajes de Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Griffindor y Huffelpuff que son claros ejemplos de niños malos por asi decirlos (avariciosos y abusadores)**

 **Ahora voy a responder a las dudas posibles:**

 **-El termino para casa ancestral es para referirse a las casas que basicamente han creado el sistema de gobierno magico. Las primeras casas por asi decirlo. Black y Nott por ejemplo seran ancestrales jovenes mientras que Potter y Patil son increiblemente antiguas. Estas casas son unicas. No forman parte de los gobiernos pero son con derecho a veto de las leyes de los partidos de cada gobierno asi como tienen derecho a cuestionar medidas tomadas en ocasiones por la ICW y los gobiernos siempre que se amparen en lo que son las reglas fundamentales de los gobiernos y la ICW. Reglas que ellos crearon en un principio**

 **-Harry habla de manera tan madura a causa de la magia. En mi opinion la magia es algo que es mezcla de lo fisico y lo mental. Harry al haber crecido abusado y obligado a sobrevivir por si mismo ha madurado cien veces mas rapido que un niño natural. Cuando llegue a Hogwarts se vera que el tiene una clara superioridad sobre todos a causa de eso. Tambien debo decir que a causa de la madurez de Harry el es capaz de ver cosas y la magia desde angulos no esperados por nadie**

 **-Si Harry saldra con Fleur y con Daphne. la primera en aparecer sera Daphne aunque esperaria hasta el tercer libro para verlo pero lo de Fleur sera algo unico**

 **Si alguie tiene mas dudas me manda un correo y le respondere lo mas concretamente posible**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **La Carta de la Escuela Hogwarts**

 **-En algún Lugar de Escocia. 7 Años mas Tarde-**

El tiempo es una cosa caprichosa. Pasa y hace que todo sucedad. El tiempo sigue aunque uno trate de detenerlo. El tiempo es una de las cosas que uno no puede detener por nada en el mundo. Por mucho que los magos de todos los tiempos han tratado de prevenir el tiempo pasado para todo el mundo. Solo algunos pocos han logrado en realidad ser inmunes al paso del tiempo como lo es el señor Flamel pero eso es una causa de un estudio tan profundo en la raíz de la magia que nadie puede igualar en realidad

Durante siete años el mundo mágico europeo ha estado revuelto. La tortura de cinco años para Hadrian Potter se hizo conocida por el juicio de Petunia su marido y su hermana en ley. Diablos incluso su hijo fue juzgado. Para los magos no hay tonterías como las cosas de la limitación de edad y las cosas por el estilo. Si la haces la pagas eso era muy simple para ellos y la agresión con el único miembro de una casa ancestral no solo era malo visto por todo el mundo mágico sino que además se trataba del Niño Que Vivía (pero sí era un título tonto pero los magos no son las personas con mejor capacidad de nombrar cosas)

La tensión se respiraba de mil maneras. La realidad británica como el ministro inglés no vio bien que cuatro miembros de la sociedad muggle entre los que uno era un niño era juzgados a crematorios. Una prisión tan infernal que fue llamada la prisión del infierno. Era el lugar donde los peores estaban cargados de criminales conocidos encerrados. Fuera de un número y también de Azkaban como lugares de lujo de cinco estrellas. Los muggles no se vieron con buenos ojos que cuatro miembros de la sociedad muggle fueran metidos ahí

Por suerte o por desgracia para todas las personas que estaban en contra de delante de un enemigo que nadie quería: las casas ancestrales. Las casas ancestrales normalmente no se asociaban con nadie. Iban a su propio rollo y hacían sus vidas. Pero cuando una era amenazada de cualquiera, todas las cosas solían aliar para eliminar la amenaza al completo. Cuando se supo que el heredero de Potter fue tratado como menos que un esclavo se armo la gorda en muchos sentidos con las casas ancestrales cuestionando a los muggles y queriendo saber porque nada se había hecho por el niño antes

Fue por estos medios que se aprendió de Albus Dumbledore al haber quedado al niño con los muggles. No hay nadie en el lugar donde pueda estar acostado y que tenga un problema de abuso sexual. niño (s) un niño de la misma edad por el que estaba sentado (a) colocado en la caja de seguridad de la casa humana cuando está bien sabido que la misma manera que un ser humano es capaz de buenas cosas también lo era de malas

Las casas nobles como la de Malfoy trataron de ganar la custodia del niño alegando que estaban interesados en la seguridad de dicho joven. Por desgracia algo había pasado, algo con lo que nadie había contado en absoluto y eso era la desaparición del propio Hadrian que se desvaneció el mismo dia que la gente estaba discutiendo acerca de su destino en un futuro. Habia sido una cosa de lo mas inesperada para mas de uno que había estado esperando en realidad tener al alcance al joven Hadrian para sus propios motivos no es como si hubieran podido hacer nada

Los ancestrales eran increíblemente protectores de su clase. Si uno atacaba de cualquier manera a uno de los suyos entonces estaban en problemas de mas de una manera. Los Potter especialmente porque Charlus había hecho muchos aliados durante su tiempo vivo ya sea por servir como un mago de batalla en la primera y segunda guerra mundial (magica no muggle aunque en el caso de la segunda es al mismo tiempo que la muggle) o ya fuera porque Dorea con sus habilidades de negocio había creado muchas pequeñas asociaciones que habían sido mas que beneficiosas no solo para los Potter sino también para los que se aliaban con ellos

En pocas palabras Hadrian era un joven buscado por muchos aunque nadie sabia donde buscar. Sin embargo era un chico listo y se había escondido exactamente muy cerca de donde todos deberían haber estado buscando como el se había escondido en los bosques de Escocia. Eran lugares tan saturados de magia que eso significaría que seria muy difícil por no decir casi imposible de llegar hasta el. No es que nadie tuviera una misera oportunidad de hacerlo ya que el propio Hadrian había tomado medidas para garantizar y asegurar que nadie llegaba hasta el

Hadrian estaba tranquilamente sentado en medio de una habitación en una cabaña en lo profundo de uno de los bosques de los Druidas. Ya ves el sabia que seria buscado por mas de una persona. Algunas pocas querrian cosas buenas con el seguramente y esperarían lograr ayudarle. Pero Hadrian no era estúpido y sabia muy bien que había muchos que tenían un interés mal sano en el algo que obviamente no quería ni siquiera tener que ver. Los magos se pensaban en ser hábiles en esconder sus intenciones siempre pero ellos no sabían o no podían esperar en realidad que el tenia una idea mas o menos de lo que querían de el

Ya ves el obtuvo una fuente de conocimientos mas que adecuada cuando se salvo del Horrocrux por las acciones de la sombra de su madre. El Horrocrux contenía la información del original. Todos sus secretos desde el primero al ultimo que había tenido en vida. No es como si el mismo pudiera acceder a todos esos secretos. La memoria era una cosa increíblemente compleja y el no podía acceder asi como asi a sus recuerdos al menos no hasta que se intereso en una determinada rama de la magia que curiosamente tenia un poco de influencia en el mundo muggle

La oclumancia era la rama de la magia de la mente que daba a su poseedor la capacidad de ordenar adecuadamente sus pensamientos y crear barreras mentales que impedían que nada ni nadie se adentrase en su mente. Un nacido muggle decidió emplear esta rama de la magia desarrollando un método simliar pero para los muggles. Cuando Hadrian se encontró con este método pudo mas o menos organizar su mente para momentos mas tarde el mismo empezar aplicar la propia oculmancia como el método adecuado para ordenar su mente y asi de esta manera poder saber mejor toda la información del Horrocruxe

Voldemort podía haber sido un hombre tonto y loco en la mente de Hadrian pero tenia que admitir que había sido un hombre inteligente y poderoso que sabia muy bien como usar sus habilidades para salir como vencedor. La primera de todas las cosas que aprendió es que con poder uno conseguía lo que quería. Los poderosos siempre gobernaban sobre los demás mientras que los débiles se tenían que mantener en lo mas bajo de la sociedad era asi de simple. Y el lo averiguo al poner a Slytherin bajo su mandato por medio de las adecuadas formas de resolver las cosas con el uso adecuado de la violencia

Voldemort no solo había conseguido de esta manera el control de Slytherin. Con sus breves demostraciones de fuerza consiguió la atención de los que estaban en la sociedad. Por medio de esto consiguió averiguar la ambicion de todos ellos. Como es natural tanta gente en Slytherin tenían ambiciones. Y Volemort era lo bastante inteligente como para ser mas que capaz de explotar esto. Uso sus ambiciones en contra de ellos haciéndolos desear mas y mas. Con ello el consiguió a sus primeros Mortifagos. Que curiosamente todos pertenecían a casas nobles de Gran Bretaña

Era curioso como estos nobles que apenas tenían poder en ese momento buscaron la influencia y la ayuda de Voldemort. Buscaban sacar provecho del poder del hombre. Pero cuando se supo que Voldemort era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin ellos lo vieron como una gran oportunidad. Mas tarde llegarían mas jóvenes que no tenían ni idea de su posición como mestizo sino que solo escucharían de el ser descendiente de Slytherin y eso seria suficiente para ellos. Francamente fue inteligente la manera en lo que lo hicieron y Hadrian no podía mas que decir que todo fue por culpa de los miembros del parlamente ingles del Wizengamot por no ver venir la amenaza

Las casas ancestrales lo dejaron ser. No eran una amenaza para ellos en ese momento y habían dejado muy claro que si se metían con ellos perderían mas de lo que podían ganar por lo que Voldemort los dejo en paz. Muy inteligente en realidad ya que apenas pudo sobrevivir a un duelo contra su abuelo, un duelo contra las cabezas en ese momento de las cámaras ancestrales habría significado no solo su muerte sino la de su movimiento. Pero por desgracia Dumbledore había hecho su propio movimiento al hacer a miembros de dichas familias sus marionetas y hacerlos ponerse de su lado

Hadrian solo podía pensar una cosa de su padre: tonto. No es que no amase a su padre pero en la mente de Hadrian su padre era un tonto. Había caído en la trampa del bien y el mal de la magia solo porque un hombre mayor le había guiado en su camino de la transfiguración ya que James Potter tenia un gran interés en dicha rama de la magia. Se había dejado caer en que la magia era o buena o mala. Y el se había olvidado enseguida de las lecciones de sus padres acerca de todo lo que es referente a la magia: el bien y el mal siempre son subjetivos. Pero James era un niño y había caído en las garras de Dumbledore, irónicamente Voldemort también sospechaba un poco de juego sucio por parte de Dumbledore. Pero por desgracia la jugada de Dumbledore no salió como el esperaba

Hadrian había sido furioso un poco de los recuerdos ganados de cómo sus abuelos habían dado la espalda a su padre durante la guerra. Pero tenia que entender la filosofía de su familia: Uno es responsable de sus acciones. Ellos lo habían educado con una serie de reglas y el las había dado de lado en un determinado momento solo porque el creyo saber mejor. Sus abuelos habían cortado con el esperando al menos que el propio Hadrian fuera un mejor heredero de lo que su madre le había hecho saber algo que ella había garantizado que seria después de todo ella tenia claro que su hijo no seria como su padre fue sus primeros años de Hogwarts

Si tenia que reconocer algo es que su madre era inteligente. Ella no se enamoro de James Potter. Lo veía como una pareja mas que adecuada porque el era poderoso y venia de una familia con pedigrí. Y ella era una joven muy ambiciosa que quería que su legado permaneciera. No lo había amdo, lo había querido pero tenia muy claros los defectos de James Potter y había hecho una promesa a si misma de que nunca dejaría que su hijo saliera igual de mal y que se aseguraría de que las lecciones de los Potter y los Black tuvieran la fuerza adecuada en el como debía ser

Una persona normal habría pensado que su madre era una interesada y una mercenaria. Una persona normal pensaría que solo era una cazadora de fortunas. Pero una persona mágica la habría considerado no solo inteligente sino astuta. De hecho su propia abuela al parecer había visto con buenos ojos a Lily porque ella no se contuvo con nada en lo mas minimo y tenia mas que claro que para conseguir las cosas uno debe estar mas que dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario. Es cierto que uno normalmente estaría enfadado por una mujer hacer eso pero en un mundo donde la supervivencia es solo del mas apto todo eso era permitido

* * *

 _ **-Flash Back. Limbo-**_

´´Asique un mago es fácilmente una persona con la capacidad de ejercer ciertos poderes. Un mago es capaz de moldear la materia a su gusto e incluso manipular la energía. No están atados a muchas limitaciones y además de eso son mas duraderos que cualquier otro ser humano``. Hadrian estaba interesado por las palabras de su madre cuando esta le explico tranquilamente lo que era un mago. Francamente Hadrian estaba encantado con ello ya que era bueno. No es que le gustase ser especial, es que le gustaba que había una diferencia significativa entre sus abusadores y el

´´Un mago es una cosa única y excepcional Hadrian. Un mago puede manipular la materia por medio de la transfiguración, darle propiedades por medio de los encantamientos, crear sus propias formas de seguridad por medio de runas. Francamente las capacidades de un mago son únicas y extraordinarias. Es una pena que nadie ha explotado hasta donde somos capaces de llegar``. Lily no soportaba la mediocridad, a ella le gustaba destacarse por encima de lo demás. Le gustaba hacer saber a todos los que estaban delante suya que ella podía superarlos. La magia le daba esa ventaja única en verdad

´´¿Cómo os encontrasteis tu y papa? De lo que has dicho de papa el era un poco de una persona solo interesada en la transfiguración pero tu mas bien parecías interesada en dominarlo todo. Eres ambiciosa y no temes tratar de hacer todo lo posible para ti. Y papa según tu solo estaba interesado en sus bromas``. Hadrian tenia un interés en esto. Se preguntaba de donde y como había podido salir el teniendo en cuenta como su madre parecía mas bien diferente de lo que uno podría haber esperado en una pareja potencial para su padre

´´Uf. Bueno digamos que a mi no me gustaba en un principio tu padre. Yo era madura y adulta pero tu padre era un niño infantil incapaz de ver mas alla de lo que tenia delante de sus narices. No nos equivoquemos, era un mago poderoso pero no enfocaba adecuadamente su energía y prefería hacer bromas. No fue hasta un tiempo mas tarde que me interese sinceramente por el``. Ella no era perfecta y lo admitiría sin ninguna duda. James no había sido la mejor de las personas mientras crecia prueba de ello es que siempre estaba causando problemas y era un poco de demasiado de extremista en sus pensamientos acerca de los Slytherin

´´Pero entonces me di cuenta de que si en verdad esperaba hacer algo a este mundo necesitaba un legado. Las posibles parejas eran por asi decirlo minimas ya que había pocos que podían ser verdaderamente una pareja potencial adecuada. Luego llego James que se había tranquilizado y dejado de ser un cretino a tiempo completo``. Ella aun recordaba como James durante su séptimo año decidió dejar de ser un imbécil a tiempo completo algo que le gano puntos con ella. Era importante también decir que si James no lo hubiera hecho ella no le habría dado ni la hora del dia porque ella no podía soportar de ninguna manera a matones

´´James era una pareja mas que adecuada. Era poderoso y su familia era importante aunque el trataba de alejarse de los métodos de su familia. Una estupidez en mi opinión. James había caído bajo el embrujo de Albus Dumbledore incapaz de pensar por si mismo sin tener en cuenta al anciano profesor para nada algo que me molestaba seriamente porque si hay algo que tengo claro es que nada ni nadie me va a decir jamás como puedo vivir mi vida``. Dumbledore había dicho durante la guerra la forma de jugar y ella no estaba de acuerdo ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Esa gente que se había puesto del lado de Voldemort lo hacia queriendo quitar de los demás lo que era suyo y eso no era correcto

Cualquier persona podría pensar que ella buscaba de los Potter una vida de comodidad. Ella no buscaba comodidad, ella buscaba la seguridad de su legado y los Potter eran la mejor opción de todas en Gran Bretaña. Nunca soportaría a la gente diciendo que los Potter no se habían ganado lo que tenían. La gente parecía olvidar que los Potter habían sangrado y luchado durante mas de dos mil años para lograr todo lo que tenían por lo que en la mente de Lily ellos eran mejores que todos aquellos que querían lo que era de ellos. Era otra de las razones por las que no le gustaba Dumbledore

´´Tu padre era tonto pensando simplemente en el bien o el mal. No era un mal hombre, era solo un poco demasiado ingenuo atrapado en puntos de vista un poco demasiado simples. El mundo nunca será simple eso te lo garantizo mi hijo. Si algo el mundo es y siempre será un constante cambio y único que nadie podrá jamás ser capaz de entender porque el mundo esta constantemente en cambio``. Ella acaricio la cabeza de Hadrian con cariño solo al pensar en como su hijo iba a afectar al mundo entero. Era su hijo después de todo por lo que su fe en el estaba mas que justificada en la mente de ella

´´Pero creo que es hora de dejar de hablar de esto y dejarte una cosa clara. El Horrocruxe puede convertirse en una verdadera bendición para ti mi hijo ya que ahora tendras a tu alcance la información de uno de los magos mas poderosos de los tiempos``. Ella vio como Hadrian la miraba extrañ comprensible, una persona rara vez felicitaba o decía que su enemigo era grande pero para ella eso nunca seria un problema Voldemort fue un mago muy poderoso y ella lo iba a reconocer por lo que era ni mas ni menos

´´No te equivoques. No soporto a ese maldito bastardo que me ha quitado la posibilidad de cuidar y de ver crecer a mi hijo pero solo los estúpidos y los arrogantes son incapaces de ver como de peligrosa es una persona por medio de la mitigación de sus capacidades. No te equivoques en ello jamás porque seria un error fatal``. Ella sonrio cuando vio a su hijo asentir tranquilamente mientras lo miraba sintiendo que su conexión con el se estaba tiempo disponible en el Limbo se estaba terminando por lo que lo mejor seria decrile las ultimas cosas que el debía saber

´´Voldemort era un rival poderoso y despiadado. Manipulador y peligroso. Tienes sus recuerdos, aprende de el. Descubre como piensa. Razona sus métodos de hacer las cosas. Y una vez tengas una respuesta mas que clara de cómo el trabaja entonces la victoria estará mas a tu mano que a la de el. Una cosa que es de muy grande importancia es que para asegurar la victoria uno debe ser capaz de entender y comprender a su enemigo``. El tiempo se había terminado. Lo supo cuando vio su cuerpo convertirse lentamente en humo y estar desvaneciéndose. Cuando Hadrian vio que su madre se estaba llendo de su lado quiso protestar pero su madre le dio una ultima mirada llena de amor

´´No te preocupes Hadrian. Un dia todos estaremos juntos y seremos una familia. Pero antes de que eso pase tienes que vivir. Vive esta vida. Vive la vida como solo uno podría esperar. Disfruta de cada dia como si fuera el ultimo y trae a nuestra familia nada mas que honor y cosas buenas``. Ella se dispidio de su hijo depositando un casto beso en su frente antes de desvanecerse por completo y convertirse en humo. Dejando a Hadrian solo sin saber exactamente que es lo que tenia que hacer a continuación. Solo para momentos después la luz impedirle ver nada mas

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Hadrian había hecho lo que había podido desde entonces con la clara intencion de convertirse en tan poderoso para que nadie le dijera que hacer. Habia sido su placer el escudriñar los conocimientos de Voldemort para hacer lo que su madre le pidió: conocer a su enemigo. Fue tanto impresionado como decepcionado de todas las cosas que descubrió de Voldemort. Y aunque el podía decir que estaba divertido por como había hecho para volver a toda la casa de Slytherin de su lado. No podía decir que estaba satisfecho en ver como caia en la locura

Hay una razón por la que la magia de alma esta terriblemente prohibida de investigar. El alma era lo que prácticamente diferenciaba a los seres vivos. Con un alma uno podía existir, era el alma básicamente lo que les daba la capacidad de interactuar. La magia de alma te acercaba demasiado a tu nucleo. Te acercaba a lo que eres en verdad y con ella te podias ver severamente afectado. En pocas palabras con la magia de alma uno podía llegar a conocerse a si mismo mejor de lo que nadie sabia pero era un arma de doble filo porque al mismo tiempo con ese conocimiento uno podía verse golpeado

Voldemort teorizo, investigo y busco todo lo que sabia del alma. Descubrio que el alma era imposible de ser destruida y que la razón por la que la gente moria era porque lo que los ataba a la vida que era la conexión con un cuerpo físico se destruía. Voldemort no le gusto nada de eso y trato de descubrir como evitar esto llegando de esta manera al descubrimiento de los Horrocruxes o las hancla alma. Una aberración nunca antes mejor mencionada pero Voldemort estaba obsesionado con descubrir la solución para la muerte y tomo ese conocimiento como si fuera oro mismo

Estupido por completo en la opinión de Hadrian de lo que el mismo sabia. Mutilar el alma que es una cosa que es de suma importancia para uno mismo es hacerse un daño irreparable. Esto causo únicamente que la estabilidad mental de Voldemort se fuera pique. Y cuanto mas se fue a pique dicha estabilidad peores se volvieron sus métodos para hacer su rebelión en el mundo mágico convirtiéndose únicamente en un monstruo con ansia de poder y causando toda la muerte que hizo. En humilde opinión de Hadrian el hombre estaba pidiendo que lo matasen para ahorrarle el sufrimiento

Por desgracia eso era un poco complicado de hacer. Habia creado varias monstruosidades de esas: un diario en el que había vertido gran parte de su vida, un guardapelo que era de Slytherin, la copa de Huffelpuf, un anillo de su familia y la diadema de Ravenclaw. En pocas palabras el tio no importaría todo lo que le hiciese porque no se moriría por nada de lo que el le hiciera. Hadrian tendría que encontrar cada una de las cosas malditas y destruirlas. Era una pena que de ellas dos eran inalcanzables para el: la copa y el diario

Hadrian dejo de pensar cuando capto un movimiento blanco. Extendio su mano y en el momento siguiente una hermosa lechuza nival se había posado en su brazo. Era hermosa. Su nombre era Hedwig. Hadrian la había encontrada atrapada en una trampa para cazar aves y la libero (después mato al trampero entre horribles lamentos, Hadrian tenia poco respeto por la gente asi) desde entonces la bella criatura se había quedado con el. Y de lo que Hadrian sabia había iniciado un lazo de familiar con el. Hadrian se encontró con ello muy a gusto pero ahora tenia un trabajo que hacer

´´Bueno Hedwig. Tenemos asuntos que atender. Creo que será en nuestro mejor interés de no hacer esperar a los impacientes que nos esperan porque de lo contrario dios sabe lo que podrían hacer``. Hadrian avanzo con Hedwig y miro hacia abajo donde había una cueva. No era una cueva común. Era el santuario de una manada de licántropos un tanto violenta por la que había una sustancial recompensa por sus cabezas algo que Hadrian estaba esperando ansiosamente cobrar ya que aunque sabia que la familia Potter era inmensamente rica un poco de dinero suelto no viene nunca nada mas

* * *

 **-Escocia. Hogwarts. Oficina del Director-**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en ese mismo momento en una situación de lo mas delicada. Las otras casas ancestrales no habían sido felices con sus decisiones al respecto del joven heredero Potter y habían presionado por verlo fuera de su puesto de mago supremo de la ICW. No había tenido mas opción que cumplir con dicha cosa ya que de lo contrario estaba mas que seguro de que las tensiones en la ICW habrían sido casi imposibles y no ayudo cuando las familias dijeron de negar la entrada de sus protegidos a la escuela y dedicarles tutorías personales a ellos. No queriendo que eso pasase el había cedido

Siete años habían pasado desde aquel dia en que sus planes se fueron al garete por culpa del fanatismo de Petunia y su familia. Habian sido sentenciados a Crematoria por sus acciones contra el heredero Potter. Los adultos un total de veinte años (lo cual era una sentencia segura de muerte para gente que tenia una vida mas o menos comoda) y al niño quince años. Pensaban que con ese tiempo el niño o bien crecería de su actitud o moriría. En Crematoria algunos de los peores elementos se reunian por lo que las posibilidades de que alguien se crea un señor de la violencia era muy rara y esto solo significaba que el niño estaría encontrándose en una situación un tanto mas bien mala para su salud si el niño no era capaz de cambiar sus formas lo cual también podía conducir a su propia muerte

Dumbledore suspiro pensando en como había fracasado para evitar que este tipo de cosas sucedan en el mundo. Se había prometido a si mismo evitar este tipo de situaciones en las que los muggles pagaban por las leyes de los magos. Pero era poco lo que podía hacer. Los Ancestrales tenían ley de veto tanto en la ICW como en los parlamentos de los países a los que llamaban residencia impidiendo de esta manera cualquier conjunto de leyes que fuera para proteger a los muggles en lo que el pensaba que eran errores por no entender la magia. Pero eso a los ancestrales les importaba mas bien poco

Era de lo mas molesto que las familias decidieran por encima de el y cualquier plan que el mismo tuviera. No ayudo tampoco a que cada vez que trataba de guiar una ley se sacaban tantos puntos negativos que es que hasta los miembros de la facción pro muggle se echaba hacia atrás no queriendo ser marcados como favorecedores de los muggles por encima de los magos. Lo que también era muy malo es que cualquier ley propuesta por los ancestrales tenia muchas posibilidades ya que sabían jugar el juego muy bien y no tenían ningún problema con ensuciarse un poco algo que lo molestaba seriamente

Es cierto que muchos de los planes de ley que los intransigentes tampoco habían salido como ellos esperaban. Es decir cuando trataron de marcar a los licántropos con una marca o con un libro de notas que marcase a cualquier licántropo se encontraron con la ley vetada debido a no solo resultar en un ataque contra otra forma de seres mágicos sino también por tratar de crear enemistad entre los magos y los licántropos. No ayudo sin embargo la existencia de la manda de Fenrir Greyback. Un hombre conocido solo por su crueldad y maldad asi como su deseo de convertir a todos los niños posibles

Fue en ese momento sin embargo que las puertas de su oficina se abrieron dejando entrar a los diferentes profesores de la escuela. Algunos ellos eran grandes y notorios magos pese a su juventud pero todos ellos tenían en común una cosa: eran poderosos. Como la escuela mágica mas respetada del mundo Dumbledore precisaba que los magos y brujas que fueran profesores tenían que conocedores de sus temas y poderosos mágicamente y era bueno en decir que tenia el mejor surtido de magos actualmente como profesores en la escuela y dudaba que hubiera alguna escuela salvo Mahoutokoro que pudiera rivalizar contra su escuela

Por primero y como su directora adjunta estaba Minerva Mcgonagall del clan Mcgonagll. Un clan de hechiceros de gran alcance que no estaban clasificados como nobles debido a su juventud de solo ser de doscientos años de edad. Aun asi eran inmensamente poderosos. Ella especialmente y era una maestra de transfiguración y una usuaria de la transfiguración como su rama de la magia de batalla. Era poderosa aunque ella tenia problemas para escuchar al completo sus ordenes. Ademas cuando se descubrió del abuso de Hadrian Potter ella se volvió mas rebelde. Ella tenia una buena relación con los padres del niño y había objetado contra su decisión de dejarlo allí

Filius Flitchwik era otro mago de talento. Era un mestizo. Mitad Goblin y mitad humano. Tenia lo mejor de ambas razas. La resistencia y fuerza naturales de los Goblins y un nucleo mágico increíblemente poderoso. Era un campeón de duelo durante veinte años lo cual quería decir mucho de el. Tambien era un mago condecorado por haber participado en la primera y seguda guerra mundial bajo las ordenes de Charlus Potter. Sin embargo no tenia mucho cariño por el y eso empeoro tras aprender del tratamiento del joven Potter ya que al igual que Minerva tenia un gran cariño hacia sus padres

Severus Snape. El mas joven en conseguir la maestria de pociones y siendo un hombre de gran habilidad única y considerada como sin precedentes. Por desgracia también era una persona de la oscuridad como su conocimiento de las artes oscura no tenia limite. Habia sido un miembro del circulo personal de Voldemort. Era un maestro también de la magia de la mente y era una persona ambiciosa. Estaba del lado de Dumbledore únicamente por la promesa de destruir a Voldemort ya que este había matado a Lily Potter. Dumbledore se había aprovechado de la debilidad de Snape y lo tenia bajo su ala por la muerte de esa mujer

Pomona Sprout no era una maga de batalla. Era la maestra de Herbologia y una mujer mas bien pacifica. Pero no había que equivocarse. Ella era una maga poderosa y fuerte a la que nadie debería desafiar a menos que sean tan estúpidos como para pensar de que tenían la mas minima oportunidad. Era una hechicera de primer nivel después de todo y podía convertir todo un lugar de juegos en una trampa mortal. Pomona era una mujer regordeta que además de todo tenia un gran gusto por la jardinería de ahí que Hogwarts también tuviera los jardines mas hermosos de toda Europa

Batsheda Babling era una joven chica de no mas de veinticinco años. Una joven verdaderamente increíble que había ganado la maestria de Runas y hechicería y que además había sido formada por su padre uno de los mas conocidos y considerados expertos en barreras mágicas. Habia pedido trabajo en Hogwarts y la junta de gobernadores se lo había dado sin dudar. Ella sin embargo no era una muy amante de Dumbledore considerándole un poco demasiado interesado en la política algo que en opinión de la joven no tenia nada que ver con la educación

Septima Vector era otra mujer joven de no mas de treinta años que era una experta en Artimancia y también en el uso de rituales de magia de terreno. Había sido contratada también por la junta de gobierno a causa de su fuerte interés en las defensas que podía crear en combinación con Batsheda. No es que fuera demasiado necesario teniendo en cuenta que las defensas de Hogwarts ya eran mas que notables. Tenia un fuerte desagrado por Snape ya que era un Mortifago y ella no tenia la mas minima tolerancia por los Mortifagos ya que pensaba que solo eran basura nada mas y nada menos algo que chocaba casi constantemente con Dumbledore

Mathew Malcom era el maestro de historia de magia. Interesado solo y únicamente en la historia algunos dudarían de este hombre pensando que solo era un historiador. Pero a sus cincuenta años era uno de los magos de batalla mas considerados ya que había sido miembro de las fuerzas aurores de Gran Bretaña antes de que decidió viajar por el mundo entero descubriendo la historia de la magia en diferentes lugares. Era junto con la escritoria de la Historia de Hogwarts uno de los hombres mejor vistos en este tema y además era poderoso por lo que tuvieron que contratarlo cuando se ofreció para ocupar el puesto de profesor

Aurora Siniestra era una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad que era vista como nada mas que una interesada en los diferentes planetas y sistemas del espacio. Muchos la consideraban una mujer demasiado simple. Pero era poderosa. Al tener un gran conocimiento de la astrología se había convertido en una maga de gran poder al realizar determinados rituales en sus momentos mas optimos. Si bien normalmente podría haber sido detenida por algunos de estos rituales, su poder era mas que suficiente como para estar al nivel de Minerva Mcgonagall por lo que de ahí que la dejaban estar donde estaba. No era precisamente una maga de luz pero tampoco era una oscura. Simplemente le gustaba ir a su bola

Estos eran todos los miembros del personal presentes. La maestra de adivinación estaba en su torre borracha mientras que el maestro de criaturas estaba atendiendo con ayuda de Hagrid a ciertos animales que se encontraban en Hogwarts. En pocas palabras la reunión podía empezar perfectamente para todos los presentes algo que Dumbledore estaba de lo mas satisfecho ya que quería dedicarse a pensar en algunas cosas de emergencia (como el destino de una cierta manada de licántropos que se habían reportados como desaparecidos)

´´Bien me gusta que estéis todos aquí porque son buenas cosas para la escuela. Un nuevo año llega y preciso de la colaboración de los aquí presentes. Minerva necesito que vayas a por las nacidos muggles y sirvas como su introductora en el mundo mágico``. La subdirectora miro por un momento a Dumbledore antes de asentir, era mas que obvio que la mujer no era feliz con el pero era poco lo que se podía hacer ese momento. Un dia tendría tiempo de reparar los puentes (unas pocas pociones y encantos y todo solucionado)

´´Filius necesito que hagas una lista de inventario de todo el material escolar en forma de plumas y rollos de papiro que pueden ser necesarios. No queremos quedarnos cortos a mitad de curso porque como siempre nuestros alumnos deben destacarse por encima de las otras dos``. Dumbledore se refería a la escuela francesa y a la escuela alemana de magia sus máximos competidores. No era extraño que el pairo o las plumas se agotasen a lo largo del año pero hay ocasiones en las que eso es mejor que no pase ya que después de todo es un material mas que requerido

´´Pomona estoy mas que seguro de que estas llevando un control de los jardines y del invernadero del nivel mas que adecuado pero estoy mas que seguro de que un vistazo por si las moscas a nuestras reservas de abono de dragon podrían ser mas que necesarias nunca se sabe``. Pomona le asintió sabiendo que siempre era mejor tener que algo que sobre por lo que estaba mas que decidida a asegurarse de que había mas abono del necesario si eso era preciso

´´Batsheda y Septima preciso de vuestra ayuda en la tarea de asegurarse una vez mas que ciertas runas y defensas únicas están activas. No queremos que las amenazas de pelea entre los pasillos estallen por lo que me gustaría que echaseis un vistazo a las defensas allí colocadas``. En una escuela llena de adolescentes hormonales con posibilidades de pelea seria lo mejor era asegurarse de todas las formas posible que los alumnos estaban debidamente controlados. Los sortilegios rúnicos allí colocados servirían para que no empleasen cierto tipo de magia agresiva como es el caso de maldiciones de cualquier tipo

´´Siniestra estoy mas que seguro de que nuestro equipamiento de primer año para astronomía podría estar en buen estado pero me gustaría una revisión mas que adecuada de ello y en caso de cualquier posible fallo o no tener bastantes mapas celestiales me gustaría que fueras al callejón a hacer las compras necesarias``. Siempre es bueno prevenir sobre todo porque nunca se sabe con respecto a las cartas ya que son muy utilizadas por todas las clases de Hogwarts. Ya que aunque no había muchos alumnos muggles metidos en la astronomía a partir de sexto año si había muchos mestizos y chicos de familias mágicas ya que al parecer se interesaban por las magias ambientales (algo que en secreto lo molestaba severamente)

´´Mathew tengo para ti una tarea muy especial. Hay un joven mago que se llama Alexander Blackwood. El chico es el ultimo miembro de la familia mágica Blackwood y ha estado bajo la seguridad de diversos tutores encargados por su familia antes de fallecer. Aunque normalmente estos tutores se asegurarían de que el joven fuera a Diagon ellos no están disponibles y han pedido ayuda a Hogwarts. Tu te encargaras de dicho joven``. Alexander había sido un golpe que nadie se había esperado, nadie tenia mucha información de dicho niño solo que el niño había sido enseñado por tutores hasta la fecha

´´Y ara ti Severus tengo una tarea de alta importancia. Puede ser un poco molesta pero tengo que pedirte que ayudes con sus asuntos escolares a un niño: Hadrian James Potter ha aprecido por fin. Necesito a alguien que le ayude en sus que aceres del mundo mágico en el callejo diagon``. El esperaba que Severus además se aseguraría de que el niño no se entretuviera demasiado en Gringotts. Dios solo sabe lo que podría pasar si el niño se interesaba por lo que era su familia. Tal vez aun era inulto al respecto de lo que era su familia

Tan pronto como la noticia de que el heredero Potter había sido encontrado (gracias a cortesía del libro de estudiantes) todos los maestros se pusieron tensos. Tanto Filius como Minerva miraron con ojos ardientes al maestro director obviamente molestos por no tener la tarea de ayudar al niño. Minerva lo podía entender después de todo pero Filius no y eso no le sento nada bien al medio duende. Por otro lado Snape creció molesto por la simple idea de tener que soportar al niño Potter aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. En su opinión el niño podía ser portador de una enfermad de la que quería verse lo mas lejos posible

´´Perdoname por el atrevimiento ¿pero con que motivos estas enviado a Severus? Creo que cualquier miembro del personal mayor sabe un poco de la disposición de Severus hacia los Potter por lo que ¿Cuál es el motivo detrás de esto Dumbledore?``. Minerva no se fiaba en lo mas minimo del director pero el hombre sostuvo su mirada como sino fuera nada lo cual un poco la sorprendió pero no era algo que la sorprendiera mucho. Había poco que el director no fuera capaz de soportar y su mirada seguramente no estaba entre las cosas mas duras que había jamás presenciado

´´Mis razones para pedir a Severus son totalmente mias. Pero creo que el joven heredero Potter precisa de alguien que conoce bastante bien el callejón y que a la vez sabra tener un control adecuado de las masas en caso de enterarse de su presencia. Ademas confio por completo en la profesionalidad de Severus con respecto al joven Harry``. Ni que decir tiene que ninguna de las personas presentes se creyo que Severus fuera a ser profesional. Era bien sabido que el hombre era increíblemente agresivo contra cualquier cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo y era capaz de emplear cualquier método para hundir y humillar a cualquier persona

´´Sin contar con que el joven Hadrian seguramente tiene necesidades de primer orden en el callejón estoy mas que seguro Dumbledore que entiendes que el joven señor Potter seguramente no será muy confiado con respecto a cualquier persona que se envie a por el. No es por nada pero se escapo por alguna razón y quizás el no se fiaba en absoluto del mundo mágico. Yo se que no lo haría después de todo lo que le hemos hecho``. Filius era un goblin en mitad y por lo tanto sabia muy bien que los goblins no tenían compasión para los enemigos. Por lo que muy posiblemente estaba exagerando pero mejor era pensar que el niño no tendría ninguna confianza en los mágicos

´´Estoy plenamente seguro de que Severus sabra tratar al señor Potter adecuadamente durante su visita al callejón Diagon. Ademas creo que todos estais suponiendo que el niño sabe del mundo mágico ¿Por qué razones pensaris que esto puede ser posible?``. Dumbledore sospechaba lo mismo pero prefería actuar un poco de manera inocente porque nunca se sabia en realidad y a lo mejor tenían suerte y el niño tenia un conocimiento de lo mas básico acerca de dicho mundo lo cual seria mas que beneficioso en realidad ya que seria mas fácil de manipular

´´El niño ha estado siete años desaparecido director. Es obvio que sabe como ocultar su presencia por lo que es posible que tenga algunos conocimientos de magia de entorno ya sea de forma directa o indirecta. Tambien es una posibilidad de que de alguna manera el niño haya podido experimentar con su magia accidental. Dios nunca se sabe lo que un niño es capaz de hacer con su imaginación``. Minerva sabia eso muy bien Lily había sido un ejemplo espectacular en ello ya que era mas que capaz con los encantamientos incluso antes de entrar a formar parte de Hogwarts lo cual era mucho decir

´´Bien tendre en consecuencia vuestras advertencias pero ahora me gustaría tener una conversación tranquila con Severus acerca de algunas cosas que son de importancia además de ir a por el joven señor Potter y ser el que lo guie a través del camino``. Esa fue la forma de decir con suma facilidad que se fueran. Los demás profesores miraron con sospecha al director antes de irse sabiendo que seguramente el director iba a tener una conversación de lo mas privada con su mortifago de mascota algo que algunos de ellos no soportaban

Una vez que todos se fueron Dumbledore conjuro dos copas para tomar Whisky y saco una botella de su reserva personal. Estaba mas que seguro de que Snape lo necesitaría en ese momento. Eso se demostró cuando se tomo de un solo trago el contenido de su copa. El estaba empezando a pensar que era una mala idea pedir a Snape de ir a por el niño pero era mejor Snape que cualquiera de los otros. El al menos le informaría de todo lo que pasase allí lo cual era una cosa de soberana importancia

´´Severus entiendo que te estoy pidiendo una cosa muy pesada para ti. Se cuento desprecias a la línea de Potter pero necesito saber todo lo que pueda acontecer en el lugar ya que después de todo nunca se sabe lo que los goblins pueden decirle al niño. Ademas me gustaría un sincero perfil psicológico del niño y tu eres el único capaz de hacer esto. Los demás me ignorarían``. Era una verdad absoluta de que los otros profesores ya no soportaban tanto al director y que Severus era su mejor aliado para resolver esta situación en realidad de ahí que contase con el para hacerlo

´´Hare lo que me pides director. Pero no voy a ser amable con ese niño malcriado bueno para nada. La única cosa para lo que sirve en mi mente es para ponerle fin al señor oscuro. Una vez que el niño haya cumplido con su utilidad morira a mis manos espero que eso quede mas que claro``. Severus no podía dejar a Hadrian Potter con vida porque era la cruel imagen de su Lily con alguien que no era el era asi de simple para el y le pondría fin cuando fuera el momento por muy desagradable que fuese para el bueno del director

´´No creo que eso sea necesario. Confia en mi Severus. Para que la muerte de Voldemort sea una posibilidad me temo que Hadrian Potter…también tendrá que morir. Y tendrá que morir a manos del propio Voldemort aunque antes preferiría si se cumplen ciertos ideales con respecto al futuro de la familia Potter``. Tenia un plan para dicha familia, después de todo no iba a dejar de ninguna manera que tanto poder se fuera, tenia que ser aprovechado adecuadamente y que mejor manera que por un medio garantizado por el mismo

* * *

 **-Bosques de Escocia. Una Semana Mas Tarde-**

Hadrian estaba a decir verdad un poco molesto en este mismo momento. Resulta que hace dos días llego la carta acerca de su admisión en Hogwarts por lo que tendría que ir a la escuela. Eso no era lo que lo molestaba. Lo que lo molestaba en verdad era el factor de que iba a tener un acompañante como si fuera un maldito niño pequeño. Eso era molesto por decir como minimo y estaba muy tentado a mandarlo a la mierda solo para contenerse en el ultimo minuto y aceptar eso

Hedwig fue en parte responsable de el haber aceptado eso de ser paciente. Era una lechuza y era su familiar por lo que lo de ser paciente era una cosa si o si y ella se la estaba transmitiendo por medio de su enlace único. Hadrian podía estar muy molesto por ser tratado como un niño pero en la paciencia le mostraría que es lo que buscaba Dumbledore ya que el hombre se podía pensar muy listo e inteligente pero no se había dado cuenta de que dependiendo a quien enviase el sabria mas o menos acerca de que es lo que esperaba de esta pequeña visita

Tambien hace una semana había entregado los cuerpos muertos de la manada beta de Fenrir Greyback. Había sido divertido presentarse en Gringotts y solicitar la entrega de las recompensas por cada uno de ellos. Los goblins habían crecido muy interesados por ello pero no habían hecho preguntas aun. El estaba seguro de que el dia de hoy su gente del banco estaría preguntando como Hadrian había logrado hacerlo (ya ves como un mago sin varita muchos esperarían que no fuera nada menos que un incompetente bueno para nada) y el estaría mas que dispuesto a darle un poco de una explicación acerca de lo que había pasado

Y fue en ese mismo momento que Severus Snape apareció. Conforme el mortifago apareció Hadrian supo quien era ¿Cómo no conocer a la mano izquierda de Voldemort y principal responsable de la adquisición de pociones de los mortifagos? El hombre estaba en su lista de mierda porque también sabia perfectamente que era este mismo hombre el que había dicho a Voldemort de la profecía siendo responsable indirecto de la muerte de su madre y padre asique esperaba que un dia le diese la mas minima razón para atacarlo porque eso seria todo lo que necesitaría para golpearlo en la sumisión

Severus Snape vio la pequeña casa de madera, una cabaña a decir verdad, y se fue directamente hacia ella. Se sorprendió al encontrar allí esperándolo tranquilamente al niño Potter. Su mera presencia era repulsiva en la mente de Severus. Tenia los ojos de su Lily y eso era bastante malo en su mente. Era una demostración una vez mas de que Lily no había estado con el sino el imbécil de James Potter una cosa que lo disgustaba de manera sobrehumana en su mente y algo que no toleraba de ninguna manera (era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto con un instrumento mortal en sus manos y conocimiento de miles de habilidades mágicas ¿soy el único en pesar que Severus Snape es un peligro para Hadrian Potter?)

´´Profesor ¿es usted el que me va a acompañar en mi visita al callejón Diagon?``. Hadrian trato de mostrarse lo mas disciplinado posible ante la persona delante suya pero era muy difícil de hacer porque esa misma persona era en la mente de Hadrian un enemigo del que era mejor esperar alguna que otra puñalada por la espalda

´´Si Potter. Soy el profesor Severus Snape y estoy aquí para acompañarte al callejón Diagon donde espero que podamos hacer tus adquisiciones escolares lo mas rápido posible``. Sin darle ninguna oportunidad Severus agarro a Hadrian del cuello y se aparecieron directamente en la entrada del callejón. E hombre esperaba ver molesto y angustiado al joven por la súbita aparición sin embargo el niño lo único que mostro es un ligero fastidio por habersevisto forzado al medio en cuestión algo que no le sento bien a Snape

´´Eso fue de lo mas irritante profesor. Espero no tener que volver a sentirlo nunca mas y menos aun de sopetón``. Hadrian dejo que un poco de su hostilidad saliera en su voz porque estaba mas que molesto con las acciones del niño hombre delante suya. Cuando vio la satisfacción del profesor en sus ojos algo que le demostró una vez mas que la persona que tenia delante suya era mas bien un estúpido por completo incapaz de dejar las cosas en el paso. Era molesto pero o había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo

´´Era el método rápido de viajar hasta aquí y soy un hombre ocupado por lo que espero que no te molestes cuando digo que no quiero malgastar mi tiempo. A diferencia de los niños como tu un hombre adulto como yo debe estar mas bien constantemente haciendo su trabajo para poder tener una vida mas que adecuada``. Severus habría seguido despotricando de no ser porque Hadrian empezó a andar sin darle un momento siquiera de su atención lo cual volvió a molestar al hombre con mentalidad de niño

La primera visita que hicieron en el callejón fue a Gringotts donde antes de que Hadrian tuviera la oportunidad de solicitar la presencia de su administrador de cuentas Severus ya había llamado a un goblin para que los llevara a la camara de apoyo económico de la casa de Potter. Hadrian se puso molesto pero en el lado positivo si Severus prefería hacer las cosas por el medio rápido antes que dejarlo ir a ver a su administrador de cuentas entonces el no iba a impedírselo por nada en el mundo. Podía ver mas tarde al viejo goblin y tener una charla acerca de lo que tenían en mente

´´Las vistas aquí en el callejón se dividen en diferentes partes: el herbolario donde espero que obtengas todo lo necesario con respecto a pociones, la librería donde hay que obtener los libros de las materias, la tienda de Madame Malkin para que obtengas la ropa adecuada, la tienda de maleteros para obtener un baul adecuado para el mantenimiento de tus objetos personales, un caldero de la tienda de calderos y finalmente la tienda de varitas de Ollivander``. Snape enumero uno a uno todo lo que tenían que hacer como si le estuviera diciendo a Hadrian que es lo que tenia que hacer porque era demasiado tonto como para entenderlo por si mismo

Hadrian se estaba encontrando cada vez con mas problemas para tener un control mas que adecuado de su ira. Por un lado Severus parecía pensar que su tiempo era mas importante que el suyo propio. Eso no le importaba, pero le molestaba que no tuviera en cuenta que el mismo tenia que hacer algunas cosas o que tuviera preguntas. Era una firme demostración de que el bueno del profesor de pociones no solo tenia ese odio que el sabia que existía por su padre en el también sino que además estaba pensando que podía decir como hacer las cosas porque era superior a el. Eso solo de por si era de lo mas molesto para el

Otra cosa era lo de planear como si el no tuviera nada mas que hacer. Solo un estúpido no visitaría el callejón Diagon y esperaría verlo mas detalladamente pero el hombre delante suya era obviamente del tipo de estúpido que no se daba cuenta de que el quería ver mas cosas. Hubo un sonido en su mente cortesía de Hedwig recordándole a tener paciencia, a ser una persona tranquila y hacer las cosas de manera tranquila en vez de lanzarse de cara a ellas ya que esa ultima forma de ser era normalmente mas que nada problemática en vez de ayudar adecuadamente

La primera visita fue al herbolario y tienda de ingredientes de pociones. Era una suerte que el que estaba en ese mismo momento atendiendo a la tienda era de los de no reconocer ilusiones mágicas porque de ser asi el hombre habría sabido que la magia de Hadrian se parecía mucho a la de una persona que había hecho visitas regulares cada tres meses durante los últimos siete años. Muchos de los ingredientes que Hadrian había obtenido para el desarrollo de pociones que le habían servido bien venían de esta tienda en particular. No por la exclusividad de la tienda sino porque tenían extensos contactos con todo el mundo mágico y porque poseía un veinte por ciento del negocio de la tienda en general

Severus vio como Hadrian obtenía los ingredientes poco a poco y creció un poco molesto porque el niño ante el no parecía preguntar acerca de ellos. Como un experto en pociones sabia de la importancia de saber con lo que estaba trabando por lo que el hombre estaba mas que molesto de que el niño delante suya no tuviera la curiosidad adecuada por uno de los campos mas adecuados de la magia (en la cabeza de Severus no podía entrar que el niño ya sabia acerca de los diferentes componentes en cuestión y los tenia por completo dominados)

La siguiente parada fue nada mas que el local de Madame Malkin. Hadrian había esperado un momento de paz y tranquilidad para su ropa (había sido dejado solo por Severus) pero por desgracia no parecía que iba a ser asi porque al lado suya debía estar el niño mas petulante y mas estúpido del mundo. No solo porque era rubio (lo siento si ofende al rubio pero los Malfoy parecen traer el estereotipo de los rubios) sino porque el niño en cuestión no parecía saber dejar de hablar

´´Creo que Hogwarts debería ser solo para los nacidos de familias mágicas. Gente como tu que no son mas que el barro de nuestras botas no merecen de ninguna manera la misma magia``. Draco Malfoy disfrutaba saboreando el poder, era un sabor que gracias a su padre el tenia mas que satisfecho. No ayudaba a que según su padre un dia seria el señor de la casa de Ancestral de Black (no es como si dicho padre fuera a decirle a dicho hijo que había sido rechazado por la magia de la familia cuando trato de actuar en nombre de Draco de dicha familia) por lo que el niño era bastante petulante sin saber que estaba en realidad poco mas que mierda en los calzoncillos de un trol de los pantanos pero el no era la persona mas inteligente a decir verdad

´´Y yo creo que un imbécil pomposo como tu no va a durar ni un minuto en la vida real sin estar escoltado por su papito, espera no me digas ¿que tus palabras favoritas son con respecto a tu padre?``. Hadrian estaba teniendo problemas para no reírse del niño tonto que tenia delante. Draco era eso, un niño. Solo un simple y tonto niño. Si hubiera tenido su vieja cicatriz seguramente habría sido reconocido por el pero el no tener la condenada marca lo hacia imposible a decir verdad

´´Sera mejor que corrijas tu modo de hablarme sangre sucia o de lo contrario cuando lleguemos a la escuela estaras en serios problemas. Aquí no puedo hacerte nada pero en Hogwarts siempre hay posibilidad de usar la magia``. Draco trato de sonar lo mas amenazador posible pero en un niño aunque fuera de trece años eso era imposible. Le añades que además dicho niño miraba patético y eso era mas que suficiente para Hadrian solo mirarlo mas bien con lastima y asco mas que cualquier cosa

´´Deberias ser tu el que este preocupado por enfrentarse a mi. Yo no creo en dejar a mis rivales con vida de ser necesario imbécil pomposo. Si me molestas en lo mas minimo no tendre ninguna duda a la hora de golpearte tan mal que no seras reconocido ni por tus padres``. Hadrian dejo que un poco de su magia saliera libre para enviar un claro mensaje de poder y fuerza al niño delante suya. Demostro ser inteligente ya que se arrastro lo mas lejos que pudo de el pero para Hadrian el niño era una plaga de la que estaba mas que seguro no podría librarse asi como asi

Hadrian salió de la tienda de ropa con sus prendas ignorando por completo a Severus que estaba hablando con una mujer de cabello rubio. El hombre decía que tenia prisa pero muy bien que se estancaba para hablar. El no se detendría por nada ni por nadie por lo que decidió que seria mejor ir ya directamente a la tienda de varitas. No es que fuera difícil saber cual era dicha tienda ya que esta tenia el nombre del dueño en ella. Podia sentir básicamente la magia en el lugar y Hadrian podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el lugar era mucho mas de lo que parecía

Hadrian entro en el lugar y fue como recibir una bocanada de aire. Tantos ingredientes únicos, tanta magia ambiental. El que viviera aquí tenia que tener por completo los sentidos saturados por tanta magia ambiental que haría muy difícil que tuviera una vida cuerda. Y fue en ese mismo momento que un hombre mayor apareció delante suya como si nada. Aparecio de debajo lo cual quería decir que venia de algún sotano especial. Hadrian solo lo miro por un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza de manera cortes

´´Buenos días. Soy Hadrian Potter y estoy aquí a causa de que me han dicho de que usted es el mayor maestro artesano de la creación de varitas mágicas ¿podria proporcionarme dicha varita para que pueda empezar a utilizar y ser completo con la magia?``. Hadrian dedujo que lo mejor era ser cortes. Una persona cortes siempre recibe mejor tratamiento que una persona completamente estúpida y hostil con creencias de superioridad (¿soy yo o acabao de describir el típico comportamiento de Malfoy y sus seguidores?) y espero a que el hombre delante suya le hablase

´´Hadrian Potter. Debo decir que llevo un tiempo esperando llegar a conocerte y por supuesto saber cual seria la varita que coincida contigo joven muchacho. Y debo decir que eres mas de lo que muestras. No puedo verte y eso es mucho decir``. Ollivander era un hombre muy interesado en lo que no podía comprender. Y hadrian Potter era como un punto negro en el telar del destino. Imposible de saber como le afectaba, sabias que estaba ahí pero era mas que nada que no sabias que era lo que seria capaz

´´Entonces creo que seria en nuestro mejor interés de dedicarnos a saber que es lo que mi compañero parece ¿no cee señor Ollivander?``. Hadrian estaba impaciente había visto la magia, lo que era la magia capaz. No las estúpidas maldiciones que Riddle pensaba que eran el poder y francamente la idea de estar al alcance de el le estaba molestando

Ollivander solo sabia que la persona que está delante de ti seria un gran misterio por completo y una cosa que querria que siempre es lo que era posible


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo primero es lo primero y es decir que he vuelto una vez mas y es que estoy mas que satisfecho de saber que hay tantas personas a las que le esta gustando esta historia. Es bueno para mi saber que al menos no la cague como en las otras y voy a hacer todo en mi poder por asegurarme de que esta historia va y termina en un buen camino**

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **-Hermione. No Hermione no sera un personaje principal. Ella se juntara mas con Neville que con Hadrian mas que nada por la situacion de que ambos se necesitaran. y una cosa Neville tiene varita magica propia no la de su padre por lo que habra entre Neville y Hermione sera una especie de alianza entre ambos. Hermione lo ayuda y Neville la protegera punto y final**

 **-Severus Snape. En todos los fics de odio Snape sale como un maton. Snape odiara a Harry y lo querra ver en lo mas bajo pero al no tener ni idea de como actua Harry no buscara ningun confrontamiento a menos que tenga una oportunidad de oro. Dejara que los miembros de su casa se ocupen de el y monten los problemas nada mas**

 **-Dumbledore. El bueno de Dumbledore es en mi mente un hombre indigno de confianza que juega demasiado a la politica. Ve a Harry como una oportunidad de oro y brillante para hacer un impacto en su modo de pensar y va a tratar por todos los medios de entrar en Harry. la capa sera uno de los medios asi como el espejo de Erised**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **La Selección de la Casa**

 **-Estacion de King Cross. Expreso de Hogwarts-**

Hadrian Potter estaba tranquilamente sentado leyendo un libro acerca de la diferencia de la magia entre la luz y la oscuridad. Estaba mas bien divertido por el libro ya que en opinión del autor (un fan de Dumbledore por si nadie lo sabia) es que la magia oscura es toda aquella que implica el sacrificio o tomar cualquier cosa que no pertenece a uno mismo asi como la magia que implica emociones agresivas. Mientras que la magia de luz implica toda aquella magia que implica el factor de las emociones positivas y proteger. Si Hadrian no tuviera un control tan bueno sobre su emoción el habría estallado en una alegre risotada

Su madre había empleado un ritual oscuro para detener a Voldemort porque no solo creaba una sombra de su ser para protegerlo de cualquier atentado contra su alma sino también lo protegía de todos los intentos de aquellos con la marca de Voldemort (despues de todo la marca de Voldemort era una marca de la magia de Voldemort en el cuerpo de su subordinado). Era una bruja inteligente y poderosa y había sabido como hacer las cosas pero si según este libro las cosas que su madre hizo para protegerle salieran a la luz ella seria clasificada como una de las brujas mas oscuras de los últimos cien años (el puesto estaba ocupado por una de las lugartenientes de Grindelwald que al parecer había sido una de las brujas mas sanguinarias de la historia)

Hadrian tenia que dárselo a Dumbledore y aquellos que estaban en su nomina. No hay mejor manera de controlar la educación de los alumnos que por medio del aplicar estos datos. Ahora la gente pensaba que la luz y la oscuridad se añadían a la magia. No iba a negar que las maldiciones necesitaban en su mayoría la implicación de emociones agresivas para ser empleadas. Pero lo que la gente parecía olvidar es que las maldiciones eran magia agresiva. No era una rama de la magia empleada para favorecer algo o para dar forma, era una rama de la magia para el combate punto y final

Hadrian no quería nada mas que encontrar también al autor del libro porque en su opinión un mago oscuro podía ser identificado según su tipo de varita. Ya ves que según el según el tipo de varita y nucleo un mago podía ser o de la luz o de la oscuridad (irónicamente la ida de un caminante por ambos lados no podía ser) y Hadrian estaba cada vez mas molesto por el simple factor de que según este hombre si uno aspira a saber el máximo posible de cualquier posible mago oscuro deben tener un control de las varita. Especialmente de aquellas que tenían mas de un componente ya que es un símbolo de un mago poderoso

Al pensar en las varitas Hadrian no pudo evitar mandar una mirada a su varita mágica. Estaba en un momento guardada en su pistolera del brazo derecho y al siguiente momento estaba fuera y visible para el. Su varita era una obra de arte bastante única y especial si el tenia que decirlo ya que si bien una varita suele ser de un solo nucleo y componente como madera su caso no era asi como su varita era de dos componentes de madera y de dos nucleos con un material de piedra preciosa mágica que actuaba como unificador. Según Ollivander era una pieza bastante rara de forma de varita

Aun recordaba perfectamente dicha reunión. Fue breve, fue corta, pero le mostro que Ollivander se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo de ser un creador de varitas mágicas ya que el hombre en cuestión había dejado en claro que la varita era única para cada mago y que cada mago debía sentirse únicamente unido con la varita en cuestión sin que nadie mas pudiera tener la mas minima influencia en su varita algo que según el muchos tanto en el ministerio como en la política tendían a tratar de controlar

Ya ves la varita es una representación del mago en cuestión: su carácter, su forma de pensar, su forma de trabajar y su forma de usar la magia. Si uno sabe los componentes de las varitas en cuestión entonces es mas que posible que no solo la persona se vea sometida al escrutinio de la gente sino también podía ser etiquetado mas fácilmente. Por eso Ollivander había mantenido oculto por todos los medios los componentes de las varitas y de sus usuarios. Especialmente la de Hadrian ya que al ver que ninguna de las varitas pre hechas servia tuvo que hacerle una por encargo

Una varita por encargo no era raro. La mayor parte de las familias mágicas de sangre pura hacían encargos especialmente para asegurarse una máxima compatibilidad entre la varita y el mago. Hadrian había sido sin embargo un caso de lo mas excepcional en la mente de Ollivander ya que la varita en cuestión era de cinco componentes y eso era de las cosas mas raras que uno podría esperar ver en cualquier momento (era un símbolo de gran poder)

Hadrian miro su varita. Era una mezcla entre dos maderas y un mineral de la simple vista que podías ver. Con el mango ser común pero todo girando como si fueran unas corrientes ascendientes. Las maderas eran Ebano y Corazon Purpura. Cada una con un poder único. El ebano resaltaba su capacidad de combate mientras que el corazón purpura hablaba del deseo de Hadrian de alzarse por encima y dominio siendo excelente para muchas diversas magias. Estas dos maderas se fusionaban en la varita gracias al tercer componente conocido también como centralizador que era la amatista

La amatista actuaba según y de acuerdo con sus propiedades mágicas de establecer el equilibrio. Gracias a dicho mineral la fusión entre maderas era posible creando de esta manera una unión de maderas mágicas dándole un poder dual en este campo a la varita en cuestión. Era raro por no decir extraño de ser visto pero también era comprensible de ver teniendo en cuenta que si querías fusionar dos maderas la mejor manera era con un estabilizador y el mejor estabilizador era la amatistas. Con esto Hadrian había obtenido dos maderas únicas para su varita. Sin embargo eran los nucleos lo que también podría ser único

El Primer nucleo pertenecía a un Dragon Rojo Emperador Japones. Una clase de dragon altamente poderoso y destructivo que era únicamente criado en una isla artificial creada por magia en Japon. Era allí porque los Japoneses habían hecho traer a parlantes del parsel para poder tener un mejor control de dicha especie de dragon. Eran considerablemente grandes (se decía que eran tan grandes como el Ukraniano Ironbelly) y muy inteligentes por lo que para asegurarse de que no sembraban la destrucción sin sentido los tenían en esa zona

El otro nucleo era de un fénix azul. Un fénix raro y único. Una de las piezas de la colección mas importantes de Ollivander que había explicado que este nucleo llevaba mas de mil años en la familia y no se había conectado con nadie. Cuando Ollivander termino la varita dijo que era la varita digna de un mago de gran alcance y poderoso por lo que era obvio que el tuviera dicha varita mágica aunque también recomendó severamente realizar muchas tareas de entrenamiento y control ya que con una varita tan poderosa la magia dios solo sabe como podía salir de ella

Hadrian miro una vez mas a dicha varita mágica con cariño sabiendo que ella era mas de lo que nadie podría jamás haber deseado. Estaba seguro de que si la gente se enteraba de dicha varita lo mas lógico es que lo tacharan de señor oscuro hasta que hiciera algo simplemente demasiado estúpido y noble. El mundo mágico no tenia a la gente mas inteligente como sus gobernantes de lo que Hadrian había aprendido de los diarios de sus padres en la boveda de Potter ya que parecía que los dos Potter estuvieron de acuerdo con los gobernantes ser inútiles en el mejor de los casos por no solo no ver el problema sino enfrentarlo adecuadamente

El único gobernante que se podía decir era eficiente era Dumbledore pero lo era para sus propios planes. Cualquier idea o forma de pensar de otra persona en la mente de Dumbledore seria tachada de inmediato. El hombre no tenia tampoco al parecer la mas minima gana de compartir el poder. Era una absoluta pena que la posición de Dumbledore se hubiera visto golpeada los últimos años acerca de su decisión de dejarlo con los Dursley. Las casas ancestrales no habían sido de lo mas agradables con el hombre y lo habían golpeado de todas las maneras posibles

Fue en ese mismo momento que también entro en la mente de Hadrian la conversación que tuvo con los goblins después de que el profesor de pociones se marchara porque no tenia tiempo de devolverlo de donde venia. Incluso cuando Hadrian le dijo que debería de llevarlo allí el hombre tonto solo lo había mirado, había sonreído, le había dicho que era su problema y se había ido. Severus Snape parecía estar bajo la maldita idea de que porque el podía pensar de una manera esto saldría tal y como el lo había pensado. Era un hombre tonto que solo se engañaba a si mismo en realidad

Pero después de aquel incidente Hadrian tuvo su reunión con los Goblins. Una reunión que había sido esperada ya que hasta que no fuera señor Potter de trece años no podría empezar a manejar en realidad los contenidos de su bóveda y la bóveda principal. El tiempo tenia que llegar para Hadrian poder moverse y por fin había llegado ese momento que tanto había esperado por lo que se había reunido con el gerente Potter. Ni que decir que salió de lo mas satisfecho

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva. Banco Gringotts-**_

Hadrian se había hechado un encanto desilusionador para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía entrar por segunda vez en el dia en el banco de los magos ¿Por qué? La gente tendía a pensar en que merecían saber todo acerca de la vida de los demás y Hadrian no tenia la mas minima gana de la gente fisgoneando por nada en sus asuntos por lo que se había ocultado a la vista del mundo y había entrado en el banco y se dirigió directamente has ta un cajero que estaba libre

´´Buenas. Soy Hadrian Potter y estoy con la necesidad de una reunión con mi gerente de cuentas ¿podriais notificarle de mi presencia por favor?``. Muchos magos y goblins se habrían burlado del tono educado de Hadrian al hablar con los goblins. Los magos habrían pensado que era por debajo del chico de hablar de esa manera con seres inferiores y los goblins habían pensado que era una muestra de debilidad. Pero si uno miraba la mirada de Hadrian habría salido del vestíbulo lo mas deprisa posible porque era una mirada que prometia mucho dolor y locura de no cumplirse con su petición

Como es natural el joven Goblin del cajero tras ver la mirada aterradora de Hadrian salió corriendo a toda prisa en busca del gerente de cuentas de la familia Potter. Hadrian se sento tranquilamente esperando a que volviera. Solo tardo unos minutos (entre pies cortos y recuperar el aire asi como volver del lugar al que había ido Hadrian estaba seguro de que el pobre Goblin había tardo eso justamente) y cuando volvió hizo un gesto a Hadrian de que le era posible ver al gerente de cuentas y de que lo acompañase

Hadrian miro atentamente todo el lugar bastante contento con la decoración de Gringotts. Era goblins pero si cualquiera pensaba que solo tenían murales de guerra solo podía decir de lo increíblemente estúpida que era esa persona. Los goblins tenían estaturas de decoración encantadas que mostraban a algunos de su especie luchando. Era francamente fascinante y Hadrian solo podía pensar que los que no disfrutaba de dicha imagen eran unos tontos por completo. Unos segundos después estaba delante del gerente de cuentas de la familia Potter también llamado Reaprock

´´Saludos gerente Reaprock. Que tu cueva se llene de oro y piedras manchadas de la sangre de aquellos lo bastante estúpidos como para pensar que pueden robarte y que el lamento de tus enemigos se escuche en el eco de tu cueva``. Hadrian disfrutaba de las costumbres de los Goblins. Los Goblins eran una raza guerrera que no debía ser subestimada y que aunque se dedicaban a ser banqueros seguían siendo un verdadero peligro par aquellos lo bastante estúpidos como para atreverse a intentar cualquier cosa

´´Saludos aparente heredero de la ancestral cámara de Potter. Mi deseo de ser que tus enemigos lloren mientras machacas sus huesos y que el oro y sus riquezas sean tuyas ¿estas adecuadamente enseñado que tendras que pasar por la confirmación de presencia presunto heredero?``. Reaprock sabia que la persona que tenia delante era Hadrian potter pero había normas. Cuando un joven heredero huérfano cumplia trece años tenia que pasar por este pequeño ritual para demostrar ciertamente quien era el demostrando y a la vez reclamando el control de su familia

´´No tengo ningún problema con someterme a las pruebas de la nación para demostrar que soy el heredero y futuro señor de mi noble y ancestral casa por lo que para demostrar esta posición por favor traed vuestra prueba y dejadme mostrar mi existencia``. Era todo un juego de palabras y Hadrian sabia que era muy importante para la nación por lo que les siguió el juego. Su gerente se mostro satisfecho por lo que saco un cuenco de piedra negra como la noche y un cuchillo de cristal que si su vista no le engañaba tenia unas determinadas runas

Hadrian cogió el cuchillo y se corto la palama de la mano dejando caer varias gotas de su sangre en la piedra que estaba ahí. La piedra absorbió la sangre como si fuera un sediento bebiendo agua y poco después en un trozo de papiro muy elegante aparecieron los datos de Hadrian demostrando quien era y lo que era algo que el goblin había esperado aunque segundos después su cara se volvió una de completa confusión ya que apareció un dato del que no tenia idea de ninguna manera y que podía cambiar muchas cosas de no andarse con cuidado adecuadamente

´´¿Heredero de la casa de Black? Esto no debería ser posible aunque teniendo en cuenta quienes son tus abuelos es una posibilidad. Tenemos que comprobar adecuadamente si en verdad eres el heredero de la casa de Black``. Reaprock estaba en realidad muy emocionado por esta información. El heredero de la casa de Black y Potter a la vez significaría mucho poder en su cliente, mucho poder era igual a grandes cantidades de dinero por su parte y muchos negocios que hacer. En la mente del Goblin esto era magnifico en verdad

Ni unos veinte minutos mas tarde otro Goblin apareció. Tambien parecía mayor que el cajero y también traia una losa de piedra con un cuchillo de cristal. El goblin miro por un momento a Hadrian y gruño tratando de parecer lo mas agresivo para Hadrian. Hadrian por desgracia no tomaba bien a los que lo amenazaban por lo que dejo su poder salir y dejarse sentir un poco en la zona. Como es natural una gran cantidad de fuerza mágica en la zona era mas que suficiente como par hacer temblar los cimientos y ambos Goblin no pudieran hacer nada mas que estremecerse

´´Espero que con esto se responda las dudas acerca de mi ser el señor de la noble y ancestral casa de Black porque estoy mas que seguro de que esta información cuando salga a los medios va a hacer mi vida jodidamente problemática en el mejor de los casos``. Hadrian no era tonto y sabia que conforme se supiera que el era el heredero de dos casas ancestrales lo mas seguro es que le lloverían ofertas de matrimonio una cosa que no lo atraía en absoluto porque en este mismo momento estaba mas interesado en consolidarse como una de las presencias impactantes del mundo mágico europeo

´´Creame Lord Potter estamos tan interesados como usted en tener respuestas para lo que esta pasando aquí porque un cliente de esta envergadura no ha sido visto en ningún momento y solo dios sabe lo que puede significar para todos nosotros``. Reaprock estaba esperando que esta información fuera lo bastante buena y explicase adecuadamente lo que sucedia. Los goblins tenían que saber que es lo que pasaba exactamente con su cliente ya que una presencia de esta capacidad era una cosa que podía afectar severamente al mundo entero

Una vez mas repitió el proceso solo que esta vez ocurrió con la piedra y el cuchillo ceremonial de la casa de Black. Cuando los resultados se mostraron Hadrian supo que su vida ahora tenia nuevas metas y posibles situaciones con las que no había contado. Dos casas ancestrales era mucho poder en las manos de una persona y estaba mas que seguro de que tratarían por todos los medios de verlo lo antes posible controlado los miembros diferentes de las facciones aquí en Gran Bretaña. Solo podía pensar en Dumbledore y su facción junto con Lucius Malfoy metiéndolo en problemas

´´Esta información es de lo mas interesante y preocupante ¿hay manera de impedir que se sepa que he reclamado las jefaturas de ambas familias por al menos un año?``. Con un año Hadrian esperaba en verdad ser mas que capaz de ganar algo de tiempo con respecto a las jefaturas en cuestión. En un solo año estaba mas que seguro de que podía golpear con firmeza a ambas facciones para que entiendan que con el nadie debía meterse. Cuando vio las miradas de ambos Goblins estos parecían mas que nada considerándolo como si la información en cuestión no podía causar un grave colapso en el mundo mágico algo que ambos y la nación podrían llegar a disfrutar de manera muy agradable

´´Bueno señor Potter-Black creo que podemos evitar durante el próximo año de reclamar el poder de los asientos tanto en el Wizengamot como en la ICW pero mas alla de ese tiempo no seria de lo mas acertado. Lucius Malfoy esta molestando mucho por el poder de Black y creo que seria en nuestro mejor interés de poner en su lugar a dicho pomposo imbecil``. Blackrock tenia un fuerte desprecio por dicho patriarca familiar porque el hombre no se podía considerar lo mas adecuado en la mente del Goblin. No solo era un cobarde que no se atrevía a tomar el calor de sus acciones (era una de las razones por la que las familias de Mortifagos eran mal vistas por los Goblins) sino que era un cobarde traicionero

´´Solo necesito un año para poder posicionarme en Hogwarts y empezar a marcar mi dominio del mundo mágico. La manipulación económica puede continuar perfectamente aunque tengo un plan bastante por asi decirlo de ambicioso en el que necesito la ayuda de la nación Goblin``. Cuando Hadrian menciono algo acerca de un plan ambicioso supo que tenia la atención de dichos goblins por completo. Los Goblins amaban ese tipo de cosas porque siempre significaba una considerable cantidad de dinero asi como gloria para ellos por haber golpeado donde otros no pueden

´´¿Y en que planes nos quieres meter señor Potter-Black?``. Reapblock estaba siempre contento con el joven ya que después de todo en su ultima caceria trajo un total de veinte millos de Galeones cortesía de la eliminación de la manada de ataque de Fenrir asi como el propio Fenrir. Si tenia un plan y unas ideas el Goblin mayor se sentía de lo mas tentado a escuchar de que se trataba mas que nada para saber donde iba a ser golpeado el mundo entero

´´Lo primero es que necesito una investigación detallada de todas las empresas de producción de pociones. Sus gastos, su gasto de dinero, el coste de sus pociones. Todo. Lo necesito saber mas que nada para un pequeño proyecto que podría golpear por completo a las familias Nobles como la de Malfoy y la de Avery``. Era esencial saber cual era el punto de sus enemigos. Tenia que saber mejor que nadie estas cosas mas que nada para comenzar a golpear y obtener dinero a raudales. Despue de todo estas familias tenían un problema con el que Hadrian no iba a contar si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes

´´Lo siguiente que necesito son maestros con su dominio de pociones, herbologia, runas, encantamientos y artimancia. Si quiero poner en marcha mi negocio necesito los maestro calificados de cada una de dichas materias para que de esta manera pueda poner los dos proyectos en cuestión que estoy mas que seguro de que estaréis de acuerdo señores``. Hadrian paso a explicar a los dos goblins lo que eran sus negocios y ni que decir tiene que ambos goblins se pusieron de lo mas locos por la simple idea de dichos planes

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Hadrian solo se rio por dentro de pensar en los goblins y como habían tomado las peticiones de Hadrian. Ambos goblins le habían dicho que tardarían en encontrar a las personas que Hadrian quería que buscasen pero para Hadrian eso no era ningún tipo de problema. Tenia un año por delante. Un año era mas que suficiente tiempo en su mente para que ellos buscasen a los diferentes maestros con sus dominios que el había pedido y que haría mas que posible que su plan se cumpliera asi como darle un negocio bastante rentable

Fue en ese mismo momento que la puerta de su lugar se abrió dejando ver a un niño pelirrojo y con pecas. No era necesario ver en su mirada que la envidia se podía notar ya que estaba mirando el aspecto impecable de Hadrian como si fuera una verdadera pesadilla para el. Tampoco necesito saber que el niño estaba seguramente buscándolo por algún motivo como el hacerse amigo del niño que vivio y coas por el estilo algo que el no permitiría de ninguna manera. Sus amigos debían ser gente que lo mirasen como un igual desde el principio no pensando que era un boleto seguro para cualquier cosa

´´Estoy buscando a Harry potter ¿sabes donde esta?``. Ronald Weasly no era la persona mas inteligente (dudo si quiera que tenga un cerebro con capacidad de raciocinio pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar en verdad) pero sabia muy bien que ser amigo de la mayor celebridad del mundo mágico seria una cosa buena. Su madre había insistido que era por el bien de su familia conseguir a dicho niño como su amigo ya que solo traería cosas buenas para su familia (y como el niño que quería eclipsar a toda su familia sin hacer nada en verdad Ronald pensó que era perfecto)

´´¿Me veo como Harry Potter para ti? No es demasiado educado además eso de abrir las puertas y entrar sin permiso por lo que te agradecería si te fueras de inmediato ya que eres mas bien un poco de una molestia``. Hadrian disfruto de ver el asco en la mirada del niño. Era obvio que el niño en cuestión pensaba que era un Snob o algo por el estilo. No podía esperar a la ceremonia de clasificación. Iba a ser de lo mas divertida para el ver los ojos de este niño como si lo hubieran insultado o algo por el estilo

Ronald miro una vez mas al maldito rico delante suya y salió de allí. Tenia una misión muy importante que cumplir. Harry Potter era un niño tonto e ingenuo ya que no sabia nada del mundo mágico. Convertirse en su amigo era una de sus prioridades mas importantes y desde ahí el conseguiría poco a poco todo lo que el en su humilde opinión se merecía. Despues su hermana se casaria con Harry y su familia seria por siempre feliz y rica sin tener preocupaciones. No tenia tiempo que perder en un rico mimado de mierda

Hadrian volvió una vez mas a su lectura tranquilamente cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió una vez mas esta vez dejando ver a una niña de piel un tanto oscura. Tenia una apariencia de chica india y esa fue toda la información que necesito para saber que se trataba de una de las dos hijas de Ragbuh Patil. Uno de los posibles herederos de la familia ancestral de Patil. Y un hombre poderoso que se había ganado una reputación de sin piedad y de no tener ninguna simpatía con los mortifagos y sus aliados

´´Disculpe. Pero estoy preguntándome si me seria posible sentarme con usted en este vagon. Estoy un poco huyendo de mi querida hermana y preferiria evitar estar lo mas cerca de ella``. Padma no odiaba a su hermana pero la niña que era ella no era la heredera de su padre. Ella había sido designada como la heredera de su padre y por tanto tenia claro que su deber y obligaciones era crecer lo mas fuerte y poderosa posible junto con tener aliados que fueran factibles para ella. Perder el tiempo discutiendo chismes no era una prioridad en ese mismo momento para ella y desde luego no quería estar encerrada en un compartimento de niñas que discutían Corazon de Bruja como si fuera una biblia

´´Mmm supongo que no hay ningun problema señorita Patil. Uno siempre es bienvenido a este lugar siempre que respete mi privacidad por lo que es mi vida``. Hadrian dejo de hablar un momento después para enfocarse aun mas en su tarea personal sin darse cuenta de la mirada interesada de la joven India que le estaba dando. Hadrian a decir verdad estaba mas interesado en el libro para poder disfrutar de un libro humorístico un poco mas

Padma miro a la persona delante suya y supo de inmediato quien era por varias razones. Un niño nacido de una familia noble o de una antigua y noble de inmediato le habría estado dando coba. Era la triste realidad de la vida que mucha gente solo veía poder para obtener en las casas ancestrales y pensaban estúpidamente que se podía asi como asi obtener en las buenas miras de los miembros de dichas familias. Algo que ella sin ninguna duda sabia que estaba pasando con su ahora tonta y cero cerebral de su hermana que era fácil de engatusar

Pero el joven delante suya no la había tratado como si fuera lo mas especial del mundo. Normalmente una persona normal habría pensado que se trataba únicamente de un nacido muggle y punto pero ella sabia mejor. Y era debido a que la había reconocido fácilmente. La persona que estaba delante suya no era otro que Hadrian James Potter y ella era la primera persona seguramente en reconocerlo dentro del tren por lo que evidentemente estaba nerviosa por su presencia. Una presencia que decía sin ninguna duda que el era poderoso y que el mismo sabia muy bien ese detalle en cuestión

´´Es un placer conocerlo heredero Potter. Me alegro firmemente de verlo y le doy la bienvenida al mundo mágico``. La cortesía era una cosa muy importante y enseñada a los hijos de las casas mágicas mas antiguas. Uno no debía ser estúpido como para darse cuenta de que es con educación que uno debía tratar a to el mundo incluidos aquellos con los que no tenias un buen comienzo (a menos que el imbécil en cuestión empezara a ser descortes. En ese caso entonces uno podía ser tan desagradable como quisiera)

´´mmm eres inteligente. Al menos mas que tu hermana que he tenido el disgusto de ver hace unos momentos. Parece que ella tiene un gran gusto por el disfrute de la literatura y la emocionante vida de los famosos``. Si había una cosa que Hadrian no respetaba por ninguna de las cosas del mundo era a chismosos y a los que disfrutaban de los chismes. Francamente que una niña heredera de una de las familias mágicas mas importantes del mundo mágico se comportase de esa manera era mas bien en su mente y opinión la demostración de un estúpido por completo

´´Si mi hermana no es la persona mas inteligente que uno puede esperarse. No quiero tratarla mal pero esta demasiado obsesionada con la supremacía de las revistas de moda y cosas por el estilo. Es en verdad un verdadero milagro que nuestro padre no la haya desheredado ni nada por el estilo pero creo que es mas que nada porque el padre espera que ella crezca para ser mejor``. Padma en verdad solo podía sentir lastima si su hermana se encontraba de alguna manera con Hadrian, ella podía verlo hacerla pedazos con algunas palabras bien empleadas y justamente ella escucho la risa de Hadrian como si estuviera pensando en algo divertido que ella había dicho

´´Creo que mas bien tu padre esta pensando que ama a su hija pero como ella no es su heredera no le importa demasiado como razone o piense. En verdad puede verle un poco de merito. Eres su heredera, su hija mayor. Es lógico que tenga toda su fe en ti``. Hadrian podía verlo de esta manera ya que el mismo haría seguramente lo mismo si tenia dos hijos. Los dejaría crecer con ciertas libertades pero a su heredero le tendría que poner un poco mas de limites ya que después de todo el era su heredero e hijo

´´Eso es verdad. Soy la heredera de mi padre que a su vez es uno de los posibles elegidos para ser el próximo señor de la casa Ancestral y noble de Patil. No es de extrañar que el quiera que yo sea mas centrada que mi hermana. Solo espero que la forma de ser de mi hermana no termine mordiéndole en el culo``. Una cosa que ella sabia que era mas bien imposible porque sabia que con la forma de ser de su hermana y cuando busque a Hadrian ella mas seguramente lo trataría de presionar de alguna manera estupiday el la rompería en mil pedazos

Hadrian estaba a punto de dar su punto de vista de la situación cuando la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir. En esta ocasión un joven con el cabello de color rojo sangre y ojos negros entro por la puerta mirando como si buscase un escape o al menos algún tipo de ayuda. Hadrian dejo que sus sentidos salieran para sentir a dicho niño y se sintió eufórico por encontrar alguien bastante fuerte y eso que era muy joven, mas bien de su misma edad. Decia mucho del niño no solo en su poder sino en su control si la electricidad o los cristales no se rompían con su presencia sin control

Alexander Blackwood era de la noble y antigua casa de Blackwood. Una familia sangre pura de gran alcance en Gran Bretaña que sin ninguna duda el quería elevar una vez mas pero en un contorno mucho mas equilibrado de lo que fue antes. Su pade había violado a su madre pero fue asesinado por su abuelo, un muggle con una escopeta. Su madre murió al dar a luz y su abuelo se iba a negar a criarlo porque no podía soportar la existencia de un joven que era hijo del monstruo que le quito a su hija. Iba a dejarlo en un orfanato hasta que se lo pensó mejor y busco algún tipo de ayuda para criar a su nieto (el hombre podía no querer criarlo porque temia hacer un mal trabajo a causa de los recuerdos del padre pero era su nieto y sabia que un orfanato no era el mejor lugar)

Y había sido criado por una mujer que le había enseñado desde pequeño que tenia un lugar especial en la sociedad mágica. No es como si importase para el. Era una cosa buena saber que tenia un lugar del que venia. Pero cuando había llegado al tren había empezado a ser acosado por esa monstruosidad de chico de cabello rubio platino ¿en serio no se daba cuenta de que parecía mas o menos como un acosador? El niño lo había estado persiguiendo acerca de su obligación para con el mundo mágico al ser su amigo pero el prefería no tener nada que ver con el de ahí que se estaba escondiendo en este mismo momento o solo dios sabe el daño que le haría al niño rubio

´´Oh disculpad por la intromisión. No era mi intención hacerlo pero ahora mismo tengo un severo problema de parasitos perseguidores y francamente necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme``. La chica bonita lo miro con una sonrisa como si se viera divertida por sus acciones mientras que el otro chico lo miro por un momento como si estuviera intentando encontrar la verdad en sus palabras. Ni cinco segundos después pareció asentir para si mismo y dejo de mirarlo aunque tenia una ligera sonrisa en sus labios como si estuviera divertido

´´Creo que tendras que encontrar que hay personas que se piensan por encima de otras a pesar de que su nivel social podría indicar lo contrario. Si me puedo permitir el lujo de darte un consejo lo mejor que puedes hacer es conseguir un palo muy duro y cuando alguien se te acerque asi golpearlo con mucha fuerza``. Hadrian estaba teniendo problemas para contener su risa en la desgracia del pobre chico. Parecía que Draco Malfoy no había sido adecuadamente enseñado acerca de cómo acercarse a los que estaban por encima de su escala social pero claro era un niño tonto por lo que posiblemente no era asi y mas bien el niño solo era tonto

´´Aunque mi compañero puede sonar un poco demasiado borde me temo que tengo que darle la razón. La mejor manera de resolver en ocasiones las situaciones como esta es con un palo mas bien duro y si es posible un par de encantos explosivos eso nunca esta de mas a la hora de tratar con cualquier tipo de amenaza``. Padma sentía un poco de pena en el chico que tenia delante suya. Ser perseguido ya sea por aduladores o gente que se pensaba su igual en esta sociedad podía llegar a ser verdaderamente malo para la salud mental de cualquier persona y ella podía ver eso en el joven delante suya

Pero antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer nada la puerta del compartimento se abrió una vez mas y esta vez de manera desagradable. En ella apareció Draco Malfoy como si fuera el señor del lugar. Francamente el niño lucia patético en la puerta mirando como si fuera tocado por Dios mismo. Detrás de el estaban dos chicos grandes que parecían ser mas bien musculo en vez de cerebro y una niña con una cara de tonta que no podía ni con su alma. Huelga decir que los tres niños del compartimento miraban mucho pero no nada afectados por lo que pasaba ahí fuera

´´Bien Blackwood estoy intentando que no hagas ningun error estúpido y tu vas y encuentras como lugar para sentarte un lugar con una niña extranjera y un sangre sucia. Francamente no se ni porque me molesto contigo pero bueno al menos has encontrado un buen lugar. Vosotros dos levantaros y moveros``. Draco reconoció de inmediato al sangre sucia de Madame Malkins. No le fue muy difícil, ese cabello negro era bastante único. La chica India tenia que ser una de esas niñas extranjeras que venían a Hogwarts por la importancia de su enseñanza. Francamente si fuera por el estos dos estarían fuera del lugar no siendo educados con la clase de elite del mundo como el

Hadrian levanto por un momento la mirada. Solo un momento y eso era mas que suficiente como para ver la perdida de espacio y de ira que eran Draco Malfoy y sus cohortes. Francamente el heredero de la casa de Malfoy era patético en su opinión. Podia sentir la magia en el y era mas bien una cosa pequeña por no decir insignificante. El niño se pensaba a si mismo como grande pero era tan poca cosa que cualquier persona con una cantidad decente de energía podría tumbar. Hadrian dejo un poco que su poder saliera para dejar en claro lo molesto que estaba

´´Sabes cuando ingrese en el mundo mágico me explicaron detalladamente que bajo ningun concepto un miembro de sus grupos sociales mas altos insultaría o buscaría conflicto de manera innecesaria porque podría implicar un desastre posible. Sin embargo delante mia tengo un imbécil completo que parece pensar que puede actuar de esa manera ¿Qué impresión crees que estas dando huron?``. El poder de Hadrian (que seria lo queestaba mostrando algo asi como lo mas elevado para un niño de segundo años) hizo que el chico rubio retrocediera por un momento antes de que volviera a armarse de valor o al menos una forma particular de valor mas bien insignificante

´´Un simple campesino como tu no creo que tenga que respetar de ninguna manera. No eres mas que basura que vale menos que nada. Solo vales para limpiar la suciedad de mis zapatos con la lengua asqueroso sangre sucia``. Draco dejo de decir cosas pensando que sus palabras habían golpeado efectivamente. Cuando vio la mirada de Hadrian centrarse en el con ira pensó que seria tan tonto como para atacarlo y ya esta. Despues de todo el tenia a los que tenia detrás suya mientras que los tres delante suya no eran capaces de defenderse seguramente

Y un segundo después Draco fue expulsado del lugar debido a un proyectil negro que salió de los dedos de Hadrian. Era un hechizo de impacto mejorado. Mediante la acumulación de Prana Hadrian lo condenso creando un proyectil que luego lanzaría contra su objetivo. Dando en el blanco en cuestión que no era otro que un Draco Malfoy que se quedo mirando a Hadrian con miedo antes de darse cuenta de que se había meado encima debido a que el impacto había soltado su vejiga. Hadrian solo lo miro con una amenaza velada dejando muy claro que el no seria tan comprensivo la siguiente vez por lo que como un cobarde Draco se fue corriendo

´´…eso fue increíble ¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho posible? Es decir se trataba de magia sin varita algo que estoy mas que seguro ningun niño debería ser capaz de hacer ¿Cómo es posible entonces que lo hayas hecho?``. Alexander siempre había sido de lo mas curioso durante su vida por lo que el esperaba que lerdonasen por tener tantas preguntas. Cuando vio que Hadrian dirigía su mirada el un poco se volvió nervioso mas o menos hasta que Hadrian se suavizo

´´Es un poco complicado pero voy a tratar de explicártelo lo mejor posible. La magia es una energía. Nosotros los magos tenemos por todo nuestro cuerpo una red que se une a cada musculo, cada arteria y cada órgano. Nuestra alma produce dicha energía que a través de dicha red se expande por todo nuestro cuerpo``. Esto era un poco complicado de explicar pero Hadrian estaba tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible porque sabia que eran algunas de las cosas que podían afectar a la gente

´´El alma produce una energía que se llama Prana que es lo que nos permite usar la magia misma. Cuanto mas prana produce nuestro cuerpo mayores son las posibilidades de que este se pueda usar y manipular de manera libre. Por ejemplo aquellos con un alma que este mas bien limitada producirán poco prana en comparación con alguien con un alma aun mas fuerte``. Era algo que el había aprendido de los recuerdos de Voldemort. Era un conocimiento mas bien que nadie le daba sentido, había sido ideado por un mago nada mas que quería darle un sentido mas científico a la magia, como es natural nadie mas había sabido de dicho mago

´´Debido a la cantidad de prana que mi cuerpo produce (la cual se podía asemejar a la de un sexto año en su mejor momento pese a su cuerpo ser el de un niño de primer año) tengo la posibilidad de usar magia sin varita mas fácilmente que otras personas. Es una habilidad en realidad única que me ha salvado de muchos problemas ya que hasta ahora he tenido que sobrevivir por mi mismo``. Era cierto. Ese proyectil era una de sus habilidades sin varita aunque poseía muchas mas que lo hacían verdaderamente peligroso Estaba seguro de que Voldemort y Dumbledore iban a tratar por todos los medios de tener un control sobre sus habilidades cuanto mas mayor se volviera

´´¿y crees que nosotros seriamos también capaces de hacer lo mismo? Es decir has dicho que sabes tu potencial por lo que ¿serias capaz de saber de nuestro propio potencial? Seria de lo mas interesante y nos daría una ventaja única por encima de muchos``. Alexander sabia que cualquier ventaja que se le añadiera a sus habilidades seria una cosa buena y bien recibida al menos en su mente. Vio como Hadrian lo miraba y espero por un momento antes de que el se enfocara también en la joven que los acompañaba. No tenia ninguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo en verdad

´´Debo decir que cada uno tiene un potencial diferente. La magia no es la misma para cada persona porque cada persona no tiene el mismo alma pero creo que podría ayudaros un poco con algunos de los ejercicios que he hecho para poder manipular bien mi propia magia aunque recomendaría antes que os pusierais en contacto con vuestros tutores para decirles que vais a ser sometidos a esta formación un poco``. No es como si lo que el había aprendido era un secreto. Estaba mas que seguro que tener aliados como estas dos personas seria de lo mejor a pasarle a el en verdad por lo que ayudarles con esto seria bueno

Mientras Hadrian estaba tranquilamente charlando en un compartimento diferentes tres jóvenes estaban sentados tranquilamente dialogando entre si algo mas bien divertidos. Habia dos niñas y un niño. Cada uno diferente. Una de las chicas era una joven de cabello rubio dorado con los ojos de un color castaño. La otra chica tenia el cabello negro como la noche misma con ojos azules como el hielo. El ultimo era un chico de piel color oscura con el pelo cortado corto de color negó con ojos de color marron chocolate. Eran tres personas jóvenes que se lo estaban pasando bien al parecer

´´¿estas seguro de que viste a Malfoy ser expulsado como si nada y además aflojar la barriga? Dios si se cuela de alguna manera en Slytherin se podría convertir fácilmente en el hazmerreir de la casa por es simple hecho``. La chica rubia tenia un menor control de sus risas que los otros dos integrantes. Su nombre era Tracy Davis de la casa noble y antigua de Davis. No muchos la tomarian en serio en la casa de Slytherin porque era una mestiza pero ella era en verdad una joven llena de vida que parecía disfrutar de una buena risa

´´Si. Al parecer querido Draco no sabe nada de la etiqueta adecuada del comportamiento porque se metió en el lugar sin la mas minima muestra de educación y trato al parecer de dictar al joven señor de Blackwood. Francamente creo que la única razón para poder sobrevivir en Slytherin de ese chico será a causa de su padre``. Blaise Zabini de la Casa noble y Ancestral de Zabini en Italia estaba mas que divertido con el niño Malfoy hacerse el tonto por completo. Pero era un Zabini, una persona que respetaba poder por encima de todo lo demás y la presencia de alguien poderoso como el niño que había hecho lo que hizo a Malfoy le llamo la atención

´´La única razón por la que los Malfoy son tan considerablemente respetados es porque prácticamente controlan al ministro Fudge. Puede que a las demás casas les pueda hacer alguna que otra molestia pero a nosotros los ancestrales dudo que pueda hacer nada. Sin embargo la presencia de esta persona que ha tratado con Malfoy es de lo mas interesante``. Como cualquier bruja de su familia Daphne era la encarnacion de la belleza misma, algunos decían que era a causa de su familia descender directamente de un hijo de Afrodita (lease como una Veela o cualquier criatura humana mágica que se destaque en la belleza física) pero ella además era poderosa por lo que de ahí que este interesada en la presencia en cuestión

´´No lo niego de ninguna manera. Un joven capaz de hacer eso de magia sin varita creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que seria un aliado mas que adecuado para cualquiera de nosotros a pesar de su baja posición social ¿sabes en que compartimento estaba Blaise? Tal vez deberíamos hacerle una visita``. Tracy no tenia ningun problema con las posiciones sociales de los demás pero ella tenia que decir sin ninguna duda una cosa cuando era cierta. Cuando vio a Daphne mirarla interesada ella misma se dio cuenta de que Daphne también estaba interesada en dicha persona

´´Esta a unos tres compartimentos de aquí por lo que no esta muy lejos pero creo que después de todas las visitas sociales que esta persona ha recibido podría ser no muy bueno en su mente de vernos a cualquiera de nosotros. Despues de todo ha tenido que soportar al gran señor Malfoy y al idiota de Ronald Weasly``. Blaise era un estratega puro, no un tonto que le gustaba el ajedrez sino un estratega de lo que le habían hecho saber por sus ancestros del clan Zabini con una mentalidad increíblemente analítica y el no se iba a arriesgar a la ira de alguien asi antes de que comenzase el curso

´´Joder Malfoy ya es bastante malo pero el mas joven de los Weasly no es la mejor de las cosas a soportar en verdad. Es decir he oído hablar de dicho niño y dicen que es un intolerante en el peor de los casos, un niño con complejo de inferioridad y que desea obtenerlo todo sin el mas minimo esfuerzo``. Tracy sabia muy bien de esto. Los Davis eran básicamente la casa que traficaba con la información en Gran Bretaña de ahí que tuvieran el apoyo de los Greengrass durante los últimos nueve siglos desde que su casa se fundo

´´El niño no es mas que un estúpido. El pensó que el chico del compartimento era algún tipo de niñato enriquecido y todos sabemos como se puede ser en ocasiones cuando ves a una persona con mas dinero que tu. Pero de todos modos creo que tengo que destacar que el joven Weasly no tiene la mejor de las impresiones en ese joven``. Era bien sabido que tras la debacle de la familia Weasly muy pocos consideraban a la familia de fiar ya que muchas familias mágicas estaban molestas de que los Weasly tratasen de ayudar a determinadas personas que solo habían hecho daño a la sociedad porque eran nacidos muggles

´´Si bueno no me va a quitar el sueño. De todos modos Blaise ¿sabes donde esta el heredero Potter. Seria de lo mas interesante conocerlo para ver que tipo de persona es ¿un partidario de Dumbledore? ¿O una persona totalmente independiente? Estoy de lo mas interesada en ver que es``. Daphne como algunas otras jóvenes estaba muy interesada en el que se decía era un icono del futuro a causa de su supervivencia a la maldición asesina. Era mas curiosa que nada pero si era un poco de un partidario de alguna manera de Dumbledore ella no perdería el tiempo en el. Dumbledore era un peligro para la sociedad mágica

´´No, la verdad es que parece estar escondido. Pero ha pasado los últimos siete años totalmente sin ser percibido por nada ni por nadie por lo que también estoy seguro de que hasta la ceremonia de clasificación no tendremos la mas minima idea de el``. Blaise sabia muy bien que dicho joven debía ser hábil en las mágicas de ocultamiento, es lo único que podría explicar no encontrarlo de ninguna manera en el tren ni haber oído lo mas minimo. Sus palabras parecieron traer la atención de Daphne que se veía de lo mas interesada

´´¿Y no crees que esos siete años los haya pasado guiado por Dumbledore? Gran cantidad de la población mágica de Gran Bretaña lo piensa asi a decir verdad ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es asi?``. Era curiosa por saber la opinión de una de las personas mas inteligentes que ella había conocido en su vida. Blaise era increíblemente listo y tenia un don para llegar a razonamientos que ella dudaba que algunas personas pudieran. Cuando lo vio pensar por unos momentos ella llego al razonamiento de que sabia mas o menos algo

´´Yo lo llamo una hipótesis pero no creo que haya estado bajo el pulgar de Dumbledore en todo este tiempo. De ser asi habría habido una notificación de llegada de el para que la prensa tuviera un dia libre y el pudiera explicar lo increíblemente agradecido que estaba a Dumbledore por haberlo acogido tras el fracaso de sus parientes. Sin embargo no se sabe nada de el por lo que me lleva a pensar que el esta todavía escondido tratando de pasar desapercibido``. El había dicho lo que pensaba en su opinión, sabia que eran muchas las posibilidades que tenia en contra pero también estaba esperando que estas posibilidades estuvieran a su favor. Ademas dudaba en serio que Dumbledore lo hubiera escondido después del golpe que recibió a su credibilidad

´´Ya veo. A decir verdad eso encaja muy bien con lo que sabemos de el y es también bastante bueno saber que Dumbledore no ha podido de ninguna manera echarle el guante. Solo dios sabe lo que ese hombre podría hacer con la fuerza de una casa ancestral detrás de el``. Daphne era molesta por los numerosos intentos de Dumbledore de expander sus políticas de ser buenos con los muggles. Ella tenia una cosa clara: cada uno en su lugar y punto. No estaba a favor de las políticas de los extremistas pero después de las cacerias de los muggles ella tenia muy claro que nunca podría confiar en ellos

´´De todas maneras el estará seguramente en la ceremonia de selección y estará seleccionado en una casa. Mis apuestas son Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Despues de todo es un superviviente no una persona tonta y noble que aspira a ponerse en primera línea para salvar a todo el mundo``. Tracy estaba esperando mas que divertida la ceremonia de selección. Ella veria emocionada como los ideales de muchos estúpidos (la mayoría de ellos seguidores de Dumbledore) de que el llamado niño de la luz no era tan de la luz como muchos esperaban. No era necesario ser un genio en verdad para saber que el niño no estaría en Griffindor (a menos claro esta que el director de la escuela tratase de alguna manera de meterlo en ese lugar

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Salon Principal-**

Albus Dumbledore estaba verdaderamente preocupado por una vez en los últimos años ya que veía sus planes romperse poco a poco. Primero es que el niño no era un Griffindor con mezcla de Huffelpuff como el había esperado. Sin duda alguna el niño era una combinación de Slytherin con Ravenclaw y eso era muy peligroso en su mente porque claramente no solo el niño tendría los planes a seguir sino que además lo mas seguro es que el niño tenia una ambicion

El niño no debía de ser de esa manera por todos los medios. Se suponía que tenia que ser fácil de dominar. Habia esperado que estos siete años en solitario lo hubieran obligado a vivir de manera dura y que esperase y necesitase la ayuda de alguien con un gran poder. Pero en vez de eso de lo que Severus le había dicho el niño había vivido en uno de los bosques de los Druidas (ahora el entendía perfectamente porque había sido imposible de localizar ya que después de todo los bosques de los druidas tenían grandes cantidades de magia ambiental) y que era capaz de sobrevivir por si mismo lo cual indicaba que tenia un consciente uso de su magia

Al menos estaba seguro de que el niño no iria a Slytherin. Habia aprovechado la presencia de Severus y le había encomendado que lo hiciera coincidir con su ahijado Draco. El niño era completamente estúpido pero pregoneaba acerca de cómo Slytherin era el hogar de los sangre pura y la elite de Gran Bretaña. Ahora solo tenia que asegurarse de que el sobrero entendiera que el niño tenia que estar en Griffindor. Alli la mayoría de la gente lo vigilaría si el solo lo pedia amablemente (después de todo los Griffindor lo veian como una especie de hereoe mundial que no podía hacer nada malo)

Tambien tendría que destruir por completo su confianza. No es como si fuera demasiado difícil. Varias sondas de legemerancia entre el y Severus y destruirían toda su forma de pensar bien de si mismo. Luego solo tendría que recoger los pedazos en cuestión y todo estaría solucionado en su mente. Era un plan sencillo y fácil de cumplir solo necesitaba que los jugadores del juego llegasen y lo hicieran adecuadamente. Pronto además podría contar con el niño ser sometido a mucha presión (ser el niño que vivio lo colocaría en el punto de mira de muchos de los estudiantes que creerían ya sea que debía ser una especie de dios o algo por el estilo)

Y fue en ese mismo momento que los niños que serian sus primeros años empezaron a entrar en el gran salón. Espero poder encontrar a Hadrian pero no vio nada, no vio al niño en la línea delantera como se habría esperado aunque si vio al niño Weasly (el niño que le había pedido que se esforzase en controlar a Harry porque seria su billete a fama, dinero y gloria) con el que contaba asi como su propia madre para controlar al niño Potter. El niño se veía claramente molesto por algo y si tenia que sospecharlo es porque no habría encontrado de alguna manera al niño Potter, esto iba a ser molesto

Hadrian miro el gran salón maravillado por la belleza del lugar aunque parecía un poco demasiado para crear una comunidad. El era demasiado independiente por desgracia a causa de todos estos años cuidando por si mismo y le molestaba severamente eso de que tendría que estar encerrado en un lugar donde tendría que compartir demasiado tiempo con gente que fácilmente se podía clasificar como interesados en el. Iba a tener que encontrar algún lugar donde disfrutar de su paz y tranquilidad o de lo contrario se veía a si mismo muy agobiado

´´Pufff y ese tonto pelirrojo pensaba seriamente que íbamos a ser probados por un trol ¿en serio crees que el niño tiene demasiado de un cerebro o algo por el estilo? Lo digo porque es lo único que explica que piense de manera tan estúpida``. Alexander había tenido que contener su risa de la forma de ser del niño Weasley. No solo porque el niño era francamente idiota en su opinión (sigo diciéndolo en serio que nadie se habría creido que unos primeros años tienen que enfrentarse a un trol) sino porque el niño miraba como si le faltaba algo de suma importancia y Alexander no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que buscaba a Hadrian seguramente para tratar de convertirse en su amigo

´´No tengo ningun interés en ese niño ni nada que me pueda ofrecer. De todos modos vamos a esperar y ver como la ceremonia procede ya que soy bastante curioso con respecto al artefacto de los fundadores``. Hadrian no ocultaría su curiosidad por nada en el mundo. Se decía que dicho artefacto que era el sobrero seleccionador había sido encantado y creado por los cuatro fundadores infundiendo sus personalidades para que de esta manera el sombrero supiera exactamente que buscar en los nuevos alumnos. Ni que decir que Hadrian tenia mucha curiosidad por dicho objeto

 _ **"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puedes tener bombines negros,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sombreros altos y elegantes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y puedo superar a todos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Así que pruébame y te diré**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dónde debes estar.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Donde habitan los valientes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Donde son justos y leales.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O tal vez en Slytherin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Para lograr sus fines.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."**_

Una vez la canción termino Hadrian escucho como llamaban poco a poco a las diferentes personas del nuevo año. Obviamente cada alumno fue solucionado de manera diferente ya que cada uno representaba una cosa. Griffindor el valor, Slytherin la ambicion, Ravenclaw el hambre de saber y Hufflepuff el trabjo duro. Hadrian vio como poco a poco se iba aproximando a su nombre y se dio cuenta de que las propias personas de la sala crecían nerviosas queriendo saber cuando seria su turno. Y fue en ese momento que se dijo su nombre: ´´Hadrian Potter``

Hadrian avanzo tranquilamente por el pequeño pasillo que tenia delante sin prestar atención a los cuchicheos de la gente. Mas de uno lo miraba preguntándose porque no tenia cicatriz En serio ¿Quién fue el imbécil que hizo saber que tenia una cicatriz? No es como si le importase mucho en realidad el estaba mas que contento con llegar hasta el taburete y dejarle que le pongan el sombrero. Estaba muy interesado en saber que opinaría de el dicho artefacto

´´ _ **Ahhhhh el señor Potter. He oído mucho de usted. Mucha gente ha estado preguntándose acerca de ti, queriendo saber sobre ti y tratando aprender de lo que tu seras capaz. No creo que tenga ni que avisarte de que Albus tiene un interés en ti porque puedo ver que has deducido fácilmente que tiene un interés mal sano en ti``.**_ El artefacto estaba curioso de la persona en la que estaba, mientras charlaba tranquilamente con el podía ver su personalidad, su forma de pensar, su forma de actuar. Estaba haciéndose una idea de la persona que tenia delante, una persona mil veces mas compleja de lo que se podría esperar de un niño de trece años

 _´´Nunca confiare ni seguire ciegamente a una persona. Mi lealtad debe ser ganada no regalada. No soy un Huffelpuff que va a seguir ciegamente como si nada. Soy un Potter que va a hacer su camino en este mundo por si mismo y sin que nadie le diga lo que tenga que hacer``._ Hadrian tenia muy claras las cosas y como las tenia que hacer y nada ni nadie se iba a entrometer en su camino

 _ **´´Ohh ya veo. No Huffelpuff, tienes la ambicion de Salazar en verdad y su astucia pero no te veo soportando estar en una casa donde una tercera parte de los niños son tan tontos como un trozo de estiércol. Eso elimina la casa de la astucia también. La casa del león no es para ti, eres valiente y tienes un código ético pero no soportarías la triacion que los celos de los leones pueden tener y una vez mas actuarias de una manera radical``.**_ En Slytherin una pequeña parte de la casa terminaría muerta a manos del niño porque se meterían con su madre y en Griffindor lo etiquetarían como la luz para abandonarlo cada vez que no hiciera una cosa adecuada. Eso solo dejo una casa para dicho niño

 _ **´´RAVENCLAW``**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien por fin he podido volver a ponerme con esta historia. Lamento no haber podido hacerlo pero es que estoy en medio de un cruce Harry Potter y Cancion de Hielo y Fuego. Es curioso como ambos mundos pegan de lo lindo y se estan viendo muchos fics de un Harry acabar reencarnado en el mundo para lentamente hacerlo suyo. No es que en el mio eso vaya a pasar pero es siempre entretenido de ver y me estan gustando algunos de estos fics salvo los de casar a Harry con un targaryen. Demasiado predecible en mi opinion**

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que el Severus Snape de esta historia es diferente. no lanzara rabietas y ataques constantes contra Harry mas que nada porque sabe que si lo cabrea esta jodido. Este harry no esta controlado por Dumbledore que escucha todo lo que dice y el ve lentamente que este Harry se parecera mucho a un Slytherin es decir astuto, despiadado y muy ambicioso por lo que Severus se andara con mucho ojo con el niño no queriendo ganarse un enemigo que facilmente lo puede destruir**

 **Algo que odio de los libros es que supuestamente el sombrero queria colocarlo en Slytherin pero en todos los libros no se ve nada de astucia o ambicion. Y lo que es peor es que no aprende. mi Harry aprende. Cualquier situacion sera vista por el con mucho ojo y cualquier defecto el parendera de ellos de inmediato. uno no seria el cabeza de una familia muy importante si cae facilmente por lo que el buscara por todos los medios sobrevivir en un mundo donde el mas minimo desliz te cuesta la vida**

 **Este fic aunque de aventura tiene mucha situacion politica. Despues de todo los politicos van a estar muy interesados en el y buscaran controlarlo. la facion noble que son familias solo nobles o nobles y antiguas se dividen del lado de Lucius Malfoy, unos pocos que no quieren meterse en nada y el bando que apoya a Dumbledore. Es asi. los Ancestrales rara vez se meten en politica. Si ven algo que los molesta lo declaran ilegal por medio de una investigacion bien hecha como por ejemplo las leyes discriminatorias de Umbridge o cualquier ley que busque hacer daño a un grupo selecto**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece de haberlo hecho muchas cosas no suceden y en vez de morir Fred moriria Ron habria sido mucho mejor en mi opinion**

* * *

 **Las Primeras Clases. Dias en el Paraiso**

 **-Gran Salon de Hogwarts-**

Hadrian escucho tranquilamente su nombre ser pronunciado por el sombreo y ser enviado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Era una buena decisión en verdad ya que en ella ya le estaban esperando tanto Alexander como Padma. Los otros dos compañeros de primer año obviamente estaban contentos de estar sentados con la persona que se había comprometido a ayudarlos con lo que el había llamado lecciones de magia y proyección. Hadrian se sento con Padma a su derecha y Alexander a su izquierda esperando tranquilamente a que la selección terminase

Ronald Weasly termino en Griffindor (ya sea porque era muy cabezota o porque era muy directo a lanzarse hacia delante porque el no tenia pinta de valiente y tampoco tenia pinta de noble) y Blaise Zabini se clasifico en Slytherin. Despues de estas clasificaciones todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia Dumbledore que empezó a levantarse tranquilamente de su asiento mirando a todas las mesas pero deteniéndose especialmente en la mirada de Hadrian. Los anillos de señor le avisaron de un intento de Legemerancia y Hadrian solo sonrio al mirar el disgusto en la mirada de Dumbledore

´´Un nuevo año llega. Nuevos alumnos vienen y viejos alumnos regresan a nuestra ilustre escuela. Estoy por daros consejos y mi puerta siempre esta abierta para aquellos que precisan de ayuda. Pero para empezar dejadme advertiros que el bosque prohibido esta prohibido, que los hechizos en el pasillo son monitoreados, que los artículos de broma serán controlados y confiscados y que el pasillo del tercer piso esta prohibido``. Albus estaba jugando con el intento de curiosidad del joven Hadrian esperando que al mencionar algo como prohibido el niño se emocionara pero todo lo que vio es que fue como si nada le importase

Con un gesto de su mano la comida aprecio en toda la mesa y cada persona vio los alimentos con ojos hambrientos por lo que empezaron a comer al mismo tiempo que conversaciones estallaban a lo largo de las mesas en cuestión. Hadrian, Padma y Alexander empezaron a recolectar su comida cuando una chica de segundo año asiática se coloco delante de ellos obviamente tratando de llamar la atención de Hadrian (solo eso podía explicar el hecho de dejarse ver un poco el escote) y que solo vio cuando Padma lo golpeo en las costillas por lo que Hadrian levanto la mirada

´´Es un placer conocer al salvador de Gran Bretaña y posiblemente todo el mundo mágico. Soy Cho Chang de la familia Noble y Antigua Chang de China. Mis amigas son Marietta Edgecombe de aquí en Gran Bretaña y Roger Davis de la familia sucursal de la casa de Davis``. Ella le mostro a Hadrian una sonrisa agradable y algunos de los primeros años masculinos como Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot asi como Michel Corner se sonrojaron por lo muy bonita que se veía. Por desgracia para ella Hadrian era de otra pasta

´´Es un placer heredera Chang. Puedo decir que eso de salvador de Gran Bretaña lo puedo aceptar pero no estoy del todo seguro que pueda aceptar lo de salvador del mundo mágico. Voldemort podía ser fuerte pero en comparación con ciertos hechiceros y brujas no era mas que un principiante incapaz de hacer nada``. A decir verdad Hadrian solo podía sentir lastima de Voldemort si trataba de expandirse por Europa. De lo que había oído las cámaras Ancestrales ya habían estado a punto de aplastarlo ¿pero desafiar a Perenelle y Nicholas Flamel? Solo un idiota haría eso

´´Tonterias. Tu-sabes-quien era conocido como el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos y era temido incluso en Europa por lo que al habernos salvado has hecho que toda Europa contraiga una deuda contigo casi imposible de pagar``. Cho estaba mirando con ambicion al chico delante suya ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella solo era la heredera de la rama Cadete de la familia Chang, si conseguía engancharse al heredero de la Casa ancestral de Potter seria un golpe considerable y seria bien vista por su familia al ganar un aliado de alto calibre por lo que de ahí sus interés para Hadrian

´´La única razón por la que Voldemort es considerado el magos oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos no es precisamente por su poder señorita Chang era por el simple hecho de que a diferencia de otros lores oscuros el no dejaba ningun superviviente. Voldemort jamás podría compararse a la altura y el poder de aquellos como Grindewald o Stark el tirano y menos aun Morgana Lefay``. La simple mención de algunas de las figuras mas poderosas de los magos oscuros no los hacia temblar pero el nombre de Voldemort era mas que claro que los hacia tirititar. Desgraciadamente una persona decidió expresar su opinión de manera muy agresiva

´´No todos podemos ser como tu o legendario destructor de magos oscuros en pañales. Pero nuestros padres nos han mencionado lo que fue vivir en esos tiempos. Como ese hombre no dejaba nada con vida. Eso lo hace mas terrible que el resto de magos oscuros a mi entender``. Anthony Goldstein no era una persona estúpida, pero si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sus palabras podían hacer se hubiera quedado mejor callado. Hadrian solo le dedico una mirada que podría haber congelado el mismo fuego antes de tomarse un momento para responder al tonto comentario de dicho ignorante

´´Entonces tal vez deberías de pensar mejor. No le temo no porque no haya cometido algunos de los actos mas despreciables conocidos en el mundo mágico. Pero Gellert Grindewald desencadeno una guerra mundial que preciso de cientos de miles de magos para detenerlo. Morgana era tan poderosa que podía destruir ejércitos por ella misma, al final tuvo que intervenir el propio Merlin para detenerla. Y Stark el tirano fue un monstruo que redujo la escuela de Atenas de magia y hechicería allí construida``. Hadrian conocía muy bien esto ya que después de todo Voldemort se había puesto como meta superar a todos los señores oscuros y lo había logrado no por medio de poder sino actos barbaros

´´La diferencia de poder entre Voldemort y los demás era asombrosa pero supo jugar con las cartas importantes que le dieron el completo control de Gran Bretaña: miedo y política. Controlando ambos controlo el país. El golpeo con miedo al atacar tanta brutalidad que nadie se atrevería a ponerse en su camino y por medio de sus aliados Mortifagos colocados en lo alto de la sociedad controlo la economía. Por lo que no, Voldemort no era poderoso o al menos tan poderoso como los mas temidos de los señores oscuros pero tenia a su favor la crueldad y el miedo``. La mera forma de pensar en los Mortifagos trajo los nombres de muchos de sus seguidores a su mente. A lo largo de su tiempo en Hogwarts se iba a asegurar de enviar un mensaje a dichos seguidores

´´Y en cuanto a no tenerle miedo a Voldemort es muy simple y sencillo. Ese hombre mato a mis padres. No voy a esconderme de miedo. Voy a odiarlo, voy a despreciarlo. Y si algunos de sus subalternos o cualquier cosa (como el propio Voldemort) se me pone a tiro entonces voy a hacerlo pedazos sin dejar ninguna cosa a reconocer mas que sus dientes``. Hadrian dejo de hablar con las personas que el pensaba que no eran mas que mocosos que no entendían ni apreciaban la verdad. La derrota de Voldemort fue gracias al sacrificio de su madre pero ninguna de estas personas jamás seria capaz de entenderlo. Para Hadrian eso era bastante insultante

´´Creo que seria mas bien conveniente que no sigáis presionado a Hadrian. Podría ser mas bien malo para todas las personas aquí presentes``. Padma estaba divertida cuando dio su aviso. Uno de los terceros años iba a volver a molestar a Hadrian con una pregunta tonta cuando Hadrian solo lo miro por un momento. Una mirada puede hacer tanto daño como mil palabras por lo que cuando Hadrian se enfoco y desato un poco de todo el odio que sentía a través de su vista de mago consiguió lo que quería con tdos los demás dejándolo tranquilo

´´Honestamente creo que ninguno de vosotros podría entender la situación de Hadrian con el llamado Voldemort. Francamente creo que la mejor idea es que no lo molesteis en esos asuntos eso asegurara que tengamos paz en nuestra casa``. Hasta Alexander entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Hadrian contra Voldemort ¿Por qué no despreciarlo? Voldemort le había quitado a sus padres por lo que en la mente de Hadrian cualquier castigo para el o sus secuaces era una cosa dulce que se le estaba negando en todo este tiempo y si esta gente le seguía recordando eso solo lo molestarían mas

Cho se quedo mirando a los otros dos primeros años por un momento antes de ceder Era obvio que no había sabido como iniciar una conversación con Hadrian pero eso podía cambiar a lo largo del resto del año. Solo tendría que esperar pacientemente. Ademas era un adolescente, seria fácil hacer que se pierda a sus hormonas y luego estaría atado a sus dedos como si nada. Por lo que decidió en ese mismo momento dejar de meterle presión y se dedico a comer aun con sus pensamientos de ser Lady Potter

Hadrian dio las gracias con la mirada tanto a Padma como Alexander. Hablar de Voldemort con gente que era ignorante no era lo que mas le apetecia en ese mismo momento ya que estaba buscando pasar un rato tranquilo con estas personas que lo iban a rodear. Padma respondió con una sonrisa mientras Alexander se froto la cabeza un poco como avergonzado ya que obviamente toda esta situación lo superaba en su mente. Hadrian solo los miro por un momento antes de volver por completo a su comida y disfrutar de ella

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Griffindor cierto muchacho estaba mas que molesto. Había tenido a Potter al alcance y se le había escapado. Ahora seria mas difícil acercarse hasta el porque sabia que Potter no estaba lo mas minimo satisfecho con su comportamiento anterior. Tendria que pensar en como acercarse a el ya que tenia el acceso a tanto dinero y riqueza que ayudaría enormemente a su familia a sobrevivir mas alla de la dura vida que tenían. No es que le negase también un poco de su fama, ser famoso siempre era bueno y en su mente esto era bueno

Y en la mesa de Slytherin Draco tenia el ceño fruncido. Ahora estaba en una situación precaria. Habia insultado no una sino dos veces al heredero de una casa ancestral. Cualquier pleito que comenzase de ahora en adelante seria mal visto y explotaría en la cara por completo. Le molestaba severamente también porque la persona que se había enfrentado no era un ingenuo sin saber de las leyes mágicas y el comportamiento sino que parecía mas bien saber bastante acerca de cómo acercarse y comportarse. Eso no figuraba en los planes de su padre cuando el le comento que tenia que acercarse a Potter (en la mente de Draco acercarse a un mestizo era de lo peor aunque dicho mestizo fuera el heredero de una casa ancestral, después de todo el también lo era en su mente tonta)

Daphne miro a Draco y sonrio por dentro. Durante tres años Lucius Malfoy había trado de presionar a su padre con un contrato de matrimonio ya sea entre ella y Draco o su hermana bebe y Draco. Era insoportable y en mas de una ocasión el hombre Malfoy había tratado de hacer alusión a ser heredero de la casa de Black su hijo. Fue tras el incidente del rechazo del asiento de la familia que se supo que no era tan sencillo pero el mero hecho de saber que Draco había sido adecuadamente golpeado en su mente era mas que un recuerdo adecuado que tendría que enviar a su padre

´´¿y bien Malfoy? ¿Qué es eso que he oído de que has ofendido en dos ocasiones diferentes al heredero de Potter? No es por sonar acusadora pero creo que era un movimiento increíblemente estúpido por tu parte ¿no crees?``. Daphne disfruto cuando vio a todos los años superiores mirar a Draco como si fuera estúpido. El niño estaba haciendo todo en su control por evitar la mirada de aquellos que podían hundir sin ningun problema todos sus planes de hacerse con el control de Slytherin al igual que su padre hizo en su tiempo

´´Disculpa Greengrass pero el fue en realidad quien fue el inadecuado. No solo no se presento sino que además no se comporta como un sangre pura. Pero es lo que puedes esperar de un simple mestizo como el``. Draco tenia que controlar la situación antes de que se fuera de mano para el. Por desgracia la enemistad que su familia se había ganado de los Greengrass con tanto intento de conseguir el matrimonio entre el y una de sus hijas obviamente lo estaba golpeando en ese mismo momento

´´Ya veo…sin embargo mis fuentes han tenido a bien decirme que lo has molestado en una ocasión al menos con testigos durante el transcurso del recorrido del Tren de Hogwarts. No solo lo trataste de amenazar sino que además fuiste lo bastante audaz como también insultar a la heredera de Patil y el heredero Blackwood``. Una vez mas ella vio la mirada de pánico en Draco y disfruto saboreando esto como si fuera un tiburo que estaba detrás de su presa. Draco podía pensar en si mismo como brillante pero contra una persona como ella el no solo era estúpido pero además era inútil en el mejor de los casos

´´Solo recuerda Malfoy que las Ancestrales nunca son de las de perdonar cualquier accion contra ellas. Siempre están pensando y maquinado como devolver el favor de tus acciones y teniendo en cuenta como tu querido papi aquí no puede protegerte creo que seria lo mas sensato que empezaras a esconderte o solo dios sabe lo que el heredero Potter te podría hacer``. Blaise hablaba mas por su familia que cualquier otra cosa. Los Zabini eran rencorosos y no tenían ningun problema con destruir a sus enemigos después de décadas siempre que el daño fuera lo bastante grande como para sentirse a gusto con ello

Draco se sento comiendo un poco aterrado. Aun recordaba lo que hizo Potter. Como le dio ese disparo de magia y como lo hizo sin esfuerzo. Una parte de el (la parte racional que no estaba contaminada a causa de todo eso de la pureza de sangre y de el matrimonio entre familias) le decía que se olvidara de Potter. Que se centrara en Slytherin y que se hiciera con el control de ella. Con Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass como los mas astutos de su casa seria difícil y complicado pero el sabia que podía hacerlo ya que después de todo era hijo de su padre. Pero recordó la humillación y solo pensó una cosa: Potter pagaría

* * *

 **-Torre de Ravenclaw. Mañana Siguiente-**

Hadrian estaba haciendo algunos de sus ejercicios de relajación cuando sintió una presencia de poder controlado y fuerte entrar en la torre de Ravenclaw. De lo que sabia se trataba del maestro Flitchwick que era un medio goblin. Era un ser poderoso de lo que Hadrian sintió y podía ver que tenia que tener algo que decir para la gente de la torre por lo que se puso la ropa de estar en la escuela junto con la túnica y se sento en un sillo en la sala de estar dejando que un leve hechizo de oscurecimiento y de alejamiento se asentara donde estaba para que la gente lo le prestase atención

Flius entro en la sala y sintió de inmediato los dos hechizos que estaban colocados de manera inteligente en un sillón. Tuvo que evitar sonreir por lo que estaba sintiendo ya que le hacia mucha gracia como el joven Potter quería mantenerse alejado de la gente. No iba a decirle a Albus que el niño ya estaba manejando hechizos de cuarto año pero era muy divertido saber que el niño tenia un gran potencial. Dio un silbido y el fantasma de Ravenclaw apareció al que le pidió amablemente si podía llamar a los alumnos de dicha casa. Poco a poco los alumnos de primer año hasta los séptimos años llegaron todos queriendo saber que buscaba el maestro goblin

´´Buenos días alumnos. Estoy mas que seguro de que os estaréis cuestionando que va a ser del dia de hoy por lo que os he traido vuestros horarios para que lo tengáis ya claro antes de que comience siquiera el desayuno. No vaya a ser que por culpa de estar hechos unos nervios no comáis nada. El desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia después de to``. Filius miro que todos los alumnos asentían y poco a poco empezó a repartir los diferentes horarios hasta que por fin llego a los primeros años que claramente eran los mas nerviosos de todos por no tener ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas

´´Como veréis primeros años teneis clases con diferentes grupos: Defensa de las artes oscuras, astronomía y transfiguración la teneis con Slytherin. Pociones y herbologia con Huffelpuff. Historia de la magia Y encantamientos con Griffindor. Solo voy a daros un consejo a todos los presentes. Nuestra casa es valorada por nuestra inteligencia pero la inteligencia es mucho mas que el saber de los libros. Os recomiendo que no os dejéis atascar por cosas tontas y por las cosas que dicen únicamente los libros. Esto podría resultar mas bien dañino``. Filius termino de dar su mensaje y salió de la sala común deprisa. Tenia unas clases que programar y una clase que asegurar. Griffindor y Ravenclaw era una combinación peligrosa

Hadrian salió de su ilusión y alejamiento para estudiar mas detalladamente el horario que se le había dado. La verdad es que era un horario intenso pero no era una cosa que temer demasiado. Al parecer los lunes tenían durante dos horas Historia y luego otras dos horas de defensa con por la noche tenían una hora de astronomía. Era un verdadero muermo en su opinión. Estaba a punto de pensar que mas tenia cuando de la nada tanto Padma como Alexander salieron

´´Tiene pinta de ser un horario verdaderamente duro a decir verdad. Al menos hemos evitado por completo las lecciones de pociones con los Griffindor. Al parecer el profesor Snape tiene un profundo odio hacia ellos``. Padma se había documentado de algunas de las lecciones a los alumnos mas veteranos. Resulta que todos estaban completamente de acuerdo con que pociones era algo asi como un campo de minas siempre y cuando se cumplan dos condiciones: que en la clase están ya sea Griffindors o Slytherins. El Profesor Snape era increíblemente brutal al parecer cuando uno de esos dos grupos estaba

´´Bueno de lo que he oído es muy del lado de los Slytherin. Puedo entenderlo porque depues de todo están en su propia casa y ellos son algo asi como sus alumnos pero de lo que también he oído es que es muy rencorso con los Griffindor. Al parecer el profesor tuvo un incidente con Griffindors cuando era mas joven``. Alexander no se podía creer que tenia que soportar a un completo profesor imbécil que estaba mas que nada interesado en devolvérsela a una casa después de haber crecido y madurado. Era increíblemente estúpido en la mente del joven Ravenclaw

´´Es mucho peor de lo que os podeis imaginar ninguno de los dos. Para Severus Snape la casa de Griffindor no es solo un enemigo a batir es la quinta esencia del mal en su opinión. No ayuda a que muchos de los que se opusieron de manera mas vocal al señor oscuro eran de Griffindor aunque creo que este año será mas agradable con ellos``. Hadrian recordaba la opinión de su madre por su amigo traidor. Si por ella fuera habría cogido a Snape y lo habría torturado hasta la muerte. No le sento nada bien saber que su hijo se había puesto en peliro por culpa de ese hombre

´´¿Qué quieres decir con que Snape va a ser mas amable con los griffindor este año? ¿y que tiene que ver que los griffindor se opusieran al señor oscuro?``. Alexander era curioso y ver a Hadrian pensar de manera tranquila en como responderle le hizo darse cuenta de que la respuesta no era tan sencilla como el podría haber esperado. Un poco divertido ya que como Ravenclaw siempre buscaban el saber por encima de todo de ahí que se preguntase que es lo que sabia Hadrian acerca de todo esto

´´Snape fue uno de los mortifagos mas leales de Voldemort. Era uno de sus principales agentes por lo que se. Era en el quien confiaba mayormente para la realización de algunas de las tareas mas complicadas como la elaboración de algunas de las pociones mas complejas que sirvieron de utilidad para los Mortifagos``. Hadrian termino de decir lo que sabia de Snape y se dio cuenta de que tenia un publico de lo mas interesado. Los alumnos de toda la casa de Ravenclaw estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos como si les costase creerse las palabras del primer año

´´Según Dumbledore Snape había sido su espia durante la mitad de la guerra pero dudo mucho de la confiabilidad de Snape como espia debido a varios puntos. El primer punto fueron la muerte y completa aniquilación de la familia Makinnon y de los gemelos Prewet. Tambien la muerte de los Bones. Y la posterior tortura de los Longbotton``. Hadrian no podía soportar la facilidad con la que Dumbledore había perdonado a Snape cuando sabia que era responsable de algunos de esos sucesos y cuestionaria siempre que pudiera la habilidad y credibilidad del anciano mientras que mantuviera al mortifago en su nomina

´´¿pero por que lo mantiene en Hogwarts? Es decir. Nadie soporta a Snape, nadie lo tolera y muchos lo desprecian ¿Por qué entonces lo tiene en Hogwarts?``. Padma solo podía pensar que tenían un enemigo demasiado cerca para su gusto. Como una Patil sabia que los traidores en las guerras eran una posibilidad pero uno nunca dejaría a los traidores como Severus Snape cerca de niños que significaban el futuro de toda la raza mágica y Hogwarts era la escuela de la que todos dependían por lo que la sola idea de Snape estar allí sirviendo a Dumbledore cuando era un traidor era algo que no cuadraba

´´Porque espera contar con Snape para controlar a los miembros mas oscuros de Slytherin. Es bien sabido que los Mortifagos que no han sido atrapados están en libertad porque se hicieron pasar por ser imperiosos. Esos mortifagos tienen hijos, hijos que es mejor tener controlados aquí a dejarlos hacer su santa voluntad como muchos podrían haber visto de no ser por Snape o al menos eso piensa el tonto de Dumbledore``. Hadrian dejo notar el disgusto que sentía por el viejo que le valio una mirada de muchos de los precedentes de familias aquí en Gran Bretaña que no los hizo felices

´´Bueno no quiero sonar desaprobatorio para el señor viejo pero ¿Cómo se puede considerar a Slytherin controlado cuando se sabe que esa casa inicia la mayor parte de los conflictos que ha tenido esta escuela en los ultimo trece años? Es un poco muy difícil de creer que el hombre tiene en realidad controlada la situación``. Alexander sabia todo muy bien porque los tutores que tenia le habían dicho todo acerca del comportamiento de los Slytherin estos años. Al parecer su hija no había sido nada satisfecha con esto y tenia que vivir con cierta intimidación

´´Desgraciadamente es algo que no se puede evitar de ninguna manera al menos hasta que Dumbledore decida que ha tenido bastante. Pero yo veo venir mucha tensión antes de que eso pase. Dumbledore no es de las personas que actúan de manera mas activa conocida y es un hombre que prefiere el acto de reacción que la accion en si misma``. Hadrian dejo de hablar para dirigirse a la puerta para ir a por un desayuno fuerte. No iba a empezar mal el dia solo porque la gente quisiera escuchar sus palabras acerca de la opinión que tenia de Snape

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Clase de Historia de la Magia-**

Mathew Malcom estaba esperando tranquilamente a que la clase se llenase con todos los primeros años teniendo bien claro que tenia que hacer una buena primera impresión. La historia de la magia era uno de los temas de mayor importancia no por su increíble ganancia en poder mágico sino para el aprendizaje. Si querías saber como de verdad había evolucionado el mundo mágico esta lección era de suma importancia y el sabia que tenia que conseguir a los alumnos mas que motivados para que aprendieran. Aunque sabia que con los Griffindor era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo

No tenia nada en contra de dicha casa pero se había demostrado a lo largo de los últimos diez años que la mayoría de los Griffindor eran mas bien chicos que pensaban en el uso de la varita mágica antes que pensar como usarla. Eran cabezas calientes aunque había claros ejemplos que no eran asi. Los Gemelos Weasley eran sus alumnos preferidos porque siempre estaban con sus formas ingeniosas. Solo podía imaginarse lo que podría haber sido esta clase de no ser por las casas ancestrales. Seguramente el Ministerio solo habría hablado sobre los Goblins. No tenia nada en contra de ellos pero la mayor parte de la historia con magos era acerca de las rebeliones una cosa no muy educativa

Y fue en ese momento cuando entraron en la clase los tres alumnos que mas lo habían interesado: Padma Patil, Alexander Blackwood y Hadrian Potter ¿Por qué lo habían interesado? Habia rumores toda la mañana acerca de la opinión del chico que vivio de Dumbledore. Le había hecho mucha gracia y era refrescante no ver a un niño que veía a Dumbledore como una especie de figura suprema. Era de lo mas divertido en su humilde opinión saber que el niño no estaba detrás del culo del director. No hay que equivocarse el hombre era poderoso pero no era el hombre que el habría seguido a una guerra por nada en el mundo

´´Bien clase creo que todos debeis estar preguntándoos ¿Qué es historia de la magia? ¿Qué pensais vosotros que es?``. El dirigió una mirada por los alumnos. Vio a unos cuantos pensar pero cuando vio un trozo de la revista de corazón de bruja se encrespo. Esta era su clase y que las alumnas se pensaran que podían hacer lo que les daba la gana en su clase no era lo adecuado por lo que hizo un accio silencioso sorprendiendo a una Parvati Patil

´´Bueno parece ser que la señorita Parvati de Griffindor tiene la impresión que la historia de la magia tiene que ver con lo mas interesante de las brujas adolescentes``. Mathew miro con tanta intensidad a dicha niña que creía que podía oler el miedo saliendo de ella como si estuviera menado. La verdad es que Parvati estaba mas que asustada porque Mathew estaba dejando que la emoción de ira que sentía por no ser debidamente respetado en su clase saliera no es que nadie fuera a salir en la defensa de dicha niña, algunos estaban muy asustados por la presencia de su maestro

´´Quizas el señor Ronald Weasley pueda también decirnos lo que tiene que ver el Quiditch con la historia. Se que se ha escrito mucho acerca del quiditch en la historia pero a menos que sea verdaderamente importante me gustaría saber que tiene que ver con mi clase``. Y Mathew había pillado in fraganti al mas joven pelirrojo de la familia mientras hablaba con un compañero de su casa acerca del impacto de quitich en la historia del mundo mágico. No hay que decir que el joven chico y la chica estaban muy asustados por la presencia de su maestro y en secreto estaban divirtiendo a Hadrian

´´Voy a decirlo de una forma lo mas educada posible por lo que espero que todos presteis la atención debida o de lo contrario podemos llegar a tener serios problemas entre nosotros. Fuera de esta clase podeis hacer lo que os de la gana pero en cuanto poneis un pie en esta clase estais entrando en la historia de la magia. No quiditich, no cuentos de brujas ni nada mas``. La presencia de Mathew se expandió por toda la sala haciendo que todos los menores presentes temblaran de miedo por la intensidad de su maestro. Cuando el termino suspiro por un momento como si pesara algo muy grande sobre el

´´Teneis que entender esto lo mejor posible. Los que no aprenden de la historia están sometidos a repetirla en numerosas ocasiones ya que no aprendemos de nuestros errores. Por ejemplo la historia reciente que tiene que ver con el señor oscuro conocido como Voldemort``. Mathew se sorprendió cuando vio que curiosamente eran tres Ravenclaw los que no se estremecían por el nombre del que muchos llamaban señor oscuro mas temible del siglo XX aunque claro no había hecho el mismo daño a escala mundial que otros que si habían hecho eso

´´Voldemort era un hombre que aprendió fácilmente de las debilidades de la sociedad mágica. Se aprovecho de la sed de hambre y poder de algunos miembros bien posicionados de la sociedad para posteriormente volverlos como perros de ataque contra el resto de la sociedad. Si la gente no aprende acerca de esta valiosa historia me temo que estaremos condenados a repetirla una vez mas y ver una vez mas un señor oscuro levantarse de la misma manera``. Mathew no quería decir que posiblemente la próxima vez seria la ultima. Los Ancestrales no tomarian seguramente a bien un imbécil con delirios de grandeza una vez mas

´´Si. El aprendió de los defectos de nuestra sociedad a través de la historia de la magia que debo decir y preguntarme como nadie mas se dio cuenta. El averiguo los defectos de nosotros los magos y los utilizo en nuestra contra con el objetivo de convertir Gran Bretaña en su parque de juegos personal. Y fue solo debido al sacrificio de dos padres y un niño que nos salvamos del maldito tirano``. La furia que sentía por Voldemort era algo que no le iba a contar jamás a nadie. Para el Voldemort era un animal al que tendría que ponerle mas tarde o mas temprano fin y no dudaría en hacerlo de todas las maneras posibles

´´De todos modos voy a deciros ahora mismo de que va a ir esta clase. Vais a aprender la historia de la magia. No solo la historia de los magos y brujas a lo largo de los milenios sino también Veelas, Taguel, Enanos, Goblins y elfos. Vais a aprender de todo y espero que tengáis un respeto saludable por ellos. Nunca es una buena cosa ser desagradable con ninguno de los bandos en cuestión``. Era mejor que sus alumnos aprendieran de los diferentes bandos ahora que cometer un error y cagarla de lo lindo con determinados miembros de dichos bandos. No quería ni imaginarse de que ellos entraran en contacto con un Taguel y lo insultaran

´´¿Qué hay de la historia de los Licantropos y los Vampiros. Estoy mas que segura de que la historia de dos de las especies mas notorias del mundo mágico se tendrá que nombrar en esta clase``. Hermione Ganger estaba preguntándose porque el maestro que tenia delante no mencionaría de ninguna manera a dos especies únicas y difirentes. Cuando vio la mirada oscura que se poso en su profesor se cuestiono que estaba pasando por la mente del hombre mayor aunque ella no tenia ni la mas remota idea

´´Señorita Granger aunque pienso que es un poco desagradable y equivocado pensar mal de los licántropos ya que resulta que aunque son considerados como una criatura oscura le ruego que no meta en las lecciones de historia a los vampiros. A diferencia de los licántropos que no se convierten por voluntad los vampiros solo pueden transformar a gente si estos se entregan de buena voluntad. Son sanguijuelas en el mejor de los casos y una raza que es tremendamente agresiva contra las demás. No tienen una historia de la que se pueda aprender``. Si por Mathew fuera todos los licántropos habrían sido sacrificados pero no los gobiernos mágicos creían que era mejor tener acuerdos con ellos

´´Bien hoy voy a mencionar mas o menos de lo que ira el curso y espero que nos podamos conocer entre nosotros. Estoy mas que seguro de que hay algunos de ustedes que demostraran que la historia de la magia es una cosa que es un talento para aprender y que disfrutaran enormemente de ella``. Mathew entonces empezó a nombrar cada uno de los estudiantes y en secreto espero a ver como se destacarían cada uno de ellos. Los había que ya lo habían decepcionado pero el estaba seguro de que había aquellos que demostrarían ser mas que adecuados como alumnos

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Sala de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras-**

Hadrian podía ver la incompetencia cuando la tenia delante de sus ojos por lo que en ese mismo momento estaba mas alla de molesto por el simple factor de que delante suya había un hombre que no debería de enseñar por nada en el mundo defensa. No solo porque estaba todo el rato con un tartamudeo que estaba sacándolo de sus casillas pero además es porque el hombre estaba constantemente temblando de miedo. Aunque en su opinión parecía mas bien un poco de una actuación

Padma era una joven con una habilidad para el perdón que muchos habrían cuestionado. Pero una cosa es perdonar por una pequeña falta y otra era por tener un profesor inútil ¿Qué coño estaban pensando los miembros del comité de educación cuando contrataron a este hombre inútil de Quirrell? Padma podía entender que los diferentes alumnos encontrasen esto bueno (algunos eran tan estúpidos de pensar que se estaban salvando de tener que soportar una clase) pero para ella era de lo mas desagradable como la defensa era una de las cosas mas notables e importantes del mundo mágico

Alexander sentía que le iba a doler la cabeza a este ritmo. No podía entender como era posible que un hombre que tenia miedo de su sombra y que no paraba de tartamudear estaba enseñando una de las lecciones mas importantes de su educación. Un poco quería enviar una carta a sus tutores y notificarlos de esto pero pronto desistió sabiendo que mientras Dumbledore lo quisiera allí el hombre estaría allí puesto y no había nada que ni el ni sus tutores pudieran hacer para impedirlo lo cual lo molestaba muy seriamente ya que no quería perder su tiempo de manera inútil

Daphne Greengrass estaba sintiendo la inmensa tentación de golpear algo con un hechizo de detonación. Estaba muy molesta. No le gustaban las perdidas de tiempo de ninguna manera y la maldita broma que tenia delante no estaba sirviendo de nada en su mente. Ella estaba mas que tentada a usar un hechizo de invisibilidad y salir del lugar para poder estudiar tranquilamente en algún lugar donde no la molestarían de ninguna manera pero sabia que si se notaba eso le enviarían un mensaje a su padre diciéndole lo que había pasado y aunque el entendería perfectamente la situación el también crecería de lo mas molesto una idea poco adecuada para ella

Dos horas mas tarde los alumnos empezaban a salir de la clase. Algunos divertidos bromenado acerca de la broma mas inútil que era Quirrell como instructor pero nadie se atrevió a ponerse delante de algunos alumnos determinados ya que estaban que echaban humo. Los Ravenclaw estaban no solo furiosos y cabreados por el timo de educación que tenían delante pero además por el hecho de la increíble perdida de tiempo en las mentes de ellos. No querían nada mas que enviar al profesor por la puerta de la escuela y decirle hasta nunca. Pero de todos ellos no había nadie mas mosqueado que Hadrian

´´Eso no fue una clase para educarnos eso fue una sangrienta perdida por completo de tiempo que podríamos haber dedicado a estudiar o a dominar algunos de nuestros hechizos mas importantes``. Hadrian tenia que controlarse. Estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia que tenia algo que el sabia mejor que nadie podía ser peligroso. Su magia era muy intensa y sino se controlaba podía muy bien afectar a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Aunque era poderoso y tenia control aun era joven y no tenia un completo control de su magia como los adultos

´´No puedo creer que tenemos un profesor tan jodidamente inútil para darnos clases. Es decir ha perdido dos horas en explicar sol unas pocas paginas y eran sobre todo acerca de temas cotidianos que todos sino la mayoría de las personas deben saber por el simple hecho de echarle un vistazo a los libros``. Padma estaba deseando soltar una buena cantidad de maldiciones sobre algo o alguien pero no tenia ningun objetivo aceptable Draco Malfoy se había ido muy rápido al parecer tenia instinto de supervivencia, o tal vez únicamente se moria de hambre)

´´Bueno hay un rumor que dice que los profesores de defensa están todos malditos desde hace veinte años y que ninguno de ellos va ya sea a ocupar la posición durante un año entero o va a ser en realidad productivo de ninguna manera. Parece que nos ha tocado un año con uno no productivo``. Alex tenia que hacer un esfuerzo soberano por resistirse a la mirada mortal de una Padma que se veía furiosa y lívida por completo. Era obvio que la joven chica de origen de la India no estaba para nada satisfecha con las palabras de Alex

´´¿asique tengo que soportar durante todo un año a un asno inútil bueno para nada de profesor? No si puedo evitarlo. Voy a encontrar una manera de continuar con mi aprendizaje en un nivel mas que adecuado aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida``. Padma salió corriendo dejando detrás a un Hadrian comprensiblemente sorprendido por la fuerza que ella tenia en sus palabras para no aceptar dicha situación y a un Alex que tenia que darle crédito a la chica inteligente por estar tan concentrada en sus estudios algo que no se podía ver asi como asi en este mundo

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a la niña furiosa que parecía dispuesta a asar a la parrilla a cualquier idiota que la molestara sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un espíritu que estaba poseyendo en ese mismo momento al pobre profesor. Voldemort en realidad estaba meditando acerca de lo que había sentido en el joven Potter. Tenia un control de su magia mas que adecuada. Tendría que matarlo antes de hacerse con la piedra a no ser que el esperase que se volviera tan poderoso que podía desafiarlo. No podía permitir eso de ninguna de las maneras. Despues de todo el tenia que ser el mas poderoso

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Clase de Astronomia-**

Como maestra de astronomía Aurora Siniestra era una de las mejores. Unos podían pensar que la astronomía no servia para nada pero entre el conocimiento de astronomía y sus conocimientos de rituales ella se había convertido en una bruja de poder muy elevado que era en realidad la principal razón por la que estaba en Hogwarts ya que obviamente no solo tenia sus conocimientos sino era una figura mas de poder que podía ayudar al castillo y su defensa en caso de necesidad. Pero como maestra ella quería ver a sus alumnos interesados en sus temas por lo que ver al joven Potter mirando asombrado le hizo preguntarse que pasaba

´´Señor Potter usted parece de lo mas sorprendido por todo el equipamiento de mi clase ¿le importaría mas o menos dejarme saber que es lo que parece atraerle tanto la atención?``. Aurora vio como el niño parecía enrojecer. Era algo raro ya que de Mathew había recibido que el chico Potter era muy serio y tranquilo. Pero verlo un poco sorprendido por ser llamado por la profesora para satisfacer su curiosidad tuvo que ser lo que le hizo sonrojarse algo que el obviamente no esperaba de ninguna manera

Hadrian siempre había tenido una fascinación con los planetas. El instrumental aquí en Hogwarts permitia una visión mejor de lo que el se había esperado nunca antes al respecto y ahora estaba viendo el mundo con ojos de una persona que estaba en verdad muy sorprendida de lo que veía. Tambien al parecer se había informado de que Aurora Siniestra era una de las mejores maestras de su campo por lo que para Hadrian el ser llamado la atención por dicha mujer fue algo que no se esperaba

´´Bueno cuando lei acerca de las materias de Hogwarts menciono acerca de sus diferentes profesores. Menciono que usted era una de las mejores y mas competentes maestras y además siempre he tenido un interés en los conocimientos del mundo mas alla de lo que vemos. Astronomia era por ello lo que me llamaría la atención``. Hadrian sabia que nunca debía mentir a una persona que obviamente parecía tener la capacidad de ver a través de las mentiras y la mujer que tenia delante parecía de ese tipo

´´Interesante. Bueno para hacértelo saber la razón por la que soy tan mágicamente poderosa no solo es por mis muchos conocimientos es porque combinando mis conocimientos de los diferentes sistemas y planetas asi como astros junto con los rituales mágicos y emplearlos en las fechas adecuadas me hice mas bien poderosa. Soy un ejemplo perfecto de porque el aprender es un don que todos debemos saber apreciar en vez de menospreciar señor Potter``. El joven Potter era en la mente de Siniestra mas interesante de lo que podía imaginarse y ella podía jurar que ya estaba planeando y tran¡mando. Le recordaba un poco a Lily a decir verdad

Aurora era joven cuando entro en Hogwarts y Lily ya se iba. Pero siempre aprecio a la que muchos llamaron la Dama de Fuego de Hogwarts. Casi nadie tenia el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a una mujer que solo apreciaba a los mas fuertes y poderosos. No ayudo tampoco que Lily tenia poco o ningun respeto por los sangre pura llegando a causar algunos de los ataques mas dolorosos contra ellos. Respeto a esa mujer no solo por su increíble poder mágico sino por su astucia y ambicion aunque fue siempre raro que estuviera en Gryffindor

´´De todos modos señor Potter tengo que darle un consejo de amigo. Los rituales son considerados como una de las ramas de magia oscura porque requieren sacrificar algo. No es conveniente que trate de hacer nada de esto a menos que tenga una mas que clara idea de lo que quiere hacer y como se debe hacer. Ademas también le recomendaría tener una mas que comprensión de las fechas y el momento de los astros a la hora de hacer rituales``. Ella vio como Hadrian parecía sorprendido por haber sido pillado in fraganti tan fácilmente. Una vez mas era porque el niño que tenia delante de ella era joven y no sabia como ocultarse adecuadamente

´´¿Cómo has sabido que los rituales mágicos tienen mas o menos mi interés? Es decir. Se que la magia es una cosa de gran poder y puede ayudar a un mago de la manera adecuada y esta forma de ayuda es por medio de los rituales pero se me hace raro que una persona sea capaz de leerme con tanta facilidad``. Era extraño de una manera muy grande a decir verdad el hecho de que el fuera leído con tanta y suma facilidad por la mujer que tenia delante. Y cuando la vio sonreir de manera tan tranquila supo que ella estaba también jugando un poco con el algo que lo molesto

´´De la experiencia viene la sabiduría señor Potter. Creo que aprenderas mas tarde o mas temprano que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer habrá algunos que lo hayan hecho antes que tu. Es algo asi que por donde tu vas otros ya han ido y han vuelto. Se puede ver que tienes un interés en la magia y eso puede significar muchas ramas no solo una. Cuando viniste a verme destacaste que tenias interés en mi rama y eso fue todo lo que necesite para leerte por completo``. Ella quería contener una risa de ver al joven Potter que parecía mirarla como un cervatillo que había visto venir las luces de un auto. Este iba a ser un estudiante interesante a decir verdad

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Clase de Transfiguracion-**

Si había una clase de la que todos habían sido mas que advertidos a comportarse esa era Transfiguracin. Todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw habían sido mas que precisos en decir que esta clase no era una a menospreciar y que su profesor no era una a ser tratada como menos. Ella era después de todo una de las brujas mas poderosas de Gran Bretaña llegando a competir según se decía con la propia Bellatrix Lestrange por lo que todos los alumnos mayores de Ravenclaw le había dicho a los alumnos mas jóvenes que por ninguno de los jamases le prestaran o trataran mal de ninguna manera a menos que quisieran verse mal parados

Hadrrian podía decir que la mujer que tenían delante de ellos era no solo poderosa pero tenia un control monstruosamente bueno. Era poderosa y ella lo sabia de lo que podía ver de su comportamiento. Y con la mirada mortal que ella estaba lanzando a los Slytherin el podía decir que casi sentía compasión de estas ersonas. Era tanto una cosa divertida como temible de ver a una mujer que no parecía tener ningun reparo y que en ese mismo momento parecía disfrutar del privilegio de romper físicamente y mentalmente a los alumnos que parecían pensar muy bien de si mismos

´´Esta clase no es para los niños tontos con delirios de grandeza ni nada por el estilo. Transfiguracion es una de las ramas de la magia mas complicadas y difíciles que existen debido a la complicación que puede surgir si un solo paso se ejecuta de manera incorrecta. Espero que ninguno de los presentes sea nunca tan estúpido como para cometer errores que puedan ser demasiado difíciles para corregir mas tarde``. Minerva se enfoco especialmente en Draco Malfoy. El niño apenas tenia una onza de poder cuando lo comparabas a otros y seguramente por tratar de eclipsarlos cometeria errores

´´Ahora voy a pasar a explicar con tranquilidad la importancia de la transfiguración. Pero que os quede muy claro que al mas minimo imbécil que trate de sobrepasarse en esta clase lo voy a ver adecuadamente castigado por ello. Mis instrucciones son la ley. No respetarlas será lo mismo que faltarme al respeto una cosa que estoy segura ninguno de vosotros querra que suceda si sabeis lo que os conviene``. Ella estaba muy satisfecha cuando vio a los estudiantes en su mayoría aceptar sus palabras como la ley. Por desgracia también vio algunos idiotas que parecían preferir ignorarla y estar pensando alegremente de lo mucho que serian capaces de hacer por si mismos en el primer intento. No toleraba la desobediencia de ninguna manera

 **´´Supplicium Avium (castigo aviar)``.** Con un gesto de su varita una paloma blanca salió de la nada y se lanzo directamente hacia el heredero Malfoy que fue sorprendido cuando empezó a ser picoteado en la cara mientras trataba inútilmente de defenderse. Cuando pensó que estaba libre del ataque recibió como castigo final una cagada de paloma en la cabeza en su inmaculado pelo dorado. Ni que decir tiene que toda la clase estaba mirando atentamente a la profesora con claro temor hacia ella

´´Señor Malfoy. Puede que su padrino Severus Snape le haya dado la inadecuada impresión de que puede hacer su santa voluntad en su clase. Pero en esta clase. Yo soy Dios. En esta clase mi palabra es la ley. Y si usted o alguna persona se cree que su estado familiar lo va a salvar de cualquier cosa espero que se lo piense mejor porque no tendre ninguna duda en castigar de manera mas que adecuada tu actitud insufrible y vulgar``. Si había alguien en la sala con una pizca de cerebro se habría dado cuenta de que la profesora Minerva no estaba después de todo dispuesta a permitir ninguna falta de respeto a su posición

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Invernaderos del Jardin-**

El invernadero uno era un lugar traquilo de lo que todos los alumnos podían ver. El grupo de Ravenclaws y de Huffelpuffs estaban a decir verdad impresionados por toda la belleza que estaban viendo en el lugar verde y mas de uno estaba preguntándose que tenían que hacer para lograr algo asi en sus hogares. Ni que decir tiene que la profesora Pomona cuando llego y se encontró a cada alumno viendo el lugar con suma delicadeza se encontró mas que emocionada por ello y solo podía darle gracias a los dioses por su pulgar verde que le había permitido llegar a crear este lugar tan hermoso

Los Huffelpuff estaban mirando lo que era en pocas palabras el santuario de su jefe de casa con respeto. Pero Hadrian estaba asombrado por la increíble belleza del lugar. Una de las bellezas que mas le gusto fue un pequeño porcentaje de Lirios. A su madre le habría encantado de ver esa bella flor el estaba seguro de ello. Cuando se volvió y vio a la profesora en cuestión se centro y dejo de prestar atención a las flores aunque Padma y Alexander se dieron cuenta de las miradas de Hadrian para la bella flor

´´Buenas tardes. Estais aquí para aprender de la botánica. Algunos imbéciles podrían llegar a pensar que la botánica en la magia no tiene mucho sentido. Que squibs deberían de hacerse cargo de ello pero eso es un error monumental que solo los que son verdaderamente estúpidos cometen. La verdad sea dicha la magia es una cosa muy necesaria en la botánica``. Ella sabia de esto muy bien ya que después de todo se había asegurado de que sus flores crecieran muy bien y hermosas con la magia y solo con la magia esto era posible de todos modos

´´La magia nos permite controlar el crecimiento de las plantas. Las mas agresivas se pueden domesticar con el cuidado adecuado y las mas blandas y suvaes se pueden hacer florecer con mucha fuerza destacándose por encima de todas las demás. La magia nos ayudara mucho en el objetivo de hacer las plantas únicas y excepcionales en verdad``. Ella tomo como ejemplo mirando un conjunto de plantas que estaban mas bien faltas de vida. Ella luego con un poco de su magia les dio vida. Era un espectáculo increíble a ojos de algunos. Hadrian sabia que no tenia aptitudes en combate (mente ingenua) pero aun asi era una cosa bastante hermosa de ver

´´La magia combinada con determinados aspectos de uso único como son las runas y la elaboración de Artimancia puede hacer que algunas cosas difíciles de creer sean posibles. Como ejemplo claro tenemos esto que os estoy mostrando ahora mismo. Podeis ver lo que es la belleza misma de la vida en estas hermosas flores y es todo gracias a la magia``. Pomona disfruto de ver a todos los alumnos impresionados por lo que había hecho. No era como lo que vio en Neville Longbotton pero todavía era una cosa buena de ver en los diferentes niños

´´Ahora voy a empezar a explicaros acerca de las responsabilidades de la herbologia. No cometáis el error de pensar que esto es solo lo único que podeis hacer en esta materia. Hay cosas mas duras también que os pueden llegar a impactar de mas de una manera``. Y con eso ella guiaría por todo el invernadero mostrándoles algunos de sus proyectos mas únicos que por medio de la aplicación de runas y la magia era mas que capaz de hacer. Sin duda alguna impactando a toda la clase por lo que se era capaz de conseguir con el manejo adecuado de la magia

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Clase de Encantamientos-**

Filius vio como uno por uno sus nuevos alumnos estaban llegando. Estaba muy intrigado de cómo las cosas iban a ir para sus alumnos aunque también sentía un profundo temor por los daños posibles en su aula. Los Gryffindors no eran los alumnos con el mejor control del mundo y normalmente dejaban que lo que sentían saliera por los aires haciendo un caos de la clase por su falta de control. Pero cuando entro Hadrian acompañado de Padma y Alexander una sonrisa creció en su rostro. La mayoría de los profesores no habían parado de lanzar alabanzas del joven Potter

Sin embargo su mirada se dirigió en ese mismo momento a un niño pelirrojo que estaba mirando a Hadrian. Ronald Weasley. El niño no parecía gran cosa en su mente de verdad y solo podía pensar que se trataba de un niño que dejaría los estudios mas tarde o mas temprano ¿Por qué? Su mirada. Su mirada era la de una persona que solo tenia el interés personal de uno mismo. Cuando alguien se dedicaba a estudiar la magia debía de centrarse no solo en la magia en si sino en todo lo que lo rodeaba

´´Buenas clase. Soy Filus Flitchwick y voy a ser vuestro profesor de encantamientos hasta quinto año. Si conseguís sacar vuestro TIMO adecuadamente entonces sere vuestro maestro también en vuestros años de EXTASIS. No os equivoquéis. La magia es una cosa buena a estudiar pero sin el control adecuado puedo ver las cosas haciendo mas bien BOOM``. Filius disfruto de escuchar las risas de los niños. Siempre era bueno de escuchar algo que era tan importante para un educador

´´Lo que os voy a enseñar va desde lo mas básico que es la magia de dar la capacidad a un objeto por un tiempo limitado a darle a un objeto unas propiedades mágicas durante un tiempo mas largo. Eso es claro si cumplis con las obligaciones que os ponga yo antes que nada. La magia es una obligación tanto como un regalo``. No podía dejar por ninguno de los medios que los alumnos fueran descuidados o torpes con las capacidades que el les enseñase. La magia era una cosa muy peligrosa usada de la manera inadecuada

Toda la clase vio como con un gesto de su varita una pila de libros empezó a hacer un baile y para posteriormente ponerse a hacer un desfile. Cada alumno ahora entendía mejor al hombre pequeño que tenían delante suya y estaban mas que impresionados por sus habilidades con la magia misma. Si bien encantamientos se podía considerar como una cosa fácil y sencilla de hacer eran raros los que podían hacer multiples encantamientos con solo unos pocos movimientos de varita. Y ellos estaban aprendiendo de uno de los mas dotados en el tema en cuestión

´´Otra cosa que voy a enseñaros y creo que cualquier profesor con dos dedos de frente va a enseñar también es que hay que usar la cabeza a la hora de la magia. Una mente inteligente y fuerte hara mas fácil y posible el manejo de la magia que una mente atascada e idiota que se niega a aprender``. Con eso dedico la mirada al niño pelirrojo que estaba mas interesado en observar a Hadrian como si estuviera planeando movidas de ajedrez contra el o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Tendría que avisar a Minerva antes de que cualquier estupidez pase ahí y tenga un alumno menos

´´Profesor usted dice que nos va a enseñar Encantador que es la rama de la magia de encantamientos que trata de dar una capacidad mágica de encantamiento mas duradera a un objeto ¿Cuándo y como tenemos que que hacer para aclarar que somos lo bastante capaces para obtener esa rama y estudio?``. Padma ya estaba vertiginosa con la idea de aprender algo tan interesante y único como era Encantador. Hadrian pudo ver que Ronald se ponía a charlar con un chico al lado suyo y se reian de Padma por lo que hizo un movimiento sutil para que ambos tuvieran una sorpresa

´´Ahhh encantador. Una rama única de la magia esa es. Ya ves señorita Patil que no voy a dejar que en este primer año empecéis con ella pero si a finales de primer año me dais una buena sorpresa con vuestras habilidades os proporcionare los medios para aprender de los libros adecuados y mas tarde en segundo año vere si os puedo incluir en mi grupo de estudio de encantador que tengo con los alumnos de las casas que han demostrado la habilidad necesaria``. Filius se rio cuando vio a la chica feliz y de inmediato decidió que tenia que seguir con la clase en mas normalidad

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Mazmorras. Sala de Pociones-**

Severus Snape era un hombre simple y sencillo: odiaba a los Potter y odiaba al señor oscuro. Era un hombre que tenia mas que claro lo que quería y era la muerte de ambos enemigos. James Potter había muerto y eso había alegrado a su vida considerablemente. Desgraciadamente al mismo tiempo su amada Lily había muerto y eso había sumido su vida en la mayor de las miserias. Como si eso no fuera bastante el niño Potter que era hijo de James Potter (en su humilde opinión Lily nunca tuvo un hijo) era el responsable de la desaparición temporal de Voldemort

No era feliz por nada de eso. Y ahora iba a tener que enseñar durante siete años al maldito mocoso. No se hacia ilusiones. Sabia que Lily era una genio en pociones y sabia que podía esperar lo mismo de dicho niño. No creía que Lily hubiera tenido un hijo defectuoso aunque fuera con el bastardo de James Potter. La idea todavía le hacia enfermar. En el lado positivo podía aprovecharse del aparente odio que sus Slytherins ya le tenían al niño para hacer su vida lo mas dura posible mientras que permaneciera aquí en Hogwarts

´´Bien aquí en clase no va a haber ningun uso estúpido de la varita magia. Es una clase de pociones. Un lugar donde es mas una ciencia exacta y descubrimiento de las mezclas adecuadas que del uso de las varitas y sus magias``. Severus disfruto cuando vio a muchos de los Huffelpuff nerviosos. Era obvio que su reputación había llegado hasta ellos. Eso era bueno al menos ellos sabrían que esperar de el (los que eran inferiores podían hacer un buen trabajo en su mente y quedarse en lo mas al fondo)

´´Con pociones se pueden lograr cualquier cosa ¿necesitas suerte? ¿Necesitas prolongar tu vida? ¿Necesitas tener la muerte a mano? ¿quieres el amor de alguien en ti? No os equivoquéis. Se puede conseguir cualquier cosa pero para que ello sea posible lo mejor es que estéis dispuestos a darlo todo``. Severus termino de dar su instrucción a clase cuando miro a los ojos de Hadrian esperando dejarle claro al niño que estaba por encima de el

Hadrian miro a los ojos de Severus y dejo que todo el poder de la rabia que tenia en el llegara hasta el hombre sangriento. Si el imbécil se pensaba de ninguna manera que podía amedrentarlo de cualquier manera el iba a estar en una dolorosa y terrible sorpresa cada dia de estos. Ademas jamás perdonaría la vida del hombre que significo la muerte de sus padres

Que comience el Juego


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos. ha pasado un condenado mes desde que he actualizado cualquier cosa pero con los examenes que tengo no es facil de hacer eso y al mismo tiempo estudiar. Tampoco ha ayudado a que queria completar mis historias de Harry Potter y ASIOF o al menos darle los primeros toques. no ha sido facil y desde luego no ha sido sencillo pero ahora puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que tres de las historias que me he propuesto de ese ambiente estan mas que listas para ser empezadas**

 **Ahora voy a aclarar una cosa: Harry Potter en esta historia es una mezcla de Tom con Harry. El tiene la etica y la moral mientras tiene el pensamiento frio y despiadado de Tom asi como sus capacidades controladoras y de manipulacion. Es algo que no entiendo de los libros. El sombrero dice que lo podria haber hecho bien en Slytherin pero cuando ves toda la saga ves que Harry apenas tiene astucia o ambicion sino mas bien un complejo de heroe y de idiota completo con prejuicios**

 **Mi Harry sabe que el mundo no es blanco o negro sino de color gris. Sabe que hay amenazas por todas partes y no solo de un bando sino tambien del otro por lo que se guarda las espaldas. y desde luego no se va a ellavr bien con los Weasley salvo por algunos miembros. El padre un idiota, la madre una manipuladora que se mete en todo, el tercer hijo un idiota lameculos, el cuarto hijo un completo imbecil que busca sacar provecho de el y la ultima una fangirl. No mi Harry no se ira con ellos en ningun momento. Pero con los otros cuatro tendra contacto**

 **El primer año es corto. es mas que nada porque no lo vi interesante para poder escribir de el salvo lo justo y necesario. Pero segundo año me abre mas puertas y lo mismo es con tercer año. El cuarto año aun no lo he preparado y no se si pasara de ahi porque no me veo a mi Harry dandole a Voldemort ninguna oportunidad de volver en cuarto año asique que me disculpen pero si esta historia va a ser algo va a ser de primero a cuarto y ya esta**

 **En cuant a las parejas ya las tengo: Fleur y Daphne. Una de ellas porque no me parecio adecuado l enlace con Bill y la otra porque seamos sinceros ¿a quien no le gusta crear un personaje de cero? Y cuando las describa mas en profundidad se vera que son las parejas adecuadas para Harru**

 **No tengo Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Trol Para Cenar y antes de Dormir**

 **-Hogwarts. Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria-**

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se inicio el año en Hogwarts y muchos de los primeros años estaban totalmente emocionados con las clases. Los niños a decir verdad estaban mas que encantados con todo lo que estaban viendo ya que Minerva y Filius habían hecho de su objetivo convertir sus clases en algo asi como un entretenimiento completo para los niños. Por supuesto los había que pensaban que asistir a las clases era de lo mas aburrido pero muy pocos pensaban de esa manera tan tonta y estúpida

Sin embargo Hadrian ahora tenia una tarea de mucha mas importancia. Le había tomado casi dos meses de sacudir sus recuerdos para encontrar la afamada habitación que Viene y Va como la llamaban los elfos Domesticos. En ella había un objeto que Hadrian sabia tenia que hacerse si quetie tener una oportunidad de vencer de manera definitiva al Wanker oscuro por lo que ahora se encontraba enfrente de la sala en cuestión y estaba esperando pacientemente a que esta se abriera ya que de no hacerlo tendría sus problemas para llegar hasta dicho objeto en cuestión

No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se empezara a abrir y Hadrian entrase. Alli había un tesoro de objetos de lo que podía decir. Mil años de objetos dejados allí por gente que no era capaz de buscar un lugar normal donde esconder las cosas. Fue sin embargo sorprendido con la vista de un armario desvanecedor lo cual no le gusto porque sabia que esos condenados armarios podían ser una trampa mortal que permitiría de alguna manera que alguien entrase sin importar las defensas por lo que se acerco al objeto en cuestión por un momento pensando en destruirlo

Su pensamiento de destruirlo sin embargo se desvaneció momentos después cuando se dio cuenta de que el objeto no funcionaba adecuadamente. De lo que podía ver había una raja en el lo cual significaba que tenia algun que otro problema para funcionar. Estaba tentado por un momento en dejarlo allí como basura inservible hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que podía significar este armario perfectamente ya que seria una forma de asegurarse el paso a través de grandes defensas por lo que simple y únicamente lo encogió antes de salir fuera y seguir buscando por la habitación el objeto maldito en cuestión

Durante el proceso de búsqueda se encontró con lo que eran cientos de libros antiguos que podrían muy bien añadirse a la colección de libros de la familia Potter. Tambien encontró varias capas de invisibilidad a las que de inmediato vio que tenían algun que otro agujero a causa del tiempo. Tambien vio lo que eran antiguas prendas de duelo que estaban hechas de tela de la mas alta calidad con protecciones de cuero de dragon en los puntos vitales como son órganos y arterias principales. Esos fueron en opinión un objeto que el iba a llevarse si o si por su gran valor

Y entonces la encontró: la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Hadrian se acerco a ella y sintió fácilmente que la didadema tenia el pedazo de alma de Voldemort ¿Cómo? No era bien sabido pero el descendia de los Peverell que eran una familia muy versada en la magia de alma. Ver trozos o partes de alma en un objeto no fue difícil para el aunque lo que vio le extraño ya que era un pedazo de alma pero muy pequeño. Aun mas grande que el trozo que había en su cicatriz en un momento pero mas pequeño de lo normal por lo que este tenia que ser el cuarto Horrocrux que hizo

Hadrian estaba a punto de llamar su varita para lanzar una maldición asesina cuando noto algo. El pedazo de alma en la diadema estaba siendo llamado. En pocas palabras había un pedazo de alma cerca de Voldemort. Un pedazo que era grande y poderoso y que estaba teniendo de alguna manera un intento de llamada de la parte de la diadema. Eso no era bueno porque eso significaba que había un ser espectro en las paredes de Hogwarts y eso bien podía sr fatal para el por lo que lo mejor seria esperar hasta que fuera el momento idóneo de destruir la diadema. Aunque el la cogió para poder tenerla mas a salvo

Hadrian cogió la diadema y salió de la habitación una vez mas antes de formular un nuevo pedido: quería saber como funcionaba la habitación en cuestión. El quería saber esto por lo que lo pidió tres veces antes de que la puerta se volvió a abrir una vez mas y entro. Esta vez se encontraba en lo que era una habitación de mármol blanco que dejaba una chimenea en ella. Hadrian estaba a punto de volver a salir cuando el se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de aspecto regio

 _ **´´Buscas respuestas. Respuestas de cómo funciona esta habitación. Eres extraño. Nadie jamás ha preguntado como funciona esta habitación Por eso me manifiesto ante ti señor de las casas de Potter y Black. Haz tus preguntas con cuidado y responderé a ellas con solo la verdad para ti``.**_ La extraña existencia emanaba una gran cantidad de poder y magia. Si Hadrian no fuera tan versado en el uso de la magia se habría colocado de rodillas por el simple poder de dicha existencia

´´Necesito saber como funciona esta habitación para poder aprovecharla adecuadamente. Solo un estúpido trataría de utilizar un lugar sin saber exactamente como funciona y menos aun un lugar que esta tan imbuido en la magia como es esta habitación``. Hadrian espero pacientemente a que sus palabras llegasen a la extraña mujer que estaba como pensando detenidamente en las respuestas a dar o al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Hadrian ya que la mujer no hizo ningun otro gesto ni nada mas

 _ **´´Esta habitación es la cámara de los espejismos. Un lugar donde Rowena tenia la intención de hacer posible lo que los alumnos necesitasen en todo momento sin darles la oportunidad de beneficiarse con nada mas que el conocimiento``.**_ La existencia femenina dejo saber esto a Hadrian queriendo ver la reacción del miembro joven de la escuela. Fue interesante de ver las respuestas de este joven desde su perspectiva mas bien única de ser mágico

´´Ya veo. Un lugar donde aprender pero sin poder tomar medidas de tipo económico. Es decir que en vez de dar los medios de forma física solo daba los medios en un aspecto físico. Suena de lo mas interesante a decir verdad ¿Cómo puedo beneficiarme de ello en su mejor forma?``. Hadrian ahora estaba mas que impaciente por empezar a utilizar estos medios de lo mas únicos. Seguramente le podrían servir efectivamente para sus objetivos finales de querer ponerse a prueba de todas las maneras necesarias

 _ **´´Esta sala tiene el poder de crear cualquier cosa que sea dentro de sus limitaciones. Dopplegangers son posibles sin ningun problema. Tu mayor adversario serias siempre tu mismo lo cual seria bueno. Es una buena forma de cultivar y entrenar adecuadamente. Aunque hay mas formas de usarla. El uso creativo de la magia era una cosa muy apoyada en la época de lady Rowena y su mayor maestro fue Salazar Slytherin``.**_ Las habilidades de sus creadores habían sido de las mas altas entre los que usaban la magia por lo que en la mente de la mujer espectral si este chico quería beneficiarse tendría que sacarles el máximo provecho

Hadrian se quedo de piedra por un momento. La idea de una sala diseñada con el objetivo de servir para enfrentarse a uno mismo en todo momento o de servirle como un medio para un fina o utilizar la magia de manera inteligente era una cosa que el no había sido capaz de pensar que podría hacer. Esta sala francamente habría tantas oportunidades únicas que no estaba del todo seguro de las muchas cosas que podría ser capaz de haver. Era prácticamente increíble en su opinión y mente

La guardiana de Hogwarts estaba mirando al niño que estaba pensando tan detenidamente. Era el resultado de un intento de la creación de una protección sensible ara la escuela para defenderla contra cualquier pobre imbécil que pensase que podía dominar la escuela. Y desde su fundación había protegido la escuela de muchos males. Pero ahora había un mal suelto que amenazaba a la escuela: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Y ella necesitaba ayuda para proteger a la escuela por lo que deciio apoyar a este niño ya que parecía tener como objetivo destruir a dicho mal

La razón de la Guardiana de no confiar en el director era simple: no era digno de confianza. El director estaba obsesionado con ciertos aspectos que la guardiana a causa de ser quien era y por quien había sido creada no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Dumbledore pensaba que la magia que era ofensiva era oscura. Ella pensaba que la magia era magia. Una cosa era oscura cuando pasaba de querer vivir una vida tranquilamente a querer tener el control de todo. Francamente ella pensaba que Dumbledore no era digno de confianza y el hecho de que se hubiera dejado colar al espectro en su castillo era un motivo mas bien serio para no confiar en el

Hadrian entonces abrió los ojos y dejo que su mete vagara para que la sala se conviertiera en una sala de entrenamiento de peligro. Del suelo salieron varios postes de los que se podían ver runas de lanzamientos de hechizos. Y en frente de el había una replica suya. Hadrian solo solto una risa sabiendo que se lo iba a pasar muy bien en esa sala con todo el entrenamiento que tendría a su disposición por lo que se preparo para el combate y dejo que su mente divagara. Y el entonces dejo caer su magia al completo

* * *

 **-Sala Del Director de Hogwarts-**

Las cosas no iban tan bien como a Dumbledore le habría gustado que fueran. Estaba utilizando este tiempo para estudiar al niño Potter y no le gustaba lo que veía. El niño era simple y únicamente demasiado listo en su opinión. Aprendia con una habilidad increíblemente dotada. Si el fuera un apostador pensaría que el niño tenia de alguna manera acceso a una forma de Oclumancia de manera natural ya que era la única manera de la que el podía explicar que el niño pudiera aprender con suma facilidad cualquier forma de magia

No ayudo tampoco que los maestros estaban mas bien comodos con el niño. No veía ninguna falla en el y simplemente pensaban que el niño tenia el derecho a disfrutar de la escuela. Pero el sabia mejor. Hadrian Potter no solo tenia un destino que cumplir como el que daría el camino libre para derrotar al temible Lord Voldemort pero es que además de todo Hadrian no se suponía que tenia que ser tan destacado por encima de los demás una cosa con la que el mismo no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto

Hadrian era muy poco social eso si. Solo se relacionaba con sus compañeros Padma Patil y Alexander Blackwood. Habia tratado de sondear a los niños pero la heredera Patil tenia una defensa de acero. No solo era dura pero flexible haciendo imposible que de cualquier manera entrase. Lo que era peor es que no era natural sino creada por el anillo de heredera de la casa de Patil. Y aunque si tuviera tiempo como lo hizo con el joven james Potter sabia que con suficientes encantos de compulsión y control podía hacerse con la niña sabia que ante la mas minima señal de cambio de actitud el señor de Patil crecería paranoico

Y el niño Blackwood era otro semejante. Lo que hacia mas difícil acercarse a el era que no tenia ni idea de quien era su tutor por lo que lanzar un golpe contra algo que te era totalmente desconocido era mejor no hacerlo no vaya a hacer algo que molestase a una de esas personas que guardaba rencor por sus increíbles y magistrales habilidades únicas. Ya tenia bastante con todos los escándalos a los que se había visto sometido y no quería mucho mas gracias ya que posiblemente haría que lo echaran del cargo de director que era el mas importante que tenia

Fue entonces cuando Severus Snape entro por la puerta del despacho de manera tranquila. Habia usado los dos meses desde que empezó el curso para estudiar a la nueva amenaza de su existencia: el niño Potter. Y solo podía decir que lo odiaba con mas pasión de lo qe había odiado a su padre. El padre era después de todo basura pero este era la basura combinada con el increíble don de su Lily. Este niño condenado tenia las habilidades de su Lily. Habiades que se merecía el hijo que el habría tenido con ella no el engendro de Potter

´´Veo que has venido esta noche tal y como te pedi Severus. Dime ¿Qué has podido averiguar del joven Potter? ¿alguna cosa que se pueda explotar en beneficio de dirigirlo en un camino mas adecuado que el que lleva?``. Albus no soportaba el hecho de que el niño parecía preferir el camino de sus abuelos y madre antes de que el de su padre pero teniendo en cuenta que James Potter estaba hasta las cejas de encantos de complusion por su parte no era una cosa buena a decir

´´El mocoso es duro. Voy a decir esto Albus ese niño es demasiado inteligente para su bien. No tiene ningun problema para resolver las situaciones en las que lo pongo y no tolera a los miembros de mi casa que estan afiliados a cierto grupo en cuestión``. Severus no había dejado que el niño se sentase en compañía de Ravenclaw y siempre lo ponía con los mas ineptos posibles de la clase aunque por desgracia el niño siempre resolvia la situacion sin importar como de difícil lo tuviera

´´Ya veo…debo decir que me sigue sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que el joven Harry llega a soluciones. Piensa de una forma muy analítica y sere sincero contigo Severus pero eso no me gusta nada en absoluto. No me gusta que el niño sea un pensador por asi decirlo porque hace un poco mas difícil que pueda maniobrar en mis manos``. Y si a eso le añades que posiblemente supiera acerca de la fortuna Potter no era feliz para nada ya que la Fortuna Potter bien podía abrirle cualquier puerta sin ninguna dificultad

´´Deberias haberlo enviado a la casa de uno de tus leales servidores. Eso te habría dado la oportunidad de moldearlo mas adecuadamente. Viendo la opción ahora de que tengamos que soportar a un niño Potter con el orgullo de un Black solo siento que lo que tenemos es un peligro enorme``. Si Albus hubiera puesto al condenado niño con una familia de su facción esto no habría sucedido de ninguna de las maneras pero en vez de eso lo coloco con Petunia y ahora tenían este condenado dolor de cabeza magistral

´´Colocar al niño en cualquier hogar mágico no era de acuerdo al plan en mi mente. Era una muy mala idea desde mi punto de vista ya que podía significar que el niño crecería consciente de su familia y lo quería lo mas ignorante posible. Ahora lo tenemos no solo sabiendo de su familia pero también el condenado niño sabe del mundo mágico``. Era todo en lo que el había estado en contra. Queria un niño manso y obediente no esta mezcla entre Dorea Black y Charlus Potter que era obviamente una de las peores combinaciones en su mente para un niño que tenia que ser controlado

´´Pues el niño te ha salido de esta manera. Si quieres salvar tu plan mi recomendación seria llenarlo de tantas pociones de lealtad y de control como sea prescindible. Porque de no hacerlo me veo al niño siguiendo sus propios pasos sin tener que responder ante nadie mas que el mismo``. La idea de ver al niño morir era demasiado buena y sabia que mientras el niño creciera fuerte las posibilidades de que eso pasase eran muy pocas por lo que tendría que moverse con el cuidado adecuada para asegurar el destino que en su mente el niño se merecía

´´No me preocuparía mucho por eso ahora. Lo tendremos fácil cuando llegue el momento para hacer al niño adecuadamente manejable. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que el niño no superara las pruebas que he establecido para el. Pruebas que lo deberían de colocar en lo mas importante y el camino que el deberá tomar: el camino de la derrota de Voldemort``. Mas bien aparente derrota. Cuando el niño cumpliera la profecía el mandaria a su elegido para terminar con Tom reclamando la misma fama que el gano cuando gano a Gellert

´´Te deseo suerte con eso Dumbledore. Te lo estoy diciendo Ese niño no es controlable. No es manipulable. No es ordenable. Ese niño ira por su camino sin esperar que nadie le diga por donde ir y si alguien tratase de alguna manera decirle lo que tiene que hacer no lo veo terminar muy bien``. Draco era estúpido y ya había tratado de montar alguna que tra pelea con el niño tratando de hacerlo saltar de sus cabales sin embargo Hadrian no era de los de ceder a sus emociones y simplemente se reia de su ahijado

´´Estoy mas que seguro de que hay alguna cosa que podamos hacer para mover al niño en las direcciones que mas convienen. El no es precisamente tonto tu mismo lo has dicho y seguramente vera que la amenaza que es Tom deberá de ser tratada de la mejor manera posible antes que dejarla ir por libre``. Ese era su pensamiento. Pero Dumbledore cometia el error de subestimar al niño (un error común en la gente mayor) porque el pensaba en Hadrian como un niño y no un joven mas bien evolucionado mentalmente y con gran conciencia de lo que eran sus objetivos

* * *

 **-Sala Comun de Gryffindor-**

Ronald Weasley no estaba teniendo un buen tiempo en Hogwarts. Habia tratado en innumerables ocasiones acercarse al Potter pero el chico siempre se alejaba de el porque no quería tener nada que ver con el lo cual lo molestaba de manera inhumana ya que después de todo el era un sangre pura y se merecía un poco de respeto al menos asi era en su mente pero el Potter un simple mestizo no parecía pensar de la misma manera que el y simplemente lo estaba ignorando o peor simplemente le dirigía esas mortales miradas que decían que si no lo dejaba tranquilo el terminaría mal y eso le daba miedo

Potter se había destacado por encima de todas las clases desde que empezó. Era como un raton de biblioteca y el no podía soportar eso. Despues de todo Potter debería de ser un fuerte Gryffindor y un joven que estuviera interesado en cosas mas importantes como eran el Quiditch. Y sin embargo Potter no quiso tener nada de eso. De hecho había oído en mas de una ocasión que alguien decía que Potter no tenia gusto por el Quiditch lo cual en su mente era un sacrilegio absoluto y supo que tenia que hacerse algo de inmediato a menos que el Potter se perdiera de manera completa

No ayudo a todo esto que su madre no había sido muy feliz. Ella quería que se acercara al niño para mas tarde abrirle la puerta a Ginny de ella poder acercarse a el y conseguirlo en la palma de la mano. Su madre estaba segura al cien por cien de que Ginny conseguiría de alguna manera embobar al niño ya que según le había dicho su madre ella tenia una clave para ello (lease como que iban a suministrarle pociones de amor y lujuria) además de que el propio Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo con ello ya que al parecer le preocupaba que Potter se acabara casando con alguien indebido asique el Weasly mas joven sintió que tenia un deber para con su familia

Pero acercarse a Potter no era sencillo. Siempre iba con Blackwood y con Patil. De lo poco que sabia de Patil por su hermana Parvati es que Padma se tomaba muy en serio ser la heredera de la familia y no daba ni un segundo de respiro para nada. Eso no era bueno en la mente de Ron ya que si Potter tenia una concentración muy grande en los asuntos de la familia Potter entonces no estaría centrado en satisfacer a su mejor amigo. Tenia que hacer algo al respecto del niño antes de que se fuera de control pero sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera tendría que andarse con cuidado. Ya que había hecho ejemplos

Habia sido para toda la escuela un duro ejemplo cuando el niño Potter se había defendido de algunas personas que estaban bien en educarlo en la forma de hacer las cosas en el mundo mágico. Según los rumores estas personas eran una mezcla de todas las casas. Lo poco que se sabia de ellos ahora es que habían sido trasladados a San Mungo por la increíble cantidad de heridas físicas que habían tenido. Habia sido un mensaje de eso el joven Weasley no tenia ninguna duda pero no entendía como Potter se había podido salir con la suya de hacer eso a los mas mayores

Ajenos a los pensamientos de su hermano menor Fred y George Weasley estaban pensando en su nuevo benefactor ya que Hadrian Potter se había convertido en su socio silencioso como a el le gustaba referirse a si mismo. A decir verdad e joven Potter los había sorprendido un dia y los había acorralado después de que ellos salieran mas o menos impunes de lanzar una pequeña broma contra un grupo de quintos años de Gryffindor que se pensaron demasiado bueno de si mismos. Era su deber como ciudadanos ejemplares de mostrarles el error de sus pensamientos después de todo y asi lo hicieron cuando los atacaron

Hadrian los sorprendió después de aquello y les pidió una reunión en un terreno elegido por ellos con garantías de un comportamiento adecuado por parte de ellos para poder reunirse y tener una charla de manera civilizada acerca de un asunto de vital importancia como el mismo lo había calificado. No viendo problema con ello los dos gemelos pelirrojos aceptaron sin ningun problema y eso los llevo a una reunión de negocios por asi decirlo entre los tres jóvenes

 _´´Estoy en la necesidad de mentes adecuadas que me ayuden a enviar un adecuado mensaje a la población estudiantil de este colegio porque si tengo que soportar un solo imbécil mas que me diga como debo hacer las cosas para usar bien el poder de mi familia juro que voy a tener un ataque de ira masivo y empezar a cortar cabezas``._ Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Hadrian dijo en su discurso y ni que decir tiene que tuvo en ese entonces ganada por completo la atención de los dos hermanos que parecían mas bien interesados

Por supuesto los gemelos se habían encontrado mas que encantados de trabajar con Hadrian porque el además de todo los respetaba. Cualquier imbécil pomposo podía pensarse por encima de todos pero Hadrian era diferente. Hadrian vio a los gemelos como unos asociados estupendos con los que no tenia ningun problema relacionarse. Si a eso le añades que eran increíblemente inteligentes y con sentido del humor entonces tenias unos amigos que tenias que atesorar lo cual los Gemelos apreciaron inmesamente ya que a causa de su legado familiar muchos los despreciaban

Las bromas que hacían algunos podían pensar que eran con el objetivo de humillar pero eso era una estupidez completa. Eran con el objetivo de buscar venganza. Venganza contra aquellos que se pensaban muy por encima de ellos solo porque nacieron en familias que no fueron demasiado estúpidas como para ponerse a si mismos en peligro. Era una de las cosas que molestaba a los Gemelos ya que su antepasado fue estúpido y los dejo abiertos a un enemigo que saco provecho en la forma de los malfoy

Los Gemelos habían querido recuperar el prestigio familiar a su manera pero su estúpida de una madre pensaba que la única manera de lograrlo era por medio de matrimonios inteligentes. Los Gemelos no estaban de acuerdo con ello y de ahí que la asociación con el joven Potter fuera buena en sus mentes ya que Hadrian dejo en claro que si lo ayudaban y colaboraban con el tendrían una recompensa como ellos no podían llegar a imaginarse y ellos tenia mucha imaginación pero claro Hadrian también sabia como dar y como hacer las cosas en realidad

 _´´Me ayudais y yo os ayudo. Soy consciente de que la situacion Weasley no es buena. No es culpa vuestra pero tengo un enemigo muy firme en los Malfoy (después de todo Lucius era lugarteniente de su maestro y mas tarde o mas temprano el lo eliminaría por completo de forma brutal) si me ayudais hare que el apellido familiar vuelva a tener la fuerza que una vez tuvo y que los Malfoy tan amablemente han tratado de destruir``._ La idea de venganza contra los Malfoy fue una cosa que atrajo a los gemelos muy intensamente ya que Lucius Malfoy era en opinión de ellos una sanguijuela que si querían tener una vida debía ser eliminada de la manera mas efectiva posible

Y desde hace dos meses los gemelos habían tenido el apoyo y la ayuda de Hadrian. El había recibido la venganza por aquellos que se pensaron que podían decirle como hacer su trabajo en un futuro y ellos a cambio habían recibido tres ayudas. La primera ayuda fue un consejero de negocios para poder llevar a cabo su sueño de tener una tienda de bromas en un futuro. Por supuesto esto había implicado tener que decirle al consejero en cuestión lo que querían hacer la tienda. Y por suerte el consejero de negocios estaba bajo secreto ya que de no ser asi solo dios sabe lo que el hombre podría haber hecho

Luego Hadrian les prometió mil galeones por cada invento efectivo y rentable que hicieran no solo para bromas sino para cualquier otro trabajo. Eso podía parecer una suma inmensa pero cuando Hadrian en solo un año podía producir fácilmente mas de tres millones de Galeones con algunos de los negocios que tenia asi como patentes de pociones que tenia la familia eso fue suficiente como para hacer felices a los jóvenes inventores que rápidamente empezaron a hacer su trabajo y diseñar inventos como locos aunque aun no los habían patentado en realidad ya que no contaban con ayuda de un abogado

Ni que decir tiene que fue el tercer regalo el que hizo que los gemelos se sintieran mucho mejor. El tercer regalo fue la instalación. Un edificio de tras plantas con cuatro plantas subterráneas. Hadrian les dijo que el lugar seria de ellos si conseguían sacar a relucir un plan de negocios eficiente, si conseguían ideas mas alla de las bromas (los gemelos no solo son bromistas son inventores por lo que con esto estaba tratando de sacar mas de sus cerebros a relucir) y si conseguían establecer un plan que les facilite mas los negocios como el traer comerciantes y otros inversores posibles

Ni que decir que la pareja de gemelos se había vuelto increíblemente loca con esto. Fred y George siempre habían pensado que tendrían que depender de si mismos para conseguir su tienda. Pero al parecer Hadrian no era de ese pensamiento. Hadrian había visto en ellos algo (Hadrian había visto en los gemelos a dos personas que trabajan duro y tenían objetivos firmes asi como una mentalidad de inventores) y ellos no lo iban a defraudar de ninguna manera por ello sabían que tenían que avisarlo de las ideas de Ron y de su madre asi como hermana ya que no lo podían dejar caer con la tormenta de mierda que bien podía venírsele encima

No le dirían directamente todo lo malo que venia pero si ellos avisaban a Hadrian de que su madre parecía muy interesada en el seria suficiente como para avisarlo lo cual era un punto positivo en sus mentes. Querian a su familia de eso no había la mas minima duda pero se negaban a que una persona fuera convertida en menos que una herramienta con su madre y hermanos menores querían. Ellos sabían que su Charlie o Dios no lo quiera William se enteraban de los planes de su madre ellos iban a dejar caer la ira de todo lo que sabían sobre ella

A su modo William se había hecho muy rico. Como un Rompedor de Maldiciones tenia derecho a un cinco por ciento de todo lo que se encontraba en cualquier tumba que rompia asi como tenia derecho a que cualquier cosa viva que mataba en las tumbas a ser suyas. En pocas palabras William se había hecho de oro con todas las tumbas que había abierto y además de eso también se había hecho de oro porque había matado a varias criaturas peligrosas cuyas carcasas eran utiles. Por lo que William trajo de una manera honor al nombre Weasley

Charlie era diferente. Charlie no quería tener nada que ver con eso del nombre familiar porque en su mente no tenia sentido. Era un segundo hijo por lo que no le correspondía ser el que trajera el honor al apellido ni nada de eso aunque teniendo en cuenta como el se ganaba la vida dudaba que hubiera muchas personas que se pudieran meter con el por ese motivo. Es decir que el era un Domador de Dragones ¿Cuánta gente pensaba que podía trabajar de eso? Asique Charlie no era un problema en ninguno de los sentidos a los planes de los Gemelos (de hecho seguramente los apoyaría en secreto un buen invento siempre viene bien)

En resumidas cuentas los Gemelos eran felices con la situacion actual. Iban a asegurarse en algun momento de que Hadrian supiera acerca de la amenaza de su madre y además de eso ellos se asegurarían de ganarse un buen dinero de lo que pudieran pensar. Eso era lo que importaba para ellos en ese mismo momento y nada mas por lo que decidieron que se pondrían pronto una vez mas a trabajar. Esto también significaría que tendrían que hacer un poco de mas esfuerzo en sus estudios. Si ellos no tenían estudios estarían limitados a las formas de magia que podrían usar para crear bromas. Todo era por el bien de la ciencia

* * *

 **-Sala Comun de Slytherin-**

Si alguien preguntase que es la sala común de Slytherin muchos imbéciles soltarían que es una guarida donde los magos oscuros estan tramando constantes formas de dominar el mundo. Sin embargo la sala común de Slytherin era una sala de lujo en realidad. Un lugar donde los Slytherin tendían a vivir una buena vida sin tener que preocuparse de mucho mas que los constantes combates políticos que tenían entre ellos. Despues de todo la mayoría de los Slytherin eran de familias ricas y poderosas que trataban de imponerse los unos sobre los otros

Sin embargo en este dia la mayoría de los Slytherin estaban mas bien en una situacion de espera. Despues de dos meses nadie sabia que pensar de Hadrian Potter y eso tenia a los Slytherin mas que asustados. No saber como puede pensar una persona puede ser una considerable amenaza y mas aun cuando dicha persona tiene poder e influencia de un nivel inimaginable. Pero si había un grupo de Slytherin preocupado ese era el grupo de los firmes defensores de los Pura Sangre ya que el niño que vivio era una amenaza en la mente de ellos. Una amenaza que debía ser tratada mas tarde o mas temprano

Aunque el líder de este grupo era Draco Malfoy debido a que su papi era el antiguo lugarteniente de Voldemort la situacion estaba dividida debido a que Theo Nott era el futuro señor de una casa ancestral por lo que lógicamente la gente estaba dividida entre elegir a quien seguir. Si seguir a un joven u a otro pero lo que los dos grupos tenían en común era que veian la amenaza de Potter. Si a eso le añades que el niño Potter no parecía muy interesado en posibles alianzas con ellos ahí lo tenias todo también

´´Propongo que debemos darle una lección a Potter. Creo que es mas que el momento de darle un indicio de que el no es tan poderoso como el se lo cree. Solo tendríamos que acorralarlo cuando este en uno de esos momentos de soledad que se pilla en las zonas libres de Hogwarts``. Draco estaba con ansia de sangre desde que el maldito mestizo no le hacia caso. El problema es que atacar a alguien en la escuela significaría dejar constancia y si había constancia de sus acciones Potter seguramente recuperaría con interés algo que no le interesaba de ninguna manera a Draco

´´Si bien te apoyo en que Potter tiene que recibir una lección acerca de su lugar (Aunque la familia Nott era la mas débil de las ancestrales Nott tenia mucho orgullo por ser un sangre pura) no creo que sea prudente atacarlo asi como asi. Lanzar un ataque significaría que si el descubre de alguna manera quienes fueron los responsables habrá consecuencias ¿te imaginas que pasaría si eso sucede?``. Theo no tenia miedo de Potter ya que solo era un mestizo pero sabia que entre la fama de ser el niño-que-vivio y ser el ultimo vástago de la casa de Potter significaría que si era atacado habría un infierno a pagar

´´No creo que tengamos que tenerle tanto miedo Nott. Ha sido educado fuera del mundo mágico por lo que sus posibilidades contra un ataque orquestado de manera inteligente por nuestros dos grupos muy posiblemente lo lleve por el mal camino. Si a eso le añades que hemos sido educados en casa eso nos dara ventaja``. En la mente de Draco las cosas no podían salir mal de ninguna manera ya que después de todo eran un numero superior y eran superiores por ser sangre pura. Sin embargo Nott le mando una mirada clara

´´No creo que sea prudente hacer una estupidez asi como asi. Ademas creo que estas sobreestimando a ti mismo querido Draco ¿no es este mismo mestizo en el que en todas las clases te ha superado en cualquier ámbito? Creo que estas un poco exagerado en lo de creerte por encima de el``. Eireen Farren era de una familia Noble que había apoyado al lord Oscuro porque eran aliados de los Nott pero francamente ella no haría ninguna estupidez y menos aun contra una persona que claramente los podía superar posiblemente como era el heredero Potter

´´Estoy con Eireen. Un ataque sin pensar contra Potter significaría exponer nuestras intenciones contra el lo cual seria de lo mas peligroso ya que los Potter no tienen ningun negocio de origen británico por lo que el gobierno no puede controlarlos y hacerle daño de ninguna manera``. Mas bien es que cualquier negocio Potter o ancestral estaba en sus propios dominios por lo que eran libres de influencia Gubernamental. Por ejemplo los Potter eran señores de varias de las reservas de animales que se usaban en el mundo mágico lo cual les había ganado un buen salario junto con sus patentes

´´Solo le tienes miedo. Es por eso que cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en lo mas alto los Nott no avanzaron tanto pese a ser una casa ancestral que lo apoyaba``. Draco dejo que su furia saliera solo para ser reprendido enel momento siguiente por una mirada de Theo y su grupo en cuestión con todos ellos mirando claramente a los cuatro de Malfoy como sino fueran mas que pequeñas alimañas que no valían nada en absoluto

´´Di lo que quieras Draco. Di como te sentiras orgulloso de convertir a la familia Malfoy en el objetivo de la ira de una casa Ancestral por favor. No solo dejara a tu familia sin nada pero es mas que posible que gracias a tu grandioso trabajo conviertas todo el renombre de tu familia en tan bajo que los Weasley sean mas considerados nobles que tu``. Theo se levanto y sus tres asociados familiares se fueron con el dejando solo a un Draco temblando de rabia por las palabras de Theo ya que después de todo Theo era un Ancestral mientras que el solo era un noble por lo que en la escala alimenticia el no solo era inferior pero era mucho menos que cualquiera de sus dos rivales

Alejados de los dos grupos Daphne solo podía suspirar ¿era mucho considerar que hubiera gente con cerebro en su clase de Slytherin? A excepción de Blaise y de Tracy los otros Slytherin eran mas o menos una decepcion en su mente y ella daría muchas cosas por verlos fuera de esta sala. Por desgracia eran mas ambiciosos que otra cosa por lo que elos se habían colocado aquí. Pero eso no quería decir que ella fuera feliz con esto ya que en su opinión esta casa no solo era de ambicion sino astucia y estos tenían un gramo de astucia por cada kilo de peso que tenían. Francamente eran decepcionantes

´´Me temo que cuando estos lancen un ataque contra el heredero Potter podríamos presenciar un gran ataque contra toda la casa de Slytherin. Si Potter es como sus ancestros familiares las posibilidades de que ellos salgan bien parados de esta son minimas en el mejor de los casos por no decir irrisorias``. Blaise sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba. Si bien la casa de Potter y Zabini nunca habían sido aliados si habían trabajado en conjunto alguna que otra vez dejando un resultado de muerte y destrucción a su paso

´´¿en serio crees que Draco será tan estúpido de hacer eso? Es decir se que ha estado tratando de escalar socialmente un poco ya que lo he visto lanzarte todas esas miradas Daphne pero pensé que era una completa estupidez por su parte y mas aun lanzar un ataque contra alguien que posteriormente seguramente se vengara``. Tracy le costaba creer que Draco fuera a ser tan considerablemente estúpido. Uno tenia que tener sentido de autoconservacion para ser parte de Slytherin después de todo pero una mirada de sus dos amigos le dijo lo que ellos pensaban de todo esto

´´Seria en el mejor interés nuestro aclarar a Potter que es mejor que se ande con ojo ya que Draco esta con intenciones desagradables hacia el. Eso haría que la atención de Potter se enfocara en el niño caprichoso en vez de culpar a toda la casa como se que algunos de los de otras familias harian. A la vez nos podría poner en el buen ojo de Potter``. Daphne no quería perderse de ninguna manera como Potter pondría en lugar al niño Malfoy. Seria sublime a decir verdad y le enseñaría al mocoso a aceptar que su lugar no era tan alto como el pensaba

Los tres jóvenes Slytherin tenían que hacer un pensamiento de ello antes de aceptar que la mejor decisión que podían hacer era la de vender a Drac para que solo el soportara la ira de Potter lo cual en la mente de los tres era mas que aceptable ya que Draco no solo era un imbécil sino que actuaba sin respeto a los demás simplemente porque al parecer su padre tenia el oído del ministro de magia

* * *

 **-Sala de Encantamientos (Varias horas mas tarde)-**

Hadrian estaba trabajando tranquilamente tomando apuntes de las cosas que eran explicadas por el profesor Filius. Aunque no era que lo necesitase mucho, Hadrian no estaba por hacer un alarde de inteligencia como estaba mas que seguro muchos de su casa harian ante esta posibilidad única. Tampoco quería destacarse como un niño prodigio porque simple y llanamente lo convertiría antes en un objetivo. Cuanta menos gente supiera de todo lo que sabia mejor en su opinión por lo que de ahí que estuviera tomando apuntes de las cosas

El encantamiento Leviosa era la forma mas simple y sencilla de Levitacion. Era simpe y únicamente una forma de hacer elevar las cosas aunque simple era también la puerta de la mayoría de los encantamientos de elevación que trabajarían mas adelante. Lo que a Hadrian le hacia gracia es que pese a ser un encantamiento simple el Leviosa era una forma simple de hacer un asesinato por medio de elevar algo a una considerable altura antes de dejarlo caer por lo que Hadrian había estado algo tentado de mencionarlo como un posible encantamiento oscuro

Filius miro a toda la clase y suspiro por dentro. Como de costumbre los Gryffindor estaban combatiendo todo esto. Los Gryffindor de primer año tendían a ser los alumnos mas bajos académicamente debido al factor de que siempre estaban pensando mas bien en como hacer las cosas con la varita en vez de pensar en como hacerlas. La única alumna que veía con potencial en la clase era Hermione Granger y el no entendía porque estaba en Gryffindor después de saber que era una alumna muy estudiosa

Ron estaba pensando en maneras de sorprender a Potter. Estaba seguro de que si demostraba una increíble habilidad mágica el consideraría bueno estar de su lado para aprender. Pero no importaba como lo intentara el hecho es que el encantamiento en cuestión se le escapaba y no podía hacerlo por lo que estaba trabajando constantemente (y mal para añadir) para que la pluma flotase algo que fue visto por su compañera de clase Hermione que estaba justo al lado y también temia por lo que sea que hiciera con la varita ya que había visto al chico Finnigan explotar

´´Para. Lo estas haciendo mal. Necesitas darle un toque y además estas pronunciando mal las palabras del encantamiento por lo que es lógico de que no te salga nada mas que lo que has intentado``. Hermione se haba acostumbrado toda la vida desde que era niña a hacer las cosas bien. No era culpa suya sino que entre que estudiaba por adelantado y además de eso tenia una buena comprensión de lo que se le decía pues ella no tenia tantos problemas para hacer las cosas como algunos otros alumnos parecían tener entre los cuales se destacaba el niño que tenia al lado

´´¿en serio? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haces tu ya que pareces saber tanto eh?``. Ron solo quería ver a la niña sabionda estrellarse en el suelo por haberse atrevido a dirigirle la palabra. Fue sin embargo un verdadero dolor cuando después vio como Hermione hacia levitar la condenada pluma mientras que el no lo había conseguido lo cual lo molesto mucho (después de todo en su mente el era un sangre pura y ella era una sangre sucia)

Lo que Ron no había apreciado es que muchos en la clase estaban mirando la demostración de Hermione bastante interesados ya que después de todo ella era una estudiante de origen Muggle. Si la clase hubiera estado repleta de niños de Slytherin con tendencias de superioridad posiblemente se habrían sentido mas insultados que sabiendo apreciar lo que tenían delante. Sin embargo en el caso de algunos de los que estaban observando todo esto la habilidad de Hermione significo mucho interés. Era mas que nada por lo que significaba y por la poderosa promesa que era

Un hecho no muy bien sabido es que los nacidos muggles tenían en ocasiones un nucleo de poder mas fuerte que el de los sangre pura (debido a venir de una limpieza en vez de haber tenido una constante relación de incesto como es en el caso de los sangre pura) lo cual molestaba en ocasiones a los sangre pura. Pero debido a no tener años de practica como los sangre pura tenían dificultades de control de su poder. Sin embargo al parecer Hermione ra uno de los raros casos de una persona con poder y al mismo tiempo control lo cual atrajo la atención de algunos de los compañeros de clase de la joven en cuestión que estaban mas que nada intrigados por lo que ella era mas que capaz de hacer

Neville sabia que como señor de una familia Ancestral tenia que estar siempre atento a este tipo de capacidad ya que podía servir de ayuda para momentos posteriores. Despues de todo un miembro de una casa como el darle el apoyo a una chica como Hermione se veria de buena manera y además de eso también significaría que su familia podría ganar un poderoso aliado. No todas las familias eran tan estúpidas como para dar por hecho el sentido de que las varitas mágicas eran menores que la capacidad de oro. Donde los Malfoy pensaban que el poder lo daba el dinero los ancestrales solian pensar que el poder lo daba la capacidad de usar la magia

Hadrian estaba a decir verdad impresionado. Habia oído que la casa de Gryffindor estaba condenándola al ostracismo pero ella aun asi tenia habilidades que pondrían a la mayor parte de la casa a la vergüenza (lo cual podía ser el motivo. Un nacido muggle mejor que algunos terceros años era un golpe de orgullo a la casa del león) por lo que al destacarse mas posiblemente ella se estaba poniendo en una mala situacion. Sin embargo Hadrian podía decir que la chica podía legar a ser un recurso mas que considerable en un futuro por lo que tendría que dedicarle algo de tiempo

Padma estaba muy impresionada. Hermione desde el primer dia había sido la rival a batir. Muchos Revanclaw eran molestos de que ella estuviera por encima de ellos pero a decir verdad Padma podía entenderlo. Ella pensaba que todo lo que tenia era su cerebro por lo que seguramente ella estaba tratando de sacarle el máximo partido. Decia mucho de la joven Hermione aunque cuando echo un vistazo a su hermana y a Levander Brown supo que la vida de la niña de cabello rizado solo se iba a convertir aun mas dura. Su hermana tenia una racha de rencorosa mas grande que un dragon

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que algunos de la clase no la miraban de mala manera se sintió contenta. Pero fue el hecho de que esos algunos eran de la casa de Ravenclaw lo que la hizo cuestionarse que es lo que pasaba ya que después de todo ¿a quien le gustaría ser superada por una casa rival? Era una cosa que no tenia sentido para ella pero se alegro de que al menos no todo el mundo la mirase mal por haber conseguido algo por su duro trabajo. Sin embargo capto la mirada de muchos de sus compañeros de casa y sabia que no eran para nada felices con ella

´´Bien, muy bien señorita Granger. Una clara demostración de control y de poder. Para eso existe el hechizo leviosa. Es una demostración de que podemos hacer uso del poder a la vez que lo controlamos adecuadamente. Eso serán veinte puntos para Gryffindor``. Filius solo necesito echar un vistazo a los Gryffindor para saber que muy pronto iba a estallar una pequeña pelea y solo rezaba para que la joven chica no saliera mal parada. Aunque no tan brillante como una chica de cabello rojo que el sabia Hermione si era inteligente y le disgustaría ver a dicha niña salir mal parada solo por los prejuicios de una casa llena de idiotas

Al finalizar la calse los Gryffindor se agruparon juntos dejando de lado a Hermione dejando mas que claro de que ella no era bienvenida. Fue algo percibido por Hadrian que miro con ojos muy críticos a los leones ya que salvo por Neville que se había ido rápidamente debido a una reunión con la profesora Sprout el resto al parecer no querían mucho a la chica inteligente. Idiotas la totalidad de ellos y si por el fuera los estaría educando de manera muy agradable acerca de no cometer errores como ese

´´JA os habeis fijado en el raton de biblioteca que no tiene amigos. Ella hace todo eso bonito con su varita mágica y viene aquí como si ella pudiera decir que hacer dejando mal a la mayor parte de nosotros``. Ron habría continuado hablando de no ser por Hermione saliendo corriendo llorando lo que hizo que los Gryffindor solo se rieran mas o al menos habría continuado de no ser por Hadrian, Padma y Alexander ponerse delante de ellos de manera mas bien agresiva

´´Dejame adivinar Weasley. Eres inútil y patético. El resto de tus compañeros de casa también lo son. Y como hay alguien que se destaca por encima de vosotros decidis que la mejor de las ideas es la de insultar a ese alguien para hacerlo sentir mal ¿no es asi? ¿es en serio esta la casa de los nobles?``. Padma miro con ojos critico a los Gryffindor y Parvati tuvo la decencia de esconderse de la mirada de su hermana sabiendo que muy fácilmente podía meterse en serios problemas por como ella estaba mirando de forma tan agresiva

´´Oye no tenemos porque respetar a una niña que se dedica a dejarnos mal a todos sus compañeros de casa. Creo que debería de marcharse porque obviamente ella no merece estar aquí ya que después de todo ella no es mas que una niña tonta``. Ron habría continuado diciendo cosas pero pronto se encontró levitando en el aire cortesía del Leviosa de un Alexander claramente furioso. No le gustaban los matones y además lo había hecho antes que Hadrian que se veía con ganas de hacer un poco mas de daño

´´La única razón por la que desprecias a esa chica imbécil es porque no solo es mas poderosa que tu sino que tiene control. Te pareces a todos esos intolerantes imbéciles que se claman a si mismos como superiores por la sangre``. Alexander estaba a puto de hacer algo malo por dejar caer a Ron cuando fue sorprendido por Hadrian mantener el Leviosa en su lugar. Esto llevo a ideas tontas de la gente pensando que Hadrian se estaba comportando como un héroe de la luz o al menos fue asi hasta que hizo chocar a Ron contra el miro tres veces

´´Eres tonto y débil. Un patético caso de que la magia debe ser un don y un regalo que das por sentado. Habeis acosado a una niña solo por ser mas capaz que nadie. En el caso de Parvati yo ya se que ella va a ser castigada ya que su dulce hermana enviara un mensaje a su padre acerca del comportamiento. El resto…digamos que si volveis a hacer una estupidez yo me asegurare de que acabéis como el pelirrojo``. Hadrian dejo caer a Ronald que se hizo daño en la pierna y todos ellos se fueron dejando un grupo de Gryffindor muy asustado (con Parvati especialmente asustada temiendo la posible reacción de su padre)

* * *

 **-Gran Comedor de Hogwarts (Hora de la Cena)-**

El conocimiento de que Ronald había sido atacado por Hadrian Potter se había extendido como una explosión en una zona llena de polvora. Pronto los había susurrando que Hadrian estaba por un camino de oscuridad y de mago oscuro. Otros por otro lado que eran nacidos Muggles se preguntaban si es que era cierto que tanto la luz como ls oscuridad discriminaban a los nacidos muggles una cosa que obviamente no entraba dentro de los planes de Dumbledore ya que se suponía que los nacidos muggles debían ver a los de la luz como sus aliados y con el joven Ronald dando un mal ejemplo de la luz era obvio que ese punto de vista estaba dañado

A diferencia de Severus Snape que si hubiera recibido la noticia del ataque contra uno de sus estudiantes directamente habría culpado al contrario Minerva decidio investigar exactamente que es lo que había pasado y no hay ni que decir que Ronald y su grupo ahora estaban en el punto de vista negativo de la mujer severa que califico a todos ellos como indignos de Gryffindor por su comportamiento sin nobleza y su forma de abusar de una niña. Ni que decir tiene que eso había hecho asustados a todos los demás en gryffindor

Hermione estaba desaparecida de la misma manera que Hadrian aunque Hadrian se había excusado alegando que celebrar una fiesta que conmemora la muerte y fallecimiento de sus padres dejándolo solo en este mundo y dejándolo sufrir durante unos años a manos de abusadores de niños no le hacia mucha gracia lo cual fue un golpe para todo el personal educativo recordándoles que las cosas no eran tan bonitas ni tan brillantes como lo parecían al respecto del joven señor Potter a quien todos ellos habían fallado (en el caso de Dumbledore fue un golpe a su credibilidad porque ¿Quién iba a obligar a un niño a asistir a una ceremonia con esos antecedentes?)

Padma y Alexander estaban en la fiesta porque a diferencia de Hadrian no tenían justificante para decir de no ir pero ellos no eran felices porque estaban escuchando todos los rumores estúpidos que iban acerca de Hadrian ser un mago oscuro por golpear a Ron contra la pared una cantidad considerable de veces ¿tan raro era de sonar que Hadrian lo hiciera? Es decir Ron era estúpido y tuvo lo que se merecía por lo que en la mente de los dos amigos ellos sabían que Hadrain hizo lo que tenia que hacer

En la mesa de profesores Dumbledore frunció al ceño al pensar en lo que Hadrian había hecho. Se suponía que el niño tenia que tener el perdón como una cosa a tener en cuenta ya que con el Perdon se ganaría los corazones de la juventud y los pondría de su lado y contra Voldemort. Sin embargo el prefería al parecer un punto un poco mas doloroso y brutal al parecer para mostrar a los que lo ofendían de alguna manera pareciéndose en eso mucho a sus abuelos. No le gustaba nada en absoluto y sabia que tendría que hacer algo mas tarde o mas temprano

 **´´¡TROL EN LAS MADMORRAS! ¡HAY UN TROL EN LAS MADMORRAS!** Pensé que seria mejor que lo dijera``. Y el pánico se desato en la sala

* * *

 **-Segundo Piso-**

Mientras todo el mundo estaba tratando de comer hasta empacharse Hadrian había pensado que era mejor idea de disfrutar de un buen paseo por el castillo para aliviar su vejiga que estaba llena después de haber cenado temprano porque no tenia la mas minima gana de ver a gente que celebraría el dia de la muerte de sus padres como si se tratase de un dia importante de estado. Y ahora estaba tranquilamente aliviando sus necesidades cuando escucho el sonido de un grito

Normalmente cuando una persona escucha el sonido de un grito lo que hace es correr en dirección contraria lo mas deprisa posible porque no quiere tener nada que ver con lo que sea que haya allí. Pero hay dos puntos muy importantes que añadir a la situacion de Hadrian. Primer punto es que el es curioso y escuchar el sonido de alguien fuera de la fiesta le llamo la atención. Y el segundo es que era curioso por naturaleza asique en vez de ser una persona racional y alejarse decidio ir a ver que pasaba a donde venia el grito

Y lo que vio decidio que era bastante malo. No hay que equivocarse. Cualquier persona miraba y veía un trol atacar a una jovencita y pensarían que había que hacer lo que sea necesario pero para Hadrian era solo una pregunta en mente, bueno mas bien dos ¿Cómo podían vivir los Trols con tan mal olor? ¿Y como era posible que uno de los seres mas estúpidos conocidos se cuelen en un lugar que era mas seguro que una base militar? Hadrian solo podía pensar que había juego sucio

Hadrian sin embargo decidio que usaría lo poco de buena persona que tenia y ayudaría a la joven Granger que obviamente lo estaba pasando mal en ese mismo momento a causa de los constantes intentos del ser estúpido de agarrarla. El comprendía perfectamente ¿Quién quiere que algo que huele tan mal se acerque a ti? Y Hadrian ayudo a la joven lanzando un Incendio a la ropa del trol que combinado con ser ropa de Lana prendió fuego muy fuerte lo cual convirtió al bicho mal oliente en lo que se podía decir que era como una especie de antorcha

Hermione miro agradecida por el respiro que se le dio y se alejo del trol a toda prisa para ver a Hadrian Potter allí. El parecía mirar con apatía por lo que un poco molesta estaba ya que le había salvado la vida asique bien podría mostrar un poco mas de preocupacion. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió que era tirada hacia Hadrian con fuerza gracias a un hechico convocador lo cual la sorprendió porque se suponía que solo un cuarto año debería de ser capaz de hacer semejante hechizo. Fue por suerte que fue convocada ya que de no ser asi seguramente habría sido aplastada por la maza del trol

´´Señorita Granger no voy a decir que seas estúpida pero ¿Cómo te puedes quedar quieta en una situacion en la que estas siendo acosada por una bestia que es inmune a la mayoría de los hechizos de bajo nivel y que tiene a mano un palo de madre muy grande?``. Hadrian hablo con tranquilidad que ayudaba a mostrar lo inaudito que era para el pensar que una persona se quedaría en el lugar cuando estas siendo atacado porque a la mas minima que te dan debes salir corriendo. Sin embargo sus siguientes palabras fueron silenciadas cuando se aparto junto con la joven de donde estaba para no ser aplastado

´´Me estas molestado pequeña criatura. Si fueras lo bastante inteligente te habría pedido que te vayas en paz pero eres obviamente estúpido por lo que solo voy a hacerte un favor y liviarte de tu existencia``. Hadrian no era uno de eliminar a las criaturas mágicas pero este bicho parecía demasiado interesado en aplastarlo (quizás sino le hubiera prendido fuego a su chaleco de lana Hadrian no lo tendría en plan psicópata detrás de el) y entre elegir por su vida y la vida de un ser con intenciones agresivas hacia el tenia muy claro que el no iba a ser el perdedor de los dos

Primero Hadrian empezó con un Bombarda apuntando a su mazo de madera. El mazo estallo en varios cientos de astillas. Esta era la primera parte. A conitnuacion hizo un Accio convocado delante suya todos los tros de astillas y los transfiguro convirtiéndolos en lanzas de hierro. Y por ultimo mediante un Expulso encantamiento lanzo todas las lanzas contra el bicho. Ni que decir tiene que cientos de lanzas clavándose en el cuerpo del trol y aunque ninguna de ellas debería normalmente atravesado el cuerpo del trol entre lanzarlas a una gran velocidad y apuntar con ellas en lugares de tejidos blandos como ojos, boca, cuello y barriga pues el trol tenia las lanzas sobresaliendo por su cuerpo antes de caer al suelo muerto

Hermione miro impresionada por el increíble control de magia de Hadrian Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un gran grupo de personas llego en la forma de los maestros con todos ellos mirando claramente la escena. Ella podría haber dicho algo pero Hadrian los supero a todos antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de decir nada

´´Si esto hubiera sido menos que una situacion de emergencia comprendería que tardasen tanto pero me cuesta creer en serio que se tarde tanto en llegar hasta este lugar y mas aun teniendo en cuenta el puto olor que tiene este condenado bicho``. Si había algo era un Hadrian furioso que estaba mirando a todos los profesores con sed de sangre

Un Halloween muy interesante


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por esperar. lamento no haber actualizado en Julio pero ya ves vacaciones con la familia implica dejarse el ordenador en casa y disfrutar del tiempo que tengo con la familia asique no he podido escribir a duras penas y el movil es una verdadera mierda para escribir por lo que he tenido que trabajar muy seriamente para poder actualizar esta y otras tres historias**

 **Alguien me mando un mensaje diciendo que no entendia lo de las casas ancestrales. voy a explicarlo y espero que no haya mas preguntas porque sinceramente creo que es una cosa de lo mas facil de entender al menos en mi mente aunque claro no todo el mundo puede opinar lo mismo despues de todo lo que tengo en mi mente muajajajaja**

 **Bien. las casas Ancestrales son las casas que se crearon durante la edad dorada de Grecia para los Europeos. Los primeros en realidad de decir que iban a construir un lugar donde la gente magica se sentiria segura y a salvo. Y ellos lo hicieron primero en Grecia. luego empezaron a separarse y haciendo lo mismo en otras partes de Europa hasta que finalmente toda Europa tenia los reinos magicos democraticos con los señores de las casas Ancestrales ser en su momento los señores absolutos de las diferentes partes de Europa**

 **Despues de eso el mundo avanzo y finalmente se formaron los consejos de sabios (el Wizengamot) que obviamente querian crear su propio camino. en vez de luchar como los monarcas de todas partes los Ancestrales pidieron cosas a cambio y estas se de eso los Ancestrales crearon los lazos de cooperacion entre los paises que fue lo anterior a la ICW y una vez mas estaban en lo mas alto hasta que decidieron solo dar su opinion y alejarse del mundo de la politica a menos claro esta que ellos tuvieran algo que decir**

 **por supuesto los hubo que no les gustaba los Ancestrales porque simplemente sin un Ancestral dice que no ellos no podian hacer nada y desde el año mil quinientos habian tratado de eliminarlos dejando en toda europa como resultado de las cien familias de ancestrales solo un tercio de ellas: las mas poderosas. Claro que entonces llego Gringotts y todo el mundo fue condenado con eso ya que ahora los magos Ancestrales tenian una forma de cobrar las deudas que tenian con las familias magicas mas facilmente. fue la victoria definitiva de los Ancestrales y ya nadie podia decir mas**

 **En pocas palabras. Los ancestrales crearon la democracia magica. Tienen derecho a negar o apoyar ideas diferentes de los diferentes grupos de gobierno. Y ellos son la maxima potencia militar debido a que tienen a cientos de hechicieros de gran poder como subordinados suyos personales. Es por eso que los Ancestrales son el poder supremo en el mundo magico y lo que explica porque por ejemplo Cornelius no ha podido tocar los fondos de los Aurores ya que no quiere recibir una orden de cese debido a su estupidez**

 **si se tienen mas dudas las respondere en el proximo capitulo**

 **Ahora voy a decir que he escrito una nueva historia. un cruce HP y ASIOAF. Pueden pensar que es muy ambicioso de mi parte pero es gracias a dos maravillosos autores que me encontre motivado para hacer dicha historia por lo que solo puedo darle las gracias a ellos ya que ellos fueron los que me dieron la motivacion para escribir la historia en cuestion**

 **No me pertenece Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Ninguna Buena Obra queda sin Impunidad**

 **-Gran Hall de Hogwarts. Mañana siguiente-**

La noticia de que un Trol había estado en la escuela se había extendido mucho entre los niños haciéndose la pregunta de porque un bicho tan increíblemente estúpido pudo entrar en la escuela. Sin embargo fue la noticia de que fue Hadrian Potter quien resulto en acabar con el ser en cuestión lo que hizo que muchas personas se preguntaran de que era capaz el Potter mas joven con algunos llegando a pensar que Hadrian era lo mas cercano a un señor Oscuro con poderes insuperables y que por esa misma razón el fue objeto del ataque de Voldemort

Claramente el estúpido que había soltado dicha opinión pronto se había encontrado con varias cosas. La primera de ellas fue una detención de mas de un mes por el hecho de soltar rumores sin fundamente. En opinión de los cuatro jefes de casa la creación de rumores no solo era una completa estupidez sino una cosa que debía de ser controlada porque si se salía de control las posibilidades de que las cosas se pusieran mal para el objeto de dicho rumor eran muy grandes. No es que Hadrian le importase mucho lo que en su opinión un niño estúpido podía llegar a pensar

La segunda cosa que significo soltar dicho rumor fue que mucha gente temia a Hadrian. Es decir los Trols no eran la critaruas mágicas mas poderosas y peligrosas pero aun asi eran una considerable amenaza para un solo mago y mas aun un niño que acaba de empezar su educación. Cuando se hizo saber que Hadrian bien podía hacer lo de matar a un Trol por si mismo de inmediato todos los alumnos también pensaron que Hadrian era muy poderoso. Algunos lo llamaron Lord Oscuro y otros tontos lo llamaron sucesor de Dumbledore. Francamente en la opinión de Hadrian todos eran tontos que no tenían la mas remota idea de cómo eran las cosas

Hadrian estaba disfrutando en ese mismo momento de un desayuno en compañía de los dos únicos que podía llamar amigos. Padma era inteligente y no había presionado a Hadrian acerca del Trol aunque aun asi había hecho preguntas acerca de cómo podía haber vencido al ser en cuestión una cosa que el no dudo en responder para la niña. Fue increíble lo que podias hacer con la lógica una cosa que no muchos magos y brujas hacían ya que después de todo al tener la magia a su disposición solia significar que podias ignorarla no es algo que por supuesto Hadrian hiciera

Alexander había sido mas emocionado acerca de la magia demostrada por Hadrian. El bombarda era para tercer año y que Hadrian pudiera hacerlo ya te decía acerca de lo increíblemente fuerte que era Hadrian. Pero la transfiguración de cientos de astillas en lo que eran lanzas fue una firme demostración de magia que sin lugar a dudas dejaría a muchos de los adultos conocidos sorprendidos algo que Hadrian podía entender perfectamente después de todo ya que la Transfiguracion era una de las ramas de magia mas difíciles de todas

En la mesa de Gryffindor sin embargo no había tanta felicidad. Ron estaba molesto porque en su mente el podría haber ayudado a Potter ganandose de esa manera junto con Potter la adecuada reputación de que el también era un mata trols. Sin embargo ahora no solo no tenia eso sino que la profesora Minerva estaba de lo mas molesta con el porque en la mente de la mujer lo que el había hecho contra la joven Granger estaba mal y el debía ser castigado para asegurarse de que de ninguna de las maneras volvia a pasar lo mismo. En pocas palabras se había convertido en algo asi como al hazmerreir de la casa de Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy tampoco era feliz por lo que había pasado en la noche anterior. Sus planes de en algun momento lanzar un ataque contra Potter se estaban desviando lentamente porque simple y únicamente no sabia como actuar contra el. Potter fácilmente podía hacerlo pedazos si lo que había hecho con el Trol era una cosa cierta. No quería de ninguna manera vérselas en un ambiente en el que el no tenia ninguna oportunidad y ya estaba tramando como compensar eso de manera mas eficiente aunque pensase lo que pensase nada se le ocurria ya que siempre llegaba la accion de lo que había hecho Potter

Theo Nott también estaba delicadamente estudiando la situacion. No le gustaba en absoluto el hecho de que Potter era poderoso. Un mago poderoso es alguien a ser temido. El poder de Potter solo haría que mas gente quisiera una alianza con el haciendo que muchas familias vieran mas importante a Potter que a otras familias como la suya. Y el sabia que su bueno de un padre no iba a ser feliz con esa información ya que después de todo el poder entre los Ancestrales era lo que los movia nada mas y nada menos por lo que la presencia de Potter seria hacerlo mas influyente

Daphne no pudo evitar lamerse los labios de pensar en Potter. Era poderoso. No poderoso como ella o cualquier otro Ancestral sino en ridículamente poderoso capaz de posiblemente afectar al panorama político de muchas maneras. Ella ya podía ver a su padre enviándole un mensaje diciéndole y haciéndole saber que se aliara con Potter. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que eso pasaría ya que después de todo su padre como un buen Ancestral buscaría las mejores alianzas posibles. Los Potter siempre habían sido una casa que uno quería como un aliado pero con un heredero tan poderoso seria mas lógico

Blaise no pudo evitar la sensación de que esto se iba a terminar convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. No era tan tonto como para pensar que Potter era ingenuo y ahora había quedado claro que además era poderoso mágicamente. Su familia no era de las Ancstrales mas poderosas pero tenia aceso a siglos y siglos de información. Seria en su mejor interés de aliarse con Potter y a ser posible buscar su apoyo ya que no solo les ganaría un firme aliado en Gran Bretaña pero es que además de eso garantizaría que la familia Zabini podría continuar con vida

´´Entonces Harry dime ¿Cómo lograste hacer lo que le hiciste al Trol? Es decir es bien sabido que los Trols son mágicamente resistentes y fuertes ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo?``. Alexander quería aprender la forma en que Hadrian había logrado hacer lo que había hecho no por el deseo de crecer poderoso sino porque le gustaba aprender a hacer las cosas y que un mago joven sea capaz de vencer a un Trol era algo que decir ¿no es asi?

´´mmm lo primero que debes saber es que con Trols es que son increíblemente estúpidos. Si consigues enfadarlos estarán fácilmente golpeables por todos los medios. Eso fue lo primero que hice cuando le queme su trozo de lana``. Era la mejor manera de conseguirlo furioso no solo haciéndole daño pero destruyendo algo que consideraba suyo. Trols son tontos por norma por lo que la haber hecho esto no solo hizo daño sino lo consiguió abierto y podría hacer mas cosas contra dicho ser como fue el hecho dedejarlo abierto para recibir todas las lanzas que recibió

´´Lo segundo que debes saber es el secreto de la transfiguración. La Transfiguracion es el arte de la conversión en otra cosa. No es algo permanente pero mientras dure será de esa forma. Lo que yo hice fue convertir las astillas en un objeto punzante al que hice dar vueltas sobre si mismo antes de lanzarlo contra su objetivo que era el Trol a una gran velocidad``. Habia sido simple para el desde siempre. Su magia sin varita estaba ambientada en la transfiguración. Honestamente no entendía porque la gente no quería dominar dicho arte ya que de todas las ramas de la magia era la Transfiguracion la que hacia mas posible estas cosas

´´Y lo mas importante a la hora de luchar contra lo que sea que tengas que luchar lo mejor es hacer una adecuada investigación. Los Trols aunque son duros contra la magia no son duros contra los ataques físicos. Por eso utilice la Transfiguracion para atacarlo porque sabia que ningun hechizo o maldición podría hacerle el mas minimo daño``. Era una cosa fácil de deducir por lo que el sabia que con esto algunos de ellos aprenderían mas o menos un poco mas acerca de la magia o al menos eso esperaba el en realidad

´´No es que pueda decir mucho mas. Use las ventajas que tenia a mi alcance y las utilice para salir de allí con vida. De no haberlo hecho estaría muerto. Estoy seguro de que algun retardado habría utilizado un hechizo para controlar la maza del Trol y golpearlo repetidamente pero esa no era la mejor solución desde mi punto de vista al menos``. Hadrian noto como algunos de los que estaban alrededor lo miraban con ojos abiertos y solo hizo un gesto de volver a ponerse a comer como si para el no hubiera ganas de repetir nada de lo que dijo

Para la gente de la mesa de Ravenclaw el conocimiento era de suma importancia. Y saber que un primer año tenia una fuente de conocimiento tan altamente clara y grande hizo a algunos preguntarse donde se estaban equivocando ya que muchos de ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo lo hacia (los hechizos que había usado sabían hacerlo pero era el como los había utilizado lo que ninguno de ellos cayo pero claro Hadrian había aprendido con la ley de la selva ellos en un espacio controlado)

´´Harry ¿Por qué no das un poco de tiempo en nuestra sala común para que algunos de nosotros sepamos mas o menos como haces tu magia? Quiero decir que pareces usar tu magia de una manera muy controlada algo de lo que algunos de nosotros podríamos llegar a aprender``. Cho estaba pensando que a partir de ahí podría lanzar sus garfios para tener un poco de control sobre el heredero Potter. No era feliz por la posible competencia que se presentaría pero si con eso conseguía sus garras sobre el heredero Potter ella estaría mas que feliz

´´No es por nada señorita Chang pero no creo que fuera buena idea que yo un simple primer año de clases de control de magia a los demás porque no es bien visto al menos eso creo yo. Ademas de que si yo fuera a dar esas clases puede que algunos se aprovechen de eso demasiado dando por sentado que lo que se es mejor. Los profesores estan aquí para enseñar y a menos que un profesor se muestre completamente inútil no creo que sea prudente eso de ocupar yo dicho puesto``. Harry vio fácilmente el plan de la chica. Podia creerse muy inteligente pero había aprendido de los recuerdos de Tom que las brujas se sienten muy atraídas por el poder y la riqueza por lo que seria mejor andarse con cuidado por todos los medios necesarios

Cho no se iba a dar por vencida. Ella obtendría a Potter aunque tuviera que llenarlo con una pócima de amor pero justo cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer gala de sus armas de mujer fue interrumpida cuando el profesor Filius se acerco. El profesor dio una simple mirada y ella se alejo lo mas rápidamente posible. No quería ser parte de la ira de un hombre que no tenia ningun problema con los castigos mas duros de lo normal

´´Señor Potter el director me ha pedido que lo acompañe hasta su despacho para tener una discursion con usted acerca de lo que paso ayer con respecto al incidente del trol y su falta de presencia en el gran comedor para celebrar la noche``. Si por el mismo fuera habría mandado a Dumbledore a la mierda y decirle que su alumno no tenia porque estar allí pero Dumbledore seguía siendo el director y el era un jefe de casa por lo que en algunos aspectos tenia que obedecerlo por muy molesto que fuera para Hadrian a lo cual su alumno solo asintió

* * *

 **-Despacho del Director-**

Dumbledore estaba analizando la escena que fue la situacion del ataque del trol. Se suponía que Quirinus haría esto pero no creyo que fuera a ser tan condenadamente estúpido como para hacerlo porque después de todo hacerlo en la escuela mientras que el estuviera presente le daría perfectamente la oportunidad de rastrearlo y eliminarlo. Fue una suerte que la señorita Granger estuviera allí ya que le había permitido ver la habilidad del joven Harry lo cual era bueno. Tendría que hacer un borron del niño. No debía ser tan hábil siendo tan joven. Hoy haría eso

Severus Snape estaba mirando atentamente la situacion y pudo apreciar que el engendro de Potter tenia las habilidades de Transfiguracion de su familia. Tambien contaba con las capacidades de Pociones de su familia y Lily. Todo esto solo lo lleno de ira porque para el era de lo mas molesto que el engendro Potter fuera tan poderoso. Afortunadamente el director tenia un plan para tratar con ello inmediatamente. Y a partir de hoy el niño seria lo que tenia que ser desde el principio: un cordero para el matadero

Severus Snape no sentiría ninguna pena por el niño en ningun momento ya que en su mente el niño no debería de existir. Pero bueno que se le iba a hacer. Con el niño convirtiéndose en el leal peon de Dumbledore seria posible para el poder insultarlo todo como le placa. Habia estado tentado de hacerlo el primer dia que lo conoció pero cambio de idea cuando pensó que el niño posiblemente tenia una racha rencorosa y vengativa que podía lanzarse contra el en cualquier momento

´´Debo decir que el joven Harry ha demostrado gran habilidad con transfiguración. Las habilidades de su familia son fuertes en el. Casi siento lastima por tener que borrarle la memoria pero es algo que tiene que hacerse para que el plan sea efectivo``. Dumbledore no se hacia ninguna ilusión de que el niño trabajaría con el después de haber visto de primera mano como había tratado con el pobre Trol. Era bastante obvio que el niño no obedecería jamás a nadie mas que a si mismo y eso no era parte de los planes de Dumbledore ya que en su mente Todos debían trabajar con el (lease obedecer sin rechistar)

´´Honestamente no veo nada especial en el joven. Cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente sabe que la mejor manera de enfrentarse a un Trol es apuntar a ojos o boca ya que son partes sin protección. El hecho de que el niño haya utilizado transfiguración para lograrlo demuestra control pero no poder en mi opinión``. Era una buena mentira que se decía a si mismo. Como un firme practicante de las artes oscuras el sabia mejor que nadie el poder y potencial de estas pero donde las artes oscuras requerían esfuezo emocional la transfiguración requería control mágico mas que nada

´´No creo que sea prudente dar por sentado lo que sabemos del niño Severus. Antes de borrar su memoria voy a tener por sentado un vistazo de su mente para asegurarme de que no hay nada potencialmente peligroso en ella. El niño ha estado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi atención como para que de por sentado nada en absoluto en lo que se refiere a el``. No daría ninguna oportunidad al niño de escaparse de su control en el dia de hoy y si para ello tenia que hacer uso de brutales sondas de Legemerancia el lo haría. Todo era por el bien mayor

´´¿Y que pasa si el niño tiene alguna forma de defensa contra intrusos o contra alteraciones de memoria? Tu mismo lo has dicho ha estado un tiempo sin estar bajo tu vigilancia y solo dios sabe lo que puede haber tomado en todo este tiempo para aprender``. En la mente de Snape cualquier cosa que se utilice que sea lo mas invasiva y dolorsa posible en la mente del joven Potter solo podía hacerlo mejor que mejor el trato. Sin embargo una dura mirada de Dumbledore fue suficiente como para callarlo

´´Aunque admito que hay cosas que se nos pueden escapar de alguna manera posible es también creo que en nuestro mejor interés de saber y de entender que atacar al joven Hadrian podría tener consecuencias nefastas. Un ataque muy pesado de Legemerancia lo haría inútil a lo mejor en el mejor de los casos pero si tiene formidables defensas lo dejara en algo parecido a un coma y de esa manera no nos sirve``. Aunque dudaba que el joven tuviera unos escudos muy impresionantes el ya había comprobado que el niño tenia grandes habilidades mentales por lo que lógicamente era un poco difícil entrar en su mente

´´Puede que asi sea pero no creo que ese condenado niño tenga ninguna oportunidad contra el señor Oscuro. El señor oscuro tiene décadas de experiencia por delante mientras que ese estúpido niño no tiene mas de una década y la mayor parte de ella es sin educación mágica. Solo hay que guiarlo en mi mente por el camino adecuado para sacrificarlo y ya esta``. El niño seria un sacrificio en el mejor de los casos y punto en la mente de Snape ya que no podía concebir en su mente que el niño tuviera la mas minima oportunidad contra un mago experimentado especialmente uno como Voldemort

´´El niño posee un poder que el señor oscuro desconoce Severus. Seria una completa estupidez y una perdida de nuestras capacidades de no estudiar este poder que puede ser cualquier cosa. Aunque Tom era un maestro de las habilidades de la magia nunca se convirtió en un maestro completo y por los recuerdos de la señorita Granger te puedo asegurar que ese niño tiene talento en las habilidades de la transfiguración``. Habilidades que el no tenia cuando estaba en la misma edad que el joven Potter. Eso era alarmante por no decir peligroso en su mente ya que alguien con mas habilidad que el es alguien que no puede ser controlado

Tal vez el poder del joven señor Potter era una increíble habilidad mágica. Eso significaría sin ninguna duda de que no podría simplemente decirle al niño que no entrene o mejore sus habilidades. Tambien significaba que no podía simplemente destruir la conciencia de trabajo del niño. Pero si eso era asi significaría que nunca tendría el control del niño algo que no era bueno en sus planes. Tenia que tener al niño bajo control porque podía ver las olas que sus acciones podían hacer porque era un condenado Ancestral

Estaba en ese momento pensando que hacer cuando el joven Hadrian entro por la puerta seguido de Filius. Y en ese momento cualquier duda de no ir con el plan de adormecerlo, romper su mente y remodelarla se fue al garete porque la presencia del niño simple y únicamente gritaba poder y el poder no era una cosa buena en su mente ya que un niño con mucho poder podía llegar a ser una amenaza considerable a todo por lo que el había luchado en la vida asique le fue fácil tomar la decisión de que el joven Potter debía ser reacondicionado de una u otra manera

´´Gracias por traer al joven Harry hasta mi Filius. Creo que puedes irte ya que esta conversación es mas bien entre nosotros dos y no es necesaria tu presencia``. Dumbledore envio un sutil encanto de compulsión al medio Goblin esperando que claudicara pero se encontró con una barrera que intercepto el encantamiento impidiendo que este llegase hasta el lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño hasta que vio el anillo en su mano derecha y maldijo

´´Me temo que eso no puede ser Director. Hadrian a establecido un precedente de que no puede confiar en usted basándose en el hecho de que usted fue el que lo dejo en la casa de los Dursley hace mucho tiempo. Tambien indico que al no haber estado interesado en su bienestar el no confía en usted para nada``. Filius había encargado la joya de su mano no hace mucho tiempo porque sabia que había aquellos que pensaban que podían manipular a cualquiera con compulsiones y era mejor prevenir que curar en su mente al menos

´´Ademas señor Dumbledore ¿Quién le dio permiso para referirse a mi como Harry? Mi nombre es Hadrian Potter. Si hay un nombre por el que vayas a referir a mi es como Lord Potter ya que debido al decisivo factor de que mis padres fallecieron no tuve mas remedio que reclamar mi nobleza``. Hadrian disfruto de mostrarle el anillo de la casa Potter que lo establecia como el señor de dicha casa lo cual molesto al profesor de pociones en un grado muy alto porque esto significaba que el condenado niño era intocable

´´Ahora joven creo que como tu tutor tengo un poco de palabra acerca de cómo debe ser tu educación y tu vida dia a dia. Se que me equivoque al dejarte con los Dursley pero eso no quiere decir para nada que puedas decirme como hacer las cosas. En cuanto a haber reclamado tu herencia ¿no crees que fue un poco prematuro?``. Dumbledore quería gritar al cielo por lo que esto significaba. Si el niño tenia acceso a su herencia entonces seria mas difícil romper su mente. Los anillos estaban hechos para eso y fue solo un bombeo constante de encantos y pociones de compulsión lo que le permitió controlar a James Potter

´´No me importa lo que piense director. Soy el señor de una casa Ancestral y usted me tratara con el respeto debido a menos que usted quiera que me vaya de Hogwarts. Francamente no puedo soportar el hecho de que usted se piensa que tiene el derecho de hablarme como si solo fuera uno mas de sus alumnos porque desde luego no lo soy``. Hadrian sabia y podía ver que Dumbledore era molesto por la forma en que se dirigía a el. Era obvio que el anciano director estaba muy acostumbrado a lo de ser la voz cantante de todos los asuntos por lo que alguien hablándole fuera del tono qle eu esperaba era desde uego una cosa muy mala para el

´´De todos modos Harry tenia la intención de dialogar contigo a solas. Hay veces que tienen que tenerse conversaciones un poco mas privadas de lo normal y en ocasiones esta información es mejor que sea entre el minimo numero de personas posible ¿seria mucho pedir que el profesor se marchara para que juntos podamos tener una conversación?``. Dumbledore pensaba que apelando a lo que era las intenciones privadas conseguiría que el niño colaborase por lo que imagina su respuesta cuando vio a Hadrian solo mirarlo por un momento como sino fuera nada de lo que dijera para el de importancia

´´No me importa lo que quieras discutir director. Porque sinceramente no me fio de usted. Perdone pero entre su constante falta de respeto por no referirse a mi con el nombre adecuado asi como haber tenido algo que ver en mi educación abusada por parte de los muggles me temo que será un dia muy frio en el infierno antes de que yo confie en usted o cualquier persona bajo su mando en realidad``. Hadrian tenia algunas ideas de porque el hombre lo quería solo allí y ninguna era buea en su opinión. Dumbledore estaba demostrando ser demasiado interesado en el y eso no le gustaba

´´Debo pedirte joven Harry que aceptes mis peticiones ya que estoy mas que nada interesado en el bienestar de tu persona``. Dumbledore enfoco una considerable parte de su magia en un encanto de compulsión en el joven Potter esperando que eso fuera suficiente como para hacerlo cumplir con su petición pero lo que el nunca espero es que las llamas de su oficina se animaran indicando de esta manera un entrante por la red Floo

* * *

 _ **-Varias Horas antes-**_

Amelia estaba teniendo un buen dia a decir verdad. Desde que su sobrina llego a Hogwarts ella había podido sin ningun problema centrarse mas en el trabajo lo cual le había permitido detectar varios intentos de intrusión en su oficina. Al parecer Lucius Malfoy quería tener un pequeño control sobre lo que ella hacia y en especial sobre la oficina de aurores. Ella como toda una mujer política y educada había despedido a los dos jóvenes funcionarios que se introdujeron. Luego en la noche los había asaltado. Los había matado y había enviado sus cabezas con un mensaje a Malfoy dejándole en claro que ella no iba a ser observada por el ni por nadie

Algunos podían llegar a pensar que Amelia era oscura. Ella era gris. Francamente la luz era demasiado limitada en su humilde opinión y no le dejaría hacer su trabajo. Un trabajo difícil de cojones por culpa de un imbécil llamado Cornelius Fudge. Francamente si por ella fuera lo tendría muerto y habría colocado a una persona mas competente en el puesto de trabajo. No hay que equivocarse ella era una mujer política y tranquila pero tener que recoger los pedazos de lo que eran las acciones de Fudge no le gustaba

El hombre en los últimos dos meses había tratado una vez mas el hecho de bajar la financiación de sus sectores solo para ella recordarle una vez mas al hombre estúpido que si hacia eso ella dejaría saber cierta información muy sensible al publico. Nadie iba a debilitar a Gran Bretaña solo porque había un hombre inútil al mando. Y eso le hacia preguntarse que mas cosas estaba planeando ese estúpido de un hombre rubio que parecía estar tramando algo. Nadie hace una cosa sin tener una ganancia al menos no en Gran Bretaña

Malfoy era listo y era inteligente ella le daría eso a ese condenado hombre pero si se pensaba de alguna manera que ella simplemente lo iba a dejar hacer en Gran Bretaña sus cosas el estaba completamente equivocado y ella haría todo en su mano y poder para asegurarse de que Malfoy recordase que el solo era un miembro de una casa noble mientras que ella era la regente de una casa ancestral. El poder de ambas familias era muy diferente por lo que ella podía aplastar de ser necesario a ese hombre con todo lo que tenia.. Fue curiosamente en ese momento que alguien llamo a la puerta

´´Jefa se trata de la subsecretaria superior madame Umbridge ella dice que tiene que tener una conversación con usted acerca de determinados temas de importancia para el país y la nación señora``. Su secretario, una buena mujer que era mayor estaba tratando por lo que podía decir de su tono de voz ser lo mas política posible con Umbrdige pero era fácil de saber que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no insultar a esa mujer. No podía culparla ya que Umbridge tendía a pisar donde no debía

Una mujer (si es que a un sapo humano se le puede llamar eso) entro por la puerta vestida toda de rosa con un aire de soy mas santa que tu. Normalmente entrar asi en la oficina de un miembro de alto rango del ministerio es una mala idea. Hacerlo en la oficina de una de las brujas mas poderosas conocidas y con menos compasión de la era tampoco era la idea mas brillante por lo que cuando Dolores entro por la puerta de la oficina y trato de parecer muy importante se congelo por la mirada de una mujer que obviamente no tenia tiempo para juegos ni nada por el estilo

´´Dolores te diría que tu visita es una una cosa mas que maravillosa ya que siempre es bueno recibir la entrada de uno de los destacados miembros del circulo interno del ministro de magia pero después de que ese hombre imbécil al que llamas jefe tratara de sabotear mi trabajo y reducir mi cantidad de presupuesto ya varias veces te encontraras con que mas bien soy una mujer furiosa con ganas de arrancarle algo a alguien``. Amelia tenia que decir que la mirada de miedo en Dolores era una cosa tan dulce de ver que cualquier persona se podría haber preguntado si se estaba volviendo de alguna manera diabética

´´Estoy aquí en representación del Ministro de Magia. Cornelius esta muy preocupado porque en su opinión estas contratando a una gran cantidad de ciudadanos que no son del mejor de los orígenes para las posiciones de auror y le gustaría que reconsiderases esas decisiones tuyas``. Umbridge odiaba a la mujer que tenia delante porque por un lado era increíblemente hermosa, luego era increíblemente poderosa tanto políticamente como de magia y finalmente ella venia de una familia de poder casi absoluto por lo que en opinión de la bruja vieja era todo injusto en su opinión

´´Ya veo. Con gente de posición baja te refieres a que estoy contratando a mestizos y nacidos muggles en vez de los patéticos miembros de las familias nobles que tratais de endosarme con el objetivo de colar espias en mi departamento ¿no es asi Dolores?``. Amelia disfruto cuando la cara de disgusto de la mujer bajita se acentuo considerablemente mostrando que a ella le molestaba que le dijeran la verdad a la cara. No ayudo tampoco la mirada totalmente fuera de compasión que recibió de Amelia. Una mirada que decía que ella no había hecho mas que comenzar con todo esto

´´Mira si fuera un hombre o mujer estúpido, sin espina dorsal, con poco cerebro y con pocas habilidades políticas y sociales normalmente seria posible y factible que Cornelius podría colocar en mi oficina a quien le saliera de esos huevos arrugados. Pero me temo que cometes dos errores muy graves conmigo Umbridge``. Y con esto ella empezó a canalizar su magia en el ambiente haciendo que el aire se volviera pesado y sofocara a la mujer gordita y fea que no era mas que una bruja incapaz de hacer nada

´´Esta es MI oficina. No del ministro. No de Lucius Malfoy y sus compinches. Es MIA. Y mientras yo la controle aquí solo va a entrar lo mejor de lo mejor en esta oficina. Aquí se mantendrá la financiación adecuada y de ninguna manera sere controlada por un grupo de imbéciles con problemas de ego. Si hay alguien molesto que venga aquí y me lo diga aunque al mismo tiempo este dispuesto a las represalias``. Amelia miro a la mujer sapo como un cazador que estaba sobre su presa a punto de lanzarse sin embargo la mujer sapo no parecía querer retroceder demasiado

´´Estas sobrepasando tus capacidades directora Bones. No olvides que es el señor Ministro Fudge el que decide a los jefes de departamento y si el quiere puede quitarte de esta posición que tan fuertemente ocupas``. Dolores sabia que tenia en ese mismo momento (mente delirante) a la mujer que tenia delante sin embargo ella no se espero de ninguna manera la reacción de la mujer mas bella cuando solo la miro por un momento antes de soltar un bufido de diversión por las palabras de Dolores

´´Creo que ahí es donde te equivocas. Obtuve esta posición después de que Bartemious la cagara con la educación de su hijo que no se dio cuenta de ninguna manera que cayo bajo el control de un señor oscuro. En cuanto a lo de decirme que Fudge puede quitarme de esta posición con un abrir y cerrar de ojos creo que te equivocas buena mujer porque si Fudge fuera a intentar de alguna manera eso yo usaría mi puesto como regente de la cámara de Bones para no solo pedir una moción de censura sino para sacar toda la mierda que el y su circulo social han causado ¿te imaginas esa reacción?``. Amelia tuvo que contener su risa de la mirada de la mujer regordeta que claramente estaba mas que molesta por sus palabras ya que claramente no se había esperado esto cuando vino a reunirse con ella

´´la deslealtad no será tolerada de ninguna manera señora Bones y me asegurare de que su puesto sea delegado a alguien mucho mas responsable que no vaya a usarlo para sus propios propósitos``. Ella estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se sintió pegada contra la silla. Ella dio una mirada a Amelia y eso fue todo lo que necesito para casi cagarse de miedo ya que ahora Amelia estaba claramente molesta por las palabras de la mujer delante suya ya que se había atrevido a amenazarla

´´Me pregunto que pasaría si la gente supiera que antes de su muerte hiciste trapicheos con Fenrir Greyback ¿te imaginas la cara del publico? ¿te imaginas la reacción de la gente de saber que un ilustre miembro del gobierno Britanico se asociaba con una de las peores escorias conocidas? Porque yo si me lo puedo imaginar mi quería Dolores``. Esa había sido una de las pequeñas cosas que ella obtuvo de un aliado inesperado cuando se mato a Greyback. Una lista de personas que estuvieron en contacto con el licántropo mas infame de todos y si se hacia de conocimiento común que la mujer de mayor confianza del Ministro había estado en contacto con ese hombre seria una catástrofe

Dolores tenia los ojos abiertos llenos de miedo. Pese a su odio por los mestizos ella tuvo que aceptar que Greuback era un buen perro que hacia bien su trabajo de ya sea mutilar o hacer daño. Cuando falleció procedió a eliminar cualquier forma de mantenerla de alguna manera conectada con el pero al parecer se le había escapado algo porque Amelia lo había descubierto y la mirada de Amelia le decía que ella la iba a atormentar por ello

´´No me gusto nunca ese condenado lobo e hice todo en mi poder para matarlo pero siempre se escapaba junto con su grupito de perros a mi alcance. Ahora se porque ese condenado animal se escapaba de mis manos siempre Dolores. Ahora se porque el mas temido de los hombres lobo conocidos podía escapar de la justicia por lo que hacia y todo era gracias a ti``. Amelia no podía demostrar esto en un juicio sin echarle verisaterum por la garganta a esta condenada mujer pero hacerle saber que podía hundirla en la miseria seria igual de gratificante

´´No me importa una mierda lo que sea que quieras hacer de ahora en adelante pero moléstame. Haz cualquier cosa estúpida que signifique de ninguna manera un malestar para mi y los de mi oficina y tendre tu cabeza. Vere destruido tu mundo por completo y me asegurare que el bueno de Fudge sea el que tenga que juzgarte``. La satisfacción de ver a una de las peores perras del mundo estar asustada no solo hacia mucho bien en su opinión pero ayudo a Amelia porque sabia que esta condenada mujer siempre trataba de controlar a sus aurores o Hit asistentes

Dolores se fue rápidamente del despacho de Amelia temiendo que de alguna manera pudiera hacer que dicha mujer haga caer su ira sobre ella. Amelia se sintió increíblemente bien en ese mismo momento y empezó a leer los informes poco a poco. No gran cosa. Solo quejas de Ojoloco acerca de los aurores jóvenes tener que ser adecuadamente machacados (ella casi sentiría lastima por ellos pero este era un trabajo serio que exigia disciplina y grandes habilidades) y quejas de algunos departamentos de la necesidad de mas agentes competentes

Fue entonces cuando una hermosa lechuza blanca entro mientras ella escuchaba el sonido del griterío de todos los de fuera lo cual quería decir que dicha ave los había sobrepasado lo cual le hizo mucha gracia. Despues de adular por un momento al hermoso ave se hizo con la carta que esta llevaba y decidio que seria una buena idea leerla en ese mismo momento (quien quiera que le enviase la carta a ella personalmente en este lugar decía mucho de ese alguien)

 _´´Estimada Señora Amelia Bones. Regente de la Casa Ancestral de Bones. Directora del DMLE y jefa de asuntos de la jurisdicción y aplicación de la ley. Soy Hadrian Potter el que le envía esta carta y me temo que es por motivos de alta necesidad_

 _Le envio esta carta por motivos muy serios. Ayer noche de Samhain un Trol se infiltro en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. No sabia ni tenia la mas remota idea de si alguien le avisaría a usted de que esto paso pero sabiendo Dumbledore como me lo se ese hombre tapara la historia para que no se sepa de su incompetencia algo que no podía permitir de ninguna de las maneras ya que hubo un estudiante que casi fue afectado por la situacion y tranquila no fue su sobrina Susan_

 _Con todos mis respetos Lord Hadrian James Potter de la Casa Ancestral de Potter``_

Amelia leyó una vez la carta y cuando se quedo en la parte de un condenado Trol entrar en la que era una de las mayores fortalezas conocidas mágicas ella se quedo mirando por un momento la carta hasta comprender que había sido alguien de dentro quien había colado el puto bicho. Por supuesto si a esto le añadías haber tenido que soportar a la mujer conocida como Dolores Umbridge esta misma mañana eso fue suficiente como para hacer que la bruja de cabello rojo hiciera estallar algo y por supuesto la ira de su jefa fue sentida por los tres miembros mas respetados de la fuerza auror

Shacklebolt era uno de los miembros Aurores mas efectivos que estaba en la unidad de aurores y era un hombre que sin ninguna duda se lanzaría de cara al peligro si veía que era la única solución. Era un Ravenclaw no un Gryffindor. Cuando vio a su jefa verse tan pero tan condenadamente furiosa solo sintió lastima por el pobre idiota que la había cabreado porque si había una cosa que el sabia de muy buena tinta es que cabrear a Amelia Bones era la peor de las posibles ideas que una persona podía llegar a tomar

Scrimgour era un hombre ambicioso. Queria la posición de Amelia o mas bien quería ser Ministro de magia pero por el momento era el jefe de aurores y el sabia que si quería escalar necesitaba aliados. Y si tenia que ser sincero contar con una mujer como Amelia Bones como aliada era mejor que los pendejos como Lucius Malfoy ya que aunque Malfoy tenia dinero su dinero era limitado y un dia el sabia que el hombre intrigante cabrearía a la persona equivocada (por alguna extraña razón el año siguiente Hadrian sentiría la enorme tentación de aplastar a Lucius Malfoy como papilla) y por eso ver a la mujer que tenia delante le dio una indicación de que alguien estaba en problemas

Mody o como muchos lo llamaban Ojoloco estaba mirando a la mujer pelirroja que era de las mas poderosas, peligrosas y brutales conocidas. Francamente el no querria enfrentarse a ella en ningun momento porque Amelia tenia cero problemas para golpear de la manera mas brutal posible y hacerte pedazos. Por eso verla asi de furiosa solo le dijo al hombre mayor que alguien la había cagado de lo lindo y el quería estar en primera fila para ver a ese alguien saltar por los aires ya que prometia mucha pero que mucha diversión

´´En diez minutos vamos a ir a Hogwarts y buscar respuestas de lo que ha pasado porque me acabo de enterar de que ha habido un ataque por Trol en la escuela y no ha sido por Dumbledore por quien me he enterado sino un estudiante``. Amelia hizo clara su decisión y se empezó a preparar mentalmente para no matar al director que ya estaba quedando claro que el hombre no respetaba para nada su posición ya que no la había avisado como debería haber hecho por lo que decidio hacer al menos una llamada de antelacion

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Albus miro hacia la chimenea que se había encendido que quería decir que alguien trataba de ponerse en contacto con el. Iba a ignorarla ya que esto era mas importante hasta que fue llamado por una voz de mujer increíblemente enojada en ese mismo momento que pensaba simplemente apagarlo

 _´´Albus Jodidus Dumbledore ¿Qué es eso de que me entero de que ha habido un ataque de un Trol en tu escuela? No me has informado de nada y encima has tratado de esconder dicho ataque cuando una estudiante podría haber salido perjudicada por lo que dejame aclararte que voy a ir allí en unos minutos y quiero tu culo listo para recibir una señorial patada``._ Y con eso dicho las llamas se fueron dejando muy claro a todos los presentes que una bruja furiosa se acercaba en ese mismo momento aunque cada uno tenia reacciones diferentes porque encontraban la situacion de manera diferente

Hadrian tenia que contener una risa de lo que había oído. Parecia que la señora Bones había recibido la carta que el había enviado por lo que obviamente estaba furiosa de que se la fuera a dejar de lado en lo que era caramente una investigación de seguridad. Si Dumbledore fuera otra cosa que director podría haberlo barrido pero el solo era el director de una escuela por lo que simple y únicamente no tenia mas opción que obedecer a la llamada de la mujer magiaca temible lo cual era gracioso para Hadrian ya que también era obvio de las que no estaba enamorada del mito de Albus Dumbledore

Filius no podía creerse la forma de hablar de Amelia. Penso que tenia que haber tenido una muy mala mañana para que a eso se le añda por sorpresa lo del ataque del Trol. Habia pensado que Dumbledore habría avisado a la mujer pero obviamente el profesor de barba blanca estaba mas que dispuesto a ocultar dicha información a la mujer que muchos temian. Filius ya podía decir que todo esto iba a terminar de muy mala manera y golpeando a muchos de ellos pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer para impedirlo de ninguna de las maneras ya que ella ya estaba en camino

Albus sabia que podía haberse metido en aguas profundas llenas de tiburones al no informar a Amelia pero después de todo no creía que nadie fuera a informarla y había controlado el correo de su sobrina por lo que lógicamente era imposible que ella se enterase. Ahora el sabia que estaba en problema muy severos porque Amelia era una mujer que no tenia ninguna tolerancia para estas estupideces como la que el había hecho ya que después de todo el se había metido en su territorio algo que ella no consentía de nadie de ninguna de las maneras

´´Parece señor director que usted esta en muy grandes problemas ¿prefiere que dejemos esta oficina mientras que usted enfrenta la ira de una mujer que claramente quiere arrancarle la columna vertebral y usarla como palillo para los dientes?``. Hadrian tenia que controlar su tono de voz para no sonar tan divertido como lo estaba pero es que Dumbledore la había cagado por si mismo por lo que en su mente cualquier diversión que obtuviera a costa de el era mas que bienvenida

Dmbledore miro a Hadrian y podía decir que estaba divirtiéndose. Estaba tan tentado a sacar la varita de anciano. De golpear a Filius con un Desmaius mientras que lentamente drenaba de la mente del niño cada secreto, cada cosa que tenia antes de reordenar su mente para ser una fiel herramienta. Pero sabia que no tenia tiempo y podía decir por la mirada del niño que tenia planes para evitar ser objetivo de su magia. No añadir el hecho de que llevaba el anillo de la familia significaría que seria increíblemente difícil de hacerle todo esto ya que se decía que los anillos de poder de los Ancestrales eran algunos de los trabajos mágicos y rúnicos mas impresionantes jamás hechos (la idea del anillo de poder del señor de los anillos venia de estos anillos en cuestión)

´´Creo que seria conveniente que usted señor Potter se marche. Esta será una conversación seguramente muy dura entre Madame Bones y yo mismo y no creo que un joven como usted deba estar aquí presente cuando podría usar su tiempo para muchas mas cosas``. Dumbledore tenia que decir esas palabras casi como si las escupiera. Era un dolor real para el tener que dcir todo eso pero no tenia mas remedio. Queria evitar los encuentros entre el joven Potter y cualquier otro Ancestral adulto el máximo tiempo posible

´´Ya veo señor director entonces me hare escaso y saldré de su oficina director pero permítame un consejo de una persona que sabe mas o menos como tratar con este tipo de situaciones. Ir de cara y con la verdad por delante puede hacer que no te arrastren y arranquen cada pedazo de información que tengas algo que estoy mas que seguro que usted puede ver de suma importancia ya que la señora Bones parece mas que con ganas de hacer esto``. Hadrian se fue con una sonrisa con el trabajo de haber jodido el dia de Dumbledore con Filius detrás de el también bastante feliz de saber que Albus no seria feliz con nada de lo que había pasado en la oficina por nada en el mundo

Dumbledore habría dejado que toda la ira que sentía se dejara sentir en la sala de no ser porque sabia que un hombre de su estatura no podía ser visto de esa manera. Tampoco lo haría porque la condenada mujer Bones se acercaba en ese mismo momento y cualquier mala vista seria contraproducente en su opinión por lo que pidió a Severus que se fuera (Bones tenia unas ganas increíbles de hacer pedazos a ese hombre por lo que tenerlo allí era de lo mas peligroso del mundo) mientras que el se preparaba mentalmente para tratar con una mujer poderosa y furiosa algo que no prometia nada bueno en realidad

Y entonces la chimenea se encendio y de ella salió la mujer que era tan temida por casi todo el mundo mágico Britanico. Y por el aspecto de ella se podía decir sin ninguna duda de que Amelia Bones estaba mas alla de furiosa

* * *

 **-Gran Hall de Hogwarts-**

Hadrian estaba tranquilamente andando por los pasillo de Hogwarts mientras era el receptor de muchas miradas. Fue entonces cuando una escena igual de única se vio ya que apareció nada mas y nada menos que una Hermione Granger que se lanzo hacia el todavía con lagrimas en los ojos claramente aceptando el hecho de que casi muere. Normalmente Hadrian le habría pedido que se alejara de el pero no tenia un corazón tan frio como para opinar que la joven en cuestión necesitaba ese apoyo tan único asique solo acaricio su espalda tranquilamente

Hermione no había sido bien recibida en la casa de Gryffindor después de que fue liberada de la atención de la medibruja. Al parecer en opinión de los Gryffindor mas joven es que era todo culpa de ella que la casa estuviera bajo la mirada agresiva de Minerva Macgonagall que estaba claramente furiosa de que los miembros de su casa estuvieran en contra de su propia compañera de casa. Ella había estado llorando toda la mañana y estaba con ganas de irse de aquí porque al menos en casa tenia una familia que la quria. Solo Neville Longbotton no era agresivo con ella y era amable por lo que valia pero los niños eran crueles y sabían como hacerla sentir no querida de manera muy agresiva

´´No es necesario que llores tanto. Estoy seguro de que tus temores al respecto del Trol ya se han terminado. Es decir el bicho esta muerto y ya no puede ser una amenaza para ti de ninguna manera posible ¿o hay algo que mas pasa?``. Hadrian podía decir que la chica que tenia en brazos lo estaba pasando mal. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto mas que nada porque el había visto su mente un poco y ella era una buena chica. Tenia problemas para desobedecer a los que estaban en las posiciones de poder pero era una chica agradable

´´No es nada…solo problemas de dormitorio ya sabes como son en ocasiones las cosas. De todos modos mi nombre es Hermione Granger y quería darte las gracias por ayudarme el otro dia con el trol…no creo que hubiera sobrevivido a ese ser si no llega a ser por ti asique muchas gracias``. Hermione se sintió feliz de hacer algo por lo menos bien. El ultimo par de días en su mente había sido horrible y no sabia que hacer. No sabia si había alguna forma de resolver esta situacion. Aunque ella sin saberlo iba a ser rescatada

En ese momento Levander Brown entro por las escaleras y vio a Hadrian Potter abrazando a la chica tonta que en su opinión no debía estar allí por lo que se dirigió a poner en su lugar a la niña de una buena vez por todas con su varita lista para usarla. Sin embargo fue dar dos pasos y estar fuera de las escaleras cuando fue capturada por dos encantamientos diferentes. Uno la paralizo por completo y el otro la hizo quedarse en silencio. Ella no había visto ni a Padma ni Alexander que habían visto claramente las intenciones de la bruja tonta

Hadrian vio entonces a la chica tonta y se posiciono de manera que aun mantuviera en brazos a Hermione mientras dirigía una mirada fría que habría hecho mas que feliz a su madre. Su madre no había tenido mucha compasión con las brujas tontas y si ella hubiera estado viva y supiera como trataban a la joven Hermione lo mas seguro es que habría significado una muy lenta recuperación para dicha niña. Y cuando se fijo en como Hermione se ponía nerviosa por la otra compañera de cuarto Hadrian no necesito pensar mucho para saber que la habían intimidado de alguna manera

´´Normalmente soy una persona que evita las tormentas. No me gustan los problemas y trato de dejar vivir a las personas con sus vidas sin preocuparme una mierda por lo que ellos viven. Por eso solo voy a decirlo una vez y ya esta ¿Qué esta pasando en los dormitorios de Gryffindor?``. Hadrian se preguntaba que estaba pasando exactamente mas que nada porque Hogwarts al menos en su mente era una institución en la que los niños venían a aprender (y a empezar a crear sus alianzas políticas) por lo que en su mente la idea de abusadores y de creadores de problemas tenían que ser tratados de la manera mas fuerte posible

´´Yo…yo estoy siendo intimidada. La profesora Macgonagall no era feliz en lo mas minimo con los niños haberme casi enviado a una muerte segura solo porque se sentían mal por no ser capaces de hacer un ejercicio básico de encantamientos. Ellos pensaban que estaba dejando en mal lugar a la casa y debía ser castigada…nadie me defendió``. Si Lavander se hubiera podido mover en ese momento ella habría huido aterrada. Los ojos de Harry brillaban dejando ver toda la magia que había en su cuerpo. Era una imagen que la asustaba inmensamente y ella no quería nada mas que ir a la torre para avisar a sus compañeros de curso de lo que les estaba a punto de caer encima por cortesía de un miembro de la casa ancestral (tal vez si hubieran hecho caso a Neville esto no estaría pasando)

´´Ya veo…me parece muy curioso que una escuela como esta que es considerada la mas adecuada de toda Europa tenga una tolerancia para que los niños abusen de otros. Parece que voy a tener que dejar en claro desde ahora que la intimidación es mejor una cosa del pasado``. Hadrian sabia que por si mismo no podía cambiar nada en la escuela pero un par de amenazas veladas al director harian que las cosas fueran de otra manera. El director no era estúpido y seguramente lo prefiriria tener de su lado bueno antes de que el se pusiera del lado del otro equipo

´´Pero la señorita Lavander va a ser muy desafortunada durante el próximo par de meses. Que cosa mas terrible por dios eso de ser objeto de burlas y cualquier otra cosa. Me pregunto como hara la señorita Lavander para sobrevivir a todo eso``. Hadrian dirigió una mirada a la congelada Lavander (que por dentro estaba completamente asustada) antes de que el se fuera del lugar acompañado de sus amigos y Hermione que se negaba a dejarlo irse de su lado por sentirse bien al lado de el. Fue solo unos minutos después que Lavander se descongelo aunque antes recibió un cubo de pintura entero

Lavander no olvidaría la mirada aterradora de Hadrian de ninguna manera. Tenia que ir al director a decirle acerca de esto. No lo dejarían salirse con la suya seguramente por mucho niño-que-vivio que fuera. Ella fue a subir las escaleras y un solo segundo después cayo al suelo golpeándose de frente y rompiéndose la nariz. Puede que ella no se diera cuenta pero una maldición de mala suerte había sido lanzada sobre ella y esta iba a durar un tiempo. Y ajeno a ella pronto casi todos los primer año de Gryffindor serian objetos de la misma maldición que ella se había ganado

* * *

 **-Despacho del Director-**

´´Explicame ahora mismo Albus que motivos de alta razón podias llegar a tener para no avisarme de que tenias un puto Trol en esta escuela. Un Trol que ataco a una estudiante y podría haberla matado de no ser por un segundo estudiante intervenir a tiempo``. Amelia miraba con una furia sin limites al hombre mayor de edad que era un mentor para muchos aunque para Amelia en este momento no era mas que un anciano que se estaba metiendo donde no le importaba

´´No era nada peligroso Amelia la situacion esta bajo completo control te lo puedo asegurar``. Dumbledore trato de sacar hierro al asunto pero una mirada de la mujer de cabellos rojos fue suficiente como para asustar a mucha gente. Dumbledore no se asusto pero aun asi se sintió incomodo por la mirada de una de las mujeres mas aterradoras conocidos

´´No me gusta que la gente tome por sentadas las cosas. Este es mi puto trabajo. Es mi obligación. Tu obligación es dirigir esta escuela y asegurarte de que no hay problemas como abuso de poder por parte de os maestros o cosas como los estudiantes no hacer estupideces``. Amelia sabia de lo que hablaba ya que después de todo Snape no ocultaba el hecho de haber sido responsable de ello durante un tiempo en el caso de atacar verbalmente a cualquier persona no Slytherin

´´Tu trabajo Amelia implica la seguridad de toda Gran Bretaña ¿Por qué no dejar un poco de ayuda cuando esta se puede alcanzar? La situacion del Trol estaba bajo completo control y solo fue porque un estudiante no es capaz de soportar la presión de estar lejos de sus padres que se salió un poco de control``. Dumbledore esperaba que la señorita Granger nunca escuchase como estaba dejándola de lado tan fácilmente. La Necesitaria en algun que otro momento ya que después de todo era una Bruja muy poderosa y con mucho control. No dejaría que otro huevo de oro como Lily Evans se salga de control

´´No creo que vaya a ser de esta manera Dumbledore porque tu mismo lo has dicho. Este es mi trabajo al completo y es mi deber proteger a todo el mundo. Lo que tu llamas ayuda es dejarte hacer tu voluntad y no voy a ser tan tonta como dejarte correr con esto como un feudo asique permíteme que te lo diga de una manera completa y es que no voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer esto``. Ella dejo en claro esto de manera clara y si el viejo tonto volvia a hacer la decisión de no llamarla entonces lo veria fuera de esa oficina. El director solo dirigía la escuela. Las fuerzas del orden eran las que tenían que tener el control de la nación

Y ella decidio que había tenido mas que suficiente con el viejo pedo por lo que se fue de inmediato de allí con sus dos subordinados. El mensaje había sido enviado y ella estaba mas que segura de que Dumbledore lo había captado perfectamente porque de no ser asi habría una gran cantidad de sangre derramada y no seria la suya

Dumbledore vio como Amelia se iba y maldijo por lo bajo. La perdida de la mayor parte de su poder político trajo esto. El tenia que haberse asegurado de que Petunia entendía que el niño era muy valioso e importante pero cometió un error y ahora iba apagarlo a lo grande. Solo esperaba que al menos pudiera continuar tejiendo tranquilamente aunque no importaba. Cuando Tom saliera a la luz el mundo acudiría a el como su gran salvador

Si solo supiera lo que estaba por venir el no habría dejado las cosas tan al azar


	7. Chapter 7

**Un nuevo capitulo ha sido traido para todos ustedes señoras y señores. espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado de escribirlo. y voy a aclarar algunas cosas antes de que nadie diga nada acerca de que estoy dejando a Hadrian de una manera muy unica o mala**

 **Primero a destacar es el poder. El poder en el mundo magico se sabe en cuanto al nivel de conexion que uno tiene con su nucleo magico. los que tienen por encima del cincuenta por ciento de conexion con este son considerados Mage y no Wizard. Un mage es mas poderoso que un Wizard debido a su mayor conexion con la magia eso para empezar asique espero que la gente entienda que el poder es muy variado y unico**

 **Harry tiene una conexion del ochenta por ciento con su nucleo o al menos fue asi cuando nacio. debido a haber absorbido el poder del pedazo de Voldemort tiene una conexion del ochenta y cinco por ciento. Segundo un mago es diferente a un muggle debido a que estan con esa conexion fisicamente son superiores y mas fuertes pero claro los magos han pasado de cimentar todo su poder a centrarse solo en unos pocos aspectos. Harry no es de esos por eso es tan fuerte y poderoso**

 **Harry tiene el potencial de ser mas fuerte que Voldemort y Dumbledore. Voldemort tiene una conexion de ochenta por ciento y Dumbledore del setenta por ciento. Pero Harry sera mas poderoso que ellos por varias razones. sera mas fuerte que Dumbledore porque Dumbledore tiene una muleta en forma de la varita anciana como una forma de añadir mas poder a si mismo lo unico que pasa es que Dumbledore sabe emplear todo su poder gracias a su control Voldemort por otro lado tiene poder pero nunca se intereso por el control y ademas de eso dividio su alma. cada vez que dividia su alma la dividia por la mitad asique cada vez que pierda un Horrocruxe el crecera cada vez mas y mas debil hasta que finalmente sea insignificante**

 **Gracias por leer. No me pertenece Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Viaje para Navidad**

 **-Hogwarts oficina del director-**

La situacion se estaba saliendo de su control. Dumbledore sabia que la situacion no estaba en sus manos en este mismo momento y había intentado todo lo que tenia a su alcance para recuperar el control sobre Hadrain Potter con todo fallando de manera monumental. Es decir que había intentado manipular la situacion a su favor para lograr de alguna manera que el niño caiga bajo su jurisdicción completa pero todo estaba fallando por completo sin importar todo lo que el intentara hacer algo que no tenia sentido en lo mas minimo para el

Habia intentado que los miembros del Wizengamot lo declarasen tutor legal del niño basándose en varios puntos. El primero de ellos era que el joven era solo un niño y por tanto no debería de tener que tener autoridad sobre si mismo. Si bien el Wizengamot había decidido votar a su favor (al parecer la idea de tener controlado al niño en sus mentes era mejor que tenerlo fuera de control) se habían encontrado con un problema en las demás casas ancestrales que no lo habían visto con muy buenos ojos a decir verdad el que una persona que había demostrado errar en su camino con respecto a dicho niño tenga la mas minima autoridad sobre el

Los Greengrass especialmente se habían opuesto a el. Esa familia había sido fuerte aliada de Charlus Potter y no habían querido que un hombre que tenia que ver con la tortura del heredero del señor Potter se hiciera con el control del niño. Era una lección que aprendió por las malas. Muchos podían pensar que era el mago mas poderoso desde Merlin pero la cruda realidad es que los cabezas de las familias ancestrales lo superaban por mucho en todos los sentidos con sus increíbles cantidades de información almacenada asi como también tener acceso a muchos recursos mas. Francamente no podía competir con ellos

Otro punto desagradable que el no había podido utilizar para controlar al niño fue el hecho de que había intentado dosificar al niño con pociones. Nada demasiado serio ya que si era pillado las cosas mas serias podrían llevarlo hasta el sin niguna duda. Cuando había tratado de administrar la comida y bebida para que esta solo afecte a Hadrian (la alquimia es una combinación de la magia y la ciencia después de todo que elimina las debilidades de una y de la otra) se había encontrado con que Hadrian se alimentaba sin ningun problema pero después de eso el no se sentia como debería ser lo que una vez mas culpaba los anillos de la casa de la magia una magia increíblemente poderosa que el odiaba con pasión

Los anillos de los ancestrales fueron forjados por maestros enanos rúnicos. Aunque los goblins se consideraban a si mismos los mayores expertos en la magia rúnica eso solo era en algunos temas. En otros temas eran los Enanos los que tenían el completo control de la magia rúnica muy al pesar de todos ellos. Los anillos habían sido regalos para los señores de cada una de las casas ancestrales como una forma de paz entre ellos y los otros ya que hubo una guerra entre ellos a causa de la ira de los enanos contra las casas ancestrales pero de todos modos era una razón mas para solo buscar conflictos con las otras fuerzas mágicas

La única forma que veía de que Hadrian se viera afectado por sus pociones alquímicas eran por medio de quitarle el anillo pero para hacer esto tendría que cortarle el dedo. Pero esto a su vez planteaba la pregunta de cómo había conseguido el anillo. Es decir que se suponía que el anillo estaba bajo guardia en Gringotts inalcanzable de ninguna manera porque había explicado a Severus amablemente de que el niño de ninguna manera podía llegar a las bóvedas de los señores por todos los medios. No quería al niño saber del poder que tenia pero eso parecía ser un fracaso completo al parecer

Habia llamado a Severus para saber mejor su opinión del niño. Minerva no le diría ni mu y si trataba de alguna manera controlarla dios solo sabe que seria un verdadero dolor en el culo. Filius no podía ser controlado por su sangre de mitad raza. Y los demás profesores no le dirían nada. El solo era director porque garantizaba seguridad al mundo mágico el saber que el supuesto mago mas poderoso cuidaba de sus hijos pero a decir verdad nadie lo quería en el puesto porque pensaban que era indigno después de lo que hizo con el niño Potter (la capacidad de hacer propaganda de los ancestrales le estaba jodiendo la vida)

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Severus Snape. El hombre no se veía feliz por nada aunque todo el mundo solo diría que Snape nunca era feliz. El hombre solo era un pozo negro de petróleo que esperaba consumir todo en su proceso. Dumbledore lo sabia y contaba con eso. No podias enviar a espiar a la oscuridad con un agente de la luz. Necesitabas tu propio agente de la oscuridad para lograr esto y el lo tenia en la forma de Severus Snape que amablemente se había unido a sus filas para eliminar a un hombre que supuestamente le había hecho una promesa valida que luego había incumplido por ser incapaz de hacerlo

Severus no había estado ocioso estos tres meses. Habia buscado todas las formas de desafiar y desacreditar al niño Potter de la manera Slytherin: con astucia. Lo primero que había intentado es dejarlo mal en la clase, haciendole preguntas que un niño de trece años debería de saber y ahí fue sorprendido por el niño saber acerca de todo lo que tenia que saber. Era un verdadero dolor en su mente que el niño supiera tanto ya que decía que podía o haber aprendido de un libro o de alguna otra fuente. De todos modos eso fue un duro fracaso mas en su haber para dejar mal a la herencia sangrienta de Potter

Habia liderado a sus alumnos de Slytherin por el camino de burlar al niño. Por supuesto no todos lo harian. La mayoría de los años superiores habían crecido de la creencia de ser estúpidos algo que en verdad lo hacia feliz aunque algunos como Marcus Flint no parecieron crecer de esto. El había pedido amablemente a sus alumnos de atacar en todos los modos al niño para ver como era de capaz en la arena de la sociedad y el habría preferido no haberlo hecho ahora porque lo que aprendió no le gustaba en lo mas minimo ya que el niño si algo habia demostrado ser inteligente

Draco lo había retado a un Duelo. Por supuesto para retarlo el niño había tenido que generar un tipo de situacion única en la que supuestamente Potter lo había dejado mal. El ignorarlo y el haber al parecer no hecho caso de su invitación en ninguno de los sentidos solo hizo que Draco se sintiera insultado en su honor y el quiso como el lo llamo un poco de retribución. El plan de Draco sin embargo había sido retar al niño para ponerlo en una situacion incomoda. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que de ninguna de las maneras fue soñado por ya sea el propio Draco o el mismo ya que Hadrian no solo acepto el reto sino que debido a su situacion de ser el retado declaro que seria en ese mismo momento en el gran comedor. Ese había sido uno de los mayores errores de Draco

Toda la escuela vio como Hadrian Potter no solo destrozaba a Draco en palabras pero en magia. Burlas y comentarios acerca de sus incapacidades y muchas otras cosas solo hicieron ver al niño como inútil en el mejor de los casos. Draco fue completamente humillado por el niño Potter sin ninguna piedad o compasión por su parte disfrutando inmensamente de hacerle el máximo daño posible por su parte. Al final Draco termino en el ala de medicina con la sanadora salvarlo de perder una pierna debido a que Hadrian había roto sus huesos de una manera brutal pero el mensaje había sido enviado perfectamente

Desde ese duelo los Slytherin habían decido que atacar a Hadrian de cualquier manera era la peor de las peores ideas posible. Un plan tonto y completamente mejor de no hacer porque las oportunidades contra el eran escasas. Por supuesto todos sabían que el ataque de Hadrian había sido legal ya que había sido solo el tonto de Draco quien había sido el que se había atrevido a atacar de ninguna de las maneras a Hadrian y el pobre imbécil había pagado ello con sangre y dolor absoluto que solo sirvió para todas las personas de las casas aprender la lección gracias a Draco: no molestar a Potter. Era un mensaje solido y aprueba de cualquier cosa en la mente de Snape

Por supuesto el dolor de cabeza de Severus no termino ahí. Con las acciones de Draco, el hecho de terminar el ala de hospital y todos ya no temer tanto el nombre de Malfoy ambos padres del niño quisieron respuestas a lo que sea que haya pasado. Ellos intentaron por todos los medios conocidos incluido el hecho de llamar a un favor de Cornelius Fudge para tratar por todos los medios de hacerle daño a Hadrian solo para encontrarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza que Fudge aunque con ganas de complacer a su principal contribuidor de campaña sabia que no quería enfadar a ninguna casa ancestral porque sabia que el resultado seria mas en su contra que en su beneficio

Asique había sido un trimestre igualmente de desagradable para Severus Snape que no veía ninguna forma de hacer daño a Potter. Aunque le hubiera gustado decir que el niño era puro Potter no lo era: era mitad Potter y mitad Lily. Tenia esa vena venganza de Lily, no la vena de bromista de James sino la de venganza de Lily que castigaría a cualquier persona que se atreviera de ninguna de las maneras a ofenderla. Solo eso lo hacia sentir mas odio al niño porque tenia algo de Lily. Era un odio que no se desvanecía de ninguna de las maneras y se prometia aun mas a si mismo que haría que el niño Potter suplicara clemencia un dia de estos

´´Severus ¿podrias mas o menos hacerme en tu opinión una explicación de lo que piensas del joven Potter? Habria cuestionado a los otros profesores pero ninguno de ellos esta todavía dispuesto a perdonar mis acciones pasadas por lo que espera la opinión de un hombre verdaderamente en mis planes como lo eres tu``. Dumbledore miro a su espia en las filas oscuras con una mirada interesada sabiendo que a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían llegar a opinar Severus de hecho había estudiado mucho al niño (después de todo el tenia que estudiar a su enemigo lo mejor posible y Severus era un Slytherin que no lanzaría ningun golpe sin saber acerca de su oponente en su totalidad)

´´Potter es único le dare eso. Tiene a toda mi casa asustada por lo que sus acciones pueden hacerles. Al parecer en opinión de la mayoría de los miembros de mi casa se debe evitar por completo la confrontación con el por todos los medios ya que temen ganarse su ira. Una ira que han comprobado no es nada amable. Muchos de los miembros de mi casa lo ven y han escrito a sus familiares. Parece ser que el temor a Charlus Potter esta resucitando una vez mas esta vez con su nieto``. El solo dijo lo que había aprendido de las conversaciones que tenia acceso en su despacho gracias a los encantos de vigilancia que tenia sobre la sala de Slytherin (después de todo como su jefe de casa era su deber protegerlos incluso de si mismos)

´´Ya veo. No es una buena noticia en absoluto. Charlus fue un hombre letal. Un hombre que no tenia el mas minimo miedo de destruir a sus enemigos de la manera lo mas drástica posible. El hecho de que el niño se parezca en algo a el no es la mejor de las ideas que tenia y me hace plantearme como tratar con el de todos modos ya que puedo decir que cualquier plan simple que tenga con el en mente no dara resultado``. Detestaba cuando tenia que salirse de sus planes. Esto era por culpa de no haber tenido bajo control al niño mas pero había tenido que hacer su trabajo después de todo era la persona mas importante de Gran Bretaña mágica antes de su caída gracias a sus papeles

´´Con el debido respeto director. Creo que debería de tener un mejor control del niño lo antes posible. Es antes de navidad y el tren saldrá en un rato por lo que tenemos que asegurarnos de alguna manera que el niño no se sale del molde que se suponía. Cuanto mas débil mas fácil será atraer al señor oscuro a la luz pero cuanto mas fuerte parezca veo mas difícil que el señor oscuro se mueva contra el``. Severus sabia mas o menos como funcionaba la mente del señor oscuro. Había sido su subordinado después de todo por lo que sabia que el señor oscuro no atacaría mientras que pensase que su enemigo estaba preparado. El hecho es que el señor oscuro no lo tendría nada fácil en caso de volver

En un mundo diferente donde la caída del temido señor oscuro condujo a que nada ni nadie pudiera evitar que las casas oscuras usaran sus poderes económicos para intervenir en el mundo mágico aquí no paso eso. Las casas ancestrales no iban a dejar que un hombre que ataco a miembros de sus casas se saliera con las suyas. Y con este tiempo la capacidad económica de muchos de los aliados del señor oscuro estaba muy débil a causa de que los ancestrales habían golpeado con firmeza. La defensa Imperius impidió que fueran a la cárcel pero no los salvo de convertirse en blancos de los ancestrales (y cuando una de dichas ancestrales es la jefa del DMLE hace que su causa de vendetta contra ellos sea mayor y mas fácil de llevar a cabo)

´´He llamado a Harry para que venga aquí. No puedo retenerlo demasiado tiempo para que el chico no se vaya en el tren pero estoy seguro de que si se mas o menos lo que esta planeando hacer estas navidades podre tomar las decisiones adecuadas para tratar con el. El joven Harry tiene un papel de pieza muy importante que me niego de ninguna de las maneras a ver que pierda solo porque esta muy interesado en otras cosas como restaurar el nombre de su familia a ser temido por todos``. Dumbledore tenia sus planes y los cumpliría sin importarle para nada sea lo que sea que pueda pasar y si el niño Potter se pensaba que podría salirse con la suya iba a estar muy equivocado en ello

´´No deberías de subestimar a una persona nunca Dumbledore. No importa lo joven que sea con respecto a nosotros pero creo sinceramente que subestimar a ese niño es la peor de las ideas posibles. Sea cual sea la decisión que el niño tome lo que tenemos que hacer es mas bien adaptar nuestros planes a sus movimientos no tratar de moldear al niño a los nuestros``. Era mejor hacerlo de esta manera en la mente de Snape. Es decir no podían controlar al niño por el momento por lo que la mejor de las ideas era adaptarse ellos al niño o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba. Dumbledore era de una mentalidad mas bien fija a decir verdad

´´¿adaptarnos a los movimientos del niño? Ser uno con el agua es lo que dices. Una forma de pensar muy utilizada en el mundo muggle donde en vez de tratar de convertir los eventos en nuestro favor nos adaptamos a los eventos en cuestión para poder tener de esta manera la oportunidad de hacer mejor las cosas. Es una buena forma de hacer las cosas si soy sincero aunque no me gusta tener que hacer lo que un niño quiere``. Era una buena forma de pensar pero no iba con el. No iba con su forma de ser por nada. El era y siempre seria el que mandaba no seria de otra manera por lo que dejar al niño hacer sus maniobras en su opinión no era lo mejor por hacer

´´Director puedo entender de donde viene. Es decir hacer que nuestros planes vayan de acuerdo a nuestras propias ideas creo que seria lo mejor y lo mas adecuado no lo voy a negar pero creo que tenemos que adaptarnos. Usted ya no posee todo el poder político que tenia antes y cualquier maniobra que usted tome que de alguna manera afecte al niño podría ser vista con mucha critica algo que afectaría mas a nuestros planes de lo que el niño puede hacer por si mismo``. Como un Slytherin la mentalidad de ser uno con el agua era muy firme en el. Era la mentalidad del superviviente y el que haría todo lo necesario por salir adelante por lo que tenia que mover en esa dirección a Dumbledore

´´Si, tengo que darte la razón Snape. Movernos para controlar al niño en todos sus pasos seria una decisión no muy inteligente ya que pondría de inmediato a todas las casas ancestrales en mi contra. Quiero decir que no les costaría suponer en sus mentes que soy yo el que de alguna manera esta tratando de maniobrar al niño por mi propio interés. Eso no seria una buena idea ni un buen movimiento por lo que tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en esto``. Dumbledore daba las gracias a tener a Snape de su lado, el chico era listo e inteligente como un Slytherin por lo que tenerlo de su lado le daba mas oportunidades de promover sus intenciones

Ambos hombres querían lo mismo: la muerte de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore solo quería preservar el máximo numero de magos que se maten entre si. Snape quería venganza pura y simple. Un mismo objetivo que tenían ambos hombres y darían todo lo que tenían por lograrlo pero ninguno de los dos era estúpido. Sabian que solo había una manera de lograrlo: la profecía. Hadrian era el blanco del mago oscuro. Su primer plan era mantenerlo lo mas débil posible porque eso haría salir al mago oscuro pero tal vez ellos podrían aprovecharse de tenerlo fuerte para también sacar al mago oscuro. Todo era solo cuestión de modificar los planes de la manera adecuada

Fue unos minutos mas tare que Hadrian apareció por la puerta. Los últimos meses tampoco habían sido ociosos para el. Como es natural un niño que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un sentido de aislamiento sin contacto humano lo tenia muy difícil para conectarse con la gente especialmente jóvenes de su edad. Padma y Alexander le daban su espacio. Lo apreciaban y lo veian como un buen amigo debido a su constante ayuda hacia ellos (Hadrian no iba a dejarlos estancados en ningun tema cuando el bien podía ayudarlos) pero se haba mantenido alejado de la mayor parte del grupo social de Hogwarts porque todos querían conocer al mitico niño que vio

Vaya perdida de su tiempo en su mente. El que le pusiera ese maldito apodo tenia mucho por lo que responder en su opinión. Afortunadamente todas las tiendas de ropa y artefactos que vendían de acuerdo con el marketing del niño que vivio estaban pagando ahora. Uno no podía usar el nombre de la familia Potter sin pagar un pequeño precio. Muchos habían dicho que Dumbledore había dado su consentimiento pero Hadrian no había sido nunca una sala de Albus Dumbledore por lo que el no había tenido su permiso en ninguna de las maneras para que ellos lo utilicen como si fuera un objeto

Durante sus últimos meses había aprendido que muchos de sus alimentos y bebidas estaban con pociones o elixires alquímicos. Habia descubierto que la mayoría de ellos tenia como objetivo incrementar su lealtad al director de Hogwarts o aturdir y debilitar sus escudos de Oclumancia. Si bien con un solo anillo habría habido alguna oportunidad de que dichos elementos tuvieran una sola oportunidad no fue lo mismo con dos anillos que no solo protegieron su mente sino su cuerpo de dichas pócimas y elixires. Hadrian ahora gracias a eso sabia mas o menos el aspecto de un enemigo que tenia y no se detendría hasta tratar con el de manera definitiva

Habia preparado su baul para poder salir de aquí lo antes posible. Lo había encogido y lo tenia en su bosillo para que asi nada mas terminar la reunión que estaba teniendo podría salir de aquí y dirigirse al expreso de Hogwarts. Tenia muchas ganas de ver Potter Manor ya que según un informe el lugar nunca fue tocado por los Mortifagos como se había llevado a entender a los medios y asi excusando el motivo de su madre y padre estar en una simple y sencilla casa. Esto olia aun mas a juego de Dumbledore que había querido asegurarse por alguna razón que no tuviera ningun lugar al que ir pero eso ya no importaba mas porque los Goblins le habían informado adecuadamente de esta situacion que había sido creada especialmente para el

´´Hola joven Potter. Me alegra de que haya podido venir a vernos antes de irse y espero que tenga todo lo que necesita para poder marcharse nada mas después de esta reunión pero me gustaría saber si podría satisfacer algunas preguntas de mi como el director de esta escuela``. Dumbledore podía ver la molestia en el niño y aunque una parte de el había crecido interesado en saber que mas pasaba por su mente el no desafiaría de ninguna manera la mente de este joven mas que nada porque sabia que si tenia los anillos estos lo atacarían y destruirían su mente. Y no podía tener eso de ninguna de las maneras ya que su mente era su mayor arma después de todo

´´Vere si puedo responder a sus dudas director pero espero con sinceridad que ninguna de estas dudas tenga que ver para poder controlar lo que haga en mi tiempo asique por favor haga sus preguntas``. Hadrian sabia que no podía confiar en el hombre que tenia delante de ninguna de las maneras pero como director podía hacer preguntas siempre y cuando estas tengan que ver con algo de importancia con respecto a la escuela. Era una mierda pero el tendría que responder seguramente a dichas preguntas con la máxima sinceridad posible después de todo el campo rúnico para saber la verdad en la sala cumpliría con dicha función

´´Ah me alegro joven de que estes dispuesto a complacer a un anciano. Bien ya ves se que eres consciente de que no hay ningun lugar al que te puedes quedar como tu tia, tio y la hermana de este fueron encerrados en prisión por un muy largo tiempo asique me preguntaba exactamente ¿Dónde te vas a quedar en este tiempo?``. Albus sabia por la expresión del rostro del niño que no le estaba gustando que el se meta en sus asuntos pero como tenia la posición de director el no tenia mas remedio que cumplir con ello de todos modos aunque Dumbledore aun podía decir que estaba debatiendo acerca de que hacer exactamente

´´No veo del todo como eso debe ser asunto suyo en cualquier caso director Dumbledore pero como no lo veo ningun problema de debatir acerca de dicho asunto le responderé que tengo la intención de viajar a la casa de Potter Manor para pasar las navidades junto con otros asuntos. Los Goblins han tenido a bien de decirme que la casa esta en buen estado y pensé que seria una buena idea de visitar el que era el hogar ancestral de mi familia para hacerme una idea adecuada de dicho lugar``. Hadrian pudo leer sin ningun problema que Dumbledore se molesto por sus palabras y el podía decir que tenia un presentimiento de porque lo hacia

´´Ya veo…me gustaría pedirle que reconsidere esta opción señor Potter. Ahora mismo su situacion es de lo mas única y los antiguos señores de Voldemort estan muy interesados en llegar hasta usted por todos los medios por lo que la presencia en Hogwarts seria mas segura que irse a un lugar posiblemente que carezca de defensas naturales``. Dumbledore se pregunto como reaccionaria el niño aunque su sola mirada ya decía que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar en lo mas minimo. Es obvio que a el no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer al igual que muchos otros jóvenes que habían pasado por sus puertas

´´Que yo sepa Potter Manor es una fortaleza. Los Goblins me han hecho saber que el lugar se ha mantenido completamente aislado estos trece años desde la muerte de mis abuelos por lo que permítame decir que soy mas seguro en ese lugar que en una escuela que ha permitido la entrada de un condenado Trol``. Hadrian disfruto de la mirada molesta del hombre mayor que claramente no le había gustado en absoluto que se le recordase del fallo de seguridad que había implicado la presencia del DMLE. Una presencia que le había prometido retribución mas seria en caso de el volver a fallar de alguna manera como director (tal vez tener a su sobrina en la escuela no era una buena cosa para Dumbledore)

´´No tengo nada en contra de las defensas de Potter Manor pero estoy mas que seguro de la confianza en estas defensas. El fallo de la defensa de Hogwarts fue por motivos internos mas que externos asique te puedo garantizar joven Potter que estar aquí estaras mas a salvo que en una casa que ha sido deshabitada durante trece años. Solo dios sabe lo que sea que haya podido pasar en una casa mágica que ha sido abandonada por tanto tiempo``. Dumbledore miro al niño con una mirada que trataba de transmitir preocupacion pero sabia que convencer al niño que tenia delante seria difícil. Estaba tentado a usar la magia de la varita anciana pero no confiaba en que el niño tuviera algun tipo de defensa contra dicha magia

´´No me importa su opinión director. Tengo deberes y cosas por hacer. Cosas que requieren de mi tiempo y de mis acciones para poder poner en marcha la casa ancestral de Potter que los últimos años ha estado inactiva asique no puedo quedarme aquí y actuar como un niño sin responsabilidades cuando se perfectamente que no es asi. Tenga un buen dia director``. Hadrian se levanto de la silla y se fue sin darle al director ninguna oportunidad de volver a llamarlo para estar allí y tener una conversación mas a dentro pero al final Hadrian se había ido dejando solo a los dos conspiradores

Severus miro al director mientras pensaba en la situacion. La familia Potter no debía volver a ser poderosa. Si lo hacia las posibilidades iban en contra de sus planes ya que sabia que cuanto mas poderoso creciera el niño mas difícil seria para el matarlo. No se equivocaba al pensar que podría envenenar al niño pero suponía que ese anillo de Lord que tenia lo protegería seguramente de la mayoría de los venenos. Tambien tenia que esperar. Si mataba al niño antes de que matase por alguna casualidad al señor oscuro estaría atrapado al servicio del señor oscuro para siempre por lo que por el momento el mocoso Potter era intocable

Dumbledore medito ante la situacion en la que se encontraba. No era extraño encontrarse con baches por el camino pero si el niño tomaba el camino de su familia lo mas seguro es que habría muchos cadáveres a causa de los Mortifagos. Hadrian era después de todo el objetivo de su señor por lo que solo un estúpido se quedaría quieto mientras sus enemigos seguían con vida. Hadrian se movería para tratar con ellos por medio de sus negocios y cuando ellos lanzasen cualquier tipo de ataque contra el lo mas seguro es que el los mataria en respuesta. Tendría que alterar mucho sus planes de ahora en adelante para moldearlos de forma que hicieran que Hadrian actuase mas en su nombre que en su propio ideal

* * *

 **-Londres. Estacion de King Cross-**

Hadrian estaba tranquilamente conversando con Padma acerca de cómo iba el curso. Padma al igual que el no era de las de quedarse quitas y estancadas solo porque no tenían mas cosas al alcance. Con ayuda de Hadrian ella había investigado mas magia y era mas que capaz de defenderse de casi cualquier amenaza de una persona demasiado estúpida como para saber donde se metia. Ella se había encariñado mucho con Hadrian con el que tenia el objetivo de hacerlo mas amistoso ya que en su opinión el no debería de estar tan cerrado como lo era aunque entendía perfectamente sus motivos ya que después de todo Hadrian solo era un señor Ancestral pero estaba solo en esta vida por lo que no contaba con nadie

Alexander estaba mas que contento con como había estado yendo el año. El siempre había estado cerca de su protector y de su familia pero siempre había sentido que le faltaba un amigo (después de todo la familia con la que estaba salvo por el padre los otros dos eran mujeres por lo que estaba superado en numero) y Hadrian había dedicado su tiempo para enseñarle a Alexander mucha magia especialmente ayudándolo con su magia mental ya que era un punto de bastante debilidad para el joven Alexander que se veía superado en ese sentido. Hadrian le explico el truco y pronto tenia un mejor control de Oclumancia y estaba empezando a lanzar sus propias sondas de Legeremancia todo gracias a Hadrian

Algo que a ambos jóvenes les gustaba de Hadrian es que explico lo que el llamo los trucos de la magia: poder, imaginación e inventiva. Cuando el explico sus trucos luego les explico como se podía diferenciar un mago fuerte de un mago débil. El les enseño y les explico tranquilamente las cosas porque en su opinión si ellos podían conseguir crecer fuertes seria una cosa bastante buena y positiva ya que como sus amigos por desgracia serian apuntados por los llamados leales a la pureza de sangre algo de lo que Padma se había burlado de inmediato y encontrado mas que gracioso en su mente

 _´´Hadrian soy un ancestral y como Ancestral sabes que en mi familia siempre estamos llenando a la familia con nueva sangra para asegurarnos de que no nos estancamos. En cuanto el padre sepa que me estas ayudando a crecer mas fuerte y poderosa como maga lo mas seguro es que declarara una alianza contigo``._ Padma había encontrado gracioso a su amigo. Los Ancestrales habían llegado muy fuertes porque todos sus nucleos mágicos eran increíblemente poderoso cortesía de no caer en lo que se llama la doctrina de pureza como lo llamaban los estúpidos y leales de Voldemort (mejor asi ya que significaba que serian mas fáciles de derribar en caso de molestarlos)

 _´´Bueno estoy bien con todo eso de crecer por mi mismo mas que capaz. Diablos estoy mas que seguro de que mi cuidador estará mas que satisfecho con la idea de dejar de ser un niño blando y convertirme en un mago poderoso que llegara a la altura de los grandes magos. En cuanto a ser objetivo de los panolis de sangre pues tengo que recordarte que soy un mestizo por lo que no es ningun problema para mi eso de terminar con ser el blanco de ellos``._ Alexander encontró gracioso que su amigo estuviera tan preocupado. Diablos a lo largo de todo el primer trimestre algunos lo habían acosado cuando Hadrian no miraba pensando que se saldrían con la suya un grave error por desgracia ya que Hadrian era rencoroso y protector dos cosas que nunca había que combinar

Hadrian había aceptado después de esto que sus dos amigos estaban en el bote junto con el para crecer mas fuertes y poderosos por lo que estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible por lograr que ellos fueran eso. Por supuesto el sabia que algunas de las cosas que tenia en mente eran consideras brutales. Di lo que quieras de Voldemort pero había descubierto muchos antiguos rituales de cómo ayudar a un mago. Vale que mas de un sesenta por ciento eran totalmente en contra de su moralidad pero había un ritual que implicaba ser imposible de alcanzar por venenos, otro para mejorar las capacidades físicas y uno para aumentar la unión con el nucelo mágico que tenia totalmente la atención de Hadrian

Fue cuando salieron de el tren que se encontró con las familias de Padma y de Alexander. La familia de Padma, los Patil, eran una familia que se podía decir sin ninguna duda que tenían una fuerte distinción. El patricarca de la familia y heredero del actual señor de Patil era Brahma Patil. Era un hombre de una treintena que vestia un sencillo traje negro hecho de seda de acromantula. El hombre estaba mirando analíticamente a su hija Padma mientras que había dejado en claro su disgusto para su hija Parvati a la que había planeado disciplinar una vez que estuvieran de vuelta en casa aquí en la mansión Patil de Gran Bretaña

Brahma estaba orgulloso de poder decir que su hija se veía increíble. No tenia mas palabras para expresar como su hija se veía. Era feliz. Padma desde muy niña se había centrado en la magia y su dominio. Fue por ella que el había sido designado como el heredero de su padre en lugar de sus otros hermanos ya que de todos los nietos de su padre solo Padma dedicaba y hacia intentos por no ser mediocre como el lo había explicado. Si su padre viera e este mismo momento a su hija el estaba mas que seguro de que crecería aun mas emocionado por la visión de su única nieta ser tan increíblemente emocionada y maravillada por la magia

Pero podía decir que su hija no fue feliz de ver a su hermana. Al parecer Parvati había cometido muchos errores en Hogwarts haciendo estupideces detrás una de otra. Francamente Brahma estaba molesto con la actitud de su hija Parvati y el ver la mirada de molestia en su hija Padma era solo una indicación de lo molesta que ella estaba. Despues de todoPadma rara, pero que rara vez se cabrea. Ella tenia un firme control de sus emociones y era una joven muy prometedora por ello. En la opinión de Brhma ver de esta manera la actitud de ambas hermanas solo le decía que tendría que ser mas duro de lo que había sido hasta la echa con Parvati

Parvati oculto su cara y trato de no ser vista lo máximo posible. Desde que su padre supo de su actitud con Hermione Granger asi como de su incompetencia en la escuela el había sido muy molesto. Al parecer en opinión de su señor padre ella no estaba comportándose de acuerdo a como uno esperaría de la hija de un señor de su clase y categoría. El siempre la había dejado hacer su voluntad por si misma pero ahora el estaba mas alla de molesto porque su actitud lo estaba dejando en mal lugar y el ya se habai comprometido a asegurarse de que se enderezara por todos los medios lo cual ella sabia que era una promesa de que ella seria mejor persona de lo que era

Lo que era peor era su hermana. Padma no le había dirigido la palabra ni se había relacionado con ella. La había llamado una simple chica maton de la casa de Gryffindor. Y luego ella le había expresado que podía dar las gracias a que Hadrian no estaba de humor para tratar con ella de ninguna de las maneras porque sabia que si intentaba hacer cualquier cosa que molestase a Hadrian Potter entonces seria su fin (el recuerdo del duelo de Draco Malfoy estaba muy en su memoria) ya que ella no haría nada para detenerlo dde ninguna de las maneras ya que si ella atraía la ira de un hombre tan despiadado como el entonces era cosa suya no de ella para solucionar

Sheera Patil estaba observando analíticamente a Padma y Parvati. Como mujer de la casa era su deber y obligación asegurarse de que los conflictos internos de la casa se solucionaran. Mientras el hombre hacia ver la casa como una fuerza a tener en cuenta la mujer se aseguraba de que la casa no se hundiera de ninguna de las maneras. Ella podía decir por la mirada de Parvati que estaba empezando a temer a su hermana. Eso no era del todo bueno ya que a ella le gustaría que sus hijas se amasen incondicionalmente pero ella sabia la pura verdad por desgracia y esa era que su hija Padma nunca fue una niña

Padma desde muy niña había sido muy estudiosa y trabajadora tratando por todos los medios de superarse a si misma y superar a los que la rodeaban. Eso era de si mismo encomiable y su padre asi como ella y su abuelo tenían la esperanza de que Padma se convirtiera en la próxima imagen de la familia Patil demostrando fuerza y poder. Y ella podía decir de las miradas a su hija que ella estaba por el buen camino pero su hija Parvati no era por desgracia de la misma manera que Padma y eso la aterraba un poco porque le hacia pensar que Parvati podría llegar a cometer algun tipo de error con respecto a la familia solo por rencor

Ella sabia que Parvati tenia ciertos dones. A diferencia de su hermana ella bien podía convertirse en la cara comercial de la familia Patil. Amigable, alegre y mas humana que su hermana. Esas eran las características de Parvati Patil. Donde Padma crecería para ser una poderosa hechicera que aseguraría la fiabilidad y la grandeza de la familia ella sabia que Parvati podía convertirse en la perfecta imagen e la Familia Patil que los haría ver tan grandes como eran pero con una imagen mas humana. Ahora solo tenia que asegurarse por todos los medios de que su hija no caia en el abismo de los celos

Poro otro lado estaba la familia de Alexander: los Tonks. Los Tonks no eran una familia mágica de sangre pura pero la matriarca de la familia era alguien a ser temida por todo el mundo mágico: Andrometada Tonks nee Black. La bella mujer de cabello negro rizado con piel blanca como la nieve y ojos grises se veía como la quinta esencia de los sangre pura. A pesar de su madre y su padre haber intentado que ella fuera expulsada de la familia por negarse al matrimonio con Rosier para cimentar la alianza de la casa Black con Voldemort ella no fue expulsada por un simple motivo y es que no podían

Arcthurus Black había sido un hombre en vida poderoso y fuerte. Una presencia aterradora que nadie quería como enemigo. Y aunque el dejo que su familia fuera liberal con el uso de su libertad puso una sola y única regla a toda la familia: _´´mi heredero será aquel que no se hunda de rodillas ante nadie``._ Andromeda al no arrodillarse ante sus familiares y ante Voldemort se gano el respeto de su abuelo que anulo todos los intentos de echarla. Si a eso le añades que su hija nació con metamorfomagia pues eso lo ponía mas de su lado ya que junto con Parsel esta magia es lo que destacaba a los Black como una poderosa familia mágica

La razón de porque tenia el apellido de Tonks en vez del de Black fue por el simple y sencillo motivo de que mientras otras partes de la familia vivieran ella no quería ser relacionada con una familia débil. Andromeda al igual que su hermana Bellatrix era poderosa. Ridiculamente poderosa y fuerte lo que la convertía en mas de un objetivo. Ella sabia que mientras la gente pensara que ella no contaba con el respaldo de la familia Black la dejarían en paz y ahora que la familia estaba casi muerta con solo Sirius con vida sabia que tenia que esperar hasta saber quien era el heredero del manto de Black

Ella estaba feliz de que la progenie de Narcisa no fuera el que fuera a heredar el manto. No tenia magia Black en su sangre de lo que ella podía decir y el niño era débil de las palabras de su amada hija Nymphadora por lo que no tenia que preocuparse de ese niño ser el nuevo señor de una casa ancestral. Sabia que su hija no lo era por la ley de la familia Black de solo un hombre poder heredar el manto. Sirius aunque poderoso tampoco era viable por lo que ella solo tenia una sospecha: Hadrian Potter. Ella tenia la sospecha de que era el niño el heredero del manto

¿Cómo lo sabia o lo suponía? Ella había estado tranquilamente compartiendo cartas con su hija y Alexander. Hadrian se veía muy como un Black salvo por los ojos y la forma del pelo. Un pelo tan negro como la noche misma y una piel blanca como la nieve. Tambien ella tenia su sospecha porque sabia que de todos los demás miembros de la familia fue Dorea con quien tenia una mayor unión Arcthurus, una unión mayor que con sus hijos por lo que ella sospechaba que el designo a la progenie de Dorea en caso de ser digno como el heredero de la familia. Todavia tendría que averiguar sobre ello pero ella estaba totalmente segura de que era asi seguramente

Ted Tonks miro con cuidado al joven par de magos que llegaban. La idea de haber sido el criador oficial de un niño de familia importante como la de Alexander lo hizo estremecerse parcialmente porque sabia que serian un objetivo. Pero su esposa Andromeda había demostrado ser una esposa inteligente y astuta (Una Sltyherin completa y hecha a medida) que se había aprovechado como tutora de dicha familia para colocarlo a el como su representante legal y ella como la administradora. Con ideas inteligentes y astutas el tenia ahora su propio bufete y su familia era adinerada bastante por lo que tenia que darle crédito a su mujer con sus ideas que eran muy increíbles como siempre

Ted había estado viendo junto con su esposa las acciones del joven Hadrian desde que llego al mundo mágico. Por un lado era obvio que sabia de su herencia ya que poco a poco todos los comercios y negocios que habían usado su nombre para interés económico estaban teniendo que pagar aumentado de esta manera la cantidad de oro del joven Potter. Era inteligente de lo que el podía decir pero cuando se entero del ataque del Trol y como el lo había tratado también supo que era poderoso. Esto solo lo hizo preguntarse cuantas cosas había en la mente de dicho joven

En la opinión de Ted Tonks la mejor idea que podía tener era no meterse en el camino de un niño que parecía tener claro volver a levantar su familia sin importarle los medios. Un poco preocupante que el niño no tenga tantos problemas morales como otros niños pero el podía decir que no era culpa suya. Es decir fue abusado durante su infancia y obligado a crecer por si mismo por lo que era de lo mas lógico que el niño fuera algo asi como un superviviente por si mismo que solo hara todo lo que tenga que hacerse para garantiar sus objetivos. Si alguien tenia la culpa era Dumbledore asique era su problema que lidiar no el de su familia

Nymphadora o Dora Tonks estaba de lo mas interesada en el joven Hadrian. Es decir Alexander se había reunido muchas veces con ella cuando el quería pasar un tiempo de bromas (Ni Padma ni Hadrian eran amantes de las bromas por lo que necesitaba este tipo de liberación de vez en cuando que ella como la hermana mayor y responsable le dio sin ningun problema) y ella se había hecho una idea bastante interesante del joven Hadrian que declaraba que lo preferías como amigo que como enemigo teniendo en cuenta como el trataba de solucionar la mayoría de los problemas por medio de golpes de efecto

La joven sabia de Alexander que Hadrian no era una persona desagradable. Era un joven único y excepcional si ella podía decirlo con franqueza pero era un joven que tenia mas que claro que para conseguir algo hay que estar dispuesto a sacrificarse y a sangrar por ello algo que mucha gente a dia de hoy no veía de la misma manera con muchos pensando que con la magia todo se conseguía. Este joven sin embargo tenia ese tipo de mentalidad que solo le decía a ella que era un aliado mas bueno en su opinión por lo que se moria de ganas de conocerlo mas para poder hacerse mas ideas acerca de el y saber mucho mas de el porque ahora tenia curiosidad acerca de el

´´Hadrian me gustaría presentarte a mis tutores. Los Tonks. Primero esta la señora de la casa, la mujer mas intimidante del mundo, aquella que no debe ser nombrada y aquella que te dara muchas lecciones. Andromeda Tonks``. Los Tonks se rieron de la presentación del joven Alexander que fue mas bien comica y mas aun cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la bella mujer que estaba claramente molesta por sus palabras. Pero aun tenia su sonrisa. Alexander no quería nunca un ambiente excesivamente tenso por lo que el había hecho de todo una comedia. Hadrian solo miro con compasión con un mensaje subliminal como dándole sus condolencias a la mujer y su familia por soportar a semejante trastro

´´luego tenemos al señor padre. Padre de todos, aquel que hace bien su trabajo y nos da de comer. Aquel que hace la ley. Nada mas u nada menos que el poco intimidante Ted Tonks, sin aceitunas y muy agitado como a el le gustan los martinis para que lo sepas``. Ted tenia que dárselo a Alexander podía hacer algunas de las presentaciones mas divertidas del mundo y el niño no tenia ningun problema para la risa. Era mas que nada un niño que esperaba pasárselo lo mejor posible. Muy entretenido a decir verdad y Ted se estaba riendo de la mirada de molestia de su esposa por sus payasadas

´´Y finalmente tenemos a aquella cuyo nombre no se debe de pronunciar. Aquella que es la ley en persona. Aquella que es tan torpe que se tropezaría con los cordones del zapato de la persona que esta en frente de ella. Nada mas y nada menos que Nymphadora Tonks también llamada Dora Tonks``. Y cuando el menciono a la ultima recibió un señor golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la joven chica que estaba en Huffelpuff que estaba claramente molesta por las estupideces de su hermanito adoptivo. La chica recibió una mirada de su madre junto con una sonrisa del padre lo cual solo hizo a Hadrian reir nerviosamente mientras Padma ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de su mano

´´Tengo que decirlo Alex eres muy bueno para hacer las introducciones y tengo que admitir que podrías ser un muy buen comediante un dia de estos. Pero creo que un joven de tu estación tendría que buscar ser mejor tratado ¿no querras que por accidente les diga a todos los presentes acerca de tu peluche único verdad?``. Nymphadora miro traviesamente a su hermano adoptivo que solo le gano una mirada mas entretenida de su madre y de su padre mientras que los Patil seguían muy interesados el debate familiar que claramente podía convertirse en todo un drama

´´…no vas a decir nada porque si lo dices le dire a la vieja donde estas guardando exactamente tu propia colección de playboy versión masculino Wizard y también le dire exactamente como consigues meter en la casa los diferentes grados de alcohol que te hemos pillado``. La mirada maniaca de Alexander hizo que la promesa de retribución fuera mas creible lo cual hizo que Nymphadora se pensara dos veces antes de contar la historia del peluche. Hadrian ahora sabia de donde había salido la locura exacta del joven chico que tenia delante y no podía decir que estaba demasiado sorprendido por ello y el solo miro a la pareja de magos mayores que le dieron al chico una mirada como haciéndole ver todo lo que tenia que soportar

´´Bueno dejando de lado la extraña unión familiar que tiene nuestro querido y amable amigo Alexander creo que te voy a presentar. Mi padre Brahma Patil señor de la casa y heredero de mi abuelo. Creo que puedo decir que los dos podríais estar muy interesados padre ya que a Hadrian aquí le gustan mucho las pociones como a ti``. Padma vio la mirada de su padre de saber que podía tener un nuevo comoañero de pociones y el miro intensamente al joven Potter. Eso era bueno al menos el ya tenia la atención de su padre lo cual era bueno en la mente de Padma como atraer su atención era de lo mas raro a causa de su padre haber visto muchas cosas

´´Mi madre Sheera Patil. Ella es una especialista en lo que podemos llamar el control. Ella es una Bruja Poderosa por lo que Alexander vete olvidando de tus estúpidas bromas o cualquier cosa que pienses en hacer porque si hacer cualquier estupidez te tendrá cogido por los tobillos y te dara un castigo mas que adecuado eso te lo prometo``. Una mirada de Sheera a su hija fue suficiente para hacer callar a Padma que no quería la ira de su madre. Hadrian podía decir con sinceridad que la mujer era poderoso en nivel alto pero lo que tenia mas que nada era un firme control sobre su magia. El señor Patil había tenido una buena suerte para la elección de la esposa que había tenido

´´Y finalmente esta mi querida y dulce hermana. Ya sabes la chica que parece pensar que el evangelio y las escrituras sagradas se encuentran en corazón de bruja y que además no tiene ningun problema con volver a toda una casa contra una niña solo porque es mejor que ella``. Ella sintió a ambos de sus padres mirándola pero la vergüenza en el rostro de Parvati fue suficiente como para hacer saber a todos los presentes que sus acciones no habían sido sin consecuencias y si la mirada del patriarca era una que decir era por asi decirlo que el hombre todavía era furioso con la actitud de niña mimada de su hija

Hadrian miro a las dos familias y un poco sintió cierta envidia. El no tendría ese don que ellos tenían de ver a su familia después de cada dia sino que estaba solo. Pero se trago las emociones que sentia y solo sonrio. Su fachada sin embargo fue vista por los cuatro padres que solo dieron un poco de una mirada como decían que sentían su perdida. Ellos estaban vivos porque los padres de Hadrian habían muerto. No era la mejor cosa que uno podría llegar en realidad de ninguna manera esperar decir que estaban contentos

´´Es un placer conocer a dos familias tan únicas. Me temo que tengo que irme de inmediato ya que tengo que resolver el problema de mi hogar de ahora en adelante pero quiero que sepan que tienen la hija mas brillante que jamás he conocido y al niño mas bromista y alborotador de su generación en sus familias``. Despues de decir estas palabras Hadrian salió de allí con ninguna prisa y con Hedwig en su hombro antes de desvanecerse. Ninguno de los padres iba a decir nada al niño por desaparecer asi

Los Tonks sintieron algo de compasión por el niño. Obligado a caminar por si mismo un camino que aunque lo llevaría a lo mas alto el estaba solo. Andromeda especialmente se sintió mal. De todos los miembros de la familia Black ella había encontrado como la mas digna de seguir a Dorea. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan fuerte y poderosa como ella, una mujer que no se doblaba ante nadie. Ella idolatraba a la bruja mas poderosa de la familia Black en nacer en mucho tiempo. Era considerada mas poderosa que ella y Bellatrix juntas y eso era mucho decir. Su nieto seria alguien digno de ver en lo que se refería a ella

Los Patil vieron al joven desvanecerse con una mezcla de emociones. El joven era poderoso ya que aunque intentaba ocultar su magia y su conexión para un par de ojos expertos era fácil de ver y ambos padres estaban mas decididos a la conexión de su hija con dicho niño. Solo podían esperar con ansia para ver lo que resultaba de dicha unión de amistad que si ellos eran sinceros les traia mucha curiosidad en todo el asunto. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaban que el niño había crecido mas rápido que el niño mágico normal a cuasa de su familia fallecida. No le deseaban eso de ninguna de las maneras a sus hijas y saber lo que el niño tenia que sentir al ver tantas familias les hizo preguntarse como se sentia en si mismo

* * *

 **-Potter Manor. Noreste de Inglaterra-**

Si alguien tuviera que definir lo que era Potter Manor seguramente no sabria como hacerlo. La enorme mansión de tres pisos de altura en forma de hexágono. La casa era hermosa hecha de granito negro y Hadrian podía ver las tierras ser de un color verde hermoso debido a las dos líneas ley que estaban en la zona inundando la casa. En el centro de la casa había un pequeño espacio abierto que actuaba como jardín asi como piscina de considerable tamaño recubierto de vidrio especial para proteger de los problemas de radiación solar y darle al espacio central un aspecto un tanto mas único. La casa era majestuosa de lo que Hadrian podía decir y solo había tenido una simple visión

Cuando Hadrian trato de abrir la puerta la cresta mágica de la casa de Potter apareció y el tuvo que pincharse la mano para que la sangre se colocara sobre toda su palma para grabarse en la marca de Potter que era un circulo mágico con los simbolos de los cuatro elementos en latin en cuatro puntos diferentes y dentro de un segundo circulo el símbolo animal mágico de los Potter que era un Dragon. Hadrian coloco su mano y pronto el mismo símbolo quedo marcado en su sangre en la palma derecha de su mano antes de que desapareciera y la puerta se abrió sin mas preámbulos dándole permiso para entrar en la casa hogar de los Potter

La casa por dentro tenia los suelos de madera oscura con las paredes ser de una mezcla de negro y rojo con algunas imágenes de la naturaleza ya sean animales o fondos de espacios naturales. La casa estaba adecuadamente amueblada con muebles de madera de alta calidad aunque en el caso de la cocina tenían mármol para la encimera de color negro y los muebles de color marron oscuro de alta calidad. Hadrian tenia que dárselo a su familia ellos habían hecho un trabajo increíble con el desarrollo de su hogar y era magnifico si el tenia que decirlo era un hogar que respiraba calidez a pesar de los colores oscuros de la casa

El primer piso curiosamente era un lugar de entrenamiento y gimnasio pensado para que entrenara la magia. Estaba colocado allí a diferencia de muchas casas que lo pondrían en el sotano porque también había cerca una enfermería asi como daba mas espacio natural para los diferentes mecanismos de entrenamiento. Hadrian se sorprendió cuando vio las diferentes maquinas de prensa y entrenamiento muggles. Hadrian había pensado que su familia no tendría nada de eso pero al parecer su familia había pensado mucho en el sentido de que un buen entrenamiento físico era mucho mejor que ser únicamente dependiente de la magia. Parece ser que su familia era de los inteligentes en vez de los estúpidos completos lo cual era bueno en la mente de Hadrian

El segundo piso se dividia entre un despacho para trabajos personales y una sala de juntas asi como diversas habitaciones que incluían la masiva biblioteca de la familia Potter asi como los dos Grimorios de la familia: el Potter y el Peverell. Cuando Hadrian vio todos los libros que tenia al alcance recordó que la familia Potter había sido la saqueadora de la legendaria biblioteca de Alejandria y que con cada año y generación la familia añadia mas y mas documentos a la biblioteca mientras que al mismo tiempo fortalecían el propio grimorio de Potter. Hadrian solo sabia que si los demás Ravenclaws se enteraban de todo este tesoro de información en sus manos podría haber un motin en su clase

El tercer piso eran las habitaciones. Por un lado estaba la habitación del señor que era tan grande como un piso de tres habitaciones, dos cuartos de baño y dos terrazas. Era casi una casa solo para una persona que este era el señor de la casa y su señora esposa. La habitación tenia dos armarios empotrados que cuando Hadrian los vio por dentro una vez mas solto un suspiro porque cada uno era igual de grande que tres habitaciones y además la sala del señor contaba con un cuarto de baño privado que incluia o bien una ducha con chorros de masaje o un hidromasaje como bañera. Francamente en la mente de Hadrian podía decir que los Potter habían hecho bien su casa

Las otras habitaciones eran obviamente para los hijos de la familia que por lo que podía ver había unas diez habitaciones cada una del mismo tamaño que la del señor pero con solo un armario y el cuarto de baño mas normal y tranquilo. Si Hadrian hubiera sabido que podía crecer aquí habría sido mas que feliz pero por el momento estaba contento con descubrir todo esto. Asique una vez terminado esto se fue al piso inferior y encontró las habitaciones a los tres sotanos. El primer sotano era un laboratorio de alquimia y pociones. Hadrian tenia que decir que estaba bien equipado y preparado por lo que podía decir que los Potter eran trabajadores duros. Tambien encontró un circulo de rituales complejo lo cual consolido su idea de que los Potter no se dejaban caer por la idea estúpida de la luz y la oscuridad

El segundo sotano tenia lo que era un campo de entrenamiento con magia masivo. Era simplemente un espacio impresionante quizás tan grande como toda la superficie de la casa para poder practicar todo tipo de magia. El tendría que estudiar el grimorio Potter para entender el motivo de un campo de entrenamiento tan grande y masivo aunque el ya podía decir que tenia que ver con la magia intensiva y explosiva que podía tener el grimorio. Se moria de ganas de comprobar lo que había en ese libr

El ultimo sotano y mas pequeño contenía una colección de motocicletas Harley Davison. Al parecer esto era un tesoro de su abuelo Charlus que disfrutaba inmensamente de este invento muggle asi como diferentes carros de transporte para ser llevados por animales mágicos como los Theastral, abraxan y mas animales alados. Hadrian tendría que comprobar mas adelante las diferentes casas de animales que había visto a lo largo de todo el terreno asi como los invernaderos. Tenia mucha curiosidad acerca de todo lo que esta casa tenia

Hadrian después de esto se puso camino al despacho principal. Tenia curiosidad por ver que había en el lugar de trabajo personal de la familia Potter y saber mas o menos que esperar de allí

El lugar era tranquilo y de lo que podía decir Hadrian su abuelo había estado muy ocupado haciendo un registro completo de todos y cada uno de los Mortifagos asi como de sus trabajos asi como otras cosas que les implicaron. Alianzas por Europa y Asia. Mucho trabajo. Parece que después de su desaparición y la muerte de sus padres tanto su abuelo como su abuela se habían propuesto destruir por completo a la bnda de asaltantes

´´Asique por fin has venido Hadrian``. Y una voz lo despertó de sus sueños de masacrar a sus enemigos


	8. Chapter 8

**Y aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo. lamento la demora pero he estado enfermo. de todos modos queria decirle a la gente una noticia que va a impactarlos ya que Camino a la Gloria ha pasado de ser una historia solo de Harry Potter a ser una de las tres partes de una historia mas compleja**

 **La siguiente parte es Camino al Imperio. Hadrian con sus dos bellas esposas ha estado viajan por dimensiones aprendiendo mas magia y convirtiendose mas poderoso en este libro. finalmente acaba en el mundo de ASOIAF en el que se propondra crear un imperio despues de ver toda la mierda que hay en el mundo. Hadrian solo piensa en grande. no tiene que ver con el hecho de que determinadas personas traten de convertir en esclavas a sus esposas por supuesto que no Hadrian no estan superficial**

 **La otra parte es de Star Wars el cruce aunque aun tengo que decidir como la hare**

 **Gracias por esperar esta historia y gracias por los fav y los seguidores en serio**

 **No me pertenece Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Una vez mas Hogwarts**

 **-Potter Manor, Despacho del Jefe de la Familia-**

Hadrian levanto la mirada de las notas de su abuelo para dirigir su mirada directamente al foco de la voz. Alli se encontró con una gran pintura que tenia a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules junto con una mujer tumbada en una cama de tamaño King con una vestimenta un tanto especial con el cabello rizado de color negro y ojos grises con piel palida y rasgos aristocraticos. No le resulto demasiado difícil saber que se trataba de sus abuelos pero para Hadrian todavia era una completa sorpresa ver a los miembros de su familia

´´Debo decir querido que despertar de nuestro letargo y ver a nuestro nieto en tu despacho me hace preguntar que ha estado pasando exactamente en el mundo los últimos ocho años. En cuanto a ti mi querido nieto por favor no te quedes asi de inestable. Es una mala imagen para un miembro de una familia tan importante como es la nuestra``. Dorea se levanto de la cama de tamaño King para mostrar el cuerpo de una diosa que se cubrió rápidamente junto con su marido que al igual que ella estaba mirando intrigado a su nieto por saber que hacer con el exactamente ya que no entendían la situacion actual del mundo

´´mi querida creo que podemos decir con sinceridad que al menos nuestro nieto no esta en las garras de Albus Dumbledore. Es una buena noticia dentro del margen de noticias que hay en esta vida. Francamente me había imaginado que el niño crecería bajo su pulgar como el muy bastardo nos logro ocultar donde estabas debido a ciertas lagunas de ley que empleo en nuestra contra``. La ira en la voz del patriarca de la familia era tan reconocible que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría huido lo mas lejos posible y se habría alejado de Charlus Potter. Charlus odiaba con una fuerte pasión a Albus Dumbledore eso quedo mas que claro para todo el mundo

´´Ahora querido no es necesario dejar que la ira te gobierne. Tenemos a nuestro nieto aquí y sabemos que la única forma de que podría haber sacado la casa de su condición de bloqueo es por medio de haber sido aceptado por la cresta de la magia lo cual es una buena noticia porque es mas que bueno en mi mente saber que nuestro legado no será emponzoñado una vez mas como lo que hizo Albus con James``. Dorea se había lamentado de haber dejado a su hijo a ser victima de la trama de Dumbledore pero nada se podía hacer en realidad si su hijo era incapaz de ver a través de las trampas del hombre, era una suerte que Lily hubiera sido inteligente

´´Mi padre fue llenado hasta el cerebro con un elixir alquímico cuyo objetivo era alterar la mente de mi padre y hacerlo mas susceptible a las tramas de Dumbledore. La confianza en que el director no abusaria de sus habilidades para cumplir con sus objetivos es lo que ha costado a los Bones, Potter y Longbotton lo que se podría decir los futuros cabezas de familia``. Hadrian no defendería a su padre por todo lo que hizo en Hogwarts pero lo defendería de haber sido manipulado por Dumbledore teniendo en cuenta que el pobre había sido victima de sus tramas de enaño en muchos sentidos. Su padre después de todo era un hombre normal y sencillo sin defensas contra algunas de las artes mas traicioneras de la magia como era la alquimia

Dorea frunció el ceño. Habia sabido que Dumbledore había hecho juego sucio para traer de su lado a los tres niños pero el haber hecho lo que había hecho solo era una cosa que la molestaba seriamente. Pero estaba satisfecha de saber que su nieto no había caído en la misma trampa muy posiblemente a causa del anillo de Lord de la casa por lo que el error fue de ellos por no haberle dado una defensa olida a James contra las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Ella tendría que haber sabido mejor al crecer en la noble y casa ancestral de Black ya que ellos usaron en su tiempo medidas muy parecidas para cumplir todos sus objetivos

Charlus sin embargo empezó a despotricar. Vale que su hijo era menos grave que ellos y era demasiado de un niño sin ganas de crecer pero pensar que una persona en el puesto de director abusaria de su poder de esta manera solo le hizo sentir ganas de matar al bastardo (lastima que estaba ya muerto). Daba gracias a los cielos que su nieto no estaba en la misma situacion pero sabia que solo seria cuestión de tiempo mientras que Dumbledore buscaría maneras de hacerse con el control de su nieto. Tenia que pensar en algo lo antes posible para evitar que esto pasase de ninguna de las maneras ya que se negaba a que la familia Potter cayera solo porque un viejo con aspiraciones de dominación mundial quisiera su familia

Hadrian podía decir que ambos de sus abuelos estaban de lo mas molestos por la situacion en la que estaba puesto. No era necesario ser un genio para ver la molestia en ellos. Una molestia causada mayormente porque ellos pensaban que no habían hecho lo que tenia que hacerse con Dumbledore. No era su culpa. Ellos no se habían preocupado de que un director de escuela se saldría de sus juramentos de magia para hacer su voluntad con los alumnos. Lo extraño era que no hubiera ningun otro alumno que hubiera estado en la misma situacion que su padre pero con ya varios alumnos estar asi es lógico que demasiados habrían levantado las sospechas

´´La información que nos traes solo nos hace entender mejor ahora las manipulaciones de la vieja cabra. Gracias a tu ayuda podemos estar mejor preparados para tratar con e atraves de ti. Pero no sabemos como han ido las cosas desde nuestra muerte por lo que si es posible ¿nos podrías informar de cómo el mundo mágico se ha afectado de alguna manera?``. Dorea hablo antes que su marido que aun tenia la rabia recorriendo todo su cuerpo por la clara molestia de lo que había pasado con su hijo. Y Hadrian les informo de todo lo que sabia del mundo mágico lo cual sorprendentemente era mucho

La noticia de saber que el hombre que había sido responsable del daño a su familia había sido degradado por todo el mundo mágico era una noticia sublime en la opinión de los dos Potter mayores. Eran buenas noticias en sus mentes ya que haría mas fácil tratar con el. Antes habrían tenido que derribar sus tres posiciones una por una y eso podría suponer tiempo pero el hecho de que solo contaba con una posición significaba que podrían dedicarse mejor a tratar con el. Era una noticia buena ya que significaría un menor tiempo para tratar de hacer sufrir a Dumbledore de las peores maneras posibles

Por desgracia había cierta información que no les gustaba: los Malfoy y su influencia en el ministerio y Wizengamot. La mera idea de que la rata francesa como la apodaba Charlus tuviera tanta influencia en el mundo mágico no eran buenas noticas en su mente. Malfoy fue controlado cuando los grandes jugadores (el y Arcthurus) seguían con vida. Al parecer el matrimonio de dicho hombre que Narcissa había hecho creer a los políticos del Wizengamot del lado del ministerio que tenían la oportunidad de controlar un asiento de casa ancestral lo cual solo hizo tener gran cantidad de rabia a los dos padres sin embargo se calmaron cuando vieron a Hadrian mas bien tranquilo y sin sentirse afectado

´´Normalmente la idea de los políticos tener una oportunidad de meterse en los asuntos de las familias ancestrales debería de ser suficiente para hacer que una persona se preocupe considerablemente. Pero tu estas muy tranquilo nieto y me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa exactamente por tu mente como para no verte tan afectado por la idea de los políticos hacer de las suyas``. Charlus era curioso de lo que hacia que su nieto no estaba preocupado por las manipulaciones del ministerio. En respuesta Hadrian solo levanto su mano izquierda y en el dedo del medio apareció un anillo similar al que tenia en la mano derecha solo que envez de llevar la cresta de Potter llevaba la cresta de Black

´´Como creo que esto podrá demostrar anciano no estoy tan preocupado no por nada sino por el hecho de que el señor de a casa de Black nunca serán los imbéciles de los Malfoy sino sere yo aunque todavía no tengo una explicación para este fenómeno único del que estoy mas que seguro me convertiré en el doble de objetivo de muchos magos``. Hadrian estaba satisfecho con ver la mirada desencajada de su abuelo pero la mirada llena de emoción de su abuela le dijo que ella sabia mas acerca de la situacion que cualquier otro por lo que solo miro a su abuela por un momento antes de que ella sonriera feliz de explicar

´´Asique tu no eres leal a nadie mas que a ti mismo. Como siempre la magia de la casa de Black es demasiado poderosa para ser utilizada. Esta no es la primera vez que la magia de la casa considera a los miembros principales no merecedores de la posición a causa de ser subordinados. El manto de la casa bien deja en claro que los Black no serán ni ahora ni nunca subordinados de nadie lo cual incluye a cualquier señor llamado``. Dorea estaba muy emocionada de que esto estuviera pasando porque eso significaba que dependía de su nieto establecer una vez mas a la casa de Black lo cual era bueno porque la casa de antaño orgullosa había caído por mucho

´´Si bien la sensación de que la familia Black bien podría estar en el camino de volver a levantarse adecuadamente una vez mas sin ser subordinada de nadie hay que tener en cuenta mi querida y amada esposa que lo mas seguro es que cuando salga la existencia de que nuestro nieto es el futuro señor de dos ancestrales se va a montar la gorda de las gordas de las situaciones complicadas``. Y eso era quedarse en corto en la mente de Charlus. Sabia el mundo de la política y la existencia de su nieto con dos ancestrales detrás de su haber lo convertiría en el blanco primario de muchos

´´El único momento en que Hadrian será vulnerable será en Hogwarts que es el momento en el que hay muchos estudiantes juntos lo cual significa que no será un blanco fácil en todo momento mi querido marido. La única oportunidad que tienen para alcanzarlo es en la escuela y dudo mucho que Dumbleodre se quiera arriesgar a la mala publicidad de verse convertido en el objetivo de criticas de todo el mundo``. Había una razón por la que se elegia a magos poderosos como directores ya que tendían a tener una solida vigilancia de todo lo que pasaba en su escuela y mantenían a los alumnos a salvo por posibles represalias políticas. En el caso de Dumbledore seria mil veces peor

´´No tengo ningun problema con lo que pase en la escuela. Estoy muy protegido de pociones y elixires. Lo mas peligroso son los venenos pero antes de comer hago hechizos de comprobación de lo que como para asegurarme que de ninguna de las maneras me convierto en el blanco de cualquier accion. En lo que va de año ya he sido casi envenenado unas doce veces aunque estoy todavía tramando en la represalia adecuada a tomar. Despues de todo tiene que enviar un mensaje mas que adecuado``. Hadrain vio a los dos progenitores de su familia mirarlo con aprobación lo cual era bueno ya que quería decir que Hadrian no era un tonto que confiaba en que el mundo era blanco o negro y siempre tenia una guardia alta

´´De todos modos creo que deberías de reactivar toda la casa. Actualmente la seguridad esta en modo ocultación. Cuando la reactives recomendaría colocarla en modo fortaleza a las defensas para garantizar que de ninguna de las maneras ninguno de los lacayos de Voldy se puede acercar a ti ni tampoco el propio Dumbledore``. Charlus podía ver a su esposa asintiendo ante sus palabras sabiendo que lo que su marido decía era cierto. El modo fortaleza de las defensas era tan condenadamente potente que prácticamente seria posible de que nadie hiciera nada con el lugar

´´Cuando reactives la casa los campos de estasis de los invernaderos, corrales y los elfos domesticos se activaran por lo que vas a tener un par de días de lo mas complicados de ahí en adelante. Mi recomendación es que dediques mucho mas tiempo a poner la casa en orden que en entrenar o cualquier otra cosa eso incluye jugar con la colección de tu abuelo``. Dorea se rio de la mirada de dolor de su marido ya que ella se burlaba de todos los objetos mecanicos muggles que el había traido a la casa. Siempre era divertido en su mente meterse con su amado esposo y mas aun cuando el tenia todos esos objetos sin su permiso

´´Hare lo que se me ha pedido. Pero creo que voy a tener que hacer un par de cosas. Ya ves tengo un negocio en mente para ayudar aun mas económicamente a la casa de la familia Potter y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era ver si los goblins habían cumplido mis preguntas para este invierno. Cuanto antes estén listos mas rápido se ganara dinero después de todo``. Hadrian quería reírse de las miradas de sus abuelos por su claro interés en negocios con los Goblins. Ningun mago joven se acerca voluntariamente a los goblins a menos que o bien este desesperado o sea tonto y engreído. Ellos podían decir que Hadrian no era ninguno de los dos

´´Podemos decir que tu negocio tiene que ser uno increíblemente rentable pero una alianza con los Goblins para llevar a cabo dicho negocio con su ayuda es mejor que tengas la situacion bajo control. Los Goblins incluso aunque estén trabajando contigo de acuerdo bien podría tratar de adueñarse del negocio de alguna manera o sacarte de el para hacerse cargo de el``. Charlus se llevaba bien con varios goblins como el gerente de la casa de Potter en finanzas pero eso no quería decir que el clan de dicho goblin podía tomar algun que otra accion para adueñarse de los negocios. Despues de todo un goblin era parte de un clan y no todos en el clan eran aliados y amigos de la familia que uno representaba

´´Tengo la situacion bajo control. Voy a ir antes a Gringotts antes de activar toda la casa mas que nada porque lo veo como algo mas inteligente de hacer ya que seguramente tener que atender todos los asuntos de la casa me llevaría un buen tiempo y lo prioritario en este momento para mi es el negocio que quiero empezar. Sera mi primera marca para ayudar al mundo mágico``. Hadrian estaba a punto de decir mas pero empezó a encontrarse algo cansado. La actividad de habilitar solo la parte de la casa en la que viviría era un consumo considerable. Tendría que descansar y el mañana podría perfectamente ir a Gringotts solo tenia que hacer las cosas bien y ya esta

* * *

 **-Callejon Diagon. Gringotts-**

Hadrian se apareció cerca de Gringotts pero no a la luz de la gente como un niño de menor de edad no debería de saber acerca de aparición y menos aun usarla. Era una lastima que el la utilizaba tanto ya que era mas comodo que hacer viaje por Flu que era controlable y los trasladores pues estaban bajo el mando del gobierno asique el haría lo que tenia que hacer por si mismo, por lo que lo mejor es dejar de pensar en nada mas acerca de los medios de viaje y ponerse manos a la obra. Los Goblins no tomarian a bien que uno llegase tarde a una reunión por lo que entro por las puertas aunque no sin antes saludar a los guardias con una inclinación de cabeza

Hadrian entro y se fue a uno de los cajeros vacios que curiosamente estaban cerrados. El goblin en dicho cajero pensó que podía faltarle al respeto y decirle que se fuera de allí con lo que el respondió al usar un leve encanto de llamada para atraer al imbécil a la cara y luego romperle la nariz. El tenia una reunión importante y viendo que solo había un cajero para atender magos la cola era muy grande por lo que el no llegaría tarde a la reunión que tenia establecida solo porque el estúpido del cajero que lo atendía se pensó muy bien de si mismo. Disfruto inmensamente cuando comento que seguramente el maestro goblin gerente de la casa Potter podría estar molesto por sus acciones

Como es natural cuando el goblin pensó en la ira de uno de sus superiores de inmediato llevo al joven adolescente hacia donde estaba la oficina (reglas del banco uno siempre tiene que ir acompañado por un goblin para hacer cualquier tipo de visita, esta terminantemente prohibido hacer viajes por sus cuentas porque se convertirían en ladrones) del Gerente Potter y una vez allí lo dejo para irse lo mas rápido. Hadrian miro un reloj de plata de cadena que llevaba consigo que le indico al menos que no llegaba tarde lo cual era bueno ya que no quería faltarle al respeto al que le ayudaba a manejar el dinero de su familia (solo un estúpido insulta a los que son de valor e importancia en tus que haceres)

Reaprock alzo la mirada de su constante trabajo de papel. Tenia que asegurarse que todas las inversiones de la familia Potter iban por buen camino ya que después de todo era su trabajo asegurarse de que todo era bueno en su oficio. Hadrian le había hecho saber que quería también informes mensuales de los diferentes negocios de la familia Potter y afortunadamente todo estaba bien en regla. Charlus hizo bien su trabajo antes de morir para asegurarse de que las familias trabajadoras bajo su nomina hicieran las cosas bien en vez de estropearlas por completo

Ahora ver a Hadrian allí le hizo sacar la pila de nombres que había sacado para el pequeño trabajo que ellos tenían en mente. Despues de todo una buena inversión mejoraría considerablemente la posición de la familia Potter y su posición dentro del clan Reap asique era mas que obvio que el tenia un fuerte interés en esto. Hadrian además seguía exudando poder lo que quería decir que una vez mas la apuesta del clan por el aun a pesar de los dos o tres disidentes que tenían era una apuesta inteligente y bien hecha que solo mejoraría la situacion con el tiempo

´´Saludos Reaprock. Espero que estos tres meses hayan sido tan productivos y entretenidos para ti como lo han sido para mi en Hogwarts y espero que cualquier enemigo que hayas tenido que haya intentado de alguna manera hacer tus días complicados este pudriéndose en una tumba de mierda de dragon``. Hadrian no le gustaba ser tan contundente pero a los Goblins le gustaba que las cosas fueran de esta manera por lo que era lo mas inteligente de hacer. Cuando vio al goblin sonreir con esa sonrisa fiera que solo el podía tener Hadrian supo de inmediato que estaba en lo cierto con lo que estaba haciendo

´´No he tenido grandes problemas. Los típicos problemas de un gran clan. Niños tontos que se piensan muy bien de si mismos. Es una pena para ellos que siempre estoy varios pasos por delante de ellos con una buena hacha de guerra a mano para cortar sus cabezas en caso de ser tan molestos como ellos pueden llegar a ser lord Potter``. A Reaprock le gustaba este hechicero. No solo inteligente sino que le gustaba y sabia como tratar a los goblin ¿Por qué no podía haber mas como el? Los nacidos muggles pensaban en ellos como una especie en necesidad de ayuda y los magos puros como especie de segunda. Francamente era un poco agobiante los dos grupos

´´De todos modos señor Potter me gustaría decirle que el trabajo que encargado tanto a mi como a mi socio de camara nos ha llegado a ser mas fructífero. Tenemos por lo menos una veintena de candidatos para los diferentes materias que usted solicito en cuanto al trabajo. Por desgracia la información de los Avery y de los Malfoy no ha sido posible. Si bien tienen una circunstancial cantidad de oro en el banco por desgracia ambas familias tienen la costumbre de sacar la mayoría de los fondos cada vez que estos llegan a las cuentas``. Reaprock estaba considerablemente molesto y sabia que Blackrock tampoco era feliz con esto ya que sabia perfectamente las ambiciones del hombre malfoy de hacerse con la fortuna de la familia Black y perder ese oro no era una buena idea

´´Bien son buenas noticias ¿has dicho una veintena de cada? Mas de lo que había esperado. Me valdrían diez de cada una de las materias porque es todo lo que necesitaba pero creo que puedo poner en marcha nuestros planes el doble de mejor si los has encontrado. Aunque algo me dice que ninguno de ellos será de Gran Bretaña ¿verdad?``. Hadrian miro curioso al goblin que no parecía en lo mas minimo molesto por ser cuestionado sino divertido por el hecho de que el niño que tenia delante había sabido que los magos buscados no debían ser británicos por ninguno de los medios ya que podrían ser mas una amenaza que un beneficio

´´Si. Supuse que encontrar magos británicos en esos oficios seria increíblemente difícil ya que después de todo la mayoría de los magos británicos siguen parcialmente embobados con el mito de Albus Dumbledore el hombre que solo puede hacer cosas buenas. No queriendo que de ninguna de las maneras el hombre tenga un espia en los negocios he buscado sobre todo magos de origen europeo del este y de asia asi como america teniendo en cuenta que allí la influencia del señor barba blanca son minimas en el mejor de los casos con seguramente inexistentes posiblemente``. El no dejaría que su trabajo se pusiera complicado por la presencia del mago condenado asique el había puesto todo en su mano para garantizar que las cosas no se ponían del lado del mago

´´Has hecho mas que bien si soy sincero. Creo que esto es un trabajo espectacular que demuestra que los Goblins son simplemente mejores en ciertos campos de lo que nunca serán los magos. En cuanto a que mas trabajo podría tener para ti mi buen amigo tengo la buena noticia de que mi buen abuelo no dejo a las familias mortifagas sin vigilancia``. Hadrian abrió la bolsa de piel de moka de su abuelo y saco un archivador bastante grande con hojas y hojas con información de los diferentes hombres que habían sido objetivo de la ira de su abuelo por su ayuda en el señor oscuro. Ni que decir tiene que cuando el goblin vio todas estas hojas se emociono de alegría

´´Y como de costumbre sabes las palabras mas adecuadas para hacer feliz a uno por hacer su trabajo. Tambien la información que tienes aquí será de lo mas rentable pero dudo que solo hayas venido aquí a Gringotts solo por el hecho de querer tener una conversación conmigo acerca de estos asuntos ¿Qué mas motivos tienes joven Hadrian?``. El goblin miro mas que interesado al humano esperando saber su respuesta que Hadrian solo miro al Goblin con un poco de una mueca ya que no le gustaba ser predecible. Alguien predecible era fácil de matar después de todo y era la peor de las ideas posibles en el mundo

´´Hay varios motivos de mi presencia. Creo que es conveniente hacer saber a que dos negocios quería dedicarme exactamente cuando pedi las personas clasificadas que me has podido reunir. Pero también tengo un motivo de muy alta importancia que discutir con el banco y pensé que seria en mi mejor interés tener esa conversación contigo``. Hadrian miro al goblin que estaba analizando tranquilamente a su empleador con mucha intensidad. Hadrian no tenia que ser un genio para saber que el goblin lo estaba vigilando un poco en busca de debilidades (aliados podían ser pero los Goblin siempre buscan debilidades en los magos después de todo sus razas estan siempre en conflicto)

´´Usted siempre ha sido un digno hombre en lo que a mi se refiere por lo que creo que tener esta conversación sea lo que sea que es tiene que ser de muy alta prioridad y no me refiero al negocio en cuestión sino al segundo motivo asique no lo voy a presionar de ninguna manera siempre que no haga daño de ninguna manera al Gringotts bank asique espero que no me hagas arrepentirme Hadrian``. El chico era bueno y todo pero no dejaría de ninguna manera que se pudiera convertir en una amenaza para el banco. Despues de todo Gringotts representaba la alianza de todos los clanes Goblins del mundo

´´Mis intenciones empresariales van en dos campos: herbologia y comunicaciones. Como creo que ya sabes la mayor parte de los herbolarios estan siendo suministrador por su mayoría señores del circulo medio de Voldemort ¿Cuál crees que seria la idea del publico si supieran que el niño que vivio esta administrando materiales de pociones a un precio un diez por ciento mas baratos?``. Hadrian podía ver la codicia en los ojos del goblin lo cual no era de extrañar ya que Hadrian estaba hablando de quitarle el negocio a por lo menos a una decena de familias sangre pura que eran de lo mas molestas aunque eso hacia una pregunta ¿de donde saldrían las tierras de cultivo?

´´Puedo decir que tienes tus dudas acerca de las tierras de cultivo. Tengo que decir que esa era la pregunta mas difícil de responder hasta que cierta información me ha llegado. Ya ves el mundo muggle tiene muchas zonas que son sin uso y en los ayuntamientos que estan con ansias de vender. Solo tenemos que comprarlas adecuadamente y luego protegerlas contra todo tipo de amenaza``. Hadrian ya estaba viendo al goblin con ganas de golpearse en la cabeza ¿Cómo no se les podía haber ocurrido? El problema es que los Goblins aunque podían interferir en las finanzas del mundo muggle apenas lo hacían de ahí que no supieran de las cientos de parcelas de terrenos que se vendían

´´Y teniendo en cuenta que la familia Potter es propietaria de una de las mas grandes reservas de Dragon esto hace que sea mas fácil para nosotros hacer esto con la administración de los terrenos que estas hablando para crear considerables cantidades de invernaderos para elementos de pociones. Brillante señor Potter muy brillante y como usted mismo ha dicho se pueden colocar las adecuadas protecciones para asegurarse de que de ninguna de las maneras nadie se le ocurre ir a fisgonear exactamente allí``. Un plan inteligente si el goblin lo tenia que decir. Tendría que hacer comprobaciones acerca de cuantas parcelas como estas había en Gran Bretaña para adquirir el máximo posible de ellas para ayudar a su empresa de administración de elementos para pociones

´´El siguiente comercio es un poco mas complejo y de ahí que requiere a un maestro de las tres otras materias tanto para descifrar como para crear el producto. Para explicarle lo que es voy a contarle buen señor la historia de mi padre. Ya ves James Potter y sus amigos tenían planes para realizar travesuras y tenían medios de comunicación conocidos como espejos de transmisión que les permitia comunicarse de unos a otros o transmitir información completa de muchos tipos``. Hadrian vio que el goblin no necesitaba ser contado mucho mas. El Goblin ya sabia a donde se dirigía Hadrian y sonrio de una manera que solo puede ser interpretada como malévola y planeadora por un ser de la muerte que trama un genocidio

´´Es muy ambicioso. Un negocio de ese calibre haría una de las funciones del Flu inservible y seriviria para transmitir información por todo el mundo. Ademas a diferencia del sistema Flu que es controlado por los ministerios esta fuente de comunicación seria controlado por tu empresa. Francamente veo millones saliendo de esto únicamente con la combinación de convertirse en una forma de retransmisión de las ligas de Quiditch y el teatro mágico``. Esto hizo muy feliz al goblin. Su asociado humano era muy brillante pero podía ver los pero de esta idea aunque no tendría ningun problema con ellos a decir verdad

´´Y el acontecimiento final es un poco mas complejo ¿Cuáles son las reglas y las leyes de Gringotts en lo que se refiere a artefactos oscuros? No me refiero a cosas sencillas y simples. Me refiero a cosas como filacterias o formas de transmitir maldiciones por contacto físico ¿Cuál es la ley de este banco al respecto de ellas?``. Hadrian ahora miraba serio algoblin sabiendo que esta era la mejor forma de solucionar uno de sus mas severos problemas en cualquier caso ya que había un maldito Horrocruxe dentro de la bovedad de los Lestrange

´´Desafortunadamente el problema es que Gringotts tiene una política de privacidad máxima. Lo que sea que hagan los miembros con sus bóvedas no es asunto de nosotros para nada por lo que sea lo que sea que haya en una bóveda que piense que es un posible peligro para usted en algun sentido me temo que no hay nada que puedo hacer``. Reaprock estaba sintiéndolo porque no quería molestar al chico pero la política era la política y el asunto era muy serio. Nadie podía meterse ni hacer nada con las cuentas de los clientes siempre y cuando estos no hagan nada para convertir a Gringotts como un enemigo de ellos

Hadrian solo maldijo internamente. Esto significaba que tendría que planear un poco mas como moverse contra ese maldito Horrocruxes y a diferencia de un sangreinto Gryffindor que pensaría que la única solución es colarse en el banco, enrar en la cámara y robarla el pensaba que tenia que haber una diferente solución. Por desgracia por el momento el artefacto era inalcanzable y tendría que esperar tranquilamente hasta que se le presenta la adecuada situacion para tratar con el objeto y el sabia que cuanto mas tiempo le diese a Tom peor seria para el en realidad

* * *

 **-Casa de la Familia Tonks. Noche de Navidad-**

Andromeda estaba elegantemente vestida con un traje negro que dejaba ver los hombros y la espalda. Aunque es cierto que no iba a ir a una de esas opulentas fiestas que se daban los miembros de la alta sociedad ella en realidad disfrutaba de vestirse adecuadamente ¿Por qué? Le gustaba vestir bien pero hoy especialmente. Ya ves Hadrian había invitado a toda la familia para pasar la noche de navidad en un lugar encantador como el lo había dicho y se requería una vestimenta adecuada para ellos y ella estaba de lo mas interesada en saber que es lo que el joven señor Potter podía estar planeando. Pero ella ya tenia claro que no era como James aunque eso lo había aprendido mejor de parte de Alex que le había dejado en claro que aunque un poco amistoso y bromista el no tenia la vena de James

Ted estaba mirando tranquilamente a su esposa mientras que vestido con un esmoquin de color negro con una corbata que mezclaba dorado con negro. Ted estaba si era sincero un poco nervioso por lo que sea que estaba planeando el joven Potter. Uno nunca sabe exactamente lo que se puede esperar de el. Ya tenia claro que el niño era un comodin. Era una mezcla entre lo mundano y lo mágico de lo que Alexander le había explicado. Como prueba de ello era su manipulación de la rama de la magia de transfiguración. Pero no podía negar de ninguna manera que no estaba de lo mas curioso que el había tramado para esta noche. No ayudaba por supuesto que los Malfoy habían vuelto a alardear de una de sus costosas fiestas

Nymphadora estaba vestida con un elegante traje de color rojo carmesí con las mismas características que su madre. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa. Cuando llego la carta de Hadrian diciendo que si aceptaban estarían en una fiesta de noche de lo mas emocionante. Por supuesto ella había pensado que su madre lo rechazaría pero en vez de eso ella había aceptado. Habian tenido que esforzarse en este vestido ya que no era su estilo con ella prefiriendo por supuesto ropa un poco mas rockera o de cuero pero aun asi ella había quedado elegante como su madre había querido que lo hiciera

Alexander vestia un traje de color azul oscuro con una corbata de color azul oscuro con toques de plata. Estaba impaciente por lo que sea que hadrian había planeado para ellos. El sabia una cosa de Hadrian y es que a el no le gustaba hacer las cosas simples sino que hacia planes a lo grande lo cual solo era una cosa mejor que el pensaba de Hadrian. Por eso estaba impaciente de ver que es lo que Hadrian había planeado en todo esto para el y su familia ya que también sabia que Hadrian despreciaba a los Malfoy algo que posiblemente se debía al pequeño huron seguir molestándolo de vez en cuando asique sea lo que sea que tenia planeado tenia que ser para molestar también a los Malfoy

Fueron unos pocos minutos después de que la puerta del dúplex en el que vivian se abrió por la entrada de Hadrian. Andromeda y todos estaban esperándolo allí y tuieran que admitir que se había puesto bien vestido. Vestia un traje negro como la noche con una corbata de color verde esmeralda con toques de plata. Hadrian vestia como un adecuado señor del presente en vez de quedarse estancado en la ropa de los señores de batas y cosas que solo eran un problema. No es que Hadrian lo admitiría pero en su opinión vestir esa ropa era mas que nada una completa estupidez en la que no lo atraparían ni muerto

´´Buenas noches familia Tonks y me alegro de que hayan aceptado amablemente el venir a tener esta noche inolvidable conmigo. Tambien traigo algunos pequeños regalos para todos ustedes en honor a dejarme a entrar en su casa``. Hadrian cumplió con ellos trayendo un regalo para cada uno. Para Andromeda fue un colgante de plata con un diamante negro en su centro. Ted había recibido unos palos de golf de muy alta calidad. Nymphadora recibió un libro de magia ofensiva y Alexander lo que recibió fue un libro de la cria animal que era una cosa que lo apasionaba junto con las pociones

´´Hablo por mi familia cuando digo que todos estos regalos son cosas únicas que nos ha traido lord Potter pero si se me permite la pregunta ¿A dónde es que vamos a ir esta noche? No quiero meterme con usted de ninguna manera pero es una noche muy seria para nosotros los magos por lo que espero que tenga un lugar establecido con anticipación ya que ni siquiera su nombre nos ayudaría a encontrar un lugar normal sin hueco``. Andromeda miro a Hadrian para ver si se asustaba por su presencia pero lo que le gusto del niño es que solo mantuvo su mirada y actuo como si nada pasara en realidad lo cual era una buena cosa en la mente de la bruja mayor

´´No me ofendo por sus palabras señora Tonks. Estoy de acuerdo con usted que esta noche es una noche muy especial y muy importante para los magos. Pero ya ve como un señor Ancestral tengo un cierto lugar que es algo asi como un lugar de importancia para este tipo de celebraciones asique espero en realidad que este dispuesta a venir conmigo a pasar una buena noche en Monte Olympus``. Cuando Hadrian menciono al lugar al que iban Andromeda y Ted se quedaron sin palabras. No era por nada pero era que el lugar al que se les decía que iba era algo asi como un lugar al que solo las personas mas importantes podían llegar a ir para celebraciones

Monte Olympus era un hotel para magos con una sala para fiestas increíble. La sala se usaba principalmente por los miembros de las familias Ancestrales en las fechas como esta para celebrar un dia importante en la magia. Muchas familias nobles se peleaban por conseguir ya sea una entrada en las fiestas o por conseguir alquilada la sala de fiestas para alguna fiesta que quisieran patrocinar. Cuando Andromeda entendió esto se quedo sin palabras y Hadrian disfruto de la mirada de la bella mujer aristócrata que estaba claramente pensando en la retribución contra su hermana que estaría mas alla de molesta por no estar en la fiesta que se celebraba este año

´´Este año la fiesta de Yule se celebra allí en honor al hecho de mi regreso al mundo mágico y también como una forma de atraer a las familias ancestrales de Europa para conocer al heredero de una de las casas ancestrales del que no sabían nada. Espero lady Tonks que este mas que feliz de ser mi acompañante para esta celebración junto con su familia``. Hadrian hacia esto por dos razonas. La primera y mas importante porque sabia que iba a cabrear a mucha gente. El podía haber pedido a cualqueira que viniera con el pero al pedirle a Andromeda que viniera con el mandaba su mensaje. Eso y quería joder a los Malfoy lo máximo posible a ser por el hecho

´´Mi familia y yo estaremos mas que felices de acompañarlo en su viaje a esta celebración sin embargo creo que debo advertirle Lord Potter de que hacer esto podría convertir a usted en el objetivo de algunos de los miembros de la sociedad mágica británica. Aunque me estoy haciendo cargo de la administración de la familia Blackwood sin muchos problemas yo no soy bien vista asi como tampoco lo es mi familia por algunos de la sociedad``. Andromeda pensó que seria en su mejor interés advertir al joven muchacho. Lo que ella no se esperaba era la sonrisa casi cruel que apareció en su rostro como si estuviera haciendo esto mas que nada para molestar a alguien mucho

´´Mi señora. No tengo ningun problema con los miembros de la sociedad británica. Soy plenamente consciente de la ira de la familia Avery a su persona por despreciar el matrimonio que trataron de ponerle a usted y claramente si estas personas se piensan ni por un momento que voy a claudicar o someterme a ellos creo que deberían de pensar mucho mejor antes de enfrentarse a mi``. La familia Avery no era tan poderosa como ellos se pensaban por lo que si lo molestaban solo trataría con ellos de la manera mas efectiva: los borraría del mapa de todas las maneras conocidas. La piedad por el enemigo no era la cosa que el tenia en mente en ningun momento

´´En cuanto a los Malfoy. Soy plenamente consciente de la ira de los Malfoy ya que desde que bueno le enseñe una lección a su heredero no me han parado de llegar cartas de ellos y sus principales asociados de que esperan una disculpa. Si los Malfoy esperan que un Potter se doble a ellos entonces estoy en mi triste placer decirles que se vayan a la jodida mierda. Y si me ponen molestias por invitarla a usted a esta celebración y su familia entonces solo tendre que recordarles amablemente la diferencia entre una casa noble y una casa ancestral de la manera mas adecuada``. Hadrian nunca había sido uno de lanzar golpes sin ser completamente devastadores por lo que si los Malfoy le molestaban demasiado el solo respondería de manera efectiva y brutal

Con eso Hadrian saco el traslador en cuestión para salir de allí. La familia se reunió con Hadrian y en un momento mas bien comodo cuando se parece a los viajes de traslador ellos aparecieron en el Hall de entrada de Monte Olympus. La sala era increíblemente hermosa. Columnas blancas con suelos de mármol y muchas decoraciones doradas. El monte Olympus era tan alto como unas quince plantas con siendo el atico la zona donde estaba la sala de las fiestas. Las figuras de oro estaban parcialmente animadas siendo estas desde animales como dragones, leones, lobos y otras especies a incluso esculturas de sirenas

Andromeda no podía dejar de maravillarse. Monte Olympus era un hotel para magos de alta categoría que viajaban por el mundo. En cada capital europea había uno de estos y eran considerados como lugares mágicos y únicos. Y ella sabia que muchas de las personas que ahora estaban aquí disfrutando del lugar eran ricas o pertenecían a familias trabajadoras de las familias ancestrales que venían a pasar aquí las vacaciones para ser mimadas y consentidas. Era un poco de un regalo de sus patrocinadores. Andromeda solo podía mirar a Hadrian con mucho aprecio por haberla traido aquí (ya podía imaginarse la mirada de ira de Narcissa cuando se enterase de que ella había venido aquí)

´´Bien ahora subiéremos al atico donde disfrutaremos de una maravillosa cena y de un buen baile asi como de tener conversaciones con algunas de las personas de la mas alta sociedad británica asi como otros extranjeros que hayan venido aquí a celebrar mi regreso al mundo mágico``. Hadrian los dirigió a uno de los cuatro ascensores en el que entraron perfectamente. Los dos miembros de la familia Tonks solo podían mirar interesados como la belleza del hotel los había cautivado y Ted estaba nervioso por estar posiblemente en una habitación con algunas de las familias mágicas mas potentes del mundo

Cuando llegaron a la planta del atico fueron recompensados con una sala oval de gran tamaño con una planta inferior que era para el baile y disfrute mientras que había una parte superior que era donde comerían tranquilamente. Un elfo domestico apareció para guiarlos a su mesa y vieron como lentamente desde su mesa empezaron a llegar miembros. Los mas distinguidos eran las diferentes familias ancestrales que habían decidido venir junto con los representantes de la ICW y el presidente de esta. Ni que decir tiene que muchos de ellos estaban mirando curiosos a Hadrian y la familia que los estaba acompañando

´´Para saber mas o menos como pedir aquí teneis que recoger vuestras cartas de alimentación. Alli seleccionamos entre los presentes una comida que sirva como alimento de centro de mesa y tentempié y posteriormente pedimos los platos individuales para cada uno``. Hadrian dio las instrucciones con la familia estar de acuerdo de que les apetecia una ensalada con condimento de alimentos en base a pescados y luego cada uno pidió un diferente plato de comida con Andromeda pedir pasta y los otros de la mesa pedir un filete de carne diferente en cada caso

´´Bien ahora que esto ha quedado mas que claro me gustaría discutir un tema de algo de importancia contigo Andromeda. Ya ves soy plenamente consciente de que has estado haciendo un trabajo ejemplar con la administración de la casa Blackwood y me encuentro en la necesidad de un abogado de leyes y un administrador para mi casa``. Hadrian disfruto cuando llego la ensalada. La ensalada tenia huevos, lechuga, tomates Cherry, tiras de zanahoria y otros alimentos vegetales junto con una considerable cantidad de atun. Siempre le había gustado una buena comida y esto tenia una pinta perfecta en opinión de Hadrian

´´Estoy segura al cien por cien de que la casa de Potter no tiene una necesidad de mis servicios tan alta lord Potter. Ademas podría causar un conflicto de interés ya que nunca he sido asociado con la casa de Potter por lo que algunos podrían llegar a argumentar exactamente que estoy sacando provecho de la situacion y del niño que vivio de alguna manera una idea que no me atrae en lo mas minimo si soy sincera``. Era una Slytherin y sabia que si alguien podía ponerte en un riesgo demasiado grande es mejor no estar dentro del radio de alcance de dicha accion por nada en el mundo

´´Oh estas muy equivocada señora Tonks. Es como usted mismo ha dicho usted no esta relacionada con la casa de Potter por lo que cualquier accion que la implicase a usted y la casa de Potter podría dar como resultado negativo una situacion de lo mas inconveniente. Pero no es la casa de Potter de la que me refería sino una casa que esta mas en contacto con usted ya que después de todo usted es una descendiente de dicha casa``. Hadrian sonrio cuando vio a los cuatro poner ojos completamente abieros y tener problemas para concebir en sus mentes lo que Hadrian les estaba diciendo ya que era una cosa de lo mas seria en sus opiniones y que fácilmente podía afectar a todo el mundo magico

Para Andromeda el hecho es que Hadrian le estaba proponiendo actuar en nombre de la casa de Black de ahora en adelante. Eso era una cosa que no se había esperado pero que respondia a su pregunta acerca de si e tenia o no el señoria de la casa de Black. Despues de todo Hadrian era el nieto de Dorea y el no se doblegaba ante nadie por lo que era bastante fácil de decir que era lógico que el fuera el nuevo señor de la casa de Black. Era una noticia transcendental y ella casi se sintió perder la conciencia. Tambien seria una buena forma de darle una patada a su hermana Narcisa al hacerle entender que no era ella sino ella la que tendría que ver mas con la casa de Black. La venganza era una cosa tan buena de sentir

Ted se sintió con ganas de desmayarse de todo esto. Ser el abogado de una casa Ancestral era una cosa de lo mas buscada por muchos. Convertirse en el abogado de la familia Black (y si es posible la familia Potter, el era ambicioso después de todo) lo colocaría entre uno de los peldaños mas fuertes e influyentes del mundo mágico. Tambien ayudaría a golpear considerablemente a muchas personas que habían intentado de alguna manera llegar hasta su hija. El talento de la metamorfomagia era una cosa codiciada y en los últimos cien años su hija era la única que había nacido con dicho don por lo que el sabia que su hija bien podía convertirse en mas protegida de esta manera

Alexander sabia que su amigo era poderoso. Pero para saber que tenia el respaldo no de una sino de dos familias mágicas ancestrales era como decir que uno tenia la protección avanzada de todas las varitas del gobierno. Era mucha presencia política en la opinión de Alex que sabia que esto tamvbien convertiría a su amigo en el objetivo de los que deseaban el manto de la familia Black aunque sabia a Hadrian y sabia que cualquier intento contra el daría un resultado desagradable (la cantidad de alumnos que habían sido hospitalizados por los atentados contra la vida de Hadrian era un buen ejemplo) y sin compasión. Hadrian no tenia compasión de sus enemigos en ningun sentido

Nymphadora ahora podía ver la mirada de su madre y sabia que era de lo mas feliz en este mismo momento. La idea segura de ayudar una vez mas a la casa de Black y alzarla como lo que debía ser en vez de la mancha que se había convertido por las maquinaciones de los diferentes miembros de la casa tenia que atraer a su madre. Ella misma era curiosa de lo que pasaría exactamente de ahora en adelante porque sabia que nombrar a una persona temporalmente como guia de la casa de Black no era moco de pavo precisamente

´´Tu eres el señor de la casa de Black. No me extraña en lo mas minimo ahora que lo pienso con mas tranquilidad. El abuelo Arcthurus tenia claro que la magia de la familia estipulaba que solo aquellos que no se inclinan ante nadie pueden serlo. Por desgracia aunque yo misma no me inclino ante nadie al ser mujer no soy apta para ser considerada señora de la casa de Black. Te puedo asegurar que cuando esto se sepa por todo el mundo va a ser un caos bastante grande y puedo ecir por tu mirada que cuentas con eso``. Ella no se perdió la mirada de Hadrian, una mirada que prometia diversión y locura por un suceso a tener en cuenta

´´Es lo que es mi señora. Si tengo que ser sincero espero que esta situacion genere una en la que se obliga a los diferentes señores como malfoy a unirse para tratar conmigo. Estoy mas que seguro que ellos van a tramar alguna manera de tratar conmigo y estoy mas que seguro que buscaran hacerlo de manera que no los puedan incriminar lo que significa Hogwarts estancia ya que en ningun otro momento tendrán la oportunidad. Son predecibles``. Era lo malo de los enemigos como estos, que habían hecho ya tantas cosas en su haber que eran faciles de predeciry por tanto tomar las adecuadas retribuciones contra ellos

´´A decir verdad tengo que estar de acuerdo con Harry tia Dromeda. Los tontos de la escuela son predecibles y si sus padres son los que los han educado pues es mas fácil de saber como son ellos. Mira a Malfoy. Su hijo reta a Harry, su hijo pierde a Harry, a papa Malfoy no le gusta y va al Ministro. Era todo desde el principio parte del plan de Harry que te puedo decir ya lo tenia listo``. Alex decidio dar sus propios puntos de vista de lo que el había percibido. Era tan fácil y sencillo hacer las cosas en su opinión uqe habían podido explotar al máximo las reacciones de los alumnos que tenían malas intenciones hacia Hadrian y el mismo por no ponerse de su lado

´´Entonces lo que esperas es convertirte en un blanco para tomar represalias. En eso te pareces mucho a tu abuelo Charlus. Dios se apiade de las pobres almas de los que se atrevan a enfrentarse a ti en ninguno de los sentidos porque tu no seras compasivo con ellos de ninguna de las maneras y buscaras por todos los medios de garantizar que sientan el peso de tu ira pero eso no explica porque quieres que actue en tu nombre en los intereses de la casa de Black``. Ella se sentia curiosa de lo que quería el niño y estaba preguntándose lo que estaba tramando en todo esto. Como una veterana maestra de la manipulación era de lo mas lógico en su mente cuestionarlo todo de todos modos

´´Hay varias cosas que espero sacar de todo esto. Casa Potter y Casa Black ahora estan unidas por mi hasta que encuentre dos esposas con las que tener hijos. Pero tengo la intención de tener una línea sucursal. Mientras que no puedes ser la señora creo que puedes actuar en nombre de mi porque eres una brillante maestra de la astucia lady Andromeda o al menos asi es como yo pienso que eres y viendo el excelente ejemplo que has hecho a Alex creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que lo haras bien``. Hadrian sonrio a la mujer de cabello negro que solo le dio una mirada seria antes de sonreírle tranquilamente ya que ella comprendía ahora mejor la situacion

´´En otras palabras necesitas un apoyo. Mientras que la situacion en el Wizengamot no es tan mala y los miembros de este que podrían buscar salirse de control podrían ser tratados por las otras grandes casas tu esperas que en algun momento el poder de la casa Black sea necesario por ello esperas en realidad que alguien hable de esa casa pero también sabes que aunque estas nombrado lord necesitas de un adulto para hablar por ti y cuentas conmigo para hacer eso. Tengo que decir que es una manera de hacer las cosas de lo mas brillante Hadrian``. Y ella tenia que decirlo ante el chico era de lo mas inteligente y un joven de lo mas único al menos en su mente

´´Gracias por los honores lady Andromeda. Cuento con una pareja única. Normalmente uno pensaría que solo usted seria suficiente pero contar con un abogado de la ley tan competente como su señor esposo estoy mas que seguro de que el mismo podría demostrarle un par de lecciones a los mas idiotas de nuestra sociedad. Contar con ustedes era una de mis prioridades absolutas cuando supe de ustedes``. Hadrian sabia que depender de la gente podía ser malo pero depender de una persona podía ser la diferencia entre el fracaso y el acierto y el no estaba dispuesto a ser sacrificado de ninguna de las maneras y para que sus planes tuvieran el éxito mayor y máximo posible el necesitaba a Andromeda por todos los medios

´´Ya veo. Supongo que podría pedirte cualquier cosa a cambio de esta situacion de lo mas única como por ejemplo podría llegar apedirte por ejemplo que mi familia sea aceptada como una rama mas de la familia Black y deshacer los daños del tapiz de la familia Black hechos por los estúpidos como fueron Walburga y mi madre``. Ella quería mas. Queria una pequeña cantidad de los negocios de la familia Black a ser pasados a su autoridad pero sabia que aunque no era una cosa demasiado de pedir primero tenia que demostrarse digna y luego hacer el movimiento. Fue criada de esta manera por su padre Cygnus después de todo

´´Lo veo como mas que aceptable ya que fue mi primera intención en cualquier caso mi querida amiga. No soy un estúpido Malfoy que se piensa a si mismo por encima de los demás. Soy plenamente consciente de que por cada accion bien hecha debe haber una recompensa. Por simplemente ayudarme con la adecuada administración de la casa de Black te voy a ofrecer dos cosas: la primera es lo que has dicho y la segunda era el numero doce de Girinmaulplace``. Y ahora Hadrian sabia que tenia a la bella mujer por completo bajo control ya que su mirada fue una de las que no se puede ni llegar a imaginar aunque antes de que ella pudiera hablar fue Ted el que hablo

´´¿nos regalarías la que es la principal casa de negocios de la casa de Black? Se me hace difícil de creer un poco, es decir que suponía que preferirías tener esa casa mas bien para tu heredero para esa casa teniendo en cuenta que el manor de casa Black esta desconocido para muchos``. A Ted le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era difícil de creer que le estaban regalando no solo una buena casa pero una casa que contaba con niveles de protección increíblemente altos que ninguno o casi ninguno podría superar salvo por los del Manor de la familia Black

´´Creo en recompensar según las acciones. Andromeda se merece mas que nadie esto. Vivir en esa casa también os dara un nivel considerable de protección y una biblioteca mas que decente lo cual vendría bien para vuestra hija que he oído que quiere ser una poderosa Auror que hara temblar el mundo y luego posicionarse como la jefa del DMLE asique recompensando adecuadamente a la gente creo que es una cosa mas bien que tengo que hacer si o si``. Hadrian sonrio de manera confiada a la bella mujer que tenia delante. Andromeda seguramente ahora tendría que reconsiderarse la petición de algunas acciones de los diferentes negocios de la familia Black al cederle dicha casa ya que sabia que era un tesoro de gran valor

´´Sera un golpe considerable a Narcisa. Por lo que he oído ella ha intentado en mas de una ocasión entrar ya que en el testamento de Walburga ella dejo la casa al verdadero heredero de la casa de Black. Sera un verdadero disfrute para mi golpear la mierda de esta manera a Narcisa y validar aun mas que ella ya no esta tan por encima como se lo piensa``. Cualquier cosa que hiciera daño a su hermana era buena. Cuando ella huyo para no someterse su hermana no quiso saber nada de ella por lo que si ahora se jodia y perdia no seria culpa suya de ninguna de las maneras y además ella solo estaba actuando en nombre de la casa de Black por lo que no podría decirle nada en absoluto para molestarla de ninguna manera

´´Bueno mi placer es ayudar a la persona que va a ser mi aliada. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que dar la charla de la noche. Oh dios lo que daría por evitar esto pero teniendo en cuenta que hay tanta gente aquí que es valiosa e importante creo que no tengo mas remedio que hacer lo que hay que hacer oh dios mio``. Hadrian se termino de comer su entrecot antes de levantarse para dirigirse al podio para la conversación antes de que comenzaran formalmente los bailes. Se dio cuenta de que era visto con análisis por las familias ancestrales que habían venido: Bones, Greengras, Patil y Zabini. Estas cuatro familias habían venido a cuasa de sus herederos ser parte de Hogwarts y claramente buscando aprender mas de el

´´Buenas noches. Es una noche fantástica. Una noche de navidad y de invierno. Muchos piensan que en noches como esta habría que no celebrar pero no lo pienso de la misma manera ¿Qué mejor manera de honrar esta noche que celebrarlo con mucha gente que es no solo mágica como nosotros sino que tienen planeado mejorar el mundo mágico lo máximo posible?``. Hadrian vio a muchos de los presentes mirando a hadrian con mas curiosidad que antes queriendo saber lo máximo posible acerca de el por lo que el podía decir

´´He venido a esta noche para recordarle al mundo que los Potter se mantienen fuertes y poderosos. Mi deseo es dejar un legado que recuerde a todos que las familias ancestrales estan en la vanguardia del mundo por una razón asique espero con sinceridad que las diferentes personas que habeis venido aquí veias con ojo critico de ahora en adelante mis pasos y veais como avanzo por el mundo en un camino en busca de mi gloria no la gloria del niño que vivio ya que no fui yo el que venció a Voldemort sino mi madre``. Mas gente creció curiosa ya que muchos eran curiosos acerca de lo que paso esa noche y Hadrian podía decir que ahora tenían mas curiosidad que antes

´´Lo que me queda por decir que en esta noche es una noche de celebración. Una noche que me brinda el placer de estar con magos de todo el mundo de gran poder y permite también a las familias disfrutar de una hermosa velada. No pido nada mas de todos los presentes mas que disfrutar de esta noche…y a las damas de no ser timidas y pedir un baile si asi lo quieren ellas``. Hadrian disfruto cuando vio a los adultos mientras las niñas algunas se ponían rojas. El mensaje había sido enviado y el mensaje era claro: Hadrian Potter llegaría a lo mas alto de la montaña como lo hicieron sus antepasados

Eso es lo que quedo claro a todos en esa noche y en esa fiesta asi como también que Hadrian no era un niño para nada


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero de todo quiero decir que lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo pero he tenido mis problemillas en cuanto a poder escribir ya que he tenido una lesion en mi brazo derecho y eso jodio de lo lindo asique me disculpo con todo el mundo por no haber podido hacer una actualizacion antes**

 **Tambien quiero decir que esto es casi el final del primer año. no quiero sonar despectivo pero el primer año no tenia mucho en comparacion con lo que puedo escribir del año dos, tres y cuatro. Y si señores esta historia solo va a llegar hasta el cuarto año o al menos lo que voy a escribir que implica hasta el epilogo. Ya lo tengo todo planeado por lo que no teneis que estar demasiado preocupados**

 **Como ya he mencionado esta es la primera de tres historias. Por eso estoy haciendo corta la historia con no mas de cuarenta a cincuenta capitulos para poder emplear adecuadamente el tiempo. las otras historias una es mucho mas larga debido a que implica el universo de ASIOF que tengo muy metido en la cabeza y la otra es Star Wars por lo que tengo todo listo**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece**

* * *

 **El Conflicto entre Oponentes**

 **-Comedor de Hogwarts-**

Tras las vacaciones de navidad todo el mundo volvió a Hogwarts claramente con muchas cosas en la mente. Es decir que todo el mundo tenia muchas cosas en que pensar porque se había hecho saber entre muchos que Hadrian Potter se había hecho ya como conocido entre las casas ancestrales. Esto solo significaba que Hadrian era ahora una persona que lo mejor era no molestar ya que todo el mundo sabia perfectamente que no era una buena idea de meterse con aquellos que han cimentado el mundo mágico desde cero. No era la mejor de las ideas a decir verdad y eso estaba en la mente de muchas personas

Normalmente uno pensaría que podrían hablar como quisieran a Hadrian. Es decir que era un héroe nacional y respondia ante ellos (eso estaba en la mente de la mayoría de los idiotas del mundo mágico que pensaban que podían decir lo que querían y hacer lo que querían con Hadrian) pero ahora había quedado muy claro que era una mala idea. Los ancestrales no eran de los de dejarse intimidar y golpear. Si el mundo mágico se llegaba a meter de ninguna manera con Hadrian solo porque lo tenían colocado en un pedestal lo mas seguro es que Hadrian respondería de una manera de lo mas brutal posible haciendo el máximo daño posible

Por supuesto habría los estúpidos que pensasen que podrían hacer lo que quisiera. Un ejemplo de esto era Draco Malfoy que se sentia insultado. No, insultado no era la expresión adecuada. Lo que sentia es que se le estaba negando el lugar en el mundo que era suyo por derecho. Un lugar que era suyo por el sencillo motivo de que era el heredero de la familia Black (su padre seguía pensando eso y teniendo en cuenta que en su mente de tonto delirante la palabra de su padre es ley esta claro lo que estaba pensando) y no había sido invitado a Monte Olympus para presenciar la celebración de la vuelta al mundo mágico de Hadrian Potter (que tenia en mente de arruinar la fiesta lo máximo posible porque el pensaba que Hadrian no podría hacer nada para evitarlo)

Draco pensaba que tenia derechos. Derechos que venían con el ser el señor de la casa de Black en un futuro. Pero se le estaban negando. No sabia porque pero había decidido que una vez que el tomara el manto de Lord Black haría que todos en Gran Bretaña aprendieran de su error con sangre. Su padre lo había hecho bien como un leal Mortifago (su padre había alardeado de algunas de las cosas que mas lo habían enorgullecido al servicio de su señor como algunas violaciones y torturas que había hecho) y el le recordaría al mundo mágico que eran los puros como el los que estaban por encima de los demás y que todos lo que tenían que hacer era arrodillarse ante el

Por supuesto también enfoco su mirada en Greengrass. Una mujer tan hermosa y con un posible brillante futuro debería ser suya. Se merecía lo mejor de todo por lo que en su mente la mayor de las Greengrass seria suya. Añadiria poder tener respaldo de otra casa ancestral. Y con dos casas ancestrales, mas la ayuda del pobre Not y su señor volver un dia el se aseguraría de aplastar a Potter por completo sin piedad. Le mostraría el cuerpo roto del chico Potter a su señor y demostraría su valia. Eso es lo que el tenia en mente y sabia que no fallaría de ninguna de las maneras y el sabia que sus sueños se cumplirían de todos modos

Lo que pasa con los sueños es que son eso: sueños. A menos que tengas lo que se es necesario para hacerlos realidad se quedaran como si nada. Lo que Draco Mlafoy no parecía saber de ninguna de las maneras es que el no era elegible como señor de la casa de Black por varios motivos. El primero y mas simple es porque la magia de Black no reconocia a aquellos que se arrodillan ante otros. Debido a su padre y su madre arrodillarse ante el señor oscuro el no era aceptable como señor de la familia Black. Solo eso era suficiente como para dejar en claro que el niño mimado no tenia la mas minima oportunidad pero por supuesto esto no era lo único que impediría que el huron se convirtiera en señor de la casa ancestral

Ya ves uno nunca debe jugar con un Black. Los Black son rencorosos y vengativos. Y cuando los Malfoy, Lestrange y Avery con el apoyo de sus tontos hijos hicieron de sus esposas a sus nietas el señor Arcthurus tomo una decisión. En base a que las dos de sus nietas que se habían casado era con sirvientes y no señores ninguna de su progenie tendría derecho jamás al manto de lord Black. Habia sido de lo mas divertido en su mente joderles su ultima estrategia. Luego Arcthurus después de aquello se aseguro que Walburga, Orion, Cygus y Druella aprendieran la lección por haber ido a su espalda y los había destruido mentalmente. Uno no lo traiciona y se sale con la suya. Era lord Black por un buen motivo después de todo

Nadie sabia de lo que el había hecho pero cuando se supiera seria demasiado tarde y el mundo temblaría por un niño poseer dos herencias Ancestrales. Seria una situacion de lo mas caotica y que golpearía por completo al gobierno del mundo mágico en todos los sentidos asi como garantizar que el mundo mágico aprendiera por las malas que los que estaban en el poder no eran los gobiernos sino aquellos que tenían el verdadero poder, aquellos que eran la verdadera fuerza de este mundo. Hadrian se aseguraría de ello destruyendo a todos los que se opusieran de alguna manera en su camino una vez tuviera toda su herencia revelada al mundo que se pensaba con derecho a pedir y demandar

Dumbledore tampoco era feliz para nada con la situacion. El era siempre invitado a las diferentes fiestas que se celebraban en los lugares de reunión de los señores Ancestrales ya que había sido el supremo mago de la ICW. Pero desde que perdió el puesto ya nadie lo había invitado nunca mas. Nadie tenia la mas minima idea de la cantidad de alianzas que se podían forjar allí. No con los grandes señores sino con los que estaban en el peldaño mas bajo. Muchos lo veian como un ejemplo de que alguien de gran poder podía nacer fuera de las ancestrales. Pero todo eso se termino un dia cuando resulto que se supo acerca de su meterse en los asuntos de la cámara de Potter

Los demás ancestrales crecieron recelosos de el no fiándose por nada de sus acciones e hicieron investigación entre todos los invitados en sus fiestas de noche de gala. Y descubrieron la masiva red de poder que el había creado. No fueron felices. Lejos de eso. Fueron disgustados. Ellos le habían dado la oportunidad a familias de tener trabajos dignos sin control gubernamental ¿y como algunos de ellos pagaron? Traicionándolos a un hombre que en realidad quería el poder para el mismo y para ejercerlo a su propio gusto. Los ancestrales no fueron felices y trataron la situacion como uno esperaría de personas de su taya

Dumbledore vio como todas y cada una de las luces que habían conectadas a su vasta red de espionaje se apagaban. Los que hicieron los tratos murieron de maneras que parecían ser culpa suya de manera accidental volviendo a sus familias contra el y asegurándose su lealtad una vez mas. Fue un duro golpe para Dumbledore que sabia que todo ese poder sin estar bajo su control solo dios sabe lo que podría pasar con el. Había intentado por todos los medios restaurar las alianzas pero su perdida de las posiciones de poder asi como saber que estaba dispuesto a dejar a un niño a ser golpeado y abusado solo hizo que su credibilidad fuera completamente arruinada

La única cosa que le quedaba era el puesto de director. Y sabia que había gente que todavía lo idolatraba. Había vencido después de todo al señor de una de las casas ancestrales por lo que al mismo tiempo que Voldemort mucha gente se quería codear con el por todos los medios. Pero la gente poderosa, la gente inteligente y la gente que de verdad podía mover los hilos del mundo ya había dejado en claro que no querían tener nada que ver con el porque había quedado claro en sus opiniones que el no era digno de confianza. Habia perdido mucho en realidad con la debacle Potter y después de tanto tiempo no sabia si se podría recuperar

Y cuando vio a tanta gente mirando con temor a Hadrian supo que ahora estaba en mas problemas. Hadrian no era un niño suave fácil de dominar y controlar. Lejos de eso el niño era un mago competente que tenia claro su lugar en el mundo y que si cualquier imbécil pensaba siquiera en molestarlo no tendría el mas minimo problema con golpear la mierda de dicha persona por todos los medios. El habría preferido sinceramente que Hadrian fuera un joven mas bien maleable para usar el poder de la familia Potter a favor de su causa. Una causa que impulsaría el mundo mágico en una mejor dirección de la que estaba en este mismo momento. Pero que eso por el momento no podría llegar a ser porque el niño no se doblaría ante el de ninguna de las maneras

Daphne estaba tomando tranquilamente su desayuno mientras pensaba en la situacion actual. Hadrian se había hecho con el completo control de la escuela junto con ella, Longbotton, Zabini, Patil y Bones. Todos ellos tenían asustados a la escuela. Antes seguramente algun idiota se habría atrevido a insultarlo porque pensarían que tienen ese derecho de estúpidos pero ahora ya no seria asi por desgracia para los estúpidos. Hadrian Potter había delcarado al mundo como Ancestral y eso significaba que tenia la firme intención de representar a su familia con toda su fuerza y si alguien era muy estúpido como para meterse con el en alguno de los sentidos daría un resultado desagradable

´´Sabes Daphne. Verte tan feliz debe estar teniendo a la gente de lo mas sustada. Es decir mira a Malfoy. Parece como si alguien le acabara de decir que todo lo que come es comida hecha por squibs. Y luego esta Dumbledore que esta claramente molesto porque se ha quedado sin dulces``. Tracy se lo estaba pasando bien algo que no negaría de ninguna manera. Cualquier cosa que era una molestia para el Malfoy y el director era bienvenida en la mente de ella ya que significaba que lo estaban pasando realmente mal. La mirada de Daphne solo dijo que ella estaba muy contenta

´´Tracy. Un Ancestral se ha hecho cargo una vez mas de su posición. Creo que no lo entiendes. Antes cuando la gente miraba a Hadrian Potter pensaba en un niño que podía ser usado como un ídolo. Exigirle el cien por cien. Exigirle su tiempo y sus cosas. Eso es lo que la gente pensaba cuando lo veía para ellos el solo era una herramienta para un fin y ahora se dan cuenta de cuanto la han cagado posiblemente``. Ella disfrutaría mucho de este momento. Ella disfrutaría de saber que todos lo estaban pasando mal ahora por culpa de esta situacion sin control en sus mentes. Siempre era bueno saber que a la gente se le salian las cosas de control y que no podían controlarlas

´´En pocas palabras que ellos no veian un Ancestral. Ellos veian al héroe del mundo mágico que creerían por todos los medios que tienen el derecho de poseer. Figuras. Cuando se dan cuenta de que ya no tienen un juguete o algo por el estilo crecen verdaderamente molestos aunque claro en mi opinión eso solo hace las cosas mejor ¿no crees lo mismo Daphne?``. Tracy podía pensar en ellos tomarlo mal. Despues de todo la gente le gustaba pensar que podían exigir cosas cuando pensaban que tenían la autoridad. El simple hecho de perder esa posibilidad debe estar poniendo a mucha gente de mal humor

´´Es mucho mas que eso mi querida y buena amiga. Piensa en Hadrian como un héroe ¿Qué crees que habrían hecho todas las casas mágicas? Habrían tratado de hundirlo en la miseria. Ya sea tratando por todos los medios de hacerlo ver como un mal ejemplo o por sacar sus trapos sucios o simplemente inventar historias falsas. Lo habrían intentado todo seguramente por conseguir hacerle daño a Potter y ahora ellos no pueden hacer eso de ninguna de las maneras porque tendrá consecuencias muy dolorosas``. Ella casi se podía imaginar a Rita Sketter con ganas de matar a Hadrian por hacer claro de sus intenciones como Ancestral. Si ella publicaba cualquier cosa que fuera desmesurada y mentira y el lo descubria ella moriría de la peor manera posible e imaginable

´´Y a ti te gusta todo esto porque no solo es una cosa buena para la casa de Greengras pero es que además con esto estaras diciéndole a todo el mundo con franqueza y sinceridad que puedes hacer lo mismo. Con tantos señores haciendo esto las posibilidades de los medios o de los simples nobles como malfoy de extender mentiras se han reducido considerablemente. Me daría lastima de no ser porque siempre que quieren salirse con las suyas los nobles tienden a ir al trapo húmedo que es el Profeta para tratar de sacar algo falso a relucir``. Tracy podía ver a su amiga de lo mas divertida y de lo mas emocionada y eso solo ayudo a ella también sentirse de esta manera

´´Eso es algo que tiene que ver mucho con Daphne Tracy. La presencia de Potter junto con las nuestras hara ver el castillo en una nueva luz. Si bien Malfoy puede tener el plan de convertirse en el señor de nuestra casa tiene que cumplir varias cosas. La primera es demostrarse mas que digno y hasta ahora lo único que ha demostrado es ser el hijo de una casa noble ni mas ni menos``. Blaise se lo estaba pasando bien. La mirada de pura ira de Malfoy por no haber sido llamado a la reunión en honor a Hadrian lo hacia sentirse como si fuera inferior a todos ellos lo cual era sin ninguna duda. El sabia que seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que el o su padre cometieran un error (el año que viene)

´´Malfoy intentara hacerse con el control pero en este momento los alumnos que tenemos el control de la escuela somos Blaise, Hadrian, Neville, Padma, Susan y yo. Somos el poder de esta escuela y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente tiene eso claro aunque es claro que Malfoy se piensa a si mismo como el mayor poder y muchos de los demás pequeños peces solo lo respaldaran para molestarnos el máximo posible``. Ella podía decir la verdad de la situacion en lo que se refiere a los alumnos. Por ejemplo aunque Draco había tratado de ser discreto se sabia que se había reunido con Zacharias Smith, Cho Chan y Eric Mcmillian

´´Asique vosotros solo estais esperando a que el haga alguna estupidez de las suyas para volver a golpearlo en su lugar y dejar de lo mas claro su firme posición como señores de el colegio. Brillante e inteligente ¿Por qué ninguno de los aliados de malfoy que estan en años superiores sin embargo esta diciéndole al pequeño mocoso ignorante bueno para nada de vuestros posibles planes contra el?``. Tracy no entendía. Sabia que las familias nobles estaban muy unidas con Lucius ser su principal representante por lo que le extrañaba mucho no verlos tratando de dirigir el asunto de mejor manera de lo que todo esto parecía o al menos asi es como ella lo veía

´´En efecto. Draco aun es poderoso porque esta bien posicionado. Los mayores que el no lo ayudaran porque al igual que cualquier otro político consumado esperan la caída de su padre que si es proporcionada de alguna manera por su propio hijo solo seria mejor en la opinión de ellos. Asi es como funciona el juego de la política entre los nobles casas. Ya que no son antiguas ellos estan constantemente compitiendo entre si. Lucius es una cosa pero su hijo Draco es completamente inútil``. Daphne sabia que la caída de los Malfoy seria gracias al hijo tonto que haría un movimiento estúpido y ella estaría allí para acarle el máximo partido posible a la situacion

´´Casi sentiría compasion por Malfoy de no ser por el hecho que es un bastardo que esta buscando en todo momento convertir a todo el mundo en nada mas que un esclavo para servirle por lo que en mi humilde opinión como segunda heredera de la casa Davis que es noble y antigua espero con total sinceridad que el bastardo pomposo acabe atrapado en una cuneta con nada a su nombre y sufriendo un destino cruel y doloroso``. Como una buena mujer que era cualquier cosa que hiciera daño al niño mimado era bien desde su punto de vista y mejor en todos los sentidos para ella ya que le daría algo de tranquilidad

Mientras que los Slytherin continuaban con su conversación Los Gryffindor no estaban tan ociosos. Como era natural Ronald no era para nada feliz. Estaba molesto porque había oído de la fiesta a la que había asistido Hadrian y estaba de lo mas molesto porque pensaba que el también podría haber disfrutado de una buena cena con la sociedad. Estaba seguro de que habría sido bien tratado como un rey allí y el quería disfrutar de todo lo bueno de ese lugar pero no lo habían invitado por lo que estaba molesto por eso y no quería nada mas que culpar a alguien por ello

´´Y dime Neville. He oído que ir a estas fiestas puedes llevar a n invitado ¿Por qué no has llevado a nadie allí para acompañarte y demostrar la sociedad británica mágica como es? ¿No estaras avergonzado por algun motivo de tu casa verdad?``. Ron sonrio con malicia cuando vio a muchos de sus compañeros de casa mirar a Neville con miradas criticas ya que no los había invitado sin embargo Neville no perdió la compostura y solo miro molesto al propio Ron como si se hubiera comportado como un completo estúpido que era mejor que se mantuviera callado por todos los medios lo cual era una verdad absoluta en la opinión de Neville

´´¿de verdad esperas que invite a alguien de una casa que ha mandado a una joven nacida muggle a una vida de ostracismo en esta casa solo porque es mas inteligente que muchos de nosotros? La casa de gryffindor se caracteriza por la nobleza ¿sabes lo que eso significa Ronald? Y para que lo sepas no significa que seas noble ni valiente solo que no encajabas con ninguna de las otras casas y estabas mejor aquí``. Neville no soportaba a su compañero de clase. Tonto y pensándose muy bien sobre si mismo y con creencias de superioridad, Neville no soportaba al niño arrogante por nada en el mundo y no ayudaba a que estaba demasiado interesado en tener lo que el llamaba una vida de fama y lujos

´´Soy el epitome de Gryffindor mientras que tu solo eres un llorica de mierda Neville asique escupe ¿entonces te piensas por encima de los Gryffindor de esta casa? ¿es ese el motivo por el que no has llevado a nadie a la misma fiesta que el Potter llevo a los Huffelpuff y a su compañero de clase?``. El le daría una lección a Neville por todos los medios. No lo dejaría que lo ridiculizara de ninguna de las maneras pero Neville no se veía de ninguna manera afectado por sus palabras solo se veía un poco mas molesto en realidad lo cual quería decir que estaba a punto de pasar algo único y malo

´´Y eres encima estúpido ¿no me has oído? He dicho que si esta casa de llamados valientes y nobles se va a dedicar a mandar al ostracismo a una niña solo porque ella es mas inteligente que algunos de esta casa entonces no veo ninguna razón por la que tenga que ayudar a los miembros de esta casa. Y yo mejor que tu me callaba ¿no querras molestar al heredero de una casa ancestral verdad?``. Todos retrocedieron ante la amenaza de enfadar a un ancestral ya que era claro que Neville si haría todo lo necesario por asegurarse de que perdían de alguna manera. Ron parecía que no se iba a callar pero sus hermanos mayores llegaron hasta el antes de golpearlo en la cabeza y alejarlo de Neville que estaba protegiendo a Hermione claramente del resto de la casa

Ron estaba molesto por la intervención de sus hermanos y pensaba que tendría la oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo en su lugar pero sus hermanos no miraron felices. Fred y George no lo estaban defendiendo porque fuera a favor de sus carreras sino por ahorrarle un digusto a su padre. Percy era diferente, sabia que si quería tener una sola oportunidad de servir y trabajar en el ministerio necesitaba una actitud limpia y si Ron de alguna manera molestaba a un Ancestral el podía decir que esa posibilidad se iria al infierno por lo que decidio que lo mas sensato era calmar a su hermano antes de que hiciera una sola estupidez algo que logro en combinación con sus otros hermanos

Hermione se quedo parada sin saber que hacer. Ya le había quedado claro que el mundo mágico era muy diferente al mundo muggle y una pequña parte de ella se preguntaba porque no evolucionaban hasta llegar a donde estaban los muggles. Ella quería hacer la pregunta pero no sabia exactamente como hacerla. Y esa actitud en parte es lo que la había metido en problemas con toda la casa. Al parecer no tomaron demasiado bien su actitud de hacer preguntas. Ella había estado a punto de quedarse callada para siempre hasta que Neville la defendió de su casa lo cualo ella sabia que era raro

´´Gracias Neville. Es una ayuda de verdad lo que has hecho ¿pero por que lo has hecho? Es decir solo soy una chica de origen muggle por lo que no entiendo por nada porque motivo me has defendido cuando no tenias porque hacerlo``. Hermione miro al chico rubio un poco grande y se pregunto que estaba pasando por la cabeza. El solo suspiro y se planteo la pregunta el mismo llegando a la conclusión de que Hermione no se merecía exactamente ser golpeada fuera de la casa solo por intolerantes asique decidio responder a sus preguntas

´´Hermione. Soy plenamente consciente de que no tienes mucho afecto por el mundo mágico. Puede que no lo creas pero estar murmurando todo el rato acerca de cómo las cosas en el mundo muggle son y como las comparas con lo que nosotros hacemos no son las cosas mas inteligentes de hacer``. Neville miro a la chica que ahora estaba claramente nerviosa por sus palabras. Era mas que obvio que ella no se había esperado su actitud. Hay veces que se cuestionaba si actuar como el chico timido era una buena idea ya que después de todo en su opinión no le estaba haciendo tanto bien en realidad si la gente de la escuela se pensaba que podía lanzarse encima suya

´´Es solo. El mundo magic tiene meneos derechos que el mundo muggle. Por ejemplo estan los elfos domesticos y todo eso de que no trabajan por un salario adecuado. Luego estan los contras de ser nacido muggle y de ser un sangre limpia como los Malfoy. Eso y mas cosas hacen ver al mundo mágico como un poco retrasado al mundo muggle``. Ella esperaba sinceramente no molestar a Neville teniendo en cuenta que había sido amable con ella por eso cuando lo escucho reir se sorprendió de lo lindo. Ella no se había esperado de ninguna manera la actitud de este tipo de Neville

´´Creo que estas cometiendo un error. Ahora voy a explicar. La razón de los sangre limpia considerarse tan superiores es lo mismo que los mayores adinerados del mundo muggle y no digas que eso es mentira Hermione, soy consciente de que si un señor del petróleo musulman exige algo las compañías petrolíferas tratan por todos los medios de tenerlos satisfechos. El mismo problema que hay entre un lado y el otro es que los que tienen dinero e influencia harán todo lo que sea para mantenerse y en ocasiones dejaran que esto se suba a la cabeza puro y simple``. Neville dio una mirada a Hermione que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al saber que lo que el decía era muy cierto como los señores del petróleo hacían su voluntad en el mundo solo por el hecho de que lo tenían bajo control

´´Ahora voy a explicar detalladamente la situacion al respecto de los elfos domesticos. Ellos no viven de alimentos ellos viven de la magia. Pero son criaturas orgullosas. No les gusta tener nada sin dar algo a cambio. Por eso trabajan para los magos. El problema que puedes ver aquí es que en ocasiones las familias son mas bien agresivas con sus criados ¿se deberían de poner reglas para asegurarse de que los elfos no sean mal tratados? Eso ya esta en marcha por lo que no hay que preocuparse``. Fue tan sencillo eliminar todas las cosas que ela tenia en contra pero claro ella era una chica muggle por lo que no tenia la mas minima idea del mundo mágico

´´Y si estas por hablar de los Ancestrales dejame exponerlo de esta manera. Nuestras familias dieron forma a los gobiernos y a cambio recibieron algo a cambio. Uno nunca da nada sin recibir algo ¿no lo crees? Asique espero responder a todas tus preguntas en este mismo momento Hermione y si tienes mas por favor hazlas pero se discreta. No todos en esta casa son intelectuales. Esta es la casa del valiente es decir el que se lanza hacia delante sin pensar por lo que debes actuar con un buen cerebro no solo para estudiar sino para toda la situacion``. Neville dio una mirada a la chica joven que ahora se quedo callada sin saber que mas hacer salvo el aceptar las palabras de Neville. El esperaba sinceramente que ella aceptara todo esto porque era una persona poderosa

Hermione en realidad no sabia exactamente que hacer. Es decir cuando uno miraba el panorama general estaban los mismos problemas del mundo muggle en el mundo mágico. Grupos étnicos diferentes, personas con poder e influencia, etc. Pero no tenían el problema muggle de la competencia medica ni de su problema con falsos juramentos. Los magos no eran tan tontos como para dejar a políticos que no cumplían con su palabra. En eso eran mejores que los muggles que dejaban a los políticos pensar que tenían derecho a actuar como si fueran los señores del mundo. Eso y que solo tenían un banco y este no se dedicaba a explotar al prójimo (mas que nada por temor a la respueta de las grandes familias)

Neville miro a su compañera de casa y sintió lastima. Muchos nacidos muggles venían a este mundo y luego debido a que no veian todo el panorama del mundo se pensaban que el mundo mágico era mas cruel que el mundo muggle. Había una diferencia entre ambos mundos que Hadrian había explicado una vez a sus amigos y el había oído de pasada ´ _El mundo muggle esconde detrás de un velo todo lo malo: prostitución obligada, drogas de diseño, pedastria y otras muchas cosas. El mundo muggle aparentemente ha evolucionado en drechos, pero no han evolucionado en cumplirlos al cien por cien`._ Y esa era la opinión de Hadrian Potter un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño

Mientras tanto Susan Bones estaba teniendo un momento algo complicado. La casa de Huffelpuff se jactaba de tener lealtad pero era un poco mentira. Los había como ella y su tia que creían en el trabajo duro y lealtad a aquellos que lo merecían y aquellos como Zacharias Smith que se pensaban que el mundo mágico les debía algo solo que carecían de todas las cualidades para entrar en las otras casas. Susan estaba teniendo que tener la paciencia de un santo para tratar con el imbécil que se pensaba un descendiente de la legendaria Huffelpuff y que estaba comportándose como un completo imbécil con ella pensando que tenia que responder ante el

´´Primero de nada Zacharias es que creo que debería de recordar tu lugar. Solo eres un Smith, una familia noble mágica y ya esta. Soy una Bones que es una casa Ancestral por lo que piénsate las cosas antes de exigir una mierda de mi porque no tengo ningun problema con darte una lección``. La casa miraba tranquilamente la situacion. Algunos querían apoyar al niño pero ninguno quería ponerse en el lado malo y la ira de una familia Ancestral y mas aun cuando esa misma familia tenia el completo control del DMLE no era una de esas cosas que atraía de verdad a la gente en esta casa en ese mismo momento

´´Solo estoy diciendo que podrías haber invitado a alguien de esta casa. Es decir Potter invito a Blackwood y sus guardianes ¿Por qué no podíais haber hecho lo mismo con alguien de esta casa? ¿a caso no tienes lealtad hacia esta honrada casa que te da todo el apoyo que al parecer no te estas mereciendo de ninguna manera?``. Zacharias era un orador experimentado. Su padre siempre le había dicho que en ocasiones la mejor manera de conseguir algo no era con la fuerza sino con bonitas palabras. El ya podía ver el efecto con muchos de los Hufflepuff mirar a Susan de manera como esperando una respuesta

´´Esta casa es un hogar pero creo que todos estais olvidando varios detalles. Primero mi única amiga a la que soy leal en esta casa es Hannah, es la única que ha sido muy buena amiga mia y la conozco desde que eramos niñas. Mientras que a todos los demás no los conozco de ninguna manera y no soy tan estúpida como para pensar que alguno de los presentes no puede estar tramando de sacar provecho de mi``. Susan miro con ojos de acero a todos los de la casa que se asustaron por su mirada. Una mirada que mataria a mucha gente en caso de ser mas molestos y ellos lo sabían asique algunos retrocedieron aunque no antes de que ella diera un ultimo golpe a todos en la casa del trabajador duro y de la lealtad para que todos entendieran mejor su situacion

´´Pero viniendo las palabras de uno de esos tontos que se hacen llamar a si mismos como nobles es comprensible ¿no es asi Zacharias? ¿Por qué no les cuentas a todos acerca de cómo tu padre y el señor Lucius Malfoy siempre se estan reuniendo para tener conversaciones sobre el buen camino para el mundo mágico? De no ser porque tu padre nunca fue investigado casi pensaría que estas en los mismos niveles que Lucius Malfoy y solo eres otro Mortifago escoria que esta escondido entre nosotros``. La ira de Susan fue tal que todos los presentes fueron lo bastante inteligentes como para mantenerse alejados de ella. La chica había perdido a su padre y su madre por Dumbledore y por los Mortifagos, sacas cualquiera de esos temas a relucir y puedes esperar un gran dolor

Todos en la cercanía solo podían mirar al niño que ahora estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido. A pesar del uso de la excusa de la Imperius muchos sabían la verdad de los que decían de eso y saber que un miembro de su propia casa se estaba relacionando con una familia de Mortifagos solo hizo ver a todo el mundo en la mesa como si fueran estúpidos al haber apoyado su agenda. Todos pensaron que lo mejor que podían hacer ahora era alejarse de ella y del chico ya que sabían que la ira de la niña no era una cosa a ser subestimada de ninguna de las maneras y preferían sinceramente vitar cualquier enfrentamiento con ella

Zacharias miro a Susan con ira antes de ceder y hacerse escaso. El estaba de acuerdo mucho con su padre acerca de la superioridad de sangre pero su familia no tenia tanto poder, solo eran nobles después de todo. Y el sabia que ya no contaria con el apoyo de la casa de Huffelpuff ya que lo habían relacionado con los Malfoy. En su mente nunca se le ocurrió la idea de que no fue una buena idea desafiar a una joven que claramente tenia un rencor del tamaño de toda una montaña contra los Mortifagos. El solo pensó que mas tarde o mas temprano tendría la oportunidad de llegar a donde se lo merecía sin saber que el camino por el que caminaba era de lo mas malo

La mesa de Ravenclaw era mas tranquila. Todos allí sabían de primera mano que moestar a Hadrian era la peor de las ideas. Vale que algunos como Chang, Edgecombe y algunos otros estaban molestos por el hecho de que Hadrian no los había invitado a la llamada reunión social que se celebro pero no serian tan estúpidos como para lanzarse contra el y su invitado ya que eran familias de demasiado alto y mas aun uno que se había comprometido a hacer todo en su mano para asegurar que la familia Potter se volvia a poner en lo mas alto del mundo mágico. No, ninguno de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw seria tan estúpido como para tratar de explotar la situacion de ninguna manera

Padma estaba disfrutando de las miradas que se enviaban a Alex. Como un niño nacido fuera del matrimonio era muy mal visto pero si ellos se portaban mal con el de alguna manera lo mas lógico seria que Hadrian les pusiera punto y final lo antes posible. Seria de lo mas divertido de ver en su opinión humilde porque Hadrian no parecía estar de humor para soportar a las personas en lo que se refería a sus amigos. Si ese era un termino e el que ella y Alex podían entrar aunque sabia perfectamente que no era fácil para Hadrian calificar a una persona como su amiga después de toda la mierda que había pasado lo cual no era moco de pavo, el era un verdadero niño que vivio

¿a que vivio? Al mundo. Un mundo cruel que había obligado a un niño crecer a un nivel mental que solo seria comparable a adultos. Francamente era comprensible en su opinión. Hadrian había tenido que sobrevivir por si mismo a cualquier cosa en el mundo que le pudieran echar por todos los medios. Donde ella e incluso los nacidos muggles habían tenido vidas tranquilas Hadrian había sido golpeado por una dura mano desde su infancia y había tenido que crecer de ello para crecer fuerte y poderoso. Eso le gustaba de el, que el no era un niño y era una persona que se podía clasificar fácilmente como su amigo

´´Dime Hadrian ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora que has sido reconocido como el señor de la casa Ancestral de Potter? Estoy mas que segura que ya tienes algun que otro plan en mente para hacer las cosas mas emocionantes como solo tu sabes hacerlo``. Padma miro divertida a su amigo que dejo de comer por un momento antes de pensar detenidamente en que decir cuando solo se encogió de hombros como si hubiera tomado una decisión mas bien nueva con la que no contaba de ninguna de las maneras

´´Tengo mis inversiones. La casa de Potter mantiene sus inversiones muy bien pero pensé que una buena nueva inversión seria una buena idea a decir verdad asique tome la decisión de hacer un nuevo negocio que estoy mas que seguro va a impactar por completo a todo el mundo mágico, solo necesito un tiempo y ya esta listo``. Hadrian miro a su amiga Padma curioso de lo que sea que la había empujado a preguntarle acerca de esto aunque algo le decía que era simple curiosidad. Padma era una mujer muy curiosa en la opinión de Hadrian y siempre le gustaba tener respuestas a todo lo posible

´´Ya veo ¿seria posible para la casa de Patil tener una pequeña participación en todo este asunto? Es decir que no creo que sea sensato que solo una casa tenga todo el peso de una inversión. Nunca es una medida inteligente contar con todo el peso de cualquier inversión en un solo flanco después de todo``. Ella pensó que si era capaz de tener un poco de una inversión con Hadrian seria bueno, Hadrian tenia una buena mentalidad después de todo por lo que era lo mas seguro que sea cual sea la inversión en la que tenga trabajo posiblemente era muy inteligente

´´Tendria que pensarlo muy detenidamente Padma. No es por ser egocéntrico ni nada pero este es un plan que llevo años pensando incluso antes de tener acceso a los recursos de la casa de Potter por lo que lo tengo muy planificado y en ningun momento conte con la intervención de nadie de fuera. Pero si me dejas pensarlo tranquilamente por un tiempo creo que podría llegar a una satisfactoria respuesta a ser posible``. Hadrian miro a Padma con cara seria y trasmitiendo lo que el pensó que era una decisión inteligente. Poco sabia el que Padma había esperado esta respuesta ya que esa era la única decisión que una persona inteligente daría para cualquier tipo de negocio

´´Eso es todo lo que te pido mi amigo. Y creo que mientras estemos en Hogwarts deberías de pensar un poco mas en algunas cosas. Quiero decir que podrías ver mucho potencial por aquí sin darte cuenta en lo mas minimo y no creo que quieras perdertelo por lo que creo que lo mejor es que estes mejor con ojo avizor``. Ella se divirtió ante lo que decía. Es decir todos en esta escuela salvo los hijos de familias ennoblecidas eran posibles ya sean médicos o maestros encantadores o cualquier otra rama de la magia ¿Por qué dejarlos escapar cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacer brillar su futuro ayudándote al mismo tiempo?

Hadrian iba a decir que había encontrado una buena fuente de inversión en los gemelos Weasley pero se lo pensó mejor. Sabia que aunque Padma no intentaría nada ya que ella no los veria como una inversión rentable no se podría decir lo mismo de muchos de la mesa de ravenclaw y sabia que si ellos no podían conseguir lo que querían seguramente avisarían a algunos Slytherin para golpear a la mierda la inversión de alguna manera. Los EWeasley no se habían ganado por nada su estado de traidores de sangre pero Hadrian pensaba que era mejor no pensar igual de todos los miembros de la familia ya que sabia que aunque los gemelos no eran tan a favor de las leyes mágicas sabia que no las romperían de la misma manera que hizo su estúpido abuelo durante la guerra

Hadrian dejo de desayunar y se despidió de sus dos amigos porque tenia que hacer algo. Ya ves mientras miraba a la mesa de los profesores vio a Quirrell. No había que equivocarse el sabia todo de Quierrell y es que el era uno e los subordinados de Voldemort durante la guerra para la adquisición de ciertos elementos. Que Dumbledore lo trajera aquí no le gustaba pero desde hace tiempo había sentido demasiado poder en el hombre y era un poder que podía sentir que estaba destruyendo su cuerpo pero el necesitaba confirmación por lo que fue al único lugar que sabia que podría obtener las respuestas de lo que estaba pasando exactamente con el hombre de turbante

Pero la única forma de saberlo era preguntar a Hogwarts. Ya ves Hogwarts era una estructura sintiente, es decir que tenia vida. Y eso era debido a mas de mil años estar construida en el cruce de cinco líneas ley miles de alumnos que habían asistido a la escuela. Hogwarts había creado conciencia hace unos seiscientos años y se dedico a guiar a los alumnos por el camino de la sabiduría ya que ella era la fortaleza de la sibiduria. Ese era su deber y había guiado adecuadamente a varios alumnos por el buen camino y salvado a algunos de una caída de la oscuridad absoluta

Hadrian sabia esto porque antes de que Tom descendiera a la locura Hogwarts había tratado de guiarlo por el buen camino. La propia Hogwarts había tratado de salvar a los alumnos como su padre del camino que llegaban pero lo único que podía hacer era dar consejos no guiar de verdad a menos que fuera con determinado tema como era la seguridad de la propia fortaleza del conocimiento. Hadrian ahora iba al lugar que tenia la Keystone de la fortaleza para poder hacer lo que tenia que hacer una vez que llego a la entrada de la sala de los menesteres pidió la entrada de la sala de la piedra para poder llegar a la piedra

La piedra Keystone era de un color negro completo grande como una columna pero de color cuadrado con runas de color rojo cubriéndola pedazo a pedazo indicando toda la intensidad de seguridad que el lugar tenia. Hadrian siguió mirando maravillado la piedra antes de que se acercara a la piedra y colocara su mano derecha sobre ella y aflojara sus defensas mentales para dejar que la conexión se establezca que una vez lo sintió hizo la pregunta de quien era elclaramente la escuela sabia quien era pero quería decir exactamente que era el teniendo en cuenta de que Hadrian tenia los recuerdos de Voldemort

´´Solo soy alguien que tiene el interés de mi familia en lo mas alto gran maestra del conocimiento. Pero en cuanto a lo que busco o a lo que quiero creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda que mi objetivo es asegurar la superviviencia de esta fortaleza. Algo que no podre hacer sin tu ayuda``. Hadrian sabia que la fortaleza en cuestión estaría lo mas seguro preocupada por lo que el era. Despues de todo el era un desconocido completo pero una vez que ela se detuvo de mirar su vida hizo una nueva pregunta y esta era que es lo que ella podía hacer para ayudarlo exactamente a cumplir con su objetivo de asegurar la escuela por completo

´´Uno de los profesores no dice ser quien es. Esta ocultando algo. Y el puede ser una verdadera amenaza para no solo la escuela sino los alumnos. Necesito saber exactamente que es lo que esta mal con Quirinus Quirrell antes de que pueda tomar una decisión que no solo haga daño a la aldea sino a los alumnos que son inocentes``. Hadrian planteo la situacion como el sabia que era la mejor manera de hacerlo y espero a que la escuela respondiera. Fue entonces cuando un flujo de información llego como un torrente completo que no se detenia de ninguna manera y que amenazaba con romper por completo su mente

Lo primero es que no era ni siquiera Quirinus. Al parecer el alma de Quirinus había estado una vez en su cuerpo pero después de fracasar en su primer intento de solucionar el problema de la Piedra Filosofal Tom se cabreo y destruyo el alma del joven mago antes de poseer por si mismo el cuerpo de dicho mago para usarlo a su propio antojo. El problema es que su alma y cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo y esto estaba haciendo que el cuerpo de Quirinus entrara en estado de descomposición por lo que precisaba sangre de unicornio y Hadrian ya podía decir a partir de eso por donde iban a ir los tiros de Voldemort

El había adquirido sangre de unicorio a costa del dinero de Quirinus pero una sustancia tan cara exigia mucho dinero y si empezaban a aparecer Unicornios muertos por el bosque el sabia que llamaría la atención por lo que hasta la fecha el había usado la cuenta de Quirinus para obtener sangre. Pero ahora se había quedado sin esta y solo tenia una oportunidad de solucionarlo por matar un unicornio y drenarlo de su sangre. Y eso era algo que ni Hogwarts ni Hadrian iban a permitir de ninguna de las maneras ya que después de todo el Unicornio es un animal puro que no hace mal a nadie

Poco después de eso Hadrian salió de allí en dirección a las clases del dia con la fortaleza que era Hogwarts haber decidido avisarlo cuando Quirinus dijera de salir del colegio para ir al bosque prohibido. No tenia ni idea de sus posibilidades pero Hadrian sabia que no tenia mas remedio que matarlo ahora que estaba en su mas débil. Despues de todo Hadrian sabia que si el hombre tomaba la sangre de unicornio no solo repondría su salud física sino incrementaría considerablemente su resistencia a la magia y Hadrian no tenia el mas minimo interés en ello por lo que Hadrian decidio que iba a ponerle fin a Voldemort ya antes de que hiciera nada mas y pudiera hacer daño a un animal inocente

* * *

 **-Bosque Prohibido. Mas Alla de la Madrugada-**

Hadrian estaba tranquilamente oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad de la familia Potter. Una reliquia de la familia de gran importancia que ocultaba a una persona de todo aquello que podía percibirlo en el mundo. Habia sido guardada por alguna razón por Dumbledore aunque teniendo en cuenta la inmensa cantidad de encantos de compulsión y seguimiento en ella podía entender perfectamente porque el hombre se la había devuelto ya que tenia la esperanza al parecer de usar la reliquia de una forma de caballo de Troya. Hadrian no tardo mucho en eliminar todos los encantos en ella

Y ahora estaba siguiendo al mago oscuro que estaba oculto en una capa negra. El hombre se sentia poderoso. Hadrian sabia que por si solo no tendría ninguna oportunidad normalmente pero tenia dos ventajas de su lado para tratar con el por ahora ya que sabia que hasta que no llegase hasta su ultimo par de Horrocruxes lo tendría que volver a ver una vez mas. Pero tenia una ventaja. Uno este no era su cuerpo y dos este cuerpo estaba fallando por lo que estaría mucho mas débil. Eso y había destruido dos de sus horrocruxes lo cual lo habría debilitado. Era un momento mejor que si esperaba sin hacer nada y lo dejaba tomar la sangre de unicornio que lo fortalecería considerablemente

Si hubiera sido un idiota Gryffindor el posiblemente lo habría atacado sin un plan. Solo carga hacia delante y ya esta. Pero el no podía permitirse ser de esta manera por nada en el mundo. Esperaria hasta que se lanzara a por un Unicornio y después cuando estuviera a punto de atacar a uno atacaría. De esa manera podría llevar a cabo parte de su paln para debilitar aun mas la presencia de Dumbledore en el mundo mágico ya que lo expondría como un completo imbécil que o bien o hacia bien su trabajo o que planeaba usar a niños como un medio para un fin. Todo seria una ventaja para el en su mente

Voldemort se sintió débil. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se había sentido muy débil. Era desagradable. El que era un mago de poder ilimitado estaba débil. Este cuerpo era patético. Quirrell nunca debería haber sido un mago para la batalla pero tenia que valerse con lo que tenia ya que después de todo era su único leal sirviente que lo había buscado y había tenido éxito de encontrarlo. Y fue tan leal que le ofreció usar su cuerpo para viajar y tener una posibilidad de llegar hasta la legendaria piedra filosofal. Era raro tener tan buena calidad de sirviente pero el había sido una persona afortunada y la había tenido

Pero eso no quitaba que el era un mago débil y patético. Su unico don era usar Legilimancia para controlar a los Trols y hasta eso tenia limites. Pero el se había comprometido a el de corazón y le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que podía serle útil. Pero fallo. El no consiguió su piedra y eso lo dejo mal a el por lo que destruyo su alma y luego se hizo cargo del cuerpo por completo. Pero por desgracia no era su cuerpo por lo que había empezado a pudrirse y deshacerse por lo que había tenido que adquirir sangre de unicornio. Sangre que no era barata y costo todos los activos liquidos de su antiguo subordinado. La lastima es que no sirvió para mucho porque ahora necesitaba mas sangre y no tenia el dinero para comprarla por lo que tomo una decisión inteligente

Iba a matar un Unicornio. No era la mejor de las ideas pero estaba unido a un clavo ardiendo y necesitaba por todos los medios mantenerse en este cuerpo hasta que pudiera conseguir su piedra y luego desecharía este cuerpo y adquirirá un cuerpo definitivo. Todo era brillante en su opinión y por esto estaba aquí. Ademas solo era un condenado animal por lo que no le importaba lo que pasase y una vez volviera al mundo de los magos con todo su poder y sus horrocruxes para mantenerlo con vida seria completamente imparable y nada ni nadie podría ponerse en su camino. Primero los ministerios y luego las casas ancestrales. Al final el mundo muggle. Al final todo será suyo

El arrincono a una unicornio. No fue difícil. Era joven. Lo tenia en la punta de la lengua. Enviaria una maldición de penetración y haría al animal desangrarse y se alimentaria de el. Estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición cuando una explosión lo golpeo por detrás y lo envio contra un árbol dándole la oportunidad la unicornio de escapar fácilmente. Despues del unicornio escaparse apareció un Hadrian Potter y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. El niño era una amenaza que había querido evitar hasta que estuviera con su poder al completo no por nada sino por el hecho de que tenia un control de su magia muy bueno y en su estado debilitado no tendría la mas minima oportunidad

´´Se que dicen que hay crímenes serios pero matar a un Unicornio solo por mantenerse unos meses mas con vida en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que es una vergüenza. Pero claro estoy hablando del mismo hombre que pensaba que matar a un niño pequeño indefenso estaba también muy bien``. Hadrian tenia que decirlo meterse con el señor oscuro era de lo mas satisfactorio. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que dicho hombre no era mas que un monstruo en vez de una persona a sus ojos y el intento de matar al unicornio era suficiente para el en ese sentido

´´bueno bueno el chico Potter ha venido a su muerte como un buen perro dime Harry ¿sabias que tu padre y tu madre suplicaron por clemencia antes de que los matara? Iban a entregarte sin ningun problema con tal de salvar sus patéticas vidas. Nada mas que basura si me permites decirlo con sinceridad mi querido amigo``. Voldemort siempre había disfrutado de destruir mentalmente a la gente, el hecho de que este era su mayor adversario solo daría un placer mayor pero se sorprendió cuando Hadrian solo solto una sonrisa s¡tranquila en vez de molestarse seriamente por el

´´Crei que el gran Voldemort era un mago poderoso e inteligente no un simple maton bueno para nada. Pero no es de extrañar en realidad. Quiero decir ¿Qué tienes de bueno? ¿Qué has hecho para de verdad preservar la pureza de sangre? No has hecho nada mas que tratar por todos los medios de hacer daño a las líneas de sangre pero claro es típico de alguien tan increíblemente patético y bueno para nada``. Hadrian tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando vio claramente la molestia en los ojos de Voldemort. Era claramente molesto por sus palabras y e hombre se pensaba que tenia mas derecho a hacerle daño por ello

´´Deberias tener cuidado joven Potter. Despues de todo estas solo aquí en un bosque sin ayuda a mi merced el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Nada mas y nada menos que un simple bicho que no puede hacer nada mas que lanzar algun que otro encanto mientras que yo soy capaz de hacer algunas de las magias mas poderosas jamás conocidas``. El trato de sonreir intimidante y darle miedo al niño pero el sabia mejor la verdad. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado y no podría tener una lucha prolongada con el niño en ningun caso y cuanta mas magia usara mas daño se haría a el mismo francamente el no era precisamente el que tenia la ventaja en toda esta situacion del demonio

´´¿de verdad? ¿de verdad te piensas mejor que Salazar Slytherin? Es un poco demasiado presuntuoso pensarse mejor que uno de los magos mas temidos del mundo. Si soy sincero mi querido y buen asesino de masas es que no eres mas que una babosa patética que merece cualquier cosa mala que le puede pasar. No eres mas que un simple ser infeliz porque no tiene lo que te crees que te mereces y francamente eres una perdida de tiempo en mi opinión``. Hadrian había llegado a respetar mucho a Salaza Sltyherin un hombre digno en su opinión mas de lo que Tom hacia con su legado, un hombre que se había convertido en el primero de los caballeros oscuros

´´Salazar es mi antepasado Potter. El es la fuerza motriz que me dara el poder para llegar hasta lo mas alto. Un dia todo lo que es valorado por el mundo mágico solo servirá para sostenerme a mi de todos modos ahora te voy a dar la opción mocoso de que huyas como un pequeño cobarde que eres al igual que tus padres``. Voldemort habría dicho algo mas pero se encontró con un hechizo de explosión una vez mas golpeando su pecho y enviándolo a chocar contra un árbol que consiguió hacer fracturar

´´El tiempo de chachara se acabo Voldy ¿o prefieres que te llame Tom? Debe ser de lo mas divertido saber que el hombre que todos temen y que los sangre limpia tanto codician no es nada mas que un simple mestizo. Peor aun eres el producto de un squib y de un muggle ¿te imaginas la cara de todos los sangre limpia del mundo de saberse la verdad acerca de ti? Seria un evento de lo mas comico``. Hadrian desvio una maldición de licuefacion de los órganos con un simple golpe de su varita mientras que sacaba sus llaves negras para poder llevar a cabo la tarea que le permitiría golpear de manera definitiva a Voldemort

La llave negra era un dispositivo en forma de cruz con el extreme inferior ser una cuchilla que podía ser o bien corta o podía ser tan larga como un sable recto. Un arma mágica alimentada por la magia. Pero Hadrian no era un niño normal que sabia utilizar la magia asi como asi sino que había aprendido a utilizar esta arma de manera muy efectiva por lo que haciendo las hojas de tres llaves de suficiente tamaño se lanzo a por Tom que cuando lo vio venir solo le lanzo a Hadrian cientos de maldiciones diferentes demostrando su logro en las artes de la maldición aunque por desgracia estas no dieron a Hadrian debido a un escudo de su propia creación

Aegis. Un escudo mágico creado por Hadrian con el objetivo de actuar como un escudo de protección contra toda magia que tiene intención agresiva contra el lanzador. Dependiendo de la magia que pongas tendrá un aguante. Aparece como si fuera una especie de circulo ovalado formado de hexágonos de cristal. El escudo absorberá la magia y la convertiría también en magia explosiva que puede ser lanzada de vuelta al lanzador. El mejor escudo defensivo conocido aunque Hadrian todavía no lo había probado contra las imperdonables porque no quería arriesgarse a nada

Voldemort miro frustrado el escudo que Hadrian había creado de alguna manera. Todas sus maldiciones agresivas estaban siendo bloqueadas. Eran maldiciones de grado medio por lo que no sabia si sus maldiciones mas poderosas lo podrían romper. Diablos habría intentado usar la maldición asesina pero su cuerpo era en cada momento mas débil Si esto seguía asi el no podría mantener una forma física y tenia que hacer algo para veitarlo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Hadrian estaba demasiado cerca y se movio justamente a tiempo de esquivar el corte de sus tres hojas. Pero no fue lo suficiente para evitar que se llevaran un poco de su sangre lo cual pareció hacer feliz a Hadrian Potter por alguna razón

Hadrian sonrio satisfecho cuando vio la sangre roja y negra del cuerpo de Voldemort. A continuación lanzo una serie de hechizos desde su varita que implicaban el corte en todas las formas. Desde simples Diffindos a hechizos cortantes mas serios y peligrosos. Pero lo que Voldemort no vio fue que Hadrian lo estaba rodeando. Primero enterro una de las llaves en una posición antes de pasar a otro lugar y clavar otra y finalmente colocarse en otra posición y clavar otra. Si Voldemort se hubiera fijado adecuadamente se habría dado cuenta de que era en una posición triangular para claramente crear un triangulo de conexión para hacerle daño

Hadrian entonces mientras voldemort se mantenía en la posición jugando con sus leones creados de piedra se dedico a transfigurar cientos de trozos de tierra y hierva del bosque en los que eran hilos dorados. Una vez que Hadrian llego a la cantidad exacta que el quería apunto con su varita a Voldemort y realizo el hechizo de prisión **Vinculum Aurea (cuerda dorada)** que hizo que los cientos de hilos que Hadrian había creado se convirtieran en una fuerte cuerda de oro que se lanzo a Por Voldemort sin tiempo a moverse debido al cansacio y lo aprisiono. Esta era la primera parte de su plan después de todo

´´Debo decir mocoso que este es un hechizo de unión muy bueno y poderoso si lo puedo decir con total sinceridad. Una demostración eficaz de tu poder pero a menos que me mates esto no me detendrá y en el momento en que destruyas este cuerpo voy a ir a por tu cuerpo de inmediato``. Voldemort sonrio ante la perspectiva de poseer el cuerpo del niño pero entonces vio al niño sonreir antes de darse cuenta de las llaves que había clavado en el suelo y que sus pomos se iluminaron con runas negras. No le gusto para nada la mirada del joven Hadrian ya que era una mirada que prometia mucho dolor y sufrimiento

´´Se eso. Por eso te heri a posta con mis hojas. Ahora estaras encerrado en mi triangulo de poder y lo voy a usar para destruir por completo tu cuerpo y expulsar de estos sagrados terrenos tu alma asique espero sinceramente que no te importe si hago uso de tu ser como un experimento eficiente``. Hadrian sonrio cruelmente cuando vio a Voldemort ponerse de lo mas nervioso. A continuación empezó a recitar el hechizo de expulsión de espectros asi como de eliminación. Poco a poco lo que parecían hilos de color negro salieron de las empuñaduras y llegaron hasta donde estaba sujeto Voldemort que estaba tratando por todos los medios librarse de la atadura dorada que era conocida por ser resistente a todo

Cuando los hilos negros llegaron hasta el se metieron en su cuerpo y empezaron a romperlo por completo sacando al final lo que era una pelota de color negro del cuerpo de Voldemort que era los restos de alma de diño señor oscuro y fue expulsado de allí con la fuerza del hechizo. Los sonidos de los gritos de dolor de Voldemort fueron una alegría para Hadrian que se dispuso a coger en ese momento las llaves negras cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de diez centaruos que lo apuntaban con sus arcos claramente confundidos con lo que había pasado

Habia sido una noche muy larga y tenia pinta de no terminar


	10. Chapter 10

**Este año comienza y creo que todos merecen un regalo ¿por que? Porque todo el mundo que ha vivido un nuevo año merece algo nuevo. este es un nuevo capitulo que entrego a cada persona no solo de esta historia sino de otras cuatro historias nuevas asi como de cada historia que estaba ya escrita. para que la gente no se ponga impaciente**

 **No poseo a Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de los Actos**

 **-Bosque Prohibido-**

Los centauros habían recibido una alerta por asi decirlo. Cuando la manada de Unicornios había llegado a una de sus patrullas para vigilar a la gran agrupación de Acromantulas se le pidió a Magoria, Ronan y Firenze que miraran exactamente que es lo que había pasado en el bosque. Tambien tenían ordenes de matar y destruir al oscuro ser que había supuestamente matado a una de las crias de unicornio. Era una misión difícil todos los que iban lo sabían perfectamente pero no iban a dejar que ningun ser pululara por su bosque e hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Exterminarían a su enemigo y lo harian de la manera mas efectiva

Magorian odiaba a los humanos. Su odio no era como el de Bane que pensaba que los humanos trataban de usarlos. Su odio venia del hecho de que a los humanos no les importaba dañar la naturaleza si iba bien con sus palnes. Por eso odiaba mas que nada a los humanos y tenia mas que nada ganas de castigar al que se había atrevido a entrar en su sagrado hogar con las intenciones de hacer daño a un serpuro. Por supuesto no era tonto. Los humanos tenían sus llamadas varitas mágicas que les daban una considerable cantidad de poder pero su propia magia también les daba ventajas por lo que en su mente pensaba que estaría bien

Ronan estaba pensando adecuadamente de lo que estaba en este mundo. Por alguna razon los planetas y las estrellas no le decían gran cosa acerca de esta noche. Se describia la noche como la muerte de un inocente pero cuando vieron a la cria de unicornio a salvo se dieron cuenta de que alguien había intervenido también para evitar que el oscuro ser atacara al unicornio. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Aunque los centauros eran de una mentalidad simple de hacer lo que se tenia que hacer los magos y otros seres no eran tan simples en todos los sentidos sino pensaban siempre en las ganancias por lo que el poderoso centauro estaba preguntándose que ganaba sea quien sea que había intervenido

Firenze estaba cuestionando que estaba pasando esta noche exactamente. La muerte del inocente había sido decretada por los astros pero había visto a la yegua potro de Unicornio y esta estaba mas que bien por lo que el inocente se había salvado. No sabia de ningun ser capaz de intervenir en el propio destino. Solo aquellos realmente poderosos podían impactar de alguna manera en el destino por lo que en la mente de Firenze el que había hecho algo era alguien realmente poderoso que no estaba posiblemente del lado del oscuro ser pero no sabían tampoco del lado de quien estaría por lo que lo mas sensato era estar completamente alerta

Y entonces lo vieron. Un niño. Un condenado niño de trece años había creado un triangulo de contención rúnico. Como centauros no podían hacer magia de varitas pero sabían bien las runas. Y estaban de lo mas sorprendidos cuando vieron al niño haber creado dicho triangulo para contener al monstruo. Incluso desde la distancia podían oler el olor a la podredumbre y el mal que emanaba del ser mágico que estaba delante de ellos. Y el niño estaba en frente de dicho ser como si no fuera mas que un enemigo al que tuviera una cuenta pendiente ¿Quién era el niño? Era una pregunta a la que no tenia respuesta y fue entonces cuando termino el encanto de destierro de alma

Y Magorian siendo el paranoico que era ordeno a los centaruos posicionarse a su alrededor y apuntarle con sus arcos. Una jugada no muy inteligente pero todos vieron que el niño estaba realmente agotado por el esfuerzo de deshacerse de el espíritu negativo que había estado allí. Todos ellos miraron al humano curiosos acerca de lo que sea que estaba pensando. Y alguno estaba mas que tentado a bajar el arco pero las ordenes de su superior eran completas y absolutas y todos los centauros sabían que tenían que obedecer las ordenes de un centauro superior por todos los medios asique por mucho que pudieran tener en el interés del joven no tenían mas remedio que apuntarlo

´´Humano explica en este mismo momento que es lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche``. Magorian hablo con su voz dominante pensando que podía asustar al niño. Pero entonces vio al niño solo mirarlo con disgusto antes de sentarse en un tronco de árbol y recuperar el aliento como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo al eliminar al espectro lo cual era razonable. Magorian estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el niño decidio por fin poner su propia experiencia aquí

´´Por si no te has dado cuenta centauro estoy agotado. Hacer un triangulo de explusion y luego crear un hechizo tan poderoso como para impedir por todos los medios que esa cosa vuelva aquí para poseer a otro animal o persona es tremendamente complejo y difícil por lo que te pidiria amablemente que me des unos momentos para recuperarme de todo el esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer``. El centauro estaba molestándolo pero sabia que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo de proteger a la zona ya que después de todo este era su g¡hogar por lo que no se lo tenia muy en serio al menos por el momento

´´Pero no soy de los de dejar que las cosas queden sin una explicación decente por lo que sere amable y te dire lo que he hecho. El cuerpo carbonizado que estas viendo pertenecía a uno de los profesores de Hogwarts que era en realidad un trabajador para el llamado Voldemort por lo que hice lo que tenia que hacer y lo he estado vigilando. Y cuando el tipo decidio asaltar a un unicornio decidi tomar cartas en el asunto``. Hadrian aunque cansado tenia una mirada de completa suficiencia por haber conseguido eliminar al Wanker y al mismo tiempo conseguido la satisfacción de hacerle daño ya que mientras estaba en el cuerpo físico el sufria de lo lindo

´´Esa es una explicación decente magorian asique creo que deberíamos dejarlo estar. Tambien creo que Magnus querra conocer al niño. Ha evitado una mala situacion evitando por completo el sacrificio de un inocente por lo que creo que nuestro jefe de manda estará satisfecho con conocerlo``. Ronan no estaba con ganas de tener una lucha de ninguna de las maneras por lo que lanzo una mirada al otro centauro dejándole en claro que no tendría el apoyo para tener nada que ver con el ataque al niño solo por las dudas

´´Esta bien llevaremos al potro a Magnus pero ¿Cómo demonios lo vamos a llevar No voy a rebajarme a ser un caballo y cargar con el sobre mi por lo que a menos que alguno tenga una palabra acerca de lo que hay que hacer me temo que tenemos mas bien un problema``. Magorian habría continuado diciendo cosas pero todos los centauros se sorprendiendon cuando Firenze se acerco al niño y lo coloco en su lomo. Ninguno se lo había esperado pero Firenze solo dio una mirada dejando en claro que no tenían tiempo para orgullo ni estupideces por lo que el cargaría con el niño hasta su hogar y seria el final de todo esto

´´No tenemos tiempo para decidir como hacer las cosas y tenemos que ver a Magnus. Yo llevare al niño hasta nuestro hogar y luego que sea lo que los destinos quieran``. Firenze vio la molestia en la cara de Magorian pero el no tenia la intención de ser disuadido y menos aun cuando tenían tantas cosas que hacer para garantizar que las cosas terminaban bien. El bueno de Magorian podía querer pensar que valia mas no tener que cargar con el niño pero si tenían que hacer esto lo harian y punto final

Magorian había querido discutir con su compatriota pero sabia que si el discutía y perdia el tiempo Magnus no seria feliz po lo que decidio que lo mas sensato era ir a ver al jefe de su grupo y aclarar toda esta situacion. Vio la capa negra tirada en el suelo y quería saber mas información por lo que rápidamente salieron disparados hacia el lugar del bosque donde habitaba su manda. No tardaron demasiado en llegar y fueron recibidos por otro de los partidarios anti humanos llamado bane que cuando vio a Hadrian pensó lo mismo que el

El hogar de los centauros estaba justo en el corazón del bosque prohibido y Hadrian podía contar una gran cantidad de ellos. Diablos incluso había muchos jóvenes que estaban por allí. Por supuesto lo miraron con curiosidad mientras estaba montado encima de Firenze seguramente pensando que estaba pasando. Fue con eso que llego al lugar donde estaba el líder que era un Centauro blanco, parecía condenadamente mayor y muy fuerte por lo que Hadrian sup que la idea mas sensata era de no enfrentarse a el ninguno de los sentidos por lo que se bajo de Firenze y espero pacientemente hasta que hablara

Magnus escucho de Ronan lo que había pasado. Primero un humano oscuro era el responsable del ataque contra la manada de Unicornios. Le habían prometido que la presencia de la piedra no atraería ninguna amenaza para el bosque y el director le había mentido como un bellaco. Tendría palabras con ese hombre de alguna manera pero ahora tenia un asunto mas serio en la forma de un niño haber hecho un gran trabajo. Eso y había cambiado un sino. Era extraño. Solo aquellos tocados por el mismo Destino podían hacerlo ¿tal vez el niño era un profetizado? Si era asi tendría que tenerlo bajo una vigilancia constante

´´Saludos joven potro. No debes temer ninguna accion de mis descendientes y aliados. No hacemos daños a niños pero me cuesta algo creer que un joven haya hecho lo que tu has hecho esta noche. Es toda una rareza si se me permite decirlo``. El jefe centauro expreso lo que eran sus dudas mientras miraba al niño que solo lo miro por un momento antes de asentir como si el mismo entendiera sus dudas. Un niño de lo mas único si tenia que ser completamente sincero y e el buen sentido

´´Puedo entenderlo perfectamente jefe Magnus. Según tengo entendido aunque el bosque prohibido esta en las tierras de Hogwarts pertenece a la manada centauro que ha vivido aquí por mas de dos mil años si tengo bien entendido. No tenia intención de hacer daño alguno pero tengo un ajuste de cuentas con la sombra y no podía dejarlo de ninguna manera que hiciera cualquier movimiento que le beneficiara de alguna manera y además matar a un Unicornio no es una de las cosas que mas perdone``. Hadrian decidio que la verdad era lo mejor que podía decir para salir de cualquier posible problema aquí

´´Ya veo. Hiciste un servicio a nuestro pueblo por tus acciones. Los unicornios son sagrados para nosotros. Unas dulces criaturas que no deben ser usadas ni profanadas de ninguna manera por aquellos indignos y este oscuro ser parecía tener planeado algo oscuro para el pobre unicornio que hubiera atrapado por lo que por tus acciones de haber salvado a los unicornios tienes que ser recompensado``. Esta era una prueba. Queria comprobar exactamente que es lo que tenia en mente el niño. Queria saber mas o menos lo que estaba pensando mas que nada porque aunque humano el niño parecía diferente

Hadrian frunció el ceño. No es que estuviera en contra de ser recompensado cuando hacia una cosa buena. Diablos estaría mas que contento por ello pero el había hecho lo que había hecho no por ayudar y salvar al unicornio esperando una recompensa sino porque sabia que los unicornios eran criaturas puras que no debían ser heridas de ninguna manera y luego por otro lado el tenia su ajuste de cuentas con Tom por lo que del todo no había hecho esto de manera altruista por lo que una vez que pensó detenidamente las cosas el había tomado una decisión al respecto de lo que había pensado

´´No puedo aceptar recompensa alguna. Una recompesa se da cuando una accion es hecha por un motivo que busca dicha recompensa o por un motivo altruista. No hicie lo que hice por motivos altruistas sino porque tenia una pequeña cuenta pendiente con el mismo hombre que había hecho lo que había hecho. Era una deuda sin saldar y por tanto no fue hecho con una intención altruista como bien has pensado jefe Magnus``. Hasta ahora la verdad lo había llevado por el buen camino en lo que se refería a la situacion en que estaba por lo que decidio continuar con como había llevado las cosas esperando lo mejor de todo

´´Bien hablado joven Potter. Muy bien dicho. Si hubieras decidido aceptar una recompensa por hacer una buena accion eso me habría podido molestar considerablemente. Pero viendo que no estas detrás de ninguna recompensa te dire lo siguiente. Hogwarts esta débil. No se quien lo ha hecho pero han debilitado considerablemente las defensas de la antigua fortaleza. Mi mejor recomendación es arreglar el problema antes de que algo malo pase. Creo que es hora de que te vayas``. Eso era todo lo que tenia que decir Magnus y despidió al niño que antes de que pudiera decir nada fue cogido una vez mas por Firenze y sacado de allí. Cuando el niño se fue todos los centauros miraron intensamente a su señor

´´Jefe Magnus disculpa que podamos estar metiéndonos con tus conocimientos pero has dejado al niño irse asi como asi sin darle ninguna recompensa mas que el aviso de que hay fallas en las defensas de Hogwarts ¿Por qué razon?``. Magorian sabia mejor al señor de la manda y sabia que el no era de los de dejar algo sin hacer por lo que se estaba preguntando que tenia en la mente el viejo centauro que solo se rio ante las palabras del mas joven de su especie como si encontrase lo que decía divertido

´´No se ha ido sin recompensa. La recompensa mas importante es que ahora hablara con Firenza dándose cuenta de que este bosque tiene una especie invasiva: las acromantulas. Al saber de la existencia de dichas arañas lo mas seguro es que tratara de hacerse con ellas mas que nada por su seda. Su recompensa es el conocimiento de saber acerca de las acromantulas que es mas de lo que se que algunos le habrían dado``. Con eso miro a Magoria que tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Tal vez el haber apuntado al niño no fue la idea mas sensata de todas pero el había estado pensando que el niño era una amenaza de algun tipo

´´Ya veo mi señor. Hare una observación de las acromantulas y pasare esa información en un momento posterior para que el niño pueda deshacerse de la plaga cuando estas traten de alguna manera atacarlo lo cual es lo mas seguro que hagan en algun momento ya que he visto lo muy interesado que esta el niño en viajar por el bosque. El miro con mucha curiosidad el bosque casi como si le hiciera gracia el lugar o al menos lo hiciera sentirse atraído. Seguramente exploraría mas el bosque y al final se convertiría en blanco de las acromantulas por lo que al menos avisarle le daría una ventaja aunque en la mente del centauro no quería tener nada que ver con eso

Con eso dicho Magnus lo dejo en paz decidiendo que tenia mas cosas que hacer aunque si cualquiera hubiera visto al centauro mayor se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa en su rostro ¿Por qué tenia esa sonrisa? Porque conocer a alguien tocado por el destino es una cosa muy rara. Los tocados por el destino eran raros y por raros el quería decir que eran existencias casi únicas nunca vistas por lo que en la mente de Magnus haber conocido a una de estas existencias era una suerte para alguien tan viejo como el. Ahora solo quedaba ver como la presencia de dicho mago tocado por el destino afectaría a todo el mundo

Firenze estaba contento acompañando a Harry. El niño era un tocado por el destino. El lo había visto y estaba mas que seguro de que el propio jefe Magnus también lo habría visto seguramente por lo que el centauro mas joven estaba interesado en saber todo lo posible acerca del niño en cuestión. Llamalo curiosidad pero estaba interesado en saber que es lo que haría el niño y como cambiaria el mundo con sus actos. Era curioso mas que nada pero también estaba preocupado mas que nada porque sabia que la gente se podía ver afectado de alguna manera por su toque. Era lo que hacia a los tocados por el destino peligrosos: que podían afectar al mundo entero

´´Dime señor centauro hay una razon por la que me estas acompañando y yo me preguntaba ¿serias capaz de decirme las razones exactas para venir conmigo hasta el borde del bosque donde me podrías dejar tranquilamente para llegar a Hogwarts?``. Hadrian miro lleno de curiosidad al centauro que parecía durante un momento ajeno a la pregunta de hadrian hasta que pareció soltar un suspiro comos i hubiera pensado exactamente en como responder a su duda lo cual tenia aun mas interesado a Hadrian por todo lo que tenia oculto este bosque

´´El bosque es peligroso joven Potter. No es un lugar agradable y amable de ninguna manera y esta lleno de criaturas peligrosas que podrían hacer mucho daño a un niño joven como tu y estas cansado del esfuerzo que has hecho antes por lo que lógicamente no podía dejarte venir solo hasta aquí de ahí mi ayuda hacia ti en este mismo momento mi joven amigo``. Firenze se pregunto que haría el niño con la información ¿indagaria mas? ¿o lo dejaría tal y como estaba? No estaba en la sangre de los ptros dejar las cosas sin hacer. Todos los potres eran curiosos por lo que dudaba mucho que dejara de hacer cosas por todos los medios

´´Ya veo. Gracias por echarme un cable a llegar hasta aquí Firenze. Si algun dia necesitas un favor de cualquier tipo te ayudare como mejor puedo te lo garantizo``. Con esas palabras dichas Hadrian bajo de la espalda de Firenze y se marcho de inmediato al castillo dejando detrás a un pensativo centauro que estaba analianzado todavía al niño mientras que dicho niño al mismo tiempo pensaba en que podría tratar de visitar en alguna ocasión el bosque ya que un lugar tan antiguo como ese seguramente tendría algunas golosinas que estudiar que podrían ser de lo mas valiosas para el. Por el momento volveria a su cama y se acostaría y mañana el enviaría un mensaje con recuerdos de primera persona para que vean acerca de Quirinus

* * *

 **-Ofincina del Director-**

El nuevo dia había llegado a Hogwarts y el director de la escuela tenia que admitir que estaba preocupado ¿Por qué motivo? Muy simple en realidad ya que parecía que Quirinus había desaparecido. Se había ido lo cual lo había alertado de inmediato. Bajo a ver la piedra y su seguridad y cuando vio que la piedra no faltaba se pregunto que demonios estaba pasando por lo que había mandado llamar a Severus de inmediato ya que tenia preguntas que a lo mejor la mente sospechosa de su maestro de espias podría servirle ya que el podría haberse perdido

No le gustaba la idea de Quirinus desaparecer porque el quería usar su existencia para hacer ver a los miembros importantes de la sociedad que Voldemort estaba todavía por ahí. Eso reforzaría su presencia ante los que eran sus aliados y le daría la perfecta oportunidad de recuperar las posiciones perdidas. La desaparición de Quirinus significaba quedarse sin su excelente herramienta para recuperar el poder perdido. Lo que era peor es que si de alguna manera se descubria que el había ocultado su existencia al mundo hasta que fue demasiado tarde lo mas seguro es que todo el mundo se le lanzaría como perros de presa y esa idea no le gustaba en lo mas minimo

Quirinus era una baja de esta terrible guerra. Una necesaria baja en su mente que se necesitaba para asegurar que Gran Bretaña y todo el mundo mágico iba por el camino adecuado. El objetivo era impulsar a Gran Bretaña mas alla de donde estaba. Empujar a los magos a dejar el estúpido y sin sentido de las casas para dejar que aquellos normales tengan mas oportunidades pero sus motivos para esto no eran mas que una agenda de su parte en la que trataba de sacar un beneficio después de todo

Su objetivo había sido el de ser la presencia de los magos. Iba a convertirse en el baluarte que impulsaría un dia a los señores mágicos. Aunque es cierto que los ancestrales eran poderosos y fuertes al final del dia eran pocos mientras que la muchedumbre era mucha. Con el sirviendo como ejemplo y como guia el habría llevado a los mágicos mas bajos en un camino de revolución que habría lanzado a los ancestrales de sus posiciones de poder al final del todo. Pero para que eso pasase tenían que suceder varias cosas. La primera y la mas importante de las cosas a suceder es que tenia que convertirse en el protector del pueblo

El pueblo no seguiría a una persona que se quedaba escondida en su casa o en un gran hogar sino al que lucharía en la calle. Se convertiría en el defensor del pueblo y dirigiría a la mágica gran Bretaña en el primer paso para hacerse con el control y despojarlo de aquellos que estaban en sus posiciones. No ayudaría a que con la imagen de un ancestral apoyando las ideas de Dumbledore lo mas seguro es que el seria aun mas seguido. Pero ahora mismo ese condenado plan estaba completamente en llamas por la cortesía de un Hadrian potter que no obedecía ordenes y desde luego no parecía con ganas de seguirlo

Habia pensado las pruebas de la planta y la piedra con el objetivo de destruir sus defensas. En un principio lo habían sido para probar su coraje pero cuando vio que el niño no seria un seguidor añadió ciertas condiciones únicas a todas las rampas que lentamente dañarían las defensas de la mente del niño con el espejo terminando el trabajo para el finalmente rehacer la mente del niño a su antojo pero había un problema y este problema fue la ausencia de Quirinus. Sin un ladron entonces ¿Cómo incentivaría a Hadrian a ir detrás de la piedra por todos los medios? Eso no entraba en sus planes

Severus estaba teniendo una buena noche hasta que había sido llamado a la oficina del director. No sabia que es lo que tenia preocupado al viejo pero para el llamarlo fuera de una de sus reuniones no era una buena noticia en su mente por lo que tenia mas que claro que tenia que averiguar que pasaba por la mente del viejo y jugar con ello lo mejor posible. Esto era un juego. Un juego en el que el máximo vencedor saca todo mientras el perdedor muere. Sabia que el anciano lo estaba usando de la misma manera que el lo estaba usando pero si al mismo tiempo podía hacer el trabajo difícil de dicho hombre el seria mas que feliz de hacerlo por todos los medios

´´Gracias por venir con prontitud aquí Severus. No te habría llamado de no ser por un motivo de seriedad asique espero no haberte molestado de ninguna manera de tu apretada agenda``. Lo que el quería decir es que si le molestaba se jodia. El tenia necesidad urgente de el por lo que tendría que aceptar la situacion y decir que estaba contento con lo que le había tocado. Albus sin embargo tenia que actuar de manera adecuada siempre. Era lo mejor en hacer eso

´´Me has pedido que venga director y eres el director de este establecimiento por lo que cuando tu me has llamado no tengo mas remedio que venir. Pero al final ¿Qué me has querido decir que no podía esperar a otro momento y tenia que ser con tanta prisa?``. Severus estaba esperando el momento de los chismes. Era una buena cosa para sacar cualquier provecho en realidad por lo que miro al hombre mayor a la espera de que empiece a decir lo que estaba pensando exactamente por su cabeza después de todo

´´Quirinus ha desaparecido. No me refiero al simple hecho de que se ha ido y ya esta. El se fue la otra noche al bosque seguramente a por mas sangre de unicornio para su maestro pero no ha vuelto. Una parte de mi teme lo que ha podido pasar. Necesitamos al joven Quirinus quedar expuesto para que de esta manera podamos aprovechar el miedo de las masas para poner los planes en movimiento``. Dumbledore compartió la información que tenia con su leal subordinado preguntándose que pasaba exactamente por la cabeza en ese mismo momento del hombre ya que se lo veía pensar detenidamente las cosas

´´No es por ofender director pero Quirinus nunca fue el mas hábil de los subordinados del señor oscuro. Su mayor talento estaba en el control de los trol. Los dejaba sueltos en las pequeñas comunidades mágicas destrozándolas por lo que si Quirinus se ha encontrado con algo en contra como son los centauros lo mas lógico es que este muerto seguramente y tu plan este totalmente indispuesto``. Francamente el podía entender la perdida de Quirinus. Despues de todo el hombre no era la herramienta mas adecuada para hacer las cosas. La única razon por la que no se había encontrado por la perra Bones era porque estaba demasiado baja en la amenaza mortifaga

Albus solto una maldición. Había olvidado los centauros. Los centauros no tomaban a bien a las personas que entraban en sus dominios sin permiso de ellos y por tanto lo mas seguro es que hubieran tratado con Quirinus si lo hubieran encontrado. Pero el pensaría que el joven habría tenido la oportunidad de escapar de ellos ya que algunas de las habilidades de Tom habrían estado en el al ser poseído por su espíritu. Pero parecía que no seria asi ya que al parecer el joven estaba muerto. Una pena mas que nada para que su plan ahora estaba totalmente echado a perder por desgracia

´´Pero hay otra opción que no estamos teniendo en cuenta para nada Albus ¿Qué pasa si no fueron los centauros? ¿Qué pasa si alguien ha conseguido colarse en Hogwarts y ha estado esperando el momento mas oportuno para eliminar a Quirinus de alguna manera?``. Severus miro al director con una mirada que decía todo lo que pensaba y el tenia que pensar que era una opción con la que ninguno de ellos podría haber contado. Tal vez alguien ha cazado a los restantes mortifagos y estaba cansado a los que estaban primero en los peldaños mas bajos

´´La idea de que alguien entre en los terrenos de Hogwarts para hacer un juego de caza con uno de mis profesores no es para nada agradable si soy completamente sincero. El hecho de que esta persona se haya colado en Hogwarts para cazarlo es un símbolo de que no me teme. Eso es malo ya que si no me temen entonces cuando sea el momento adecuado la gente no temerá moverse mas alla de mis ordenes``. La idea de que alguien se había movido para cazar a los mortifagos no le gustaba. Para que sus planes fueran exitosos Tom necesitaba un ejercito y si los mortifagos estaban muertos o debilitados el no tendría las fuerzas para hacer nada

´´lo que mas preocupa es que esta persona ha ido a por un mortifago no registrado. No se como pero tiene la información de los mortifagos. Posiblemente sabe de todas las personas que han tomado la marca y va tras ellas como un cazador detrás de su presa. Cuando termine con los círculos bajo y medio ira a por los de alto nivel sin importar su sangre. Estamos frente a alguien que tiene un profundo disgusto contra mortifagos``. Lo que el no quería decir es que estaría en peligro lo cual era una mala noticia en su mente. Tendría que aumentar la seguridad de su hogar por todos los medios ya que era obvio que alguien los estaba cazando

´´En ese caso mi recomendación es que informes a todos los miembros del circulo interno de Voldemort. Si bien los bajos y medios pueden ser perdidas aceptables me temo que los internos no son eso de ninguna manera. Son la pieza clave para hacer que Tom pueda ser una amenaza lo bastante grande que haga que todo el mundo sepa que tiene que ponerse de mi lado``. Como en todo buen juego hay veces que para proteger las piezas mas importantes debes sacrificar a piezas mas débiles y por desgracia había que hacer esto en este momento ya que si este ajustador iba a por los del circulo interno y Tom no los tenia seria un caos

´´Avisare a Lucius. Es el único al que puedo avisar sin despertar ningun tipo de alarma o algo por el estilo ya que después de todo soy el padrino de Draco ya que si fuera a cualquier otro de los miembros Mortifagos lo mas lógico seria que la perra Bones estaría encima mia y me haría pedazos y ahora que no eres el jefe del Wizengamot entonces no solo seria imposible que impidieras ninguna de sus acciones sino que también te seria imposible detenerla en otras investigaciones``. Era la pura lógica. Bones estaba con ganas de cazar a los mortifagos por todos los medios por lo que le convenia no ponerse en su punto de mira y mas aun ahora que Dumbledore apenas tenia influencia

´´Es una buena idea. Con Lucius avisado lo mas seguro es que todos los que han apoyado en algun momento a Voldemort serán avisados de toda la posibilidad de ser cazados de alguna manera ahora si no te importa tengo mas asuntos que tratar``. Dumbledore tenia cosas que pensar. Sin Quirinus aquí no había excusa para decirle a su mentor de que la piedra había sido destruida de ninguna manera. El tiempo de su maestro en esta tierra había pasado era el momento de que otro hombre como el hiciera impacto en el mundo entero por lo que en la mente de Dumbledore el engañ a su maestro estaba de lo mas justificado al final del dia

Severus se despidió mientras que al mismo tiempo su mente pensaba. Habian ocurrido muchas cosas. Lo primero era la muerte de muchas de las bestias que habían luchado al lado de Voldemort: Fenrir y Brooks. Con los dos muertos sus pueblos no se pondrían del lado de Voldemort. Uno porque no veía sentido ponerse del lado de un mago que estaba a favor de la pureza de sangre. El otro porque veía bajo asociarse con la comida. Por lo que en la mente de Severus el podía decir sin ninguna duda de que estaban habiendo problemas que tenían que ser tratados por completo

Avisaria a Lucius que en verdad había alguien cazandolos lentamente. La idea de ser cazado no lo hacia para nada feliz. La idea de que alguien estaba haciendo eliminar a los Mortifagos era mala pero mas que nada por el peligro de su propia seguridad. El sabia que esta amenaza pronto saltaría a por los mas poderosos que estaban a favor del señor oscuro entre los cuales el se encontraba. No le gustaba para nada la idea de ser cazado como un simple animal y no quería nada mas que salir en la caza de esta persona y darle un recordatorio de porque los Mortifagos eran temidos pero el no era estúpido

No era estúpido como para pensar que esta persona seria fácil de cazar. Ahor tenia que hacer una completa vigilancia de todo lo que podía haber sido el disparador ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué tenia de especial este momento para cazarlos a ellos? Todo siempre tenia un motivo único y que lo implicaba por lo que en la mente de Severus el tenia que descubrir que es lo que había pasado para poder de alguna manera descubrir al causante de todo esto. Cazarlo y silenciarlo para evitar que lo ponga en peligro a el y su existencia. Todo era lo que tenia que hacerse por todos los medios

Mientras que los dos conspiradores tramaban los directores de Hogwarts tenían otras cosas en mente. Ninguno de ellos era feliz con esto. Había una razon por la que los directores tomaban ciertos juramentos pero Dumbledore había encontrado una forma de no hacer caso a dichos juramentos al inventarse un nombre. El hombre había roto los juramentos sin temor alguno salvo el descontento de Hogwarts que era otra razon por la que el no sbia que esa misma noche había habido un estudiante fuera de la cama. Pero cuando tomas ciertas decisiones al final del dia estas te persiguen por completo es asi de simple siempre

* * *

 **-El Osario. Manor de la Casa Bones-**

El Osario era una poderosa fortaleza a la que nadie quería bajo ningun motivo de molestar ya que no solo tenia una de las redes de seguridad mas potentes pero es que además había cero compasión por la persona que vivía allí: Amelia Bones. La mujer había tratado con mas de un estúpido que había venido a tener conversaciones agradables con ella. Ella no había estado del humor para tratar con ellos y los había matado sin piedad aunque antes aprendiendo todo lo posible sobre las personas que los contrataban. No estaba de animo agradable para todos aquellos que venían a su hogar buscando problemas con ella o para hacerle daño a su familia

Hacia mucho de su trabajo allí. Su Secretaria era un miembro del DOM o Departamento de Misterios. Eran el equivalente de la CIA muggle. Su trabajo era actuar como una división de investigación asi como de vigilancia secreta. Ella había hecho en su dia una alianza fuerte con ellos. Ellos la respaldaban ayudándola a limpiar su departamento (es decir seguridad que implicaba Obliators, aurores y control de daños) y a cambio ella garantiaba que Fudge no se metia con ellos de ninguna manera ya que después de todo ella los respaldaba. Había sido una alianza mas que fructífera ya que le había permitido saber mucha información a la bella mujer de cabello rojizo

La alianza estaba pensada mas que nada para garantizar no solo la defensa sino también porque ella no era estúpida. Fudge estaba intentando por todos los medios de llegar a su oficina y de quitarla del poder. Umbridge había tratado de chantajear a varios de sus trabajadores. Había tenido que avisar adecuadamente a la mujer sapo de que en caso de ella seguir metiéndose en los asuntos de otro departamento ella la tendría detenida por hacer abuso de poder y por intentar de crear una situacion tensa en un departamento ministrerial y con toda la gente que le tenia ganas ella saldría perdiendo

Umbridge era una vieja bruja que se pensaba con derecho a las cosas. Era una mujer que no entendía que las cosas había que ganárselas no simple y unicamente pedirlas asi como asi y esperar que te caigan del cielo. Tambien era una bruja fea y horrible que disfrutaba inmensamente de hacer el máximo daño posible. No tenia pruebas por el momento pero sabia que ella estaba metida en algunas operaciones que eran a favor de la venta y compra de nacidos de muggles como esclavos en Oriente medio mágico. Si ella hubiera tenido las pruebas no solo la habría hecho pedazos pero había enviado un Ultimatum a Oriente medio que los habría hecho pensarse su actitud

Ella estaba tranquilamente tomando un poco de te cuando una lechuza blanca nival apareció en su oficina. Sabia que normalmente seria su elfo el que recibiría la carta pero esta lechuza había conseguido pasar por delante de su elfo de alguna manera lo que quería decir que no era una lechuza común sino que seguramente se trataba del familiar de alguien. No estaba mas interesada en saber quien podía haberle traido la carta pero ahora el contenido de ella era mucho mas importante. Tan pronto como la carta fue descargada la lechuza desapareció dejando a una Amelia Bones de lo mas curiosa antes de que su elfo personal apareciera

´´No te preocupes por no haber podido de ninguna manera llegar hasta dicha lechuza Floopy. Este era un familiar por lo que seguramente alguna cantidad de la magia de su dueño estaría con ella y por lo tanto lo mas seguro de decir es que era imposible de que pudieras de ninguna manera evitarlo``. Amelia casi se rie cuando vio a su elfo parecer mas tranquilo. Aunque la familia Bones seguía una norma de no maltratar a los elfos domesticos a los elfos la idea de fracasar en una misión no solo les molestaba pero es que además lo mas seguro es que los dejaba con mal sabor de boca

Con eso saco el abrecartas mágico que tenia con ello que rompería cualquier maldición en el sobre. Cuando saco la carta además ella tomo todas las precauciones posibles. Uno nunca sabe en realidad lo que puede llevar una posible trampa por lo que ella estaba siendo paranoica al respecto ya que después de todo no se fiaba de que alguna de las familias que se la tenían jurada hubiera pensado en alguna manera de vengarse de ella. Los magos oscuros no eran de los de quedarse sin hacer nada sino que intentaban hacer todo por todos los medios para conseguir los resultados que esperaban sin importar los medios

 _´´Apreciada señora Bones. No voy a decir mi nombre. Se que es una descortesía completa el no presentarse pero creo que una vez vea los recuerdos que estan en el vial que esta en la nota usted sabra y entenderá mejor que nada mis motivos para no querer ser reconocido ya que después de todo el poder asociado a nombres suele ser peor que nada y ahora mismo en este tiempo no tengo ganas de tener ninguna fuerza detrás de mi_

 _Estoy seguro de que debes saber que hay motivos por los que el director de Hogwarts ha pedido que los alumnos no pasen por ciertas zonas del castillo y estoy mas que seguro de que tu sobrina ya te lo ha hecho saber ¿Cómo se todo esto? No ha sido difícil de aprender a decir verdad ya que tengo ojos en el castillo. El caso es que también se lo que se oculta en el castillo que ha puesto en peligro a todos los estudiantes por las decisiones del director: la piedra filosofal_

 _Si, no estoy bromenado estoy siendo completamente sincero. La piedra filosofal, uno de los artefactos mágicos mas importantes del mundo estaban en la seguridad de Hogwarts o al menos la aprente seguridad. Lo digo porque la piedra solo estaba defendida por un cerberus, una trampa del diablo, unas llaves encantadas voladoras, un juego de ajedrez, un trol de seguridad y un acertijo de pociones. Esa es toda la seguridad que el bueno del director le coloco a la piedra uno de los mas importantes artefactos del mundo mágico y al que no le ha dado el mas minimo interés en realidad_

 _La amenaza de la que hablo que ha colocado a los alumnos y al personal al peligro se podrá ver en los recuerdos que estan dentro del frasco que venia con la carta. En ellos se vera sin ninguna duda cual es la amenaza que esta tratando de llegar o al menos ha tratado de llegar por todos los medios a por la piedra. Confio plenamente en que usted tomara las acciones necesarias para garantizar que no solo la piedra es devuelta a los Flamel pero además de que el director sea adecuadamente disciplinado por poner en peligro vidas de niños inocentes. Le deo los mejores buenos días``_

Cuando Amelia termino de leer la carta no era feliz. No, feliz era una expresión que solo serviría para decir lo increíblemente disgustada que ella estaba en ese mismo momento. La idea de colocar un artefacto mágico de gran alcance en una escuela era solo el epitome de la estupidez desde el punto de vista de Amelia demostrando que Dumbledore estaba tramando cualquier tipo de jugada que no era sana ya sea para ella y los que le importaban por lo que estaba considerablemente molesta por esta información pero aun tenia mucho mas que añadir ya que aun no había visto los recuerdos y algo le decía que una vez que los viera su ira crecería

Y no se equivoco de ninguna manera. La mera idea de que Voldemort tenia no muerto sino que estaba convertido en un espectro no le gusto para nada. La idea de que ese monstruo seguía con vida de alguna manera la enfermaba y e hecho de que Dumbledore se lo había quedado guardado todo este tiempo solo hizo que la molestia fuera mas grande. Luego llego por supuesto la ira por el hecho de que el había sido contratado por Dumbledore ¿en serio el buen director era tan condenadamente inútil que le era incapaz de saber que Quirrell estaba controlado por la criatura oscura o que el lo sabia y contaba con eso de alguna manera por lo que se dirigió a su floo

´´Soy Amelia Bones y estoy llamando a Cyrus Greengras y Augusta Lonbotton para poder tener una conversación en mi casa``. Este método de usar Floo era totalmente diferente. En vez de hacer una llamada ella estaba usando la conexión del Floo para hacer saber a los dos solicitados que quería hablar con ellos. Sabia que tendría que esperar pero ella tenia que tener una conversación con sus aliados de inmediato en el beneficio de no solo la escuela y sus niños sino la Gran Bretaña Magica

Amelia no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que las dos personas nombradas aparecieron. Cyrus era un hombre apuesto ella mismo lo tenia que admitir. Media metro setenta y ocho y vestia un elegante traje negro con una camisa de color marron oscuro debajo y zapatos negros. Al igual que muchos miembros de los ancestrales no le gustaba quedarse estancado en el pasado y tenia que admitir que la elegancia de la vestimenta de los muggles podía ser sorprendente. A pesar de sus cerca de cuarenta años su fuerte magia y poder lo hacia ver como un hombre de treinta años

Augusta Longbotton era un poco mas defensora de la vestimenta mágica que los dos jóvenes con los que estaba quedando pero eso era lo único que tenia de lo mágico. Ella era una firme defensora de la evolución del mundo mágico ya que ciertas cosas del mundo muggle como los vehículos e incluso los hogares y comodidades de ellos eran simplemente idóneos en la mente de Augusta y se merecían lo mejor de lo mejor después de todo. Pero ella no se quejaría de nada mas que nada que después de haber sobrevivido a una gran guerra mundial elimina la capacidad de quejarse porque lo piensa estúpido

Los tres tenían en común un fuerte odio y desprecio hacia los Mortifagos. Un desprecio que venia en el caso de Cyrus debido a los constantes ataques que había recibido en un intento de manipularlo. Se había cansado de matar a gente porque estos lo atacaban considerablemente. Era otra de las razones por la que era un firme defensor de la expulsión de los Not de las familias ancestrales ya que no solo se había rendido al mago oscuro pero además de todo el hombre había tratado de convencerlo de ir por su camino olvidando que los Ancestrales no se doblan ante nadie

Augusta tenia un fuerte odio a Dumbledore y a los Mortifagos. Ella sospechaba de juego sucio con su hijo y su esposa cuando se trataba de los acontecimientos que llevaron a que quedaran en el hospital. Habian tratado por todos los medios de conseguir la custodia del joven Potter y como si no lo quisiera la cosa ellos fueron asaltados. Su hijo no había tomado en serio sus clases y el resultado fue que lo vencieron. Ella despreciaba a los Mortifagos por la simple razon de que ellos eran responsables de hacerle daño a su hijo, de dejar a su nieto sin padres. Era una ira que no se esfumaría asi como asi

La ira de Amelia venia del hecho de su familia haber sido masacrada. No hicieron nada mas que estar en los lugares equivocados. Es cierto que Edgar fue tonto y se unió a la orden del fénix sabiendo muy bien de la opinión de su propio padre contra el asociarse con uno de los extremos de la guerra. Los Ancestraes no tomaban parte de las guerras a menos que como con Grindelward fuera un ancestral el que estuviera liderando la otra facción. Pero Edgar había sido tonto y se había asociado con Dumbledore. Los Mortifagos siendo inteligentes en vez de luchar directamente usaron trampas y tácticas que empleaban a personas inocentes. Su familia fue masacrada por ello

Por lo tanto habían creado una solida alianza con el objetivo de no solo hacer daño a Voldemort sino también de hacer sufrir a todos sus subordinados de las peores maneras imaginables. El hecho de que la mayoría de los acusados de Imperius habían tenido que hacer concesiones era cortesía de estos tres tratando por todos los medios que no se escaparan de prisión por ataques contra ellos y el ataque contra la familia Potter fue solo la guinda del pastel en realidad por lo que habían hecho mucho trabajo e evitar por todos los medios que estas personas salgan indemnes

´´Amelia querida no es como tu para llamar de manera tan urgente y sin concertar citas ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente que te tiene de tan mal humor y que te hace estar tan errática?``. Si había una persona de la que Augusta podía sentirse orgullosa era de Amelia Bones. Fue solo una joven cuando ocupo la posición de regente y lo hizo muy bien teniendo en cuenta que no había sido educada para ser la futura señora. Tambien fue astuta y políticamente poderosa por lo que ella se había ganado mucho respeto de la gente por eso mismo pero verla tan errática y también furiosa no era como ella para nada

´´Tengo que estar completamente de acuerdo con Augusta. Nunca en mi vida te había visto tan furiosa. Como si tuvieras las ganas de aplastar algo con tus propias manos salvo por aquella vez que mataste a Rookwood. Tengo que decir que ese momento es un buen recuerdo si tengo que ser sincero``. El lo recordaba. Rookwood por medio de la manipulación de trampas inteligentes mato a Edgar Bones asi como al hermano mayor de Amelia y sus esposas. Fue por esto que su sobrina era la heredera y ella la regente y ella había disfrutado rompiendo poco a poco al hombre antes de matarlo finalmente

´´Lo siento no tengo manera de expresarlo con palabras. Tendréis que verlo para poder entender porque me siento de esta manera. Es la única forma de que podais entender toda la situacion lo mejor posible``. La ira en Amelia no desaparecia y ella estaba mas dispuesta a hacer pedazos a cualquier persona que estuviera asociado con esa condenada marca. Vio desaparecer en el pensadero a los dos invitados y mientras saco una botella de Whisky con la intención de compartirla con ellos. Ni veinte minutos después ellos estaban fuera con una furia tan inmensa como la de ella misma

´´¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha podido Dumbledore dejar ese pútrido ser entrar en su escuela y enseñar a los niños? ¿es que acaso no sabe la amenaza que es el maldito monstruo para todos nosotros? Esto es algo que debemos solucionar de inmediato y lo antes posible asi como descubrir exactamente como e mantiene con vida. Eso no era un fantasma ni un expectro eso era un alma que puede ocupar cuerpos sin ningun problema``. Cyrus estaba que se subia por las paredes ¿Cómo se atrevía Dumbledore a meter en la escuela a ese monstruo? era una cosa que no entendia y luego trataba de hacer como si no pasara nada y esa cosa no fuera del todo una amenaza

´´Creo que estoy muy tentada a sacar a Neville de la escuela. Si ese hombre estaba dispuesto a ignorar la amenaza de Voldemort estar en sus paredes entonces no es digno de tener a un nieto mio en su escuela aprendiendo mágica. Casi pienso que seria mejor contar con un grupo de tutores para mi niño``. La ira en Augusta estaba haciendo que pensara en la seguridad de su nieto mas que nada porque si Dumbledore era capaz de dejar entrar en la escuela a un fantamas de Voldemort ¿Qué mas seria capaz de hacer? Y ante todo la seguridad de su nieto, su único vinculo familiar era mas importante que cualquier cosa

´´Creo que sacar a los niños de la escuela no es la idea mas lógica a decir verdad chicos. Hacer eso resultaría en preguntas. Preguntas que harian que los antiguos seguidores del hombre se aliaran aun mas envalentonados por la presencia de su maestro y el hombre seguir con vida. No podemos dejar que eso pase de ninguna de las maneras. Para vencer a Voldemort antes tenemos que golpear a sus pies: sus mortifagos del circulo interno``. Amelia ya tenia un plan mas o menos en mente sobre como tratar con la amenaza del hombre calavera. Y tenia la intención de llevarlo a cabo por todos los medios posibles

´´Estoy de acuerdo contigo Amelia. Si queremos eliminar a Voldemort antes de que trate de volver necesitamos eliminar lentamente a sus piezas de información y poder. Pero eso de por si es un trabajo bastante grande. Quiero decir tendríamos que encontrar a los marcados y después de eso tendríamos que golpearlos de la manera mas efectiva posible enviándolos a Azkaban o matándolos. Pero si hacemos esto Fudge al mismo tiempo se pondrá en contra nuestra``. La idea de Fudge molesto a todos los presentes ya que sabían que mientras el hombre incompetente estuviera en el poder los lacayos de Voldemort no podrían ser tocados tan fácilmente por nadie

´´No hay que preocuparse acerca de Fudge y su perro de presa. Van a tener asuntos mas serios que tratar como es el hecho del descubrimiento de varias cuentas en Gringotts a nombre de ellos. Si usamos adecuadamente esta información tendremos a Fudge y toda su administración tratando de tapar sus culos lo máximo. Momento que puedo aprovechar por todos los medios para golpear y hacer daño a todos ellos``. Amelia era una de perdón lento pero era aun peor porque ella sabia que Fudge era poco menos que un inepto que era el títere de Lucius Malfoy nada mas

´´La acusación de estar corrupto lo tendrá contra las cuerdas un tiempo y tendrá que mantenerse por todos los medios fuera del ojo publico pero hay que hacerlo en un momento en que el daño sea el máximo posible. En este momento atacar a Fudge no es la idea mas sensata ya que la gente esta muy encantada con como resuelve las cosas``. La burla en Cyrus fue escuchada por todos. Fudge podía presumir de resolver problemas pero no era mas que una mentira. Era Amelia la que arreglaba los platos rotos mas que nada y fue solo gracias al hecho de haber impedido sus políticas que no era tan mal visto en realidad

´´No creo que tengamos que esperar mucho. Por lo que tengo oído en el Ministerio Fudge esta tratando de encontrar un tutor adecuado para Hadrian Potter ya que en un comunicado suy que se hara pronto el esta de lo mas preocupado or la integración de un joven que ha sufrido abuso por parte de Muggles y que además de todo no tiene a nadie que lo ha educado adecuadamente``. Era una táctica parcialmente inteligente claramente propuesta seguramente por Malfoy lastima que fuera a estallar en la cara de Fudge si se atrevía a intentar imponer al niño cualquier tipo de tutor solo por el hecho de que el pensaba que era lo mejor para todo el mundo

´´El niño esta independizado asique no tiene la autoridad para poner ningun tipo de tutor en el por ninguno de los medios. Carece de la fuerza para hacerlo y se arriesga en realidad a la ira de un joven que es la cabeza de una familia ancestral ¿en serio el hombre es tan tonto como para pensar que podría salirse con la suya de tratar ese movimiento estúpido?``. Agusta tenia que decir que le sorprendia la estupidez de el hombre que se llamaba el Ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña. Una clara demostración de porque los ancestrales no se arrodillaban si eran tan condenadamente estúpidos

´´Como ya he dicho Malfoy esta detrás del movimiento. Malfoy supone que puede hacer presión suficiente como para forzar al niño a inclinarse usando la propia fama del niño ser el llamado niño que vivio. Esa es su mayor esperanza en realidad ya que sabe que si falla lo mas seguro es que vaya detrás de el pero en la mente del señor Malfoy a pesar de la lección que recibió su hijo el piensa que el niño no podrá resistirse debido a la fama y ser considerado su hijo el futuro lord Black``. La sonrisa en la cara de Amelia decía cuanto estaba desenado ella ver esto que se intentaba por todos los medios

´´Todavia me cuesta creer que consiga convencer a los miembros del gobierno de que su hijo tendrá la posición de lord Black. La magia de esa familia dicta que nadie que se incline puede ocupar la posición de lord Back y teniendo en cuenta que Lucius tiene la marca oscura, que su hijo es un fiel perrito del hombre asi como que Narcisa no es mas que una dama sumisa se me hace raro de creer que en realidad tengan la mas minima oportunidad como futuros señores``. Era una idea de lo mas estúpida pero ellos no iban a ser los que dieran el duro despertar para los malfoy y las personas asociadas con ellos. Los dejarían donde estaban

´´Estoy contigo en eso. Malfoy ha comprado a las personas o les da una sensación de poder. Muchos piensan que el joven malfoy es poderoso pero comparado con Arcthurus Black el no es mas que un petimetre. Oh que gracia fue la de Arcthurus, un hombre como ese podía fácilmente acojonar a todo el mudno. Su aire, su poder, todo en el era para ser temido y respetado. La idea de que el Malfoy trate de emularlo es un insulto``. Ella había conocido al señor supremo de la casa Black. No era una persona a no ser temida. Diablos Lord Black podía fácilmente hacer ver a Dumbledore como un niño con su explosion de poder

´´Entonces eso significa que hay un heredero por ahí fuera de la casa Black. Tenemos que averiguar lo antes posible quien es para tenerlo bajo vigilancia. No nos conviene que sea de ninguna manera un mal poder que puede fácilmente hacer daño a la situacion mágica de Gran Bretaña``. Amelia estaba pensando en como esta situacion se podía volver realmente problemática hasta que vio las miradas de Cyrus y de Augusta que parecían estar pensando en algo. Fue Cyrus el que decidio decir lo que sea que estaba pensando que parecía ser bastante serio

´´Amelia no quiero sonar mal pero creo que el posible heredero esta delante de nuestras jodidas narices. Es decir el niño es el nieto de Dorea Black por lo que es lógico que el titulo de lord Black cayera en el después de todo. La única pregunta que hay que hacerse es si el niño Potter sabe que no es solo el heredero de una casa Ancestral sino de dos casas Ancestrales. Eso va a hacer un dia de campo en todo el mundo``. No se solia dar el hecho de un joven tener dos casas Ancestrales Esto iba a ser un dia de lo mas interesante si el tenia que ser completamente sincero ya que no solo haría daño a la credibilidad Malfoy sino que será beneficioso para ellos

´´Sera mas que eso. Cuando se sepa de que Hadrian potter es no solo el heredero de la casa Ancestral de Potter sino también de la casa Ancestral de Black entonces lo mas seguro y garantizado de todo es que habrá cientos de familias tratando de llegar hasta dicho joven con la ambicion de sus hijas convertirse en las nuevas señoras de dichas familias``. Augusta era una pensadora política que sabia mucho de la manipulación. No llegas lejos sin aprender a hacerlo por lo que la mujer mayor sabia bastante de ello y sabia que cuando se corriera la voz sobre ello entonces todo seria un caos

´´Nos hemos salido de tema. Lo mas importante es hacer daño a Dumbledore. Se ha salido de la línea y hay que castigarlo por haber dejado a Voldemort estar cerca de la escuela. Mas tarde nos podemos centrar en los Mortifagos y en el dilema del oven Potter``. Cyrus quería solucionar lo antes posible la situacion con respecto a Dumbledore ya que era un tema mas importante y candente si el tenia que ser sincero. Cuando vio a las dos brujas asentir supo que estaban de acuerdo con el que por ahora se centrarían en atacar a Dumbledore

´´Hay varias formas de atacarlo pero creo que si vamos y declaramos de inmediato nuestra sensación de incomodidad con un posible asesino como profesor lo mas seguro es que la gente pregunte porque y cuando los demás del circulo de los mortifagos se enteren de ellos estarán aun mas sospechosos de todo y trataran de cerrar filas. Sera mas difícil golpearlos``. Augusta quería zanjar el tema de la manera que se enviaba un mensaje pero no sabia como hacerlo fue entonces cuando Amelia sonrio con esa manera furtiva de ella que podía hacer temblar de miedo a muchas personas que no se sentían seguras en su presencia

´´lo único que tenemos que hacer es que se establezca una investigación acerca de la desaparición de Quirinus. Luego posteriormente lo que hacemos es hacer una demostración de que el era un comedor de la muerte supuestamente reformado. Esto enviara a la gente a sospechar aun mas de los mortifagos incluso si estan supuestamente reformados lo cual les daría un golpe``. Ese era un plan sencillo que se le había ocurrido por lo que ella decidio que era lo mejor a hacer. La idea de planes complejos contra alguien como Dumbledore no era la mejor de las ideas a ser tenida en cuenta

Los otros dos adultos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella en que era un buen plan. Se harian mas planes. Se completarían mas tácticas. Y al final se llegaría a soluciones para tratar con la amenaza Mortifaga todo lo cual iba en contra de los planes de Albus Dumbledore

Y hadrian lo había conseguido hacer todo solo con una carta y un recuerdo


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar en todo el mes pero he estado fuera de combate completo por lo que me temo que este mes no contara como de actualizaciones. En vez de eso lasd actualizaciones que haya seran del mes de Abril. Se que es una completa mierda y teneis que creerme cuando digo que no queria asi pero he pasado un mes de mierda y no podia hacer nada. lo lamento de verdad lo digo en serio**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Final del Año en Hogwarts**

 **-Torre de Ravenclaw-**

En la torre de Ravenclaw los alumnos estaban haciendo sus maletas para despedirse del año que habían pasado en Hogwarts. El final del año había pasado y todos ellos lo habían disfrutado inmensamente. Bueno Hadrian lo había encontrado mas que adecuado y había terminado por destruir la diadema de Ravenclaw ya que después de todo con el pedazo mas grade de Voldemort fuera de allí las posibilidades de hacer las cosas eran mayores. Al final lo había hecho y habia conseguido librarse de un Horrocruxe de manera permanente y al mismo tiempo mantenía la diadema hasta que fuera el momento adecuado de entregarle esta a Hogwarts una vez mas

Tambien el resto del año había sido tranquilo sin la presencia de Voldemort. El hombre era mas que obvio que había estado planeando maneras de hacer daño a Hogwarts o al menos a los profesores. Con su expulsión no solo había impedido eso sino que al mismo tiempo sabia que había destrozado sea cual sea el plan que tenia Dumbledore. Un hombre como Dumbledore que siempre estaba haciendo planes seguramente ya tenia algunas cosas pensadas para la presencia del mas poderoso señor oscuro en mucho tiempo y por eso mismo el haber anulado dichos planes Hadrian se sentia de lo mas contento con ello ya que le etaria dando un dolor de cabeza

Dumbledore. Ese hombre se había rendido aparentemente de dejar de tratar de dosificarlo con elixires. La idea de esos elixires haber llegado de alguna manera hasta el lo había preocupado. Dichos elixires bien podrían haber destruido su mente de lo que podía decir. Era una suerte que los anillos enanos tenían runas que purgaban el cuerpo de cualquier veneno que entre en el cuerpo por lo que el había estado a salvo de los efectos de dichas sustancias nocivas. Aunque podía decir que aunque ahora mismo retrocedía el hombre seguramente estaba planeando alguna manera de conseguir venganza por sus actos y atraparlo en su red

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entro Alexander que se veía de lo mas contento. Bueno teniendo en cuenta que se había por fin terminado el curso el estaba contento. El joven podía ser trabajador y estudioso pero le encantaba dormir. Diablos Hadrian pensaba que si fuera a ser un animago seria un perezoso por como se comportaba de lo mas seguro en la mente del joven Potter. Pero no había que equivocarse ya que la mente de Alexander bien podía darle a mas de una persona un buen susto. Era asi como conseguía muchas de las cosas. Era una mente estratégica mortal la que el tenia

Alexander se encontró emocionado. Le habían prometido que por sus buenas notas el y los Tonks irían a pasar un tiempo en Ibizia. Era un buen lugar en el que descansar por lo que en la mente del joven mago esto eran buenas noticias. Pero ahora venia a comprobar a Hadrian. En serio le daba en ocasiones un poco de pena de Hadrian ya que el no tenia las mas mimsas gracias que el y otros niños. Hadrian no tenia nadie en quien apoyarse. Estaba solo para todo. Al mismo tiempo el sabia que eso es lo que lo hacia tan fuerte y poderoso: el deseo de mantenerse independiente y de ser libre asi como el deseo de no caer en las garras de nadie con malas intenciones

En ocasiones Alex se preguntaba ¿Qué habría sido de el de no haber sido adoptado por los Tonks? El sabia que todo lo que tenia se lo debía a los Tonks. Lo mas seguro es que de no haber crecido con ellos habría crecido en un orfanatos. Desde el año ochenta se había hecho una ley que implicaba que todo niño criado y detectado en un orfanato muggle debía ser sacado de allí para ser colocado en un hogar de acogida mágico donde se asegurarían que no solo no habría influencia mágica en muggles pero ara garantizar cero posibilidades de que dicho niño se convierta en un Obscuro ya que aunque se sabia que la sociedad muggle había evolucionado los magos no se fiaban en lo mas minimo tras siglos de persecución

Los muggles. Era un tema de debate muy metido en Hogwarts. Algunos pensaban que los muggles deberían de ser mejor tratados y otro pensaban que había que cazarlos. Y otros solo pensaban que cada grupo debía ir a lo suyo y ya esta. Su pequeño grupo era de la mentalidad de ir cada uno por su lado. Y solo intervenir cuando los muggles hacían cosas realmente estúpidas como lo que estaban haciendo con la deforestación y destrucción de su mundo. Era un hecho poco sabido que la mayoría de los cortadores de arboles del amazonas morían debido a las tribus mágicas de la zona

Si el tenia que ser sincero bueno tanto el como Hadrian eran del pensamiento de que a los muggles se les tendría que atar un poco en corto. No tenían respeto alguno por el mundo y pensaban que era su derecho de explotarlo como si no fuera nada mas que una gran mina de recursos. Sabia que Hadrian estaba mas dispuesto a someter a los muggles por medio de acciones agresivas como era el hecho de lanzar ataques que destruyeran por completo su sociedad ¿Por qué atacarlos cuando se pueden atacar entre si perfectamente?

Sabia que podía ser un poco mas bien severo pero en serio había que enseñarle a los muggles que no podían simple y únicamente llegar y decir que podían hacer con el mundo lo que les daba la gana. Afortunadamente los magos no tenían necesidad de nada de lo que hacia importante para los magos como era la gasolina ni el petróleo ni el carbol ¿para que cuando tenían su magia que les abria todas las puertas? Solo eran algunos nacidos muggles los que pensaban de esa manera y siempre eran mas bien saliendo de esa ideología cuando al final se daban cuenta de que los magos trataban el mundo mil veces mejor

´´Hoy por fin volvemos fuera de estos muro hey Harry ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Dos meses sin tener que hacer nada mas que un poco de la tarea que nos mandan para el verano y ya esta``. Alexander casi se cae de la risa cuando vio la ceja de hadrian crisparse. Había tomado el habito de llamarlo Harry porque por un lado sabia que lo molestaba y por otro lado que llamarlo todo el rato Hadrian era de lo mas molesto en su opinión y una verdadera pesadilla por lo que solo lo llamaba por su diminutivo y ya esta

´´Si soy sincero esto promete ser un par de meses tranquilos mas o menos salvo porque tengo que poner en orden la casa de Grimmaul Place y hacerla no solo habitable sino deshacerme de todo aquello que podría considerarse estúpido. Diablos espero que ese lugar no haya sido tan contaminado como yo pensé que lo fue después de esta trece años sin nadie``. Y eso lo hacia temblar un poco de miedo ya que las plagas en las casas mágicas podían llegar a ser un verdadero incordio si Hadrian tenia que ser sincero por lo que tendría que hacer una completa revisión del lugar

´´Pfff vaya mierda tiene que ser tu ahora mismo amigo. Es decir que te toca hacer todo el trabajo de limpieza. Tal vez la tia Dromeda sabe de algun buen grupo que sirva para desinfectar las casas mágicas``. Con el trabajo de Andromeda el estaba mas que seguro de que ella sabia muchas formas de limpiar las casas por lo que se preguntaba si tal vez ella tenia una respuesta para la limpieza del hogar de todos modos pero por la mirada de Hadrian el sabia que no estaba del todo satisfecho con esa idea por una razon y el entendió rápidamente porque: no quería que supieran por el momento de el ser el señor de la casa Black

´´No creo que sea necesario contar con Andromeda de todos modos Alex. Los Goblins tienen organizaciones para la limpieza y aseguramiento de la seguridad por lo que les pediré que a cambio de su tarifa aceptable me hagan una limpieza de la casa y al mismo tiempo se aseguren de que la casa esta en perfectas condiciones. No podemos tener a la futura señora de la familia sucursal de la familia Black viviendo mal``. El iba a hacer a Andromeda tener un buen hogar no tener una mala casa ni nada por el estilo por lo que estaba mas dispuesto a hacer las cosas y ya esta bueno y también porque para que una familia funcione bien tiene que ser un trabajo en conjunto de todos

´´Asique estas tratando con los goblins para evitar que nadie sepa de ti. Inteligente si se me permite decirlo. Es decir que no quieres que nadie sepa de ti por el momento y es mejor que la gente piense que la casa Black todavía no tiene un adecuado representante pero tu ya debes de saber que eso no va a durar demasiado tiempo ¿lo sabes?``. Alex sabia que en el momento que los negocios de Hadrian se hicieran fructíferos y los gobiernos quisieran aprender de quien los ostentaba para hacerse con su control se sabria de el ser el dueño de ambas familias. Seria una completa pesadilla política el ya podía decirlo sin ninguna duda

´´No tengo la intención que dure mucho mas tiempo por lo menos un año mas y ya esta. Mi intención es poder aprovechar al máximo la posibilidad de golpear por completo a los Malfoy cuando llegue el momento una cosa que seguramente será mas posible teniendo en cuenta que harán pronto una petición una vez mas de tener la posición de cabeza de la familia Black``. Una vez al año lo intentaban por todos los medios y siempre volvían con las manos vacias. Tenia la intención que a final de segundo año ellos recibieran el duro golpe de saber que nunca tendrían una oportunidad en todo esto. Sera justicia poetica desde el punto de vista de Hadrian

´´Bueno es tu decidion mas que nada pero creo que debes saber mejor que nada que cuando se haga saber de tu tener dos señorios se pedirá que te cases con dos mujeres diferentes. No pueden obligarte a hacerlo de ninguna manera pero pueden convertirse en realmente un grupo de personas pesadas que harán todo en su mano para conseguir que cumplas con sus normas``. Era una triste realidad por desgracia ya que la mayoría de los nobles pondrán mucha presencia en ello para conseguir a una de sus hijas en dicha posición y luego posteriormente canalizarlo a ellos mismos. Era una forma de hacer las cosas muy conocida

´´No tengo nada en contra de casarme si eso es lo que te preocupa y demonios incluso yo se que tendre que un dia hacerlo pero si esperan que simplemente sea un buen chico y diga que si a las dos primeras mujeres con las que me traten de endosar entonces van a estar en un muy amargo despertar eso te lo puedo garantizar Alex``. El no seria sometido de ninguna manera y si alguien pensaba que con el matrimonio podrían tener una sola posibilidad de controlarlo a el o a sus familias estaban mas alla de equivocados y el les mostraría porque lo estaban aunque fera de manera desagradable

´´Bueno al menos se que mi compañero de armas no será un tonto que caiga por la primera falda que se encuentre si soy sincero. Es una buena noticia al menos aunque estoy mas que seguro de que habrá muchas personas que querrán por todos los medios de que te cases lo mas temprano posible. Diablos puedo incluso arriesgarme y decir que intentaran ponerte contratos en el matrimonio``. La sola idea de que intentaran hacer eso con exigencias el tenia que decirlo era muy divertido. Ya se podía imaginar la mirada de Hadrian al leer dichos contratos y como los padres le exigen algo. Seria muy comico de no ser por la gran cantidad de ira que habría

Hadrian miro al joven que estaba al lado suyo. Iba a decir un comentario de lo mas grosero hacia el cuando Padma aprecio por la puerta. A diferencia de otros dormitorios donde los chicos y las chicas estaban completamente separados Rowena había pensado que sus estudiantes serian adecuadamente inteligentes y no abusarian del privilegio de poder reunirse entre ellos. Por lo que por esa misma razon no había limitación en cuanto a hombres y mujeres en la torre. Ella entro y miro a sus compañeros viendo que estaban claramente discutiendo sobre algo

´´¿No podeis pasar mas de veinte minutos sin discutir? Es decir que entiendo perfectamente que os sentís de lo mas comodos entre vosotros y todo eso y no teneis ninguna queja en lo que se refiere a la vida entre vosotros pero todo el rato discutir sobre algo es malo. Lo mejor es disfrutar de un buen momento de paz ¿no creeis lo mismo?``. Ella habría dicho mas pero ambos solo la miraron por un minuto antes de volver a sus cosas ignorándola lo que sabían que la cabrearía. Esto se demostró cuando cinco segundos después ella los tenia agarrados de sus orejas con bastante fuerza y que parecía comprensiblemente enfadada por ello

´´AY para Padma no estábamos discutiendo como niños pequeños solo pensando en determinados temas como es la situacion de lo mas única de Hadrian en su vida por lo que pensamos que seria una buena cosa que sacar del pecho de nuestro querido y amable estudiante numero uno de toda la escuela``. Alex apenas podía resisitr el golpe que le estaba dando en la oreja. En serio ¿Cuánta fuerza tenia esa condenada chica en sus dedos? Era una pregunta que exiiria un tiempo de estudio lo mas seguro desde su punto de vista ya que tenia que aprender una manera solida de defensa contra ello

´´No voy a dejar de reclamar esta condenada oreja tuya hasta que entiendas perfectamente hasta donde la has cagado con tus acciones Alexander Blackwood. Voy a asegurarme por todos los medios de que seas adecuadamente enseñado en porque por ninguno de los motivos del mundo puedes tener una oportunidad contra mi``. T como si ella tuviera que hacer un punto hizo aun mas daño en la oreja del pobre niño que trataba por todos los medios de escapar de ella aunque con un increíble fracaso. Padma no parecía del animo aunque Hadrian estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener el dolor

´´Padma por favor si me sueltas la oreja te compro un helado de lo que quieras este verano cuando nos vayamos a reunir es mi garantía para ti``. La promesa de helado era un truco barato pero era la mejor manera de quitarse el inmenso dolor que estaba amenazando a su oreja. Y padma estaba considerando la idea de tomar un helado de lo que ella quisiera en gran tamaño. Que se podía decir ella era muy codiciosa cuando se trataba de los helados ya que eran una de sus comidas favoritas

´´Eres una lengua de plata Hadrian Potter. Miedo me da la mujer que se case contigo porque tendrá que ser tan encantadora como tu para poder resistir por todos los medios tus manipulaciones y formas de salir con la ventaja clara pero queda hecho un acuerdo. Quiero un helado extra grande de chocolate con vainilla y copos de chocolate negro en ellos asi como un toque de nata``. La boca de Padma se hacia agua por la sola idea de dicho helado en su poder. Fue sin embargo esta oportunidad lo que aprovecho un Alex ara alejarse de ella mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de temor por la fuerza despiadada en sus dedos malvados

´´De todos modos ahora que sabemos como escapar de las maquinaciones malvadas de Padma es solo con un buen trozo de helado. Creo que podría recubrirme a mi mismo con un poco de sirope de chocolate y me encontraría igual de dulce que cualquier helado y posiblemente incluso mas sabroso eso es lo mas seguro``. Alex habría dicho mas pero se encontró con ser golpeado cortesía de un encanto de cosquillas de Padma que lo dejo tirado en el suelo riéndose mientras clama por compasión mientras que Padma solo se veía de lo mas entretenida por lo que le estaba pasando a su buen amigo

´´Para que lo sepas tu irritante maldito mono de la casa de Blackwood se necesitara mas que solo helado para conseguir que deje de castigarte cada vez que hagas una estupidez por lo que será en tu mejor deseo de no cabrearme. A demás a diferencia de ti Harry toma sus castigos como todo un hombre y por tanto es mas digno de confianza de lo que eres asique no voy a estar castigando a Hadrian solo para castigarte a ti también``. Ella disfruto inmensamente de la mirada de terror del chico que ahora estaba pensando seguramente en la cantidad de mierda en la que se encontraba cortesía de dicha chica

´´Sabeis que actuais como un par a punto de casarse ¿no es asi? Ya puedo oir los sonidos de las campanas de cualquier boda que podais pensar y ya os puedo asegurar y garantizar que no estare en la boda. Son momentos melodramáticos. Ya tengo bastante con mi rpopia boda asique no mas bodas gracias fufufuf``. Hadrian se tuvo que contener mucho de la mirada de terror puro en los rosotros de ambos jóvenes que claramente no se había esperado su comentario por ninguno de los medios y que parecían mas bien a punto de desmayarse por la sugerencia de un matrimonio entre ellos

Al final intentaron encontrar cualquier excusa solo para Hadrian seguir riéndose de ellos mientras que ellos se mantenían totalmente rojos ante sus palabras. Hadrian le shabia ganado con ese comentario lo que los dejo completamente indefensos contra el por todos los medios y como un objeto de su burla. Prometieron venganza pero no seria en ningun momento cercano por desgracia para ellos en este momento

* * *

 **-Mazmorras de Slytherin-**

Daphne estaba tranquilamente haciendo sus maletas. Normalmente los elfos domesticos harian esta tarea pero estas maletas eran especiales. Despues de todo la tierra del bosque prohibido era inmensamente rica en ciertos materiales únicos que la convertían en un lugar de lo mejor para el levantamiento de determinadas plantas. Ella había usado la tierra en cuestión para hacer florecer varis flores únicas que mas tarde se podrán colocar en los invernaderos de la familia para la cria de estos. Era un trabajo duro y complicado pero ella pensó que era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas y a demás quería sorprender inmensamente a su padre con este descubrimiento de lo mas único

El año había sido bueno también. Le había permitido ver sin ningun problema a varios candidatos nacidos muggles para ser patrocinados por su familia asi como algunos posibles niños mestizos. La familia Greengrass era siempre inteligente en la administración de sus recursos y la idea de tener al alcance a los niños de gran alcance y potencial siempre era buena. Desafortunadamente su mallos aspiración había sido anulada como Hadrian Potter había conseguido poner sus manos en los Gemelos Weasley que eran posiblemente un par de niños de lo mas únicos si ella tenia que ser completamente sincera

Es decir es cierto que no dejaban ver que tenían notas muy grandes pero ella los había visto trabajar. Eran diferentes a cualquier cosa jamás pensada en realidad. Los niños no pensaban como cualquier otro sino que usaban una gran cantidad de la investigación y desarrollo. Eran claros expertos en runas y artimancia ya que parecían mas que nada dispuestos a desmantelar los hechizos para tratar de modificarlos de alguna manera y luego usaban las runas para otros propósitos únicos. Tenia que admitirlo tenían cerebro y tenían ambicion ya que los había visto mas que felices en este año

Sabia que la familia en cuestión tenia algunos que eran confiables. William Weasley era un condecorado maestro de rompedores de maldición. Un joven que se había ganado una gran reputación en el banco Goblin lanzando algunas expediciones de lo mas lucrativas. Gringotts siempre sabe recompensar a la gente por lo que tenían algunos contratos bastante buenos y teniendo en cuenta que William era un superviviente a Basilisco decía mucho de sus habilidades por lo que en la mente de Daphne era un joven a ser respetado y apreciado por su arduo trabajo después de todo y por lo que había oído también era un joven construyendo una riqueza inigualable

Charlie Weasley no era tan rico como su hermano pero trabajaba en la reserva Dragon propiedad de la familia Potter. Como uno de sus mas apreciados directores de seguridad y como controlador tenia un sueldo mas que adecuado y además como un vasallo (aunque por lo que sabia su familia no tenia ni idea) tenia ciertos derechos como una casa bastante comoda en Rumania. Lo único que le faltaba al chico era la chica y la razon por la que dudaba era porque según los espias de su padre temia la respuesta de su madre ya que ella insistia en la búsqueda de una chica adecuada

Con dos hermanos tan increíbles a ella no le extrañaba en absoluto que los gemelos fueran también brillantes. Pero al igual que el joven Charlie ellos habían sido arrebatados por Potter que seguramente a través de ellos haría una nueva inmersión en el mercado. Una jodida maldición en su mente de la que quería cagarse en todo pero que no lo hacia debido a que tenia que dar una apariencia única. Hadrian Potter era un verdadero oponente político en la mente de Daphne y lo respetaba mucho por eso. Era una pena que las circunstancias no hubieran hecho posible un encuentro entre el y ella. Habría sido magnifico

Tracy estaba mirando a su buena amiga con clara alegría. Desde que conocía a Daphne nadie había podido batirla. Considerada una bruja de increíble poder y muy astuta e inteligente ella era una mujer a ser temida y respetada y cuanto mas tiempo pasase mas lo seria al menos en su mente. Pero ahora tenia un rival: Hadrian. Habia visto al joven. Era un buen chico en su mente capaz de hacer muchas cosas de lo mas interesantes y al igual que su amiga Dphne había estado haciendo buscando talentos el había buscado los que el pensaba cuadraban mas con sus planes. Y en vez de cazar a todos los que había visto se había centrado en los mas interesantes en su mente

Blaise miro divertido a sus compañeras de casa. Siempre tan divertidas. Siempre tan emocionantes o al menos lo que uno se podía permitir en la sala de la serpiente. Los había tontos como Malfoy y los había inteligentes como ellos que sabían que mostrar el mas minimo rasgo de emoción o ideología política era una estupidez ¿Por qué hacer saber a todos lo que piensas cuando puedes mantenerlo oculto y sorprender a todos? Francamente los había que eran inteligentes y los había que eran estúpidos. Y Blaise podía decir con orgullo que el era de los inteligentes y que no lo pillarían en ninguna accion pensada por su parte

´´Sabes Daphne verte tan pensativa acerca de nuestro guapo residente de Hogwarts de la familia Potter me hace pensar que puedes tener fuertes sentimientos hacia dicho joven guapo y hermoso ¿hay algo que quieras decir?``. Tracy disfruto de la mirada gélida que le envio su buena amiga. Daphne podía ser poderosa y tener un explendido control emocional pero eso no impidió de ninguna manera hacer saber lo que ella pensaba. Era la mar de divertido para Tracy ver a su amiga asi de temblorosa por el joven mago de la familia Potter. Muy divertido y muy emocionante

´´Tracy no es necesario que molestes tanto a nuestra querida amiga Daphne. Después de todo ella solo esta muy molesta por haber quedado como la segunda chica mágicamente poderosa de toda la escuela. La molestia en ella es mas bien grande si solo tienes que ver la mirada mortal que me esta dando``. Blaise aprovecho la oportunidad perfecta en este mismo momento para meterse con su amiga que dejo de fulminar a Tracy para centrarse en su otro amigo que la miraba la mar de divertido y con clara diversión por el hecho de que había conseguido de alguna manera meterse en la piel de la temida bruja de Slyhterin

´´Voy a decirlo ahora mismo. No hay ninguna emoción entre el y yo. Solo lo veo como un interesante competidor que esta claramente interesado en elevar a lo mas alto a la familia Potter una vez mas. El solo me molesta porque ha obtenido a los dos máximos cerebros en este momento en Hogwarts y eso me tiene de los nervios si soy sincera en el asunto``. De los nervios era quedarse corto. La tenia molesta con sangre como el se había podido adelantar a ella con esa monstruosa facilidad. La tenia de lo mas mlesta el hecho de que el ahora tenia a dos grandes trabajadores e inventores con el

´´Eso es todo lo que dicen las mismas personas que en un principio no tienen nada que ver hasta que posteriormente acaban completamente enredadas y envueltas en la gran red del amor. Ya puedo verlo. Hadrian hara algo realmente romantico y bonito, tu caeras a sus pies y entonces juntos estaréis por siempre y todos comieron perdices``. Tracy habría dicho mas pero ella pronto fue golpeada cortesía de una almohada de Daphne que estaba mirando completamente furiosa (y si una persona se hubiera fijado habría visto un toque rojo en sus mejillas) por las palabras dichas por su amiga que incluso con la almohada estaba riéndose de lo lindo por la reacción de su amiga

´´Tracy no es bueno meterse tanto con tu buena amiga Daphne. Es decir sabemos lo que ella todavía no es capaz de aceptar por el momento pero no hay que preocuparse. Un dia ella aceptara por completo las emociones del amor que vienen a su corazón cuando piensa en el hermoso hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes solo es una cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella acepte sus emociones por completo``. Blaise tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio a su amiga mirarlo completamente asesina mientras Tracy solo estaba haciendo como si no le importase en lo mas minimo hasta que al final fue presa de la risa

Daphne no podía creerse las palabras de sus buenos amigos ¿Cómo podían ellos pensar de ninguna manera que ella estaba interesada de alguna manera en potter? Bueno lo primero a destacar es que no lo conocía (fácil de corregir dijo una parte de su mente), luego estaba el hecho de que no sabia lo que le gustaba (solo tenia que ser investigado y ya esta volvió a repetir una parte traidora de su mente) y finalmente estaba el hecho de que Hadrian era un completo misterio del que no se sabia de ninguna manera como se podía mover por el mundo lo cual la aterraba por completo (y también te excita chica tonta)

´´Mira incluso tu mirada esta diciéndolo. Quieres saber mas acerca de el. Quieres comprenderlo. Te conozco desde que eres una niña mi buena amiga. Siempre has sido atraída por los puzles únicos y diferentes y has tratado siempre por todos los medios de darle una respuesta a todo ello``. Tracy le encantaba jugar con la gente. Era un don. Podía leerlos con completa habilidad y facilidad por lo que en su mente ella había sido mas que capaz de analizar a cualquiera salvo a Daphne. Desde muy niña Daphne siempre había mantenido lo mas oculto posible su verdadero ser por temor a posibles acciones de la gente

´´Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Tracy Daphne. Se ve en tu mirada que tienes un interés en el. Algo asi como si quisieras saber el máximo posible de el. No es una cosa mala. Ya iba siendo hora de que te encontrases con algo que realmente te hiciera sentir fascinada. Entiendo perfectamente que yo soy demasiado para ti pero creo que Potter podría hacer bastante bien``. Blaise se rio de la mirada mortal que le dio su buena amiga. Una mirada que seguramente tendría a muchas personas asustadas pero no a el. Despues de todo el había estado e presencia de su abuelo cuando verdaderamente quería dar miedo y eso lo había marcado de por vida

´´En este mismo momento no puedo ni llegar a decir cuanto estoy deseando de haceros saber lo muy profundo que es mi amor con vosotros creo que voy a haceros entender porque hay una razon por la que soy la bruja mas temida de Slytherin ¿Qué os parece servir como mis oponentes mientras que esperamos a que sea la hora de subir al tren?``. La forma de aparente locura con la que ella hablo hizo que Tracy saliera corriendo como una niña poseída mientras que el propio Blaise solo alzo una ceja divertido antes de sorprenderla y salir de allí con su risa característica dejándole en claro de que no la temia tanto

Cuando sus amigos se fueron ella se puso a pensar detenidamente. Hadrian potter seria un aliado estupendo a quien tener pero el problema era acercarse a el lo cual era mas fácil de decir que de hacer mas que nada porque todo el mundo mágico trataba de controlar sus pasos por todos los medios y las mejores alianzas son aquellas que se mantienen en la sombra y la oscuridad. Es la mejor manera de hacer siempre las cosas. Le dejaría eso a decidir a su padre. Ella disfrutaría del verano que tenia una apariencia de que no iba a ser tan tranquilo en realidad

En otra parte de la sala común estaba una persona que no era tan feliz: Draco Malfoy. El heredero de la casa malfoy estaba de lo mas molesto en estos tiempos por el hecho de que en su mente no se le estaba tratando adecuadamente y quería justicia por eso mismo. No ayudaba a que la chica que le interesaba por todos los medios no tenia el mas minimo interés en el y eso lo molestaba. Despues de todo el lo tenia todo: casa ancestral, riqueza y poder ¿Qué mas necesitaba ella de el? Asique si el estaba de lo mas molesto por la situacion actual y quería solucionarlo de la manera mas efectiva posible

No ayudaba a que este año lo habían avergonzado. El había sido duramente golpeado por Potter. No podía caber en su mente que un chico sin educación mágica fuera tan hábil en el uso de la magia simplemente no tenia sentido en la mente de Draco y quería venganza por ello. Queria que Potter pagara por sus acciones pero no era estúpido y sabia que si lo atacaba de manera directa lo mas lógico es que el fuera el que salía perdiendo después de todo ya que el ya había demostrado su increíble uso de la magia. Tenia que ser astuto al respecto y tenia que pensar detenidamente como golpear a Potter

Por un lado lo único que tenia que hacer era atacar a la economía Potter. Era una parte esencial de cualquier movimiento contra una familia mágica: atacar de donde venia el dinero. Estaba seguro de que su padre tenia los recursos para hacerlo ya que después de todo el era el señor de la casa Malfoy una casa adinerada y rica por lo que no tenia ninguna duda de poder llevar a cabo esa tarea difícil pero no imposible después de todo. Y además la idea de destronar a una familia ancestral seguramente seria motivo mas que suficiente para su padre moverse de esta manera. El podía contar con su padre en su justa venganza

Tambien tendría que atacar a sus aliados. De lo que había oído parecía tener un amigo en los Tonks. Esa familia desagradable que manchaba la línea de la casa Black. Estaba seguro de que podría por si mismo hablar con algunas personas interesadas en hacer un ejemplo de ellos. Walden Mcnair siempre había sido un hombre que le gustaba la idea de matar por lo que estaba mas que seguro de que podía contar con el para llevar una parte de su venganza en esa gente. No importaba si estaban emparentados. Ellos eran el enemigo por lo que debían ser adecuadamente atendidos por lo que Potter aprendía la lección

Theo Nott estaba viendo a su compañero de casa y estaba preguntándose como las cosas podían en realidad ser tan malas para el y su aliado mas reciente. No le gustaba admitirlo pero Potter era mas poderoso que ellos en este mismo momento y atacarlo era una completa estupidez al menos en su mente racional ya que sabia que si atacaban a Potter y el ataque falla los dejaría expuestos a su ira y si había algo que había aprendido durante el año es que Potter no era compasivo ni tenia ningun problema con hacer el máximo daño a sus enemigos y el por tanto tenia la idea de que atacar a Potter no solo seria una mala idea sino que también seria un movimiento que no podrían remediar en el futuro

´´Draco no se lo que estas siquiera pensando pero voy a advertirte ahora mismo que cualquier decisión que tomes contra Ptter será por tu propia cuenta y no tengo la mas minima intención de tener nada que ver en ello``. Theo era inteligente y sabia que lanzarse a por un enemigo que seguramente los estaba esperando era una muy mala idea. La casa de Not se había mantenido como ancestral mucho tiempo y aunque su padre podía haber cometido el error de cagarla por completo al hundirse al señor oscuro el tenia cero motivos para hacer lo mismo de ninguna manera ya que no le veía futuro

´´Hablas como un cobarde Not. Ese maldito mestizo ha humillado a los sangre limpia con su accion tras otra desde que ha llegado a Hogwarts y hay que bajarle los humos de la manera mas efectiva posible. Si no lo hacemos nosotros lo hara otra persona quitándonos la gloria de haber superado por completo al temido Potter``. El se refería mas que nada a su humillación pero el vio a Not todavía no decir nada a su favor casi como si el pensara que el solo era estúpido por estar pensando siquiera en lanzarse a por Potter de alguna manera. Un completo cobarde en su mente

´´La cobardia puede parecerte a ti el hecho de que estoy pensando detenidamente en el futuro de la familia Not pero si quieres atacar a un Ancestral espero que tengas un plan lo bastante bueno como para hacerle un daño tan colosal que lo deje paralizado porque si tu plan fracasa y el se vuelve contra ti no quedara nada de la familia Malfoy. Recuerda las leyes. Cualquier ataque contra una casa Ancestral puede dar lugar a un ataque de las mismas proporciones``. Theo no pondría en peligro la situacion de su familia solo porque a Malfoy se le estaba jugando como un tonto. Malfoy no era un verdadero maestro de la manipulación aunque el se lo creyera y por tanto era fácil que se convierta en un objetivo de contra de Potter

Draco miro con desprecio al miembro cobarde de los Not (en realidad inteligente ya que no quería meterse en una lucha que no tenia ninguna oportunidad de ganar en su mente) y empezó a planear. Walden atacaría a los Tonks y los mataria eso haría daño a Potter y luego su padre atacaría a la economía de Potter de alguna manera. Era un buen plan en su mente por lo que no había nada que lo pudiera hacer fracasar. Tendría venganza contra el que lo había insultado. Mostraria que el era y no cualquier otra persona la que sostenía la posición mas poderosa de Hogwarts

* * *

 **-Torre de Gryffindor-**

El año no había sido nada bueno para Ron. En la mente de Ron todo era malo si no peor y eso era algo que decir ya que desde su punto de vista las cosas no deberían de haber sido asi. Se suponía que el niño Potter seria ignorante de su familia y se suponía que seria hambriento de atención. Dumbledore se lo había garantizado por todos los medios ya que según el había puesto sus planes para que fueran de esta manera. Pero algo parecía no haber ido de acuerdo con dicho plan ya que no solo Potter sabia de su familia pero es que además de eso Potter no tenia hambre de amistades que le dieran algo de calor

Esto era un mal comienzo del plan de su madre. Un plan que se había ideado con el objetivo de no solo hacer ascender a la familia Weasley sino de abolir lo que en mente de su madre y de el era un sistema totalmente estúpido como era la idea de las casas Ancestrales. En sus mentes no solo eran una excusa para unos pocos mantener el poder pero es que además de eso era una maldita forma de aprovecharse de las familias trabajadoras como la suya. Un verdadero infierno si el tenia que decirlo por eso cuando su madre y Dumbledore le ofrecieron un plan para hacer de la familia mas temida el lo había aceptado

El no había pensado en si estaba bien o si estaba mal. Para el lo mas importante era cumplir el objetivo: hacer rica y poderosa a su familia (a el mas que nada por cierto). Un niño perdería su fortuna eso es cierto pero a el no le importaba una mierda ¿Por qué tenia que tenerla después de todo Potter y no el y su familia? En su mente cualquiera podía tener dicha fortuna después de todo por lo que en su mente al robarle a una persona no estaba mal siempre y cuando no te pillen que lo haces ya que eso es lo que era mas importante: no ser pillado in fraganti

Pero los planes no habían comenzado como se suponían. Potter lo había engañado (en realidad Hadrian se había metido en su cabeza y visto todo acerca de su magnifico plan para quitarle todo el dinero) y no se había acercado a el. Y luego estaba el hecho de que no quería tener nada que ver con el por nada en el mundo ¿habia algo que había hecho que molesto a Potter? No lo sabia pero tenia que resolver esto lo antes posible ya que el futuro de la familia estaba en sus manos y no podía fallar a su familia de ninguna manera. Esto era todo por la familia después de todo

Percy Weasley era un joven Ambicioso. El lo sabia pero también sabia que había que ser metodico y tranquilo. Había visto a su hermano tratando por todos los medios de acercarse a Potter lo cual lo extrañaba mucho y le hacia cuestionarse que estaba en la mente de su hermano menor. Habia decidido que ahora que su tiempo como Prefecto había terminado bien podía hacer la pregunta acerca de lo que estaba mas que seguro seria una de las cosas mas absurdas y estúpidas. Su hermano Ron no era la persona mas inteligente por desgracia y tendía a hacer muchas deciiones estúpidas

´´Ron voy a decirlo ahora mismo y quiero que me expliques en este mismo momento tus motivos para etsar detrás de Potter como lo has estado todo el año ¿Qué brillante idea se te ha metido en la cabeza en este momento?``. Percy miro a su hermano pequeño con una mirada que haría saber que estaba en problemas. Queria saber lo máximo posible lo antes posible por lo que estaba preguntándose que tenia en mente dicho niño por todos los medios. Vio a Ron mirar con nerviosismos antes de tragar por completo. Al parecer había decidido que la mejor forma de resolver esto era con decirle todo

´´Percy ¿no te sientes cansado de que todo el mundo vea a nuestra familia y se rien? Tengo que aguantar a mucha gente burlándose de nuestra familia solo porque somos pobres y no me gusta. La idea de ser pobre no me gusta. Quiero ser temido y poderoso y la amistad con el niño que vivio habría sido un buen comienzo ¿no crees lo mismo?``. Ron sabia que si le decía del plan de su madre a Percy el estaría entre avisar a Potter para ganarse un punto a su favor o de aliarse con su familia para sacar la máxima tajada posible algo que el no iba a permitir de ninguna de las maneras

´´Voy a decir que estoy tan cansado como tu Ron pero se pueden conseguir buenos resultados con el trabajo duro y el sacrificio. No vas a oir nada malo se dice de Bill y tampoco de Charlie. Ambos han conseguido convertirse en estrellas de sus diferentes campos asique no entiendo a donde quieres ir a parar con todo este esfuerzo de ir tras Potter exactamente``. Percy estaba empezando a cuestionarse el cerebro de su hermano pequeño mas que nada ya que sabia que la cosa con Potter era mejor dejarla tranquila y el había aprendido por las buenas con la lección enseñada al bueno de Draco Malfoy después de todo

´´Busco sacar a nuestra familia de su baja posición social. Uno de los hijos de la familia ser amigo del heredero de Potter seria un gancho de lo mas adecuado ¿no crees? Y si además de eso consigo de alguna manera traer a Ginny cerca de Potter entonces la futura lady Potter será nuestra hermana. Seria un gran salto hacia delante ¿no crees lo mismo hermano?``. La codicia se podía ver en los ojos de Percy. La codicia y la ambicion y Ron estaba riéndose por dentro al ver que ya había capturado a su hermano en sus planes al final del dia

Percy era un chico joven. Un chico joven con ambiciones. Queria un buen trabajo en el ministerio a diferencia de la posición de su padre que era francamente un chiste. Pero sabia que para conseguir eso necesitaba ayuda política. Necesitaba ser posicionado por gente adecuada y la única menra de lograr esto era con una buena palabra detrás de el. Por lo que el ya se veía sacando sus increíbles notas y al mismo tiempo teniendo el respaldo de alguien como potter porque era amigo de su familia y posiblemente en otro momento el marido de su hermana. Todo eran cosas buenas en su mente

Ron vio que había atrapado a su hermano. Por mucho que su hermano fuera de las normas y las reglas el era ambicioso y un joven grandes planes por lo que no había sido nada difícil para el lanzar la oferta de la manera que el sabia que atraería por completo a dicho hombre. Percy ahora podría proporcionar buenas ideas acerca de cómo adquirir lo que Potter tenia. Era el mas inteligente de sus hermanos políticamente hablando por lo que el era el mas preparado para toda esta situacion de todos modos y el podía verlo fácilmente en sus ojos. Unos ojos que decían que estaba con ganas de llevar a cabo todo esto

´´Es una meta un poco difícil sin embargo la que tienes hermanito y con difícil me refiero a muy complicada debido al hecho de que no estas tratando solo de llegar hasta Potter sino de convertirlo en tus planes y decisiones. Es muy difícil de manipular a una persona que claramente sabe lo que los demás quieren de el. Tendras que buscar otras maneras de ponerlo de tu lado porque de no hacer esto entonces tus posibilidades de conseguir a Potter estan completamente perdidas``. El apoyar a su hermano era por su bien después de todo. La idea de ser un miembro poderoso de la sociedad atraía considerablemente a Percy por lo que estaba mas dispuesto a hacer todo en su mano

´´El problema que tengo es la chica Patil y también el tal Alexander. Una es una extranjera que no debería de tener ni siquiera una educación en nuestro país y el otro es un bastardo nacido de una familia oscura por lo que mientras estén al lado de el serán una amenaza y harán imposible que de ninguna manera me acerque a Potter``. Había visto como eran los dos siempre al lado suya no dando a otras personas la oportunidad de obtener algo de Potter. Seguramente querían todo de el de la misma manera que ellos asique por el momento le tenían una condenada ventaja y no sabia que hacer exactamente

´´Mira Ron no tengo ni que decírtelo dos veces pero si vas por el camino de tratar de amenazar a ambos estaras cometiendo un error. No eres tan poderoso como ellos lamento decirlo pero es asi de simple. Los dos te superan considerablemente por lo que es un poco estúpido ir a por ellos y si Hadrian es amigo de ellos ¿Cómo crees que se tomara malas palabras de tu parte acerca de ellos? Desde luego no lo tomara para nada bien y no querra saber nada de ti. Lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar una manera de atraer a Potter a ti``. Percy sabia de lo que hablaba. Había estado intentando lo mismo con Clearwater sin éxito ya que la niña se resistía por completo a sus avnces. A este ritmo tendría que conseguir una poción de amor. Ilegal tal vez pero todo era necesario para obtener lo que buscas

Ron frunció el ceño. Esto no iba de acuerdo a sus planes en mente. Se suponía que Hadrian no debería tener mas amigos. PUNTO. Pero con ser amigo de la heredera patil y el heredero Blackwood significaba que el básicamente no era tan influenciable y si hacia cualquier cosa para lanzar a los dos amigos de su vida no solo Hadrian estaría observándolo atentamente en busca de cualquier cosa como el juego sucio. Maldicion que estaba completamente atrapado y aunque Hadrian no hiciera nada con el los tutores de ambos niños podrain estar molestos por su trato desagradable hacia ellos

Uno era un miembro de casa Ancestral lo cual ya era una mala noticia en la mente de Ron. Si el padre de Padma pensaba que su hija estaba siendo amenazada de alguna manera por un niño como el lo mas seguro es que cargaría contra el con todo lo que tenia y no tenia ninguna manera de supervivencia. Podía usar en su beneficio a su hermana Parvati. Había visto las miradas de la hermana Paravati que eran claramente de celos y un poco de molestia. Tal vez a través de ella podría lanzar ataques sutiles a la hermana que al final pondría a Padma contra las cuerdas y esa era la mejor decisión con respecto a ella

Blackwood seria mas fácil. Solo hay que lanzar a los mas intolerantes de las casas contra el y al final el se vera obligado a abandonar Hogwarts. Afortunadamente el no tenia la protección ancestral como Padma por lo que nadie diría nada acerca de ser objeto de ataques cortesía de todas las personas. Bueno posiblemente haya que tener en cuenta que su tutora era Andromeda Tonks pero no había nada mas de lo que preocuparse ya que al final el se habría librado de las dos molestias para su plan magnifico y al final del dia el seria amigo de Potter. Luego solo seria cuestión de toques un tanto agradables para convertirlo de su lado

´´Percy tenemos que trabajar juntos los dos para poder hacer de Potter un amigo de la familia. Tengo un pequeño plan en mente pero me vendría perfectamente la ayuda de una persona que sabe mejor lo que se hace y con mas años de experiencia y además tienes tus amistades que seguramente verán algo jugoso en beneficiarse de Potter. El trabajo conjunto entre nosotros es lo que nos llevara hasta tener lo que nuestra familia siempre ha merecido lo que como sangre limpia nos merecemos a pesar de las mentes de los demás``. El discurso de Ron fue mas bien un poco demasiado alto pero el estaba tan motivado que no le importaba en lo mas minimo si era escuchado porque nadie en Gryffindor salvo Longbotton y Granger lo venderían

´´Voy a ayudarte lo mejor que pueda Ron pero dejame que te deje en claro que si esto convierte mis intenciones en trabajar en el Ministerio en un fracaso estas solo en esto. Al igual que tu yo tengo mis ambiciones y no las voy a abandonar solo porque tu piensas que Potter es la puerta adecuada para que todos nosotros podamos disfrutar de una vida como la que nos merecemos``. Percy ayudaría a su hermano pero no era tan estúpido como para pensar que las cosas no se podían ir a la mierda en cualquier momento y en caso de que eso pasase entonces lo mejor era sacrificar a su hermano pequeño antes que sacrificarse a si mismo que ya tenia un futuro planeado

Lo que ambos hermanos conspiradores no habían notado por supuesto fue la presencia de sus otros hermanos: Fred y George. Ambos hermanos había oído de la maquinación de Ron. No les gustaba. No les gustaba la idea de jugar con la vida de ninguna persona ni de tratar de meterse en asuntos que podían ser simplemente demasiado. Haber ellos eran cotillas y creían en saber los rumores pero una cosa era eso y otra cosa era lo que Ron quería hacer ¿meterse en la vida de una persona para moldearla a su antojo? Eso sonaba demasiado a lo que un mago oscuro querria hacer y no estaban de acuerdo con ello de ninguna manera

Era obvio que recurriría a Percy. Es decir Percy era muy ambicioso y quería tener el control de su vida y vivir una buena vida por lo que la idea de seguramente sacar provecho a la familia Potter de alguna manera tenia que ser de lo mas atractiva para el y mas que nada la idea de valerse de el. Pero lo peor de todo es que si las cosas no funcionaban sacrificaría a su hermano. Siempre habían sabido que Percy era mas serpiente que león. Muy manipulador y un maestro del engaño y la manipulación pero nunca lo habían imaginado que seria asi con su propia familia al final de todo

´´Vamos a ver mi querido hermano mas feo y gordo. Tenemos un jodido y serio problema. Nuestro hermano Ron esta detrás de la fortuna y el poder de la familia Potter. Y ha conseguido de alguna manera poner de su lado a nuestro hermano mas tonto e increíblemente estúpido y ambicioso de su lado ¿Qué hacemos?``. Fred estaba si podía decirlo con sinceridad nervioso. La idea de que Potter se enfadara por las acciones de su familia no eran atractivas ya que después de todo el era un ancestral y un ancestral podía levantar una gran cantidad de mierda si pensaban que estaban en su derecho de hacerlo

´´Bueno el hermano verdaderamente feo y mas apestosos creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es obvio: avisar a Harry. El joven Potter nos ha hecho mas bien que mal y nos esta posiblemente por patrocinar por lo que es obvio que si no solo queremos mantener el posible patrocinio pero además de eso salvar a nuestra familia de la estupidez tenemos que avisarle antes de que cualquier estupidez pase por parte de Ron contra el no vayamos a luego lamentarlo de alguna manera``. Geroge estaba pensando detenidamente las cosas y pensaba que era la mejor opción posible bueno y también que no quería que un amigo suyo saliera perjudicado por las ambiciones de su hermano

´´Sin pruebas lo vamos a tener realmente difícil para que nos crea de que esto solo era una maquinación de nuestro hermano ¿Cómo podemos garantizar que de alguna manera el no piensa que estamos también detrás de esto? Siempre hay ese tipo de posibilidad por desgracia mi querido hermano mas feo``. Habia que ver las cosas desde todos los puntos de vista ya que era la única manera de resolver las situaciones de la mejor manera: el escaneo de todas las posibilidades. Y Fred tenia que darlo ellos tenían un sonoro problema en este mismo momento por culpa de su querido hermano

´´Bueno no necesitamos ninguna prueba en realidad. Solo tenemos que decirle a Hadrian sobre la amenaza existente y ya esta. Con solo decirle acerca de la amenaza que es nuestro querido hermano menor lo pondremos en aviso contra el bueno de nuestro hermano. Mantenemos de esta manera nuestra amistad con el y jodemos no solo a Ron pero también a Percy por lo que en mi mente es toda una situacion de beneficio en la que nos encontramos``. Eran asi de simples las cosas. Despues de todo Percy merecía que le bajaran un poco los niveles que tenia de creencia superioridad estúpida que tenia. Un poco de ser golpeado por Potter seria la mejor manera

Ambos gemelos decidieron que tendrían que avisar a Harry de alguna manera pero no sabían como y el usar búhos en casa estaba fuera de lugar. Su hermano Ron no era un pensador para nada. El era de las personas que recibían mejor ordenes y solo había una persona que podía darle un plan tan calculado a el: Su madre. La idea de que su madre también tuviera algo que ver con todo esto no era bueno y sabían que tendrían queandarse con ojos muy abiertos para avisar a joven Potter en algun momento del verano antes de que algo demasiado malo pasase y que su hermano de alguna manera sacara un estúpido plan

* * *

 **-Oficina del Director-**

El año no había terminado bien. No había terminado como debía ser. Lo primero es que no había conseguido colocar en la amistad a los Weasley con Hadrian. Eso era malo. El niño tenia que ser monitoreado en todo momento y en vez de eso estaba fuera por completo de su rango de vista lo cual era una muy mala noticia en su mente. No había ayudado a que Amelia Bones había venido aquí acompañada de Agusta y Cyrus. La presencia de los tres no le había hecho la mas minima gracia ya que era un recordatorio del poder que el no tendría nunca

 _´´¿Hay alguna razon por la que tenga a tres señores de casas ancestrales en mi colegio? No tengo ni que decir que vuesra presencia es una cosa de lo mas extraña si tengo que ser completamente sincero``._ La presencia de tres ancestrales no le había sentado nada bien porque no sabia lo que ellos podían estar queriendo al venir hasta el lugar. Era una cosa de la que no se había preparado en lo mas minimo y teniendo en cuenta que no había habido ningun tipo de incidente en el colegio no había esperado su presencia para nada

 _´´Se podría decir que tenemos nuestras razones para estar aquí. Cyrus esta aquí por sus propios motivos al igual que Augusta yo solo estoy aquí por el mero hecho de que se me ha informado de que uno de tus profesores esta desaparecido y no se sabe donde ha podido irse. Estoy aquí para hacerte saber que vengo con la intención de hacer que haya una investigación en profundidad para averiguar que ha sido de dicho hombre``._ Amelia había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que la mejor manera de salir bien contra alguien como Dumbledore era solo de recordarle que el ya no estaba en el control y eso lo estaba matando por completo

 _´´¿la desaparición del joven Quirinus? Todavía estoy en medio de investigar el máximo posible acerca de lo que puede haber hecho que mi maestro de defensa haya desaparecido estoy seguro de que podras comprender darme un poco mas de tiempo para que pueda encontrarlo antes de que se tenga que hacer una investigación en profundidad con los recursos del departamento de aurores``._ Tenia que evitar eso por todos los medios porque de no ser asi la investigación de Bones podría descubrir cualquier cosa que solo dios sabia lo que podría ser y que podría dar como resultado a una situacion mas tensa para el

 _´´Tendrias que haber reportado su desparicion de inmediato Dumbledore y de esa manera habriamos podido sin ninguna duda haber seguido perfectamente cualquier rastro que dejase. Ahora no tenemos la mas minima idea de donde puede estar. Y no ayuda a ese secreto que supuestamente tienes en la tercera planta ¿Cómo no sabemos que había algo allí de bastante interés y el se lo ha llevado? Tendremos que investigar detenidamente``._ Amelia había encontrado ver a Dumbledore muy nervioso como una cosa de lo mas divertida si se podía decir y el hombre era claramente de lo menos ansioso por dicha investigación

 _´´Amelia te puedo garantizar que lo que hay oculto en la tercera planta no es de ninguna manera adquirido por el joven Quirinus. Tiene demasiadas defensas como para poder ser de alguna manera atravesado por una persona sola se necesitarían muchas medidas para poder hacer esto y el joven Quirinus aunque un mago competente no era lo bastante fuerte``._ Dumbleodre tenia que sacar a la mujer de esta situacion. Habría usado la varita anciana para hacer una compulsión pero prefería no arriesgarse a ser acusado por tres ancestrales con el ataque contra sus personas ya que no daría un buen resultado

 _´´No es tu palabra ahora lo mas importante Dumbledore por desgracia. Viendo que no solo no has informado al departamento de justicia antes me temo que la confianza en ti en este mismo momento no es precisamente una cosa de la que podamos decir ninguno de los presentes que tenemos en ti. Tambien hay que tener en cuenta mas motivos como el caso de que Quirinus estaba bajo investigación por su llamado control de los Trols y ahora podemos saber que el fue el que lo solto``._ Amelia vio con alegría sadica como el hombre se estremecía ante la acusación. Si se descubria bien podía hacer daño a su reputación por el mero hecho de que el era el que lo había contratado

 _´´el joven Quirinus es parte de este establecimiento y a menos de que yo tenga la firme demostración de que el esta desparecido y no se ha marchado para no volver me temo que no puedo dejarte entrar aquí Amelia de ninguna manera``._ Dumbledore sabia que estaba poniéndose en contra de la mujer pero era eso o dejar que averigüen que en realidad había muchas cosas desagradables acerca de Quirinus. Era un perder o perder pero prefería enfrentarse a Amelia que tenerla haciendo mas daño aun al demostrar que Quirinus era en realidad un enemigo mortifago

 _´´Y es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí Dumbledore. Debido a la situacion de que podía haber habido peligro para dos niños Ancestrales estamos dando permiso a Amelia para investigar detenidamente al señor Quirrel y verificar cualquier posible motivo por el que el se ha ido de la institución``._ Cyrus vio que Dumbledore no era para nada feliz con su decisión pero francamente le importaba una mierda en lo que se refería a el ya que la seguridad de su hija era una prioridad (y el dañar la reputación de Dumbledore era un bono)

 _´´Ya veo. Me gustaría poder contar con vuestro apoyo sin embargo. Como el director de esta institución estoy mas que seguro de que podeis ver que soy la persona mas adecuada para hacer la investigación que Amelia ya que tengo acceso a mas recursos en toda la escuela de las que ella no podrá acceder``._ Tenia que dirigir las cosas a su manera o de lo contrario podía ver todo esto saliéndose de sus manos lo cual era una muy mala noticia en la mente de Dumbledore pero por desgracia la mirada de los otros dos miembros fue mas bien divertida con respecto a su respuesta

 _´´Si de verdad piensas eso ¿Por qué no colaboras con Amelia? Después de todo ya no eres el jefe brujo del Wizengamot para nada asique no tiene ningun sentido que seas el dominante ni nada por el estilo esta es una tarea de investigación del departamento de justicia ya que un profesor desaparecido cae dentro de dichos limites``._ Augusta había disfrutado inmensamente en meterse con Dumbledore ya que lo culpaba de lo que le había pasado a su hijo por lo que en su mente el bien merecía cualquier cosa para hacer esto y el verlo tratar de defenderse estaba siendo de lo mas divertido para ella por todos los medios

Dumbledore suspiro mientras recordaba esa maldita reunión. Había podido mantener durante un mes la desaparición de Quirinus y el había pensado que no habría ningun problema en realidad pero todo se había jodido cuando Amelia Bones se había presentado allí mismo y le había dicho que habría una investigación y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque ya no era el jefe del Wizengamot y no tenia la mas minima autoridad para dictar en lo que se refería a lo que podía pasar o no con los recursos de la fuerza de Aurores que era a dia de hoy la mas temible de Europa a pesar de las acciones de Fudge de intentar meterse en ella

No sabia como era posible después de todo el había colocado un encanto compulsión masivo en toda la escuela que haría que los alumnos no cuestionaran por la desaparición de Quirinus. Era todo por el bien mayor para garantizar que no solo los estudiantes no enviaban cartas acerca de la falta de un profesor sino para evitar que Susan Bones y los otros jóvenes Ancestrales enviaran un mensaje que avisaría a las autoridades. Por desgracia no había podido ser ya que Amelia se había presentado y había hecho de la vida de el un infierno cuando hizo saber al publico entero de la desaparición de Quirinus marcándolo como un director deficiente si no podía controlar a su profesor

Y entonces paso lo pero que podía pasar: el descubrimiento de Quirinus como Mortifago. No sabia como Amelia lo había hecho pero había descubierto de las alianzas y amistades del hombre y se había puesto a cazar como un perro del infierno mismo. Había sido desagradable y la reacción del publico mágico no había sido la mejor ya que la idea de no saber a quien contratas es una muestra de incompetencia lo cual hablaba mal de el por desgracia y no hacia mas que daño a su reputacion ya tocada que al mismo tiempo traia la cuestión de si se podía confiar en el por su habito de contratar Mortifagos

Este no había sido el año que esperaba solo podía esperar enmendar las cosas el año siguiente


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas. esta es la actualizacion numero dos de esta historia. despues de esto habra que esperar a Mayo para ver otras dos historias actualizadas dos veces. Se que puede ser un poco de un problema pero la vida no me da respiro de ninguna de las maneras y no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaria porque entre la vida realidad y lo que son mis propios problemas es una verdadera mierda**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Comienza el Verano**

 **-Palacio Black Blood-**

Klaus Sanguini era un vampiro viejo aunque aparentaba estar en los treinta años de edad. Era un vampiro de setecientos años de edad que había visto muchas cosas desde su creación. Era un vampiro ambicioso como el había creado su propia familia hace doscientos años y no era un hombre estúpido de ninguna de las maneras sino un vampiro inteligente que sabia hacer las cosas bien. Era su buen juicio de accion lo que en su mayoría había salvado a su familia de ser purgada por los cazadores de vampiros de los diferentes ministerios. Pero el había cometido un pequeño error

Cuando Voldemort estaba comenzando a su subir a poder el necesitaba soldados poderosos y mortales. Greyback fue uno de sus subordinados mas leales y con el que llevo a cabo una tarea brutal y despiadada de hacer el mundo un infierno a los británicos mientras que el también actuaba de esa manera. Sus razones para ayudarlo era poder establecerse en Gran Bretaña y tener varias granjas de sangre de magos. La sangre de magoa es increíble para un vampiro por lo que la alianza que tenia con Voldemort había parecido un aspecto mas que solido en ese momento y no veía ninguna posibilidad de ser derrotado ya que después de todo Voldemort era poderoso

Voldemort era el tipo de mago que le gustaba: sin limitaciones entre el bien y el mal. Para Voldemort las cosas eran bastante simples. El quería el poder y quería matar a los que tenían el poder. El plan final de Voldemort era moverse contra los señores de las casas ancestrales y tenerlos a todos muertos para tener lo que era de ellos pero antes de eso tenia que hacerse con el completo control de Gran Bretaña. El lo había apoyado. Sangre antigua y poderosa era una cosa de la que no se podía resistir de ninguna de las maneras pero fue entonces cuando todo se jodio

Voldemort perdió su cuerpo al creer en una estúpida profecía. Una condenada profecía. Las profecías no estaban revertidas de hierro sino que son cosas ambiguas en el mejor de los casos. Los departamentos de misterios podían tener cerca de miles de profecías y solo un uno por ciento se había hecho realidad ¿pero Voldemort escucho su consejo? No, el no lo hizo. Se obsesiono con la profecía y con lo que ello podía significar para el y se lanzo como un completo estúpido hacia delante sin importar nada mas. Para el todo fue sencillo y fácil: entraba, mataba y salía. Pero todo se jodio, todo se complico

Si tenia que hacer una apuesta el apostaría a que Lily Potter hizo algun tipo de hechizo de protección basado en sangre sobre ella en el que al dar su vida salvaría a su hijo de cualquier accion causada por el que la matase de manera directa. Estúpido por completo. El hombre había caído en la trampa de la mujer y había perdido su cuerpo. El muy tonto había perdido su oportunidad de hacer de Gran Bretaña un paraíso para la oscuridad y por eso el estaba mas que molesto y cosecharía mucho del hombre una vez que volviera a tener un cuerpo físico como el ya sabia que el solo había perdido el cuerpo pero no estaba muerto

Si, el sabia que Voldemort no estaba muerto. El hombre había hecho Horrocruxes y el tenia que premiarlo por su inteligencia al hacer esto. Pero también tenia mas que claro que Voldemort estaría en peligro si estos se destruían. Pero el esperaría, esperaría hasta que el hombre oscuro volviera y entonces a cambio de su alianza renovada el pediría mucho mas para el recibir que solo un par de granjas. Después de todo su estúpido error le había costado muy caro. Su estúpido error había significado sin ninguna duda que el y su familia se habían visto acosados

Tras la derrota de Voldemort los vampiros y licántropos fueron perseguidos no por las fuerzas del ministerio sino por las fuerzas privadas de los señores. Sin piedad, sin compasión alguna. Cazados por ellos hasta que sus números menguaron. Los lideres como el y Fenrir sobrevivieron pero los números de sus grupos fueron muy menguados. Había pasado los últimos años tratando de volver a cimentar sus fuerzas pero teniendo en cuenta que si asomaba la cabeza seria cazado por completo el sabia perfectamente que no podía simplemente hacer nada por el momento lo cual lo tenia realmente molesto

La paciencia era una virtud que el tenia después de todo. Se haría una vez mas a lo alto. Se convertiría en el señor de la facción vampiro con la ayuda de Voldemort y una vez que Voldemort haya cumplido con su papel lo tendría muerto. No se podía permitir que un fallo como ese hombre viva de ninguna de las maneras. Cuando alguien se equivoca lo quitas del puesto. Voldemort se equivoco a lo grande al perseguir al condenado niño por lo que una vez que sirviera a su propósito el ya n tendría ningun interés en el de ninguna de las maneras y por tanto se libraría de el

Y entonces una explosión sacudió su castillo y gritos de miseria y dolor empezaron a escucharse por toda la zona. No tenia sentido ¿Quién se atrevía a venir a su castillo donde mas de doscientos vampiros estaban allí para protegerlo de todo mal? Solo un completo estúpido y mago se atrevería a hacerlo. Lo dejaría venir. Si sus hombres no podían con el entonces significaba que su sangre era fuerte por lo que o bien lo convertiría o bien simple y únicamente haría uso de el como una pequeña parte de su granja de sangre. Buenos planes a decir verdad en su mente por lo que el estaba menos que nerviosos

En la entrada del castillo estaba Hadrian Potter. Acababa de soltar una bomba de explosivo de nitrato de plata para hacer que una poderosa nube de plata y verbena se saliera por toda la zona matando a los vampiros de la zona. Hadrian avanzo como un señor de destrucción y al vampiro que se le lanzo lo recibió de dos maneras. La primera era con su espada hecha de palta goblin en forma de Colada como la espada del Cid Campeador. Un arma que fue hecha expresamente por los Goblins para el señor de la casa Potter hace trecientos años como un regalo por una buena accion de los Potter

Cada vez que la espada entraba en contacto con un vampiro este se caia al suelo mientras que sentia su cuerpo ser consumido por un veneno. La espada fue hecha de plata Goblin pero bañada en verbena y otras plantas en forma de elixir que afectarían a la circulación sanguínea que era la mayor debilidad de los vampiros. Esto por supuesto significaría sin ninguna duda que los vampiros estarían sin ninguna defensa contra la espada que los golpeo y luego seria explotados por un hechizo explosivo de Hadrian de su varita

Hadrian avanzo lentamente con un objetivo en mente de matar al señor de los vampiros que vivía en el lugar ¿motivo? Era un lacayo de Voldemort. En su mente como un subordinado de Voldemort el sabia que este ser debía ser matado para asegurarse de que el mensaje se entendía: nadie que se aliara con Voldemort saldría con vida. Ellos declararon la guerra y hadrian le ponndria punto y final de manera definitiva. Por lo que de ahí que estaba aquí mismo con su espada y con cero misericordia en su mente para tratar con estas personas o seres que se habían aliado con el señor oscuro solo por saciar su hambre

Hadrian tenia otros motivos para estar allí por supueto. Esos motivos eran un ritual. Había pasado la ultima semana desde que volvió de Hogwarts estudiando acerca de los rituales de la casa de Potter. No era muy sabido pero los Potter venían de los Peverell una de las mas antiguas familias mágicas conocidas que venían desde los albores del imperio Persa. Su conocimiento en rituales no era posible ni siquiera de ser concebido de ninguna de las maneras y Hadrian había estudiado uno de los rituales posiblemente mas peligrosos jamás conocidos por el hombre. Por supuesto que había atraído su atención ya que significaría una considerable cantidad de poder. El ultimo Potter en hacer este ritual fue Gabriel Potter un hombre temido y conocido por su poder a tan alto alcance que había sembrado el pánico en los ministerios

Uno podría preguntarse ¿Por qué hacer el ritual? Muy simple. Primero y mas importante es que el ritual le daría ciertas habilidades únicas que lo pondrían por delante de sus adversarios: Voldemort y Dumbledore. Hadrian no era tan estúpido como para pensar que se podía simplemente fiar de las maquinaciones de ambos hombres. Ya que aunque Voldemort tenia un punto débil increíblemente grande en este mismo momento no se podía decir lo mismo de Dumbledore. Necesitaba una ventaja. Una cosa que lo colocase por delante del anciano y sus abuelos le habían sugerido el ritual en cuestión

Hadrian avanzo como un dios de la guerra sin piedad destruyendo todo lo que se ponía en su paso hasta que llego a la sala principal del castillo. Lanzo un potente hechizo explosivo que habrio un boque de tres metros de diámetro y destrozo la madera. Allí sentado en su trono como un falso rey estaba el hombre a por el que había venido. Sorprendió al vampiro cuando Hadrian emitió un pulso de magia y todo el miasma negro de la habitación se desvaneció cortesía de la magia de Hadrian que sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando allí exactamente por accion del vampiro

´´Ohh es todo un verdadero placer ver al atacante de mi morada. Un mago tan poderoso. Dime mago ¿no has pensado en la conversión a vampiro? Te convertirías en un verdadero ser poderoso incapaz de morir de la vejez ¿no lo preferirías a envejecer y finalmente morir?``. Klaus tenia que decirlo sentia el poder del chico y era impresionante para alguien joven que no debía ser mas de catorce años. Si lo convertía tendría un nuevo lugarteniente realmente poderoso pero el niño solo lo miro por un momento como si estuviera considerando algo. Y entonces solo se echo a reir

´´No soy el esclavo de nadie vampiro. No me vinculare a ti para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras por lo que si sigues pensando en que podras beneficiarte de alguna manera de mi me temo que tengo que decirte que estas completamente equivocado y que tu mejor apuesta es la de salir de aquí corriendo antes de que te pase algo realmente malo``. Hadrian tenia que luchar contra la risa por la estúpida oferta que el vampiro le había hecho. La inmortalidad era imposible. La longevidad no. Pero la inmortalidad era un sueño completamente estúpido en su opinión y que no tenia que ser de ninguna manera pensado ya que solo traia mas problemas que beneficios al menos en su mente

´´Tonto niño. Soy muy viejo y poderoso ¿de verdad crees que tienes alguna misera oportunidad de vencerme a mi? Creo que deberías de pensártelos dos veces porque de no ser asi solo terminaras mal. Soy el señor supremo de toda una familia. Un vampiro de varios siglos de edad ¿Qué oportunidad crees que tienes contra mi?``. Klaus empezó a decir palabras cuando un hechizo naranja lo impacto de lleno en el cofre enviándolo a través de la pared. El hechizo era una versión mortífera del hechizo de perforación que debido a la increíble resistencia magia del vampiro este resistió sin problemas

´´la edad tiene que habre creado algo de senilidad. Es lo único que puede explicar sin ninguna duda los motivos por los que no puedes hacer nada mas``. Hadrian vio al vampiro lanzarse a por el pero con solo un movimiento de su varita creo cientos de espadas que se lanzaron contra el vamiro que se vio obligado a retroceder por cihas armas afiladas. El vampiro pensó en como tratar la situacion y fue sorprendido cuando mas espadas crecieron del suelo tratando de apuñalarlo lo que le hizo saltar al aire

Allí en el aire Hadrian creo un poderoso rayo y lo lanzo directamente contra el antiguo vampiro que fue golpeado por el rayo y le destruyo una de sus piernas en el proceso dejándolo sin una de sus piernas lo que lo inmovilizo parcialmente. Klaus trato de moverse cuando varias cadenas negras se conjuraron y lo ataron por completo del pie restante y sus dos brazos. Sintió como su cuerpo era tensado y solo miro con ira al niño en cuestión que le estaba haciendo esto como si no se lo pudiera creer y trato de usar toda su fuerza para moverse aunque se dio cuenta que no podía

´´Supongo que si esto es todo el poder de un señor vampiro me temo que tengo que decir que es decepcionante ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que luchaste de verdad? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hiciste uso de tu capacidad única de combate mejorada? Por lo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda eres débil. Muy débil. Tan débil que no mereces mas que una muerte por tus acciones pasadas. Tienes suerte de que tengo uso de tu corazón porque de no ser asi habría bombardeado desde fuera tu palacio``. Si había algo que odiaba era los débiles que se hacían ver como fuertes. Era una razon seria por la que odiaba a los Mortifagos

No hay que equivocarse. También odiaba considerablemente a las ovejas del mundo mágico. Es decir cada persona del mundo mágico tiene una varita. Aparecen cuatro mortifagos y todo el mundo huye ¿Cuál seria el resultado si cien tenderos lanzaran cada uno un hechizo explosivo sobre los cuatro asaltantes en cuestión? Eso es obvio. El resultado habría sido la muerte de dichos asaltantes. Pero en vez de hacerlo la gente prefería huir y escapar en vez de plantarle cara a los monstruos que los amenazaban. Le repugnaba por completo ese tipo de actitud y le repugnaba mucho cuando la gente se quejaba de que la seguridad no era lo bastante buena

La gente esperaba que los aurores los defendieran. Pero el trabajo de auror era muy complicado de hacer cuando la gente es ignorante y no hace nada por garantizar su propia seguridad. En la opinión y mente de Hadrian si la gente no merece ninguna compasión entonces no era su problema de ninguna de las maneras. La gente debía ser capaz de pararse sobre si misma. Pero su mente salió de sus pensamientos cuando recordó a que había venido por lo que saco una hurna de cristal llena de un liquido de plata antes de volverse al vampiro que trataba por todos los medios de soltarse de sus cadenas

´´Solo quiero que sepas que estas liberado de tu existencia``. Con sus ultimas palabras dichas Hadrian hizo el hechizo de corte de manera muy quirurjica y saco el corazón que todavía estaba latiendo del vampiro antes de meterlo en urna en cuestión. Despues de eso el cuerpo del vampiro empezó a marchitarse hasta que finalmente no quedo nada de el en absoluto. Hadrian sonrio antes de que hizo su camino fuera aunque no sin antes coger el anillo de Lord Nosferatu de Klaus. Esto serviría para cobrar su recompensa de tres millones bastante bien

* * *

 **-Hogwarts. Oficina del Director-**

La situacion no era para nada agradable en este momento. Su intención de aprovechar la situacion de Quirrell para hacerse con la piedra filosofal se había jodido por completo y le había estallado por completo en la cara lo cual no le había hecho mas que traer severos problemas. No importaba toda su influencia. La noticia de un profesor poseído por un espíritu maligno se había filtrado al mundo entero y ya había gente cuestionando si el debía seguir ocupando la posición de director por ello lo cual lo tenia realmente molesto ya que solo había sido un error que la gente se enterase por desgracia

Lo que es peor es que la piedra era falsa. Había intentado producri elixir de la vida para volver a ponerse en forma. Y cuando uso la piedra esta se rompió por completo dejando ver un papel en su interior. Temiendo lo que diría en dicho papel aun asi el decidio echarle un vistazo y pronto se lleno de gran cantidad de ira cuando se dio cuenta de que su tutor Nicholas Flamel en realidad nunca le había dado la verdadera piedra sino una falsa para ponerlo a prueba. Para saber si se podía confiar en el. Y el había fracasado por completo en la prueba viendo como el había obtenido el papel como lo decía la nota en cuestión

 _´´Te he enseñado. Te he dado las herramientas para ser un gran mago. Te he dado la posibilidad de crecer mas alla de donde estas. Pero me has traicionado ¿de verdad pensabas que te daría un artefacto mágico que no solo crea un elixir de vida sino convierte el metal en oro? ¿por quien me tomas Dumbledore? Si estas leyendo esta nota haznos un favor a los dos y no vuelvas a intentar ponerte en contacto conmigo porque no soportare de ninguna manera tu presencia perro traidor``._ El mensaje termino y lanzo un pitido que simbolizaría que el propio Nicholas también estaba enterado de sus acciones

Eso lo había enfurecido considerablemente. Una de sus metas había sido la de la creación de la piedra filosofal. Una piedra en pocas palabras capaz de dar todos esos poderes habría sido muy valiosa en sus manos. Pero no había podido ser por desgracia y se le había escapado por completo de las manos muy a su pesar y disgusto. Por eso en parte había sido este plan. Si no puedes conseguirlo de una manera hazlo de otra manera pero su plan había fallado por completo ya que Nicholas lo había visto venir sin ningun problema y lo había dejado como un tonto, una cosa que el despreciaba inmensamente

La alquimia era una magia muy poderosa. La capacidad de manipular los ingredientes de pociones y de rituales junto con diversas aplicaciones de la ciencia muggle eran una de las razones de su interés en dicha rama de la magia. La posibilidad única de ser capaz de hacer del mundo su propio juguete era una cosa que lo atraía inmensamente. Y en estos momentos solo era conocido como un mago experto en transfiguración y un poco de alquimia. Nicholas sin embargo era el maestro supremo de dichas ramas siendo capaz de hacer uso de las Transmutacion que es la aplicación de la alquimia en la rama de las tranfiguracion haciendo las cosas permanentes

Detestaba cuando alguien era mejor que el era un error muy serio. El aun odiaba los días en que vio a Charlus Potter superar sin problemas tareas en materias donde el apenas destacaba. El detestaba también a Dorea Potter por lo mismo y lo mismo se podía decir de Arcthurus Black. Los odiaba y no los soportaba de ninguna de las maneras pero el había aprendido que con la manipulación adecuada uno puede llegar muy lejos. Por ejemplo el hecho de usar un nombre falso como el que tenia en vez de su verdadero nombre de Albus Brian Dumbledore le había permitido escapar del juramento de los fundadores

Si, había conseguido tener sus garras en James Potter pero Charlus y Dorea le ganaron la mano y su nieto estaba completamente lejos de cualquier posibilidad de simplemente controlarlo porque el niño parecía saber perfectamente que es lo que estaba pensando en todo momento o al menos intuía lo que el quería de el. Era molesto ¿Cómo podía un simple niño saber eso? No tenia el mas minimo sentido para el al menos ya que en su mente el niño debería de ser eso: un niño. Parecía que la dura crianza con los Dursley en vez de romperlo lo había hecho madurar mas rápidamente. Había una buena razon porque normalmente había mano dura en la infancia de los niños mágicos: maduración temprana

Un niño mágico maduraba mas rápidamente cuanto el entorno fuera mas agresivo. La razon por la que el niño seguramente había crecido mas rápidamente era debido a dos puntos. El primero era el factor de que el había tenido que crecer con los Dursley. Ellos lo habían tratado de romper mentalmente. Y el niño en vez de romperse se había sobrepuesto. Eso no estaba en sus planes de ninguna de las maneras ya que esto significaba simplemente que el niño estaba mas preparado y listo. También había parecido crecer por su tiempo fuera de su control en el aire libre. Tenia que hacer algo o de lo contrario sus planes se joderian por completo

Severus Snape tampoco era feliz con los últimos tiempos por varias razones. La primera es que a diferencia de james Potter este niño era mas como Lily. Meticuloso, calculador y metodico. Lo esperaba. Estaba esperando a que lo atacara para el devolver el fuego con fuego. El niño sabia muy bien de sus intereses y de su odio sobre el al parecer y estaba esperando a que lo atacase de alguna manera verbal. Muy inteligente si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo. Muy Slytherin. Mas que la mayoría de sus serpientes. Era obvio que la crianza dura lo había convertido en alguien peligroso para el

El lo odiaba por ser el hijo de Lily. El profesor le decía que lo tratase como un hijo de Lily pero era el hecho de ser un hijo de Lily con James Potter lo que mas odiaba en este momento. Lo odiaba porque era un recordatorio de su derrota. De su perdida. No importaban todas las bromas sufridas lo que le importaba es que al final la mujer que le gustaba inmensamente se había ido con el condenado Potter que para el era una aberración y eso es lo que el no podía soportar cada vez que miraba al niño: el recuerdo de su mayor perdida. Y por eso el lo mataria una vez Voldemort estuviera muerto

Seria una mas que agradable victoria en su mente. Por un lado se vengaba de James Potter el maton que le había hecho muchas molestias durante su tiempo en Hogwarts y por otro lado destruiría a una familia Ancestral sin que nadie lo supera. Los venenos son buenos por eso porque nadie sabe de verdad lo que pasa en realidad. Seria su mayor conquista. La mejor victoria que jamás podría llegar a pedir de ninguna de las maneras en su mente. Nadie podría cuestionarlo acerca de ello de ninguna manera porque como un agente de Dumbledore estaba protegido de todo mal y toda investigación

´´Severus dime ¿Cómo tratarías la situacion actual? Tenemos a un joven Potter que esta fuera de control asique ¿Cómo lo controlarías para sacar a la luz en esta posición a nuestro favor? Ahora mismo nosotros somos mas débiles en esta situacion. Si queremos tener de verdad una oportunidad de ganar el control de Potter me temo que tendremos que hacer algo muy serio``. Y eso no eran buenas cosas en realidad. El preferiría sinceramente hacer las cosas de manera lo mas quirurjica posible pero las medidas extremas nunca son buenas por nada porque pueden hacer mucho mas daño que bien

´´Sinceramente director creo que podemos hacer algunas cosas. Hadrian no será inmune a un bombardeo constante con pociones. Un bombardeo constante llevara a Potter al final a caer. No me refiero a simples pociones de lealtad sino pociones mas extremas. Pociones que hagan daño a su mente por todo el posible daño que se puedan hacer``. Solo necesitaban el niño para atacar y ya esta nada mas por lo que dejar su mente afectada era una mejor manera de hacer las cosas mas simples y sencillas. No necesitaban al niño para nada mas después de todo

´´Es una medida muy extrema. Si usamos ese tipo de pociones hay un riesgo de que se sepa o aprenda de alguna manera de que hemos hecho cualquier cosa al heredero Potter. Las posibilidades de que eso pase son muy altas por lo que eso creo que es una medida de lo menos aconsejada en mi opinión. Pueden hacer daño ya que cuestionaran ¿Quién lo ha hecho en la escuela dicha accion? Y ellos atacaran al mas probable: tu``. Dumbledore no podía consentir de ninguna manera de que se pierda a su espia. Su espia era demasiado importante ya que le permitia controlar a los Slytherin y los Slytherin eran una agrupación de personas de muy alta importancia

´´Me temo mi señor que es una de las pocas medidas que te puedo recomendar. La otra medida que te puedo recomendar es que ataquemos a sus amigos. Que le hagamos daño a sus amigos y les hagamos sentir mal. Que lo separemos de ellos por todos los medios ya que al separarlo por completo de cualquier amistad que tenga lo dejara vulnerable ya que lo hara posible de ser victima de cualquier persona``. Era la mejor forma de eliminar a una persona: hacerle daño emocional o atacar a los que le interesan. Era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas con aquellos que son demasiado fuertes

´´atacar a sus amigos es una estrategia que normalmente estaría completamente de acuerdo. Pero atacar a Potter de alguna manera asi solo se veria de mala manera para nosotros. Potter por si mismo es increíblemente peligroso de golpear pero si atacásemos a Alex o a Padma nos veriamos en una situacion complicada ¿o quieres tu convertirte de alguna manera en el blanco de la ira de la familia Patil y de Andromeda Tonks? No eres lo bastante poderoso como para aguantar y cualquier accion en la que te escude podría ser muy golpeada por el joven Harry solo recordando el hecho de mi colocarlo bajo el cuidado de los Dursley``. Era el problema de la situacion actual ya que se habían puesto esa situacion por el descontrol de hace años y el no tenia forma de arreglarlo

Severus se estremeció. Los Dursley eran un claro ejemplo de que Crematoria podía ser un verdadero infierno. No morias. No. Era una cárcel del dolor extremo no solo físico sino mental por lo que si se descubria que tenia lo mas minimo que ver con algun ataque no solo a Potter sino también a Patil lo mas posible es que pasase algo muy malo a su persona. Seria muy posible que reclamasen su cabeza y teniendo en cuenta que era mestizo y reconocido Mortifago si alguien conseguía golpear aun mas la credibilidad de Dumbledore significaría su final por desgracia y el amaba mucho su vida

Dumbledore suspiro. Estos planes para conseguir a Harry de vuelta bajo su pulgar eran problematicos. La verdad es que los planes de Severus ya se le habían pasado por la cabeza en realidad. Ya se le había ocurrido de atacar a Potter ya sea atacando a Harry a través de sus amigos o pociones pero había un serio problema. Si Harry se convertía en dependiente de esas pociones para el control posiblemente ganaría al peon es cierto pero Amelia Bones investigaría encontrándolo extraño y esa conclusión la llevaría a dos partes: o un experto en pociones o un experto en alquimia. Si eso pasaba y la gente cuestionaba mas a Dumbledore entonces estaría completamente perdido

´´Tal vez podríamos hacer algo mas sutil dirigirlo por un camino que mas nos conviene que a el. No podemos dirigirlo asi como asi en los asuntos de la casa Potter eso es cierto pero podemos presionarlo por medio de la escuela. Algunos eventos desagradables y malos como por ejemplo encontrarse aislado y presionado. Es solo un niño por lo que no estará preparado para ese tipo de asalto de ninguna de las maneras``. Era un plan solido en su mente. La mejor forma de hacer daño a una persona joven era presionarlo por todos los angulos y mas aun uno que es una celebridad porque desde luego no habría tantos impedimentos en su contra

´´es una posibilidad si soy sincero. El acoso no es la mejor de las cosas pero habría que hacer sentir seguros a los alumnos. Después de todo el es un Ancestral. Cualquier ataque contra su persona como este estilo podría ser mal visto por el. Podría pensarlo como un ataque no solo de los alumnos sino de los maestros por lo que podría arremeter contra no solo los estudiantes sino contra el propio colegio. Necesitamos algo que obligue al niño a ser sometido por no solo la escuela sino el propio país``. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. No quería verse atacado solo por iniciar un par de rumores. Ese tipo de ataque terminaría mal para ellos

´´Dumbledore lo único que hay que hacer es encontrar un punto donde el niño puede ser atacado. Una vez encontrado dicho punto golpear como si tuvieras un martillo de guerra. Puede no ser sutil. Puede no ser bonito pero el niño esta completamente fuera de control ¿de verdad queremos alguien con la fuerza de un Ancestral haciendo movimientos por si mismos?``. La razon mas que nada de querer golpear severamente era mas que nada para hacerle daño al niño de todas las maneras. Este ultimo año se le había puesto dificil de convivir con el condenado niño ya que no podía desquitarse

Dumbledore suspiro. Sabia que había muchos herederos de casa Ancestral ahora en Hogwarts pero a diferencia de cómo hizo con la generación anterior ahora no se atrevía a intentar nada con ellos. Si movia de alguna manera sus manos contra ellos lo mas posible es que cualquiera de los ancestrales trataran de verlo muerto. Tenían la certeza de cómo era james y de cómo el seguramente lo había manipulado por lo que también sabían de la posibilidad de que el pudiera hacer lo mismo con sus herederos. Y aunque tenia posiciones e influencia el no quería ser el objetivo de cinco casas ancestrales. Seria su fin seguro

Tenia que pensar. Tenia que encontrar una manera de conseguir al joven Harry de su lado, bajo su dominio. Tal vez el hacer que hubiera acoso en la escuela contra el era la idea mas inteligente de hacer. Pero también esperaba que ningun alumno fuera tan condenadamente estúpido como para atacarlo directamente. Sabia perfectamente que los herederos de casas tradicionalistas estarían mas que deseosos de hacerle cualquier cosa pero al mismo tiempo tenia una gran idea de que hacer eso solo haría que Hadrian reclamase las deudas de sus casas lo cual haría que todos ellos fueran aun mas en contra de Dumbledore por incitar ese tipo de actitud. Tenia que pensar

* * *

 **-Mansion Malfoy-**

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre que se consideraba a si mismo bastante bien. Sabia que el dinero de su familia ganado debido a la venta de muchos magos y brujas durante las persecuciones de la santa iglesia lo había hecho mas bien rico (aunque sabia que si se hacia saber de su mano familiar en eso lo mas posible es que Francia pidiera su presencia para ser juzgado y aunque Fudge era sobornable los Ancestrales lo venderían sin ningun problema) y sus justas inversiones los habían colocado en la cima de la cadena alimenticia entre los nobles. Y la movida de su padre hace años para verlo casado con Narcisa solo lo hizo mejor

Sirvio con devoción al señor oscuro. Sabia que era un mestizo pero el era la mejor oportunidad que se les presento para derribar a los amantes de muggles. Los Ancestrales no creían en la pureza de la sangre sino en el lema de la Magia es Poder. Se casaban con aquellos que se destacaban ya fueran Pura Sangre, Mestizos o Nacidos Miuggles y eso lo enfermaba mucho. Su padre había coseguido ponerlo en un compromiso con Narcisa al conseguir el apoyo de algunos miembros de la familia Black y presionando de esta manera a Arcthurus Black. Había sido sin embargo una victoria efímera

Para empezar Black había sido bastante…cruel y brutal. Había llegado y había eliminado a los miembros de la familia responsables de dichas acciones. El nunca se había esperado que Black hiciera esto. Es decir los Ancestrales son todo para la familia siempre pero algo que parendio mas tarde es que la familia Black, su lema era Tojour Pur. Que aunque la loca de Walburga pensaba que era refirendose a la sangre mágica en realidad se refería a junca controlables. Nunca dominados. Nunca sometidos. Y cuando los miembros de su familia hicieron lo que hicieron el viejo cabeza actuo en consecuencia de la manera lo mas directa posible

No tuvo mas que la oportunidad de ver como su oportunidad de ganar mas poder se esfumo. Su suegro y nuera fueron golpeados con una maldición de locura que los hizo convertirse en dementes y matarse a si mismos y Walburga murió de envenenamiento lentamente. Arcthurus Black había dejado en claro. Y no contento con eso había matado a su padre y al patriarca Lestrange. Después de todo nunca se dijo en los contratos nada de el tomar retribución por sus acciones pasadas contra la familia Black. El hombre rencoroso se había vengado y los había matado con una muerte lenta y dolorosa sin la oportunidad de poder probar nada por su parte por desgracia

Con la muerte de Arcthurus el había esperado que el señorio de la casa Ancestral cayera en su hijo y el actuaria como regente. Pero no era asi. Por alguna razon la magia Black rechazaba por completo a su hijo no dándole ni la mas minima indicación de poder mágico. No ayudo tampoco que la hija de Andromeda tenia parte de la magia de Black viendo que era una Metamorfomago. Fue un duro golpe a su ego y al orgullo de Narcisa ya que eso significaba que mientras su hijo no era reconocido por la magia Black si lo era el caso de la hija de su hermana mayor. Un verdadero malestar en su opinión

Narcisa era una mujer hermosa. La magia de Black la había tocado en gracia. Pero ella también sabia que estaba en muy mala situacion su matrimonio con Lucius solo significaba problemas. Era un matrimonio que su vuelo no aprobó de ninguna de las aneras y al que forzaron algunos miembros de su familia asi como dos cabezas externos. Por lo que ella sabia que su abuelo hizo algunos movimientos inteligentes para asegurarse po todos los medios de que esas familias en cuestión se pudran por completo y salgan mal paradas. La casa Lestrange era ahora historia con lo único que les quedaba era su bóveda de Gringotts como un claro ejemplo de la feroz ira de su abuelo

No le gustaba admitirlo pero era celosa. Celosa de su hermana. Su hermana mayor había conseguido mucho mas de la familia Black que ella. No solo su hija tenia una de las preciadas mágicas de la casa Black pero es que además de eso Andromeda era increíblemente poderosa. Mucho mas que ella o Bellatrix nunca fueron. Y ella también temia la reacción de su hermana a ella si intentaba cualquier cosa contra ella. Su marido no tan sutil había tratado de tener asesinado a su hermana en mas de una ocasión y con cada intento que fracaso algo vino a la casa malfoy: una cabeza

Andromeda no era como el resto de la familia en los últimos años. Era inteligente y despiadada. Una mujer que calcula muchos pasos antes de moverse y ella ahora mismo tenia a su marido muy fuertemente golpeado que era la mayor razon por la que su marido se había intentado mover contra ella asesinandola. Fudge tampoco ayudo. El imbécil pomposo había tratado en mas de una ocasión de moverse contra Andromeda pero siempre retrocedía al final debido a ciertas cartas que le llegaban. Su hermana era toda una Black si ella tenia que ser sincera calculando todo al mas minimo detalle y golpeando de la manera lo mas brutal posible

Ella sabia perfectamente que si a su hermana se le metia en la mente en algun momento de atacarlos no tendría una oportunidad ya que ahora mismo ella ocupaba el mismo poder que Lucius. Quizás un poco mas ya que a diferencia de ella que había sido casada obligada ella tenia mucha mas libertad de accion para actuar. Era de lo mas molesto si ella poda ser sincera y no ayudo a que se decía que se codeaba con potter. Tener el respaldo de una casa Ancestral la colocaría por encima considerablemente de su familia y si Lucius volvia a intentar cualquier cosa contra ella lo mas seguro es que terminase muerto o pero aun su familia destrozada

Ella maldijo. Si esto continuaba de la manera en la que estaba lo mas seguro es que la casa mágica de malfoy se viera en considerables problemas y todo por culpa de su tonto de un marido. Unirse a un mago no esta mal pero los Black no se unian a NADIE y su marido lo hizo. No ayudo tampoco que su hijo estúpido seguía a su padre como un cachorro perdido que necesita ser cuidado. Francamente Draco podía ser una gran decepcion si ella era sincera al respecto. No solo mágicamente débil en comparación con otros niños sino que además de eso sin talento de mente estratégica y de sutileza

Su hijo era un asaltador. Una persona que pensaba que si gritaba fuerte y tenia una posición de poder era bastante contra cualquier persona. Vaya perdida de tiempo ¿era este el propio motivo por el que su abuelo no había querido ningun matrimonio con las posibles familias de sangre pura? Era una posibilidad. Pero su padre, madre y tia pensaron demasiado bien de la situacion sin darse cuenta del peligro que tenían delante. Una amenaza aun mayor de la que se podrían dar cuenta y lo que era peor era la situacion actual ya que desde luego las acciones de unos siempre pesarían encima de ellos

Hadrian Potter se vengaría de ellos por todos los medios. Buscaría una forma de vengarse de Lucius y todos aquellos que apoyaron a Voldemort ¿Cómo lo sabia? Ella tenia muchos jóvenes que le decían como eran las cosas en la escuela. Despues de todo siempre es bueno dar un poco de ayuda para ser posteriormente recompensado. Ese chico le habían dicho que era muy tranquilo y con una mente peligrosa. Una combinación peligrosa si ella tenia que ser completamente sincera. Por lo que no le extrañaría en lo mas minimo que cuando fuera el momento atacase como un depredador acecha a su presa

Draco Malfoy era un niño petulante. Pero el se consideraba a si mismo un regalo de los cielos ¿Cómo se podía saber eso? Muy fácil en realidad. Lo primero es que Draco estaba llorando como una niña pequeña porque según el no era respetado en Slytherin. Ambos padres estaban teniendo dolores de cabeza por eso ¿Cómo esperaba su hijo ser respetado en serio si todo lo que hacia era decir cosas acerca de cómo su padre resolvería sus problemas? Diablos eso no decía nada bueno del niño. Diablos solo decía que el niño era inútil en el mejor de los casos ya que era incapaz de resolver por el mismo sus problemas una cosa muy importante que todo Lord tiene que ser capaz de hacer

Draco no quería nada mas que ser rico y poderoso. Pero no pensaba en todo el esfuerzo para llegar hasta esa posición. Narcisa sabia que Black, Potter, Bones y Longbotton asi como Greengrass no llegaron a lo mas alto sentado sus culos y diciendo como se hacen las cosas y ya esta. No. Ellos llegaron a lo mas lejos y lo mas alto bañándose en la sangre de enemigos. Superándolos en todos los sentidos. En pocas palabras se hicieron mas importantes y poderosos de lo que ninguno mas podría hacer. Fue asi como llegaron a sus altas posiciones no lloriqueando y pidiendo

Narcisa podía decir sin ninguna duda que su hijo era un completo fracaso. No serviría como gobernante de la casa Black. Ella llego a pensar que la razon por la que la magia Black no lo aceptaba era por eso: porque era débil. Su hijo era débil y no capaz de hacer las cosas por lo que era de lo mas lógico en su mente que la magia de una poderosa casa como la de su familia lo negara. A Lucius no le importaba en lo mas minimo porque después de todo el siempre podía tratar de tener otro hijo con ella. De hecho lo había intentado solo para no ser capaz de tener en funcionamiento su aparato reproductor. Había sido muy comido para ella ver el pene de su marido caer como si no fuera capaz

Era una maldición. Su abuelo se había vengado de la casa malfoy no solo con la muerte de Abraxas sino también eliminado la capacidad de usar el pene de Lucius. Un hombre tan cruel cuando el quería. Ella tenia que reconocer que su abuelo podía ser un hombre peligroso cuando quería y solo hubo otro hombre en su tiempo que lo podía igualar en crueldad y en ocasiones acciones mas bien desagradables: Charlus potter. La sola idea de estar en el punto de mira de ambos hombres haría a mas de uno sudad y llorar y su querido marido se había puesto en el punto de mira de un descendiente de ambos hombres

´´dime Narcisa ¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de que el niño Potter pueda ser también el heredero Black?``. Lucius tenia en su mente que los posibles adversarios para la posición de su hijo tenían que ser personas realmente peligrosas. Y el tenia en mente que esas personas tenían que ser aquellos que menos te esperabas. Sabia que las posibilidades del niño Potter ser el heredero de dos ancestrales era bajo pero nunca esta de mas ser precavido

´´Teniendo en cuenta que es el nieto de Dorea Black las posibilidades son altas aunque no lo creo. Es decir te aseguraste de que Sirius fuera encarcelado sin juicio por lo que lo mas seguro es que el titulo sea de el. Mientras mantengas a la gente sin saber que Sirius es Lord Black no pasara nada. Una vez Sirius esta eliminado solo tendras que hacer las jugadas adecuadas para poner a nuestro hijo como Lord Black``. Ella sabia que iria al infierno pero el deseo de tener el señorio de Black era demasiado grande en su mente como para dejarlo asi y en su mente la muerte de Sirius era una baja aceptable en su mente

´´Si. No nos convenia de ninguna manera que ese traidor de sangre se hiciera señor de una casa Ancestral. Solo sabe el daño que podría haber hecho. Pero si Potter heredase la casa Black de la misma manera que ha heredado la casa Potter lo convertiría en una gran amenaza para cualquier movimiento que haga ya que podría simplemente cortarme el flujo de dinero``. Esto era un serio problema que debía ser tratado de la manera mas efectiva posible. Potter era una amenaza y tenia que ser eliminado pero sabia perfectamente que si hacia cualquier movimiento contra Potter y se descubria la muerte seria una dulzura comparado con Crematoria

´´querido tienes mi apoyo en cualquier movimiento para asegurar y garantizar por completo la fuerza de la casa Malfoy como una casa gobernante Ancestral con la posición de la familia Black. Pero si haces cualquier accion o movimiento agresivo contra Potter y fracasas el resultado no será nada agradable para la familia``. Decir que seria malo seria un eufemismo completo. Si Crematoria no los destruía lo haría el niño Potter sin ninguna duda. Ese niño condenado los destrozaría y desmembraría sin ninguna piedad y disfrutando de cada momento en que ellos sufrieran un gran dolor

´´No soy estúpido Narcisa. Un ataque contra el señor de una casa es una medida muy seria a tomar. Pero tenemos la fortuna de que sabemos un momento en el que va a estar en Hogwarts y por tanto fácil de golpear``. Lucius estaba seguro al cien por cien de que el plan que se le estaba ocurriendo en la mente tendría un cien por cien de éxito ya que el no seria esperado. Ayudado por el hecho de la estúpida ley de Arthur Weasley lo mejor seria en su mente de matar dos pajaros de un tiro: Arthur y Potter. Los dos golpeados seria una cosa bastante buena

Ella no respondió. Sabia que cualquiera que sea el plan que se le metió en mente a su marido ella no tendría nada que ver en ello por desgracia pero ella tenia claro un pequeño detalle que el estaba olvidando por completo. Cuando el ataque se haga es mejor que todas y cada una de las posibles por muy pequeñas pistas que hayan se esfumen porque si el niño Potter se enteraba de los planes de su marido lo mas lógico que podría llegar a pasar es que ella seria vuida como minimo. En el peor de los casos toda la familia Malfoy seria aniquilada

* * *

 **-Grinmauld Place-**

La antigua casa adosada de Grinmauld Place era una casa de cuatro pisos de alto y tres de subterráneo. Era un lugar enorme que debido a ciertos detalles únicos como fueron los hechos de que la casa quedo abandonada muchos años había tenido una gran infestación de cojones llena de cualquier tipo de insecto que podía llegar. Por suerte Hadrian llego y resolvió todo el asunto. Un elfo domestico no habría sido capaz de hacerlo por lo que tuvo que contratar un servicio de limpieza y remodelación completo para toda la casa dando como resultado final lo que había ahora

Los suelos de la casa eran de mármol negro. Hermoso y brillante que por medio de runas impedían que hubiera huellas en el asi como otros elementos que harian parecer peor el lugar. Como si eso no fuera suficiente el había decorado las paredes con una capa de madera ebano negra también asi como muchos de los muebles de la casa estaban hechos de dicha madera con toques de plata asi como las propias cortinas que tenían un toque de verde esmeralda y plata dándole mayor belleza a dicha creación de la mas alta costura. Arañas hechas de plata goblin con cristales mágicos únicos. Habia sido un gran esnfuerzo en realidad

Hadrian sabia perfectamente que todo ese trabajo era en realidad gracias a las diferentes personas que había contratado. Los muebles fueron comprados por encargo a una tienda especializada en la creación de muebles. En vez de maldiciones tenían tres capas de encantos rúnicos. Mas útil y menos negro en su opinión ya que se había cabreado mucho con ciertas cosas como el maldito reloj que escupía clavos o por ejemplo los muebles que se comían los dedos de las personas que los abrían. En serio ¿Quién demonios pensó que esa era una buena idea de hacer?

Las arañas del techo habían sido sacadas de las diferentes bobedas de la casa Black. Resulta que los Black tenían una impresionante colección de elementos hechos por los Goblin ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer esto posible que con la mas alta y dedicada creación? Hadrian también había pedido encantos solares en las ventanas y de cielos despejados para darle mas luz a la casa ya que de no ser asi tendría un color mas bien malo con todo el negro que tenia pero al final el resultado había sido mas que impresionante con la casa ser excepcional y magnifica en su opinión

Los sofás antiguos fueron destruidos y cambiados por completo por maravillosos sofás comodos de cuero negro. La cocina y comedor ampliada con hechizos de expansión anclados de manera rúnicas en vez de ser un sitio tan extremo que en realidad no tenia el mas minimo espacio. Y finalmente también Hadrian había mandado que se añadieran mas habitaciones asi como dos grandes baños a la casa. Al final la antigua casa que era mas como un hogar para negocios solo se había convertido en algo mucho mejor que seria la envidia de muchos aunque claro eso no había sido todo

El primer subnivel tenia nada mas y nada menos que la biblioteca de la casa Black copiada en la casa para aquellos que podrían necesitarla. La original estaba en Black Manor que también estaba siendo retocado por supuesto. El caso es que con esto también había colocado una única puerta de entrada y salida para la gran habitación. Había quitado las maldiciones de los libros y los había modificado con ciertos hechizos para asegurarse de que no se abrieran a nadie quien no tenia permiso. También tenían encantos que impedían que fueran sacados de la biblioteca y la puerta tenia tantos encantos rúnicos que haría imposible de ninguna de las maneras que fueran sacados de todos modos o que cualquier amenaza entrase por la puerta

El segundo subnivel era una sala de pociones y alquimia asi como rituales. Un lugar de trabajo que serveria para mas que nada hacer que las personas trabajen en paz y darles intimidad. Sabia que Andromeda valoraba mucho dichas cosas por lo que de ahí que hiciera este lugar especialmente. También les daría la ventaja de no tener que comprar muchas pociones con esto lo cual siempre era una ventaja. También sabia que a Andromeda le gustaba la idea de poder desarrollar ciertos elementos. Después de todo Andromeda era una Black pura de corazón y tenia muy firme arraigado en ella el trabajar en determinados elementos no tan agradables

El tercer nivel era una sala de duelo. Una sala de duelo con una zona para que otros vieron el duelo en cuestión e hicieran un control meticuloso de la formación en cuestión. Después de todo no hay mejor manera de ver una evolución de combate que por aquellos que pueden valorarlo. Este trabajo se había hecho especialmente porque tenia una oferta bastante buena para la joven Nymphadora Tonks ya que estaba saliendo este año de Hogwarts y ella estaba en duda acerca de lo que quería hacer exactamente como una carrera profesional

´´debo admitir que has hecho un trabajo mas que excepcional con toda esta casa. Tengo que decir que se ve incluso mejor que en aquellos tiempos que la familia se reunia aquí si soy completamente sincera``. Andromeda tenia que reconocer que Harry (El decía que al ser familia no tenia que llamarlo por su nombre completo) tenia un buen gusto en el trabajo. Había dos oficinas diferentes. Una para ella y otra para su marido asi como un pequeño cuarto especial diseñado para el trabajo de hechizo y diseño rúnico y ella tenia que admitir que había sido un trabajo magnifico por parte del joven que tenia delante

´´Estaba muy interesado en convertir este lugar en un verdadero uso. Estaba muy mal a decir verdad. Casi podría decir que estaba completamente destrozado. Es una suerte que lo hayamos recuperado en este momento porque de no ser asi me veo que lo mas seguro es que la casa estuviera peor aun de lo que podríamos llegar a imaginarnos de todos modos``. Hadrian había trabajado arduamente por esta casa y había hecho su esfuerzo por ella y ahora esperaba que fuera adecuadamente valorada como el pensaba que semejante lugar se merecía en realidad

´´esta muy bien. El toque al suelo y las paredes es fenomenal. Los muebles se ven bastante bien si soy completamente sincera y también se nota un gran esfuerzo en las cortinas y las ventanas lo que le da a la casa una gran cantidad de luz. Como si eso no fuera bastante también tengo que mencionar que los grandes baños que has hecho son magnificos``. Andromeda solo podía imaginarse las miradas de envidia de sus familiares si vieran esto aunque también seria posible uqe tratasen de matar a Harry ya que ella sabia que lo despreciarían por moldear un antiguo lugar como el suyo (salvo Arcthurus)

´´Gracias. Y tengo que decir que espero con ansias ver lo que sacas de tu laboratorio nuevo Andromeda. Estoy mas que seguro de que una experta en pociones como tu seria mas que capaz de sacar algunas cosas a relucir de mejor manera de lo que algunos ineptos como Severus Snape hacen``. Andromeda tenia un dominio de pociones y varios títulos como maestra de encantamientos, runas y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era una mujer impresionante y si era sincero esperaba con ansia ver el resultado de su trabajo en una casa como esta ya que estaba seguro de que lo sorprendería como solo ella podría hacerlo

´´Es muy generoso de tu parte que me hayas hecho ese servicio en cuestión si soy sincera contigo Hadrian. No muchos saben de mi amor por la ciencia y descubrir mas y mejores pociones por lo que tengo que darte las gracias por dicho regalo en serio mi joven amigo``. Ella estaba mas que satisfecha con ello a decir verdad y esperaba con ansia poder hacer grandes cosas con esto por todos los medios pero cuando lo vio sonreir burlonamente supo que había mucho mas en este trato que ella había hecho con el. Tenia que admitir que trabajar con el era una buena cosa en su mente

´´No solo he dado un nuevo toque a esta casa. Tengo un regalo mas para ti``. Con un chasquido de dedos Kreacher apareció. El viejo elfo se veía rejuvenecido después de nueva magia mas fuerte alimentándolo. El elfo tenia una caja de madera en la que parecía caber un objeto pequeño. Cuando ella abrió la caja se quedo de piedra al ver el fino guardapelo de plata ahí con el emblea de la casa de Slytherin. Ella se quedo completamente helada de ver semejante obra de arte y se dio cuenta de lo que el regalo podía significar y miro a Hadrian por un momento

´´este es uno de los tesoros de los fundadores. Se que cualquier imbécil me dira que tengo que dárselo a la escuela pero eso es mentira. Los tesoros de los fundadores son de sus familias y para ser administrados por estas familias en cuestión. La casa Black desciende de la familia de Salazar Slytherin por lo que pensé que quien mejor para lucir dicho guardapelo que una de las mujeres mas importantes de la familia``. Hadrian tenia que evitar sobreir cuando vio a la mujer estremecerse aun mas ante la mirada de dicho objeto. Ella estaba de verdad fascinada por el objeto en cuestión tal y como parecía

Cuando Hadrian apareció en la casa el fue asaltado por Kreacher. Recibió un breve corto de las memorias de Voldemort acerca de Kreacher y supo que había tenido que pasar algo por lo que después de calmar al elfo le hizo una pregunta ¿Cómo había escapado de la cueva de la muerte? Y cuando el elfo le respondió el solo le dijo que le diera el guardapelo que una vez en sus manos abrió con parsel y destruyo el alma encadenada a ella. Eso fueron tres objetos mágicos con el alma de Riddle destruidos y un gran daño que seguramente le haría al tonto seguramente

Ahora que Kreacher tenia una fuente de magia mejor que antes se había rejuvenecido. Había ayudado considerablemente a Hadrian. Habían convertido el atico en lo que era en pocas palabras un hogar para todas las cosas de su antiguo maestro Regulus. Al final el viejo elfo se sentia satisfecho y contento con todo lo que estaba pasando que era lo mas importante en la opinión de Hadrian

Las cosas iban en buen camino


End file.
